Revelations: Paradise Acquired
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: Inspired by ef07's Blue Fire. There are infinite universes out there, each just as beautiful and unique as the others, but Satan inevitably falls from grace in all of them. It was at least believed Assiah was lost to him, or so they thought. Rin Okumura, although thought to be the spawn of Satan, little did they know he was Satan himself. First in the Revelations series.
1. True Cross Academy Arc: In the Beginning

**Hope you enjoy it! My second Ao no Exorcist fanfic! (I don't count crossovers!) You can check out my other one if you haven't already, The Foundation and the Schemes of a King. It involves the unexplored origins of the Knights, and everyone's favorite demon, Mephisto! Shameless advertising over. Anyway, this was inspired by ef07's Blue Fire. She offers an interesting twist as well!**

"Blah" Speech.

'Blah' Thought.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist. Only Kazue Kato-dono does. Otherwise Rin would be a lot more epic and OP. That is why I don't own it.**

 **EDIT: 10 Dec, 2015: Added an intro, and cleared some transitions! Hope you like!**

* * *

 _"ἐν ἀρχῇ, ἐποίησεν ὁ θεὸς τὸν οὐρανὸν καὶ τὴν γῆν."_

 _"In principio creavit Deus caelum et terram..."_

 _"In the beginning, when God created the heavens and the earth..."_

 _Genesis 1:1_

* * *

 _In the beginning, I created the heavens and the earth, but the earth was without form, and the heavens dark, an eternal wind sweeping over the formless waters, so I spoke, "Let there be_ _light." And it was so. I separated the light from the darkness, and called these "day" and "night." I saw it was good. The first day._

 _Then I spoke, "Let there be a dome between the waters, to separate one body from another." I made the dome, and I called it the "sky." And I saw it was good. The second day._

 _I once again spoke, "Let the water be gathered into a single basin." And so the waters were gathered into a single place, and dry land appeared, and I called it "earth." But I saw it needed something more, and so I uttered, "Let the earth bring forth life, every kind of plant." And so the earth brought forth plants, seed-bearing and fruit-bearing. I saw it was good. The third day._

 _I saw I had created light, but it was free-flowing and chaotic, and so I spoke, "Let there be lights in the sky, to separate the day from the night, to distinguish the passage of time." And so I gathered the light into a great light to rule them all, and I called it the "sun," and a lesser light to rule in the night, and I called it the "moon," and infinite tiny other lights that I called "stars." I saw that it was good. The fourth day._

 _However, I looked at earth once more, and the life I had brought forth, but it still needed more. The earth now teemed with life, but the seas were barren, moved only by the lesser light, and the sky only moved with the clouds, so I spoke, "Let the waters fill with living creatures, and let the skies be filled with birds." And so I created the great sea monsters spoken of in the sailors' legends, as well as_ _the fish that they relied on for food, and all other various creatures which filled its mysterious abyss, and in the sky the great majestic birds that possessed the gift of flight. But I feared that they should end as quickly as they began, so I spoke, "Be fertile, and multiply, and fill both the waters of the sea, and the broad expanse of the sky." And so it was. I saw it was good. The fifth day._

 _Now I saw that the seas were filled, and the skies were teeming, but now the earth seemed lifeless in comparison, so I spoke, "Let the earth bring forth all kinds of living things, both tame and savage, and that walks, crawls, or skitters." And so all types of animals came forth, but I still felt something was missing, something that could truly tie it to Me. And so finally I spoke, "Let us make an animal in Our Image, after Our Likeness, and just as I shall be his ruler, he shall rule over the earth, the plants, and the fish of the sea, the birds of the air, and all living things." And so I made my greatest creation, from the very dust of the earth itself, and I made a companion for him, and I called the male, man, and he named his counterpart, the female, woman. And I looked at all my creation, and I saw it was very good. The sixth day._

 _On the seventh day, I rested, and I set this day apart from the rest, as it was day on which nothing was created, and so I made so that no work should ever be done on this day, just I have, and so the Sabbath came to be, and so ended the creation of Assiah._

 _However, sorrow entered into my heart, for my greatest creation was to be tainted by my formerly greatest one. He was the mightiest of the Seraphim, and my first, and what I thought to be most perfect one, created the wisest, most beautiful, and strongest of them all; the angel Lucifer._

 _Before I created Assiah, I created three other realms._ _The first of these is the greatest, surpassing even Assiah in glory and splendor, and I called this Shamayim, the seat of my throne, known to man as Heaven. In this realm dwell the spirits of the blessed, with the angels and saints, and above it all reigns myself._

 _The next realm is Sheol, the land of the dead. This is where the spirits of the deceased who are not yet sufficiently perfected for Shamayim await, in order to be purged and made worthy of Heaven's graces. As such, this realm became known to man as Purgatory, the place of cleansing. Although my mercy does not want it, it is necessary that this realm existed, for the sake of the balance._

 _The last realm is the most terrible, but justice demands its existence, the realm of Gehenna, the eternal Pit, the Abyss. There is no kindness, no joy, no happiness in this realm. It is a place of suffering, where no love exists. I also reign over it, but I am not seen there. Although I am present, I am not felt. This is the realm I sent my formerly dearest creation to, for his daring to betray me._

 _Ah, Lucifer! Time and time again, you dig the hole deeper for yourself. Your pride was always your undoing! You may wonder at my language, but this is not the first time I have created Assiah. Far from it, I have created many infinite Assiahs, more innumerable than any could imagine, and numerous Shamayims, Sheols, and Gehennas as well. Each never interacts with each other, and each never behaves in quite the same way, but I am present in all of them. However, three things are always the same._

 _Lucifer always falls, no matter what, no matter how hard I try. It seems that Justice demands a balance, that there always be an evil to balance my good, despite what my Mercy desires. And again, in each one, Lucifer always causes man to fall. It seems that this is inevitable as well, regardless of how much guidance I give man. Finally, each time, I must let my Son die for man, lest the balance be upset, and all the worlds be thrown into chaos._

 _Now I have spoken for a considerable while, and surely you are eager to continue. However, who am I, you might ask? I am everywhere and nowhere at once, I am who Is, Was, and Shall Be. I am the Past, Present, and Future. All that had existed, exists, and shall exist is contained by me. I am the first and the last, the beginning and the end, the Alpha and the Omega. I am the Triune Three-in-One. I am Goodness. I am God._

 _Alas! Lucifer, or Satan as he goes by, always falls, no matter what, beyond redemption, beyond hope, beyond any boundaries of suffering imaginable. Even in the realm known to you, this is the case. However, in another world, far, far removed, there was one Satan that caught my eye, one that intrigued me more than any other. This is his tale, and you, his judge. Amen._

* * *

A young girl was running through the forest, absolutely frightened. Behind her were the exorcists who were assigned to protect her, not currently charred husks on the ground. She was with child, so she had to make sure it was safe. Her name was Yuri Egin.

Behind her was a white wolf burning with blue flame, pursuing her. Yuri didn't know who it was or where it came from. All she knew was that the exorcists burst into flames, and eventually the wolf as well. Why it didn't burn, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was chasing her, and she had to run.

She tripped and fell on the snow. She turned in terror as she saw the wolf closing in. It pounced. She screamed. It all went black.

* * *

Yuri smiled as she reflected on those memories. Ah, how frightened she was! She laughed, as she sat on the porch of her cabin in the woods, while slowly petting a hobgoblin. She then placed her hand on her stomach, and chuckled some more.

"It's something funny, Yuri?"

She looked up at the seemingly bodiless voice, and smiled, as a floating blue orb appeared in front of her. "It's nothing Satan. Just thinking what I'm going to name this boy."

"Why is life so important to you humans? You destroy, pillage, loot, and yet you take pride in something as meaningless as this?"

"Life is precious. Man tends to fail to realize it at times, but it is his most precious gift."

"I still don't understand, but if you say so…"

"Hey, Satan, when this child is born… would you look after it as well?"

"Wha-what?! You want me, the Devil to look after a little brat?! That isn't in my job description! Besides… I kind of, don't exactly have a body to help out with…"

"Oh." Yuri looked down disappointed. After the boy's father walked out on her. A one-night stand he said. She was left to take care of the boy on her own. She had hoped for some more help.

"But…" She looked back up. "I suppose I could try…" Yuri swore she saw a blush appear on the flame. Even in a flame form, he's so adorable! She laughed again.

They never noticed the man in black watching them from the shadows.

* * *

The cabin was burning. Satan's orb was floating around in panic. "Yuri! Yuri! Where are you?!" It shouted. The wretched exorcists! They believed Yuri's child was his! How could he even do the thing without a body anyway! He had to save her. He promised he would look after the child!

He began jumping from body to body across the region, across the state, across the country, across the world, looking for someone who could hold his essence long enough. They all burst into blue flame. Eventually he found a body that was strong enough to hold him, a cardinal of the church, he idly thought. Figures only those who are pure in heart could hold him long enough. Maybe that's why Yuri can't burn… No other was purer in heart.

He forced the cardinal's body to the stake where the exorcists had tied Yuri, and cut her bonds. Unfortunately, she had severe burns from being burned alive, and Satan could tell she didn't have much time.

"Satan… Agh!" Yuri shouted as she grabbed her stomach in pain.

Not now! She can't go into labor now! He had to act quickly, he grabbed her and hoisted her to a door, where he shoved her key in. 'Please still let the door be intact!' He thought, and they emerged at her old cabin, where the door at least had survived. He left the cardinal's body on the other side, and Yuri slammed the door shut, while he lit it on fire, destroying the portal.

"Yuri! Are you alright?!" He asked concerned for his well-being.

"Yes… I just… had an idea…"

"What do you mean?"

"How you can watch over… Yukio… I remembered something… I read once…"

"What do you mean? Wha— what are you doing?" Satan asked, feeling like his essence was getting sucked away.

"Now… you can watch over Yukio…" Satan blacked out. He couldn't see or feel anything. All he could sense was darkness. He brushed against something, and registered a feeling, which confused him. How can I feel something? I have no body… He had never felt so helpless before… He felt a great light come over him, and he knew no more.

* * *

Father Fujimoto Shiro looked around at the devastation. Charred corpses were lying everywhere. 'Satan… is a real monster…' He grimly thought, and he brandished a blue sword, the Koumaken, or Kurikara. As glad as he was to be promoted to Paladin, he never would have imagined this was to be his first act…

He put opened a door using the key he knew would lead to the closest area to Yuri's location. He had served as her bodyguard for a time, and knew her usual haunt. It was just heart wrenching to know what his job was though.

He followed the trail to the abandoned cottage, only to find that it had burned down. Looking around he saw footprints. He followed the trail to a cave, where he saw Yuri. She was lying on the ground, having apparently passed away in labor. She was holding two boys, 'Twins." he thought. 'I thought I only had to kill one baby, not two!' He frowned in sorrow.

The one he saw first had simple brown hair, and looked quite feeble. The other had bluish-blackish hair, but was shrouded in blue flames. Fujimoto widened his eyes. 'So they are Satan's children.' He saw that the brunette at least had a tag on his blanket. It read, Yukio, the younger one. 'So the feeble one is the younger twin.' He looked for a tag on the older one, but he couldn't find any. He frowned. 'She must have died before she could give him a name…' Little did he know the child already had one.

He prepared to draw Kurikara, when he heard a thump behind him. He saw one of his oldest acquaintances, Sir Mephisto Pheles, precept of the Japanese Branch of the Knights of the True Cross, anime otaku. His true identity however, is Samael, Toki no O, the Demon King of Time.

"I have a wager for you."

Satan was struggling. He didn't know how it happened, but he had a body! The only downside was that it was a freaking baby one! What the hell was he supposed to do with this! How was he going to help Yukio?!

The two adults never noticed him open his eyes either. his eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue, almost looking like his eye color comes from his flames. The pupils were not slit however, but they were red.

He saw the jester boots and saw Samael walking over to him, carrying Kurikara. 'What the hell is with his fashion sense? I know he doesn't get it from me…'

"Einz,"

His eyes widened.

"Zwei,"

Satan tried to open his mouth to say something, but he could do nothing. He was helpless! All he could do was vainly think, 'Samael, what are you doing?! It's me! Stop!'

"Drei!"

Satan felt his flames slip away, along with his consciousness. His last thought was 'Yuri…' Then he once more only knew darkness.

* * *

The twins growing up was certainly eventful. Fujimoto sighed. Yukio was quite weak. It also didn't help he could see demons. Fujimoto wondered if it was from Rin. He decided to name Rin since he could find no name for the infant. He wondered if Yuri would be okay with it. They were also given the surname Okumura, to hide their ties. He always worried the Grigori would question where exactly he adopted the twins from.

Now Yukio, he could probably teach him to be an exorcist, but Rin was another issue altogether. He was always so violent. It also hurt… a lot… that he seemed to have supernatural strength. He has sent quite a few people including Fujimoto to the hospital.

Rin was sulking in his room. It's not his fault! He's not a demon. All he wanted to do was to protect his brother… Rin never knew why he was so protective. He supposed it was because they were twins. All he knew though was that he had to protect Yukio.

* * *

Rin's eyes widened in horror. He had just found out today he was the son of the Devil, he lost his job and messed up his job interview, Yukio moved out so he couldn't protect him, Fujimoto had given him a sword and told him to move out, and now, there was Fujimoto, with a clawed hand piercing through his chest.

The demon, Astaroth, removed his hand, as Fujimoto fell to the ground, lifeless. The other four clergymen were also lying on the ground unconscious. And the demon walked over to Rin, "Now, my young prince, are you ready to head to Gehenna? We have long suffered since Satan's disappearance, but now you can reunite us!"

Rin slowly backed up, terror in his eyes, "No... no... get away!"

"But it is your destiny, it is your duty! My prince! You must take your father's throne!"

Rin clutched the sword in his hand, as he looked at the demon with pure rage. "I had only one father, and you killed him, you basstard!" He looked at the sword, and remembered Fujimoto's warning. "If you draw this sword, you can never go back to being human!"

"Sorry, Jiji, it looks like I won't be able to keep that promise." And he drew the sword.

Astaroth was thrown back by the sheer magnitude of the explosion. He did not expect that! The prince should barely be able to make any flame right now!

Rin's mind was straining while his physical body transformed. His ears became pointed, while he grew a tail from his back. His teeth and claws also grew sharper. However, he was shrouded in blue flames, while the ground underneath him started to decay. However, his mind was trying to process the sudden influx of information he was getting. The images of war and rebellion, the creation of Gehenna, his torment of mankind, and his meeting Yuri.

Astaroth's eyes widened as he felt the flames grow more and more intense. "Impossible!" Such a terrifying aura of power, only... like that of Satan! He could only see two red eyes glaring at him past the blazing fire, and he froze as it spoke.

"Astaroth." Astaroth felt real fear enter into him. "I'm going to destroy you." And Rin unleashed a massive wave of fire, and obliterated Astaroth, host body and all.

Now Rin knew that Astaroth was still alive, having returned to Gehenna. However, considering he was going to be in a coma for a long time from the severity of the damage, he was not concerned with that.

Rin simply looked down at Fujimoto's corpse lying on the ground, "You were wrong on four accounts Fujimoto. I'm not human. I never was. Nor was I Yukio's brother. He is neither the Devil's son, just as I am not the Devil' son either. For I am the Devil, the Destroyer, the Deceiver." Flames flared around him, as his red pupils narrowed and his eyes formed a spiral pattern. "I am Satan."

* * *

 _"ἔχουσιν ἐπ' αὐτῶν βασιλέα τὸν ἄγγελον τῆς ἀβύσσου: ὄνομα αὐτῷ Ἑβραϊστὶ Ἀβαδδὼν καὶ ἐν τῇ Ἑλληνικῇ ὄνομα ἔχει Ἀπολλύων. "_

 _"Et habebant super se regem angelum abyssi, cui nomen hebraice Abbaoon graece autem Appollyon."_

 _"They had as their king the angel of the abyss, whose name in Hebrew is Abaddon, Destruction, and in Greek, Apollyon, the Destroyer."_

 _Revelations 9:11_

 _"ἐὰν γὰρ καὶ πορευθῶ ἐν μέσῳ σκιᾶς θανάτου οὐ φοβηθήσομαι κακά ὅτι σὺ μετ' ἐμοῦ εἶ ἡ ῥάβδος σου καὶ ἡ βακτηρία σου αὐταί με παρεκάλεσαν."_

 _"Innocens manibus et mundo corde et qui non exaltavit frustra animam suam, et non iuravit dolose."_

 _"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff will comfort me."_

 _Psalms 23:4_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. As always don't forget to read and review. Remember, the story that has the most reviews by the end of the week will get priority attention! This includeds Fairy Tail's Guardian Angel, even though it's a oneshot. As of now, because I started the review count yesterday, The Dragon's Eye, my crossover with Natsu and Madara has the most with two reviews! Oh, and please don't just put Good or Please update! What I mean by review is say what was good about it, give stylistic improvements, or comment about the content you read!**

 **Again, please review, or I will unleash hellfire upon you... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _"God, infinitely perfect and blessed in himself, in a plan of sheer goodness freely created man to make him share in his own blessed life. For this reason, at every time and in every place, God draws close to man. He calls man to seek him, to know him, to love him with all his strength. He calls together all men, scattered and divided by sin, in to the unity of his family, the Church. To accomplish this, when the fullness of time had come, God sent his Son as Redeemer and Savior. In his Son and through him, he invites men to become, in the Holy Spirit, his adopted children and thus heirs of his blessed life."_

 _Catechism of the Catholic Church: 1_


	2. True Cross Academy Arc: Brothers

**Finally! This took me forever to type! It's also the middle of the night... I want to sleep... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! It's the first time I've written a second chapter for anything!**

"Blah" Speech

'Blah' Thought

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist. Kazue Kato-dono does, and that's probably for the better.**

* * *

 _"We must learn to live together as brothers or perish together as fools."_

 _Dr. Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

Rin stood out in the rain in front his father's, no, Fujimoto's grave, Kurikara on his back. He stared blankly at the final resting place of the man who had raised him as a human all these years. Rin dryly chuckled at that. Who would have guesses all those years to be based on a lie? What was he going to do now? He had failed Yuri. Yukio was moving away, and Rin was going to be left behind. How could he protect Yukio now?

He sighed. 'I guess I'll have to figure something out.' And he remembered.

Flashback

 _"What are you doing Jiji?" Rin questioned Fujimoto, still trying to process what exactly was going on. First, there are demons in this world, and several are trying to attack him now. Second, he himself is a demon, and not just any demon, but the son of Satan himself!_

 _His question went unanswered as Fujimoto placed a phone in his hand. "Take this phone. There's only one number on it. We'll hold out until morning, then you call him. He'll take hold of you from there."_

Present Time

He dug the cell phone out of his pocket. If he's going to help Yukio, then maybe this contact would be of use. He pressed the send button, and held it to his ear. He heard the dial tone for a while, but turned when he heard ringing close by. His eyes widened. 'When did those men get here?! I never even heard them approach!' As he found himself surrounded by at least 12 men, all of them wearing black trench coats, and wearing masks obscuring the lower half of their face.

Finally he noticed who was holding the ringing phone. A rather tall man, dressed in a jester outfit, with a very unique umbrella, but Satan recognized him, none other than his rogue son Samael, Demon King of Time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin Okumura. Allow me to offer my sincere apologies. I was a friend of Fujimoto's, but we are the Knights of the True Cross"

'So they're exorcists, hm…' Satan thought.

"Unfortunately you only have two choices. As the son of Satan we must exterminate you, so we either kill you, or you kill us, or you could kill yourself, so I guess that makes three…So which is it. my young acquaintance?" Mephisto continued.

Rin's eyes narrowed, 'So he isn't aware I'm Satan. He thinks I'm my own son. That's kind of weird. Although I could easily kill all of them, but it would make my promise to Yuri much harder. And as a demon, I keep my promises. However, demons currently think me dead or missing, so I doubt they would listen to me now, meaning they could put Yukio in serious harm, so that leaves option four…' He opened his mouth to speak, something he never believed he would say, "Let me become an exorcist!"

Mephisto's eyes literally looked like dinner plate, then he burst into laughter, "You, the son of Satan, an exorcist? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Satan was silently fuming inside, 'The funniest thing ever is your choice of clothing! I swear he gets it from his mother! Well, whichever demon she was again… Was it the one in Gehenna's suburbs? No, that was Amaimon's. You'd think after eight kids I'd know them better…' Then he remembered, 'Oy! You're my son as well, and you're one of the head exorcists! I'll kill him for that slight later, but he's more useful to me alive than dead.' Satan grumbled in his mind.

Mephisto spoke, interrupting Rin's thoughts, "Ha! You must be insane! Why would you want to be an exorcist?"

Rin spoke so silently Mephisto almost didn't hear it, "To keep my promise! To protect Yukio! And I don't care who it is, if they get in my way, I'll kick their ass!"

Mephisto simply gave his trademark smile, "The son of Satan wishes to be an exorcist, huh? Interesting! I approve!"

"Sir Pheles!" One of the exorcists tried to put his own two yen in, but Mephisto interrupted him.

"You have chosen the difficult path. I can't wait to see how this turns out!"

Rin simply smirked himself, something Mephisto felt a slight chill because of its similarity to his father's smirk. He spoke, "I'm not human, but I will be an exorcist! No matter what!" Inside however, Satan thought, 'I've stood against the Divine Himself, I've devoted my life to the ruin of humanity, and I've led to the legions of Gehenna itself. This is nothing! But Samael thinks that he maniplulate me! Let's see what happens, when the manipulated becomes the manipulator!'

* * *

The next day, Rin was waiting outside the old Monastery as he waited for Mephisto to pick him up. He had the duffel bag that Fujimoto had packed for him before the untimely events of last night. It didn't hurt that living in a monastery, he actually had very few things, as it's not exactly a life of luxury. Satan had to laugh at that irony.

"Nii-san!" Rin turned back to the voice of his little "brother."

"Oh? Coming to say goodbye Yukio? I'm touched!" Rin replied, a smirk on his face. Although it did die a little when he saw Yukio was confused.

"Who said anything about goodbye?"

HONK!

Rin jumped at the sudden noise as a hideously pink Limo drove up seemingly from thin air. Rin could only blink as Mephisto emerged from the car. 'I swear he's adopted! There's no way this… thing is related to me!'

"Guten Tag! Now, my dear Okumura siblings! Shall we away?" Mephisto flamboyantly exclaimed.

Yukio bowed in respect, "Thank you Mr. Faust for your generosity. I'm grateful that you could make provisions for Rin as well."

Rin turned to Mephisto, "What provisions? And Faust? I thought your name was umpmh—" The rest of his sentence was smothered when Mephisto quickly grabbed him away.

"Faust is my business name. Now there's no need to mix the two worlds, is there?" He whispered to Rin. "Now then! Away we go!"

"Wagh!" Rin yelled as Mephisto threw him into the limo. Yukio smiled, and picked up Rin's duffel bag and followed them into the limo, which took off at probably less than legal speeds.

Rin was currently on the ground, swirls in his eyes at the hectic driving. "Who the hell is that driver, and why the hell is he even getting away with this?!" He shouted!

"He's my driver of course!"

"Well, no shit you stupid clown!"

"Nonsense! Besides, we're almost here!"

"Here? Where the hell is here?!"

"My school, True Cross Academy!"

Rin worked up the courage to look out the window, and his jaw promptly fell open. "That's no school!" He exclaimed, and he was probably right. True Cross Academy dominated the skyline, a vast monolithic collection of buildings set upon a giant hill. It looked more like a castle than a school! But he caught something that didn't register with what he knew.

"Wait, what do you mean your school!"

"Nii-san, you didn't know? Mr. Faust is the Headmaster of True Cross Academy."

"What?!" How did Samael set all this up without him knowing! He must be getting rusty in his old age…

The limo from hell quickly pulled to a stop in front, at least, what he thought was the front, and Rin promptly flew forward into the dividing window between the passengers and the driver.

"Tsk tsk, my dear Okumura-kun! Always remember your seat belt!"

"Thank you again for your generosity, Mr. Faust. I need to start preparing for classes, so I need to leave quickly." Yukio stepped out and bowed respectfully. "Please watch after Rin for me. He's always getting into something."

"Hey!" Rin jumped up and banged his head on the ceiling, "Damn it! Stupid car!"

"It's a limo."

"No one asked you stupid clown!"

"See you in a little bit Nii-san!" Yukio began walking off.

"Hey, where are you go-wagh!" Rin jumped out, only for Mephisto to drag him back in. "Will you stop that?!"

"Nope!" Mephisto threw a bundle in his face, smiling all the way.

"I really hate you…" Rin grumbled while he unfolded the bundle to see a… school uniform? "What's the deal with this!"

"It should be simple my dear Okumura-kun! You're going to school!"

Rin's eyes widened. "What?!" He shrieked for the umpteenth time since meeting Mephisto.

"I've enrolled you in the classes here. Considering you couldn't realize that simple fact you might need them."

Rin grumbled, and began getting changed into the school uniform. He began pondering all the various ways that he could torture Mephisto should he even get the chance. Satan cackled in his mind. Oh the fun he'd have! He continued cackling for a while until he realized something. 'Wait, this is Yukio's school! I can continue watching over Yukio! Samael, this almost makes up for the torture you've been giving me! But…' Satan looked at Mephisto, grinning all the while. Once again, Mephisto felt a chill at how much Rin looked like Satan. It was almost disturbing. Satan continued his thought, 'Not quite.' All around True Cross Town, people felt a chill go through them, just from the mental laughter of the God of Demons.

* * *

Satan was happy, no, he was ecstatic, rapturous, joyful, and he didn't even know what half of those meant! His plan had worked far better than he expected! Not only would he be getting more training to take care of Yukio, Samael was also the head of True Cross Academy! Thank goodness Fujimoto taught him how to tie a tie though… He had nearly strangled himself with that death trap!

He paused outside as he reflected on what he learned. Yukio was a freaking genius! He was the top new student! And Satan could tell, especially from what he could sense from the other students: the pride emanating from all of them. Despite their arrogance, they were all very capable students, but grew boastful from it. He licked his lips. Their sins made a delicious meal though! Now what to do next…

"Thank you for waiting, my dear Rin-kun!" He turned to face Samael, who leapt down from his pole. "Now, you will begin learning to be an exorcist at the Cram School, starting as a page, starting today. However, you must keep your identity secret! Under no circumstances must you reveal your flames to the others! To that extent, Einz, Zwei, Drei!" And he snapped his fingers.

The poof of smoke had Rin coughing, and when it cleared he saw Mephisto was… a terrier? 'Really Samael, a dog? And a tiny one at that! I think I've let you roam freely around this world for too long…'

"I'm afraid how this will work out, so I will observe the first day. Oh, and here." Rin saw he was holding a key in his mouth, so he took it. "Put that key in any doorway." Satan was really confused by it, but he did so anyway. When he walked through he was quite surprised. 'Okay, I know the doorway could NOT lead to a place this big!' He looked at the key in amazement. He never would have thought humans could have such things, then again, he could create Gehenna Gate…

He headed to the cram school room, and was surprised to find it rather empty. There was only about seven people in the room. He idly noticed two girls, probably friends, a boy playing with a puppet, 'Creepy,' a short bald-headed boy, next to two other boys with… interesting hair styles, one with pink hair, the other with a blonde streak, 'Is that what humans think is fashionable nowadays?' and a person wearing a hoodie in the back, 'Isn't that hot?'

"As you might notice, we don't get too many exorcists. This is even a lot for us. Oh, quiet down, your teacher is coming in" Mephisto whispered, so that only Rin's demon hearing could pick it up.

Rin nearly choked on his spit, when Yukio walked in, bearing enough ammunition to make a Marine jealous. What the Gehenna was going on?! This wasn't in his plan!

"Hello class, despite my young age, I'm your new demon pharmaceuticals teacher. My name is Yukio Okumura. Now, who here has not gotten a temptaint?" Several people raised their hands.

"A temptaint is needed to for a regular person to be able to see a demon. All exorcists must go through this ritual to be able to see demons. Of course you won't have to!~" Mephisto-terrier explained. Although Rin already knew this.

"Three huh? Alright, now I'm going to prepare a mixture using animal blood and milk to draw some hobgoblins out."

As Yukio was preparing the mixture, Satan was troubled. This complicates things. What was he going to do now? He needs to keep Yukio safe, but if Yukio should figure out who he is… Before he was unsealed, he probably would have just burst out, but now, what should he do? 'Ah, to Hell with it!' He stood up.

"Yukio, what's the meaning of this!" He walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Whatever do you mean Okumura-san?"

Satan was now fuming. He hated quite a few things: bright lights, holy water, reading, waking up before the alarm clock, social media (that's a loooong story…), but he really hates being lied to (ironically), and not having his questions answered. Normally whoever did both of these would be a molten pile of goo on the ground, but he couldn't do that to Yukio. "You know what I mean!"

"Please sit down, Okumura-san." Yukio nonchalantly replied as he prepared his concoction. "We're in the middle of class!"

"Knock it off!" The elder, and perhaps eldest being in the room, Okumura furiously demanded, wanting, no, needing to know why he was here.

Yukio sighed, as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "As I mentioned earlier, I became an exorcist two years ago, but I began training at age seven." Yukio began, speaking quietly enough that only Rin could hear it. "I was infected with temptaint by my twin brother at birth. Thus, I've seen demons since before I could crawl." Rin's eyes were wide, as he slowly processed what he had heard. "I've known the whole time. The only one who didn't know was you." Yukio concluded. "Now return to your seat."

Rin's arms fell to his side limp, his eyes shadowed by his hair. He had... failed? 'I promised Yuri that I would keep him safe... in the end, I only brought him misery, and by my own carelessness!' If there was anything Satan hated, it was failure. He had experienced that far too many times in his eternally damned life, and if there was one thing that brought him hope, it was keeping Yuri's last wish, but now... not only he had failed... Rin's hands clenched tightly, as his rage grew. Not only had he failed, but his precious adopted brother that he had sworn to protect, he had LIED to him?!

Rin's hand shot out faster than even Yukio's trained eyes could spot as he furiously grabbed his arm, much to the bewilderment of the class. "If you knew, why didn't you tell me?!" Unfortunately, he knocked the vial out of Yukio's hand he was holding, and it shattered.

Rin grabbed his nose, as his enhanced demon senses picked up the incredibly vile smell. Honestly, he never knew why Hobgoblins loved that stuff! "That stinks!" He muttered out, before a sudden explosion from the ceiling made him turn behind.

"Demons!" One of the students shouted.

"What?! Where?!" Another one, who obviously hadn't received a temptaint yet, screamed, looking for the invisible creature.

"There!"

Rin could see the hobgoblins rushing towards the students, driven wild by the blood. He honestly didn't care what happened to the students, but he did care when the demons suddenly exploded, together with the all too familiar sound of a gun. He rapidly turned to face Yukio, as he saw him, face completely serious, as he viciously murdered Satan's kin. "Everyone please evacuate the classroom!" Yukio ordered as he continued exorcising the infestation, waiting for a lull in the waves.

He quickly opened the door, "They're small, but they're a lot of them... the blood also has caused them to become more aggressive. Please wait outside while I get rid of them." He commanded, as he ushered everyone out, until he saw only his elder brother was left.

"You too Rin" When Yukio noticed everyone else had cleared out, but Rin simply kicked the door shut.

"We're not done talking!" Rin shouted. "And it wasn't your fault, it was mine!" Yukio would never understand the double-meaning behind the apology, not for a long time.

Yukio sighed, as a hobgoblin rushed towards him from behind, and faster than Rin could acknowledge was possible, he whipped out his gun and shot it. But Rin could see Yukio was quickly getting overwhelmed, and he prepared to help, until Yukio pulled out a second gun, and started freaking dual-wielding!

Rin's face was just blank, as he tried to register this, 'What?' Was his only thought.

Not only that, when his ammo ran out in one gun, Yukio smoothly ejected the empty cartridge from the gun, and expertly reloaded it using a special ammo carrier on his belt. "There's nothing else to say. I'm busy now, so save your whining for later." Yukio bluntly stated to Rin.

Satan might have been fuming, but now he was pissed! How could he have gone so long without learning any of this! Hobgoblins rushed towards him, swarming around him, but he burst into flames and annihilated them. "Listen to me! We hardly talked since To- Father Fujimoto died. If you knew, what did you think of me, all this time?!"

"That you're a threat. That you're dangerous. If it weren't for you, Tou-san would still be alive! He never would have lost to any demon, even a demon king! You were always his weakness! Because he had to protect you, he died!"

Satan narrowed his eyes. He didn't care anything about that man! Because of him, he was sealed away for 15 years! At the same time though, Yukio cared, and it was his fault that Fujimoto died.

* * *

Flashback

 _Fujimoto placed a phone in his hand. "Take this phone. There's only one number on it. We'll hold out until morning, then you call him. He'll take hold of you from there."_

 _Now, he walked over to the altar and moved it back. He quickly walked down, and Rin followed. Fujimoto pulled out a key and opened the cabinet inside. He pulled out a blue katana, "This is the Kurikara. It has your demon powers sealed inside. Never draw it, or your life as a human will end." A giant crash emerged from upstairs, and Fujimoto rushed upstairs as he hurriedly placed the sword into Rin's hands._

 _Rin rushed upstairs, still trying to process what was going on, only to see Fujimoto dealing with the demon from earlier. What was he called again? Assrot or something like that? He could only gape as Fujimoto proceeded to Judo throw the demon against the wall. The demon proceeded to transform into a beastly form, but Fujimoto merely pulled a shotgun out and shot the demon point-blank._

 _Fujimoto prepared to recite Scripture to exorcist it, but he was interrupted by Rin grabbing his arm. "What is the meaning of this Jiji? Why are you getting rid of me?"_

 _"I don't have time for this Rin! You need to get ready to get out of here! Now— Hngh!" Fujimoto felt searing pain in his chest. He looked down to see a claw protruding from his chest. "Damn it. I was too… slow…" He collapsed limply as Astaroth withdrew his claw, while Rin could only look on in horror._

* * *

Present Time

"Why did you become an exorcist Nii-san? Why did you join the Order? Atonement? Revenge? Regardless of why you joined, it's too late now. You should just turn yourself into the order, or... maybe you should just die."

Rin tried to register that, as the child of the only woman he ever loved pointed his gun at him. "Wh-what did you just say?" He asked, almost unbelievably.

Yukio continued his conversation, as he continued shooting the hobgoblins at the same time. Yukio unleashed his frustrations, "Tou-san protected you! He was our strongest exorcist! They even say he was the only one to be able to resist possession by Satan! But, if there was one weakness, it was you, Rin!" Yukio finally yelled, as he pointed his gun directly at Rin. "You killed Tou-san!" All his attention now focused on Rin, as the largest of all the hobgoblins appeared behind him, his backside completely exposed.

Rin looked on, as he slowly began to flame, "You can call me names, you can fight me, you can tell me to die, but never, and I mean, never point a gun at me, Yukio! Do you understand!" Rin yelled, while raising his right hand, and formed a ball of blue flame, and he crushed it, sending tendrils of flame heading in Yukio's direction.

He braced himself, expecting to burn alive, but he heard growls coming from behind, and turned around, watching the fire consume some of the largest goblins he had seen. His eyes widened. Rin had saved him!

"We're family!" Rin yelled, as the hobgoblins exploded in a burst of blue flame, honestly one of the most beautiful things Yukio has ever seen. Rin just walked out, still seething. "Don't mess with me. I would never hurt someone I promised to protect." Rin continued walking, opened the door and walked out, leaving Yukio to wonder what just happened, and Mephisto-terrier who had been watching the entire scene play out, to gape in awe.

* * *

"Let's see... Room 602... Room 602..." Rin muttered, as he wandered the old and abandoned dorm. "Where the hell is everyone?" He said, albeit to no one in particular. He finally came to the sign that said 602. "Is this it?" He groaned, after a couple hours of searching. Honestly, these human numberings sometimes made no sense! He grasped for the light switch. "Where is everyone?" He asked, as he flicked on the light to reveal... Yukio?!

Yukio just smiled from the desk he was sitting at, his yet to be unpacked boxes close by. "Hi... surprised?" Yukio cheerfully asked.

"I... uh... what, why, when..." Rin stammered out, not quite sure how to react, given today's whole fiasco.

"First years are usually four to a room, but I got us an exception." Yukio cheerfully smiled.

"Wait, have you just been waiting in the dark for me to come?" Rin asked, but again Yukio smiled.

"You're dangerous, so someone needs to keep an eye on you! It was my idea!" Yukio cheerfully explained.

"Wait, so is this a prison?!" Rin shouted.

"Yeah, and I'm the warden!" Yukio smiled, although he was unprepared for Rin to start sulking in the background.

'I escaped one prison, only to end up in another one!' Satan silently sobbed.

* * *

Later, after Yukio dealt with Rin's sudden inexplicable mental break-down, and getting him to sleep, he went upstairs to handle a private phone call, namely one from a certain polka-dotted demon, regarding today. "Well, you were a little stiff, but you did remarkable well!" Mephisto said.

"I mean about HIM." Yukio pushed.

"Hm... for being so freshly awakened, he was capable of handling his power extraordinarily well. I honestly was quite surprised. If he progresses the same way, he will be a powerful weapon for the Knights of the True Cross."

"Then we must keep an eye on him then." Yukio concluded.

"I don't want the upper ranks to learn about him just yet... It's only a matter of time, but we absolutely cannot lose him, even if he is somewhat stubborn and thick-headed."

Yukio pushed his glasses on his face. "His recklessness is only going to get him killed though. Despite our disagreements, he's still right. We're brothers. I made a promise to Tou-san, and I will keep it. I will protect Rin."

* * *

 _"καὶ εἶπεν Καιν πρὸς Αβελ τὸν ἀδελφὸν αὐτοῦ διέλθωμεν εἰς τὸ πεδίον καὶ ἐγένετο ἐν τῷ εἶναι αὐτοὺς ἐν τῷ πεδίῳ καὶ ἀνέστη Καιν ἐπὶ Αβελ τὸν ἀδελφὸν αὐτοῦ καὶ ἀπέκτεινεν αὐτόν. καὶ εἶπεν ὁ θεὸς πρὸς Καιν ποῦ ἐστιν Αβελ ὁ ἀδελφός σου ὁ δὲ εἶπεν οὐ γινώσκω μὴ φύλαξ τοῦ ἀδελφοῦ μού εἰμι ἐγώ ."_

 _"Et ait Dominus ad Cain : Ubi est Abel frater tuus? Qui respondit : Nescio : num custos fratris mei sum ego? 10 Dixitque ad eum : Quid fecisti? vox sanguinis fratris tui clamat ad me de terra. "_

 _"Cain said to his brother Abel, "Let us go out in the field." When they were in the field, Cain attacked his brother Abel and killed him. Then the Lord asked Cain, Where is your brother Abel? He answered, "I do not know. Am I my brother's keeper?"_

 _Genesis 4:8-9_

 _"_ ὁ θεὸς ὁ θεός μου πρόσχες μοι ἵνα τί ἐγκατέλιπές με μακρὰν ἀπὸ τῆς σωτηρίας μου οἱ λόγοι τῶν παραπτωμάτων μου . _"_

 _"_ Deus, Deus meus, respice in me : quare me dereliquisti? longe a salute mea verba delictorum meorum. _"_

 _"My God, my God, why have you abandoned me? Why so far from my call for help, from my cries of anguish?"_

 _Psalms 22: 2_

* * *

 **Well, this just got interesting! Anyway,** **hope you enjoy! Hopefully I didn't miss any typos. It is late after all. Anyway, remember, if you want a story to get priority update, review! Details are on my profile.**

 **Oh, also time for some shameless advertising, if you're a nintendo or mythology fan, I have a couple Kid Icarus fanfics that blend together the Greco-Roman, Christian, and kid Icarus mythos if you're interested! They're some of my personal favorites that I've written! One's even an ANE crossover. Give 'em a try!**

 **Remember, don't forget to review, or I'll raise your taxes... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _"Filial respect promotes harmony in all of family life; it also concerns relationships between brothers and sisters. Respect toward parents fills the home with light and warmth. "Grandchildren are the crown of the aged." (Prov 17:6). "With all humility and meekness, with patience, [support] one another in charity." (Eph 4:2)."_

 _Catechism of the Catholic Church: 2219_


	3. True Cross Academy Arc: Parents

**Here it is! The next chapter! After fan fiction gave me a hell of time uploading it, I'm going to bed now... Oh, and I've edited the second chapter a bit as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Kazue Kato-dono owns Ao no Exorcist**

 **Thanks to ef07, Silver Goldentime, P1nk4m3n4, Kit, Evilneko101, ImpsWithHats, and SakuraKoi for reviewing! Everyone else gets raised taxes!**

* * *

 _"_ πῶς ἐξέπεσεν ἐκ τοῦ οὐρανοῦ ὁ ἑωσφόρος ὁ πρωὶ ἀνατέλλων συνετρίβη εἰς τὴν γῆν ὁ ἀποστέλλων πρὸς πάντα τὰ ἔθνη. σὺ δὲ εἶπας ἐν τῇ διανοίᾳ σου εἰς τὸν οὐρανὸν ἀναβήσομαι ἐπάνω τῶν ἄστρων τοῦ οὐρανοῦ θήσω τὸν θρόνον μου καθιῶ ἐν ὄρει ὑψηλῷ ἐπὶ τὰ ὄρη τὰ ὑψηλὰ τὰ πρὸς βορρᾶν. ἀναβήσομαι ἐπάνω τῶν νεφελῶν ἔσομαι ὅμοιος τῷ ὑψίστῳ. _"_

 _"_ Quomodo cecidisti de cælo, Lucifer, qui mane oriebaris? corruisti in terram, qui vulnerabas gentes? Qui dicebas in corde tuo : In cælum conscendam, super astra Dei exaltabo solium meum; sedebo in monte testamenti, in lateribus aquilonis; ascendam super altitudinem nubium, similis ero Altissimo. _"_

 _"How you have fallen from the heavens, O Morning Star, Lucifer, son of the dawn! How you have been cut down to the earth, you who conquered nations! In your heart you said: "I will scale the heavens; above the stars of God I will set up my throne; I will take my seat on the Mount of Assembly, on the heights of Zaphon. I wiill ascend to the tops of the clouds; I will be like the Most High!"_

 _Isaiah 14:12-14_

* * *

 _There is a small field located not far off from the monastery. Anyone who came across would certainly be surprised at the change of lush scenery, especially given the usually urban environment. There are various trees, flowers, lush greenery, and tall grass, tall enough to hide a small child, along with the occasional rabbit or fox, but there is another sound echoing through this field. The sobbing of a child._

 _If anyone could wander further to discover the source of the sound, they would come across a small boy, small even for his age. He had a scraggly head of hair, which one could make an argument to whether it was blue or black. He also had a fair complexion, not unusual for the place. The most striking characteristic was his eyes. They were the most striking kind of blue, one that could shame the sea or the ocean. It almost seemed… alive, like a flame._

 _Right now, they were bloodshot, because he was crying. 'Why does no one ever understand me?' He furiously thought._

 _"Rin! Where are you?" He heard the voice of his father calling him. He came in, dressed in the cassock of a priest. He was an older man, but his voice was laced with deep concern. "Rin!"_

 _Rin didn't respond. He just crouched further, gripping his legs. He had gotten in trouble again at his school, so he ran. He always liked this field, so he came here when he was upset. 'That must be why Tou-san knew where to come…' He thought again._

 _"Rin!" Fujimoto kept looking, trying to sift through the grass. "Come out! I just want to talk!"_

 _Rin slunk deeper. He didn't really want to talk. His tou-san was probably mad. He continued this line of thought until he felt a larger hand grab his shoulder._

 _"There you are, Rin!" Fujimoto appeared, worry apparent in his face, as he picked Rin up. "Why did you run away Rin! Did you know how much you worried me?" Fujimoto chastened Rin, but even Rin could see the relief in his face._

 _"I got into another fight."_

 _Fujimoto's eyes seemed to sadden. He sighed, "Rin. Why do you always insist on getting into fights? It's never going to end well."_

 _Rin puffed his cheeks, "It's not my fault! These other kids kept picking on Yukio, and I don't like it when they do that! I told them to stop, but they told me to buzz off! They said that they just wanted to play with him, but they were lying!"_

 _Fujimoto looked at Rin, "Now Rin, maybe they were just playing. How could you tell they were lying?"_

 _Rin looked down, "I just could…" Fujimoto froze at that, but continued walking home, "I just wanted to protect Yukio." Rin muttered._

 _"Nothing's wrong with wanting to protect what's dear to you Rin. It's how you use your strength that matters."_

 _"Strength…" Rin looked at his father, "Tou-san…"_

* * *

Rin woke up in a flash, breathing heavily… He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He saw he was in a dorm. He gasped, slowing his breathing down, as he calmed himself. He covered the right side of his face with his hand, as sweat dripped from his forehead. 'What the hell was that?' Satan thought. He was the king of Gehenna. He was the one who brought sin into the world, who gave mankind misery, who dared stand against the Almighty, and he was bothered by a dream? A dream about the man who kept him from fully fulfilling his promise to Yuri? What's with that?

He looked out the window, as he saw the first streak of light coming from the horizon. 'The first day…' He idly thought. Well, he's probably not getting any more sleep, and he turned to Yukio, who was across the room. He was still sleeping, quite heavily apparently if the snoring was anything to go by. Rin got up, and stealthily headed out of the room, making sure to take Kurikara with him.

He headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he got there, a thought occurred to him. He hadn't unsheathed Kurikara since Fuji-, that man had died. He wondered what would happen if he did. He took the Koumaken out of its sword case, looking at the elegant blue sheath, and elaborate handle. He wondered how many of his kin had been slaughtered by this blade in the name of God, and now it held his took a breath, and gripping the sword, unsheathed it, and… nothing. There was no spark of blue flames, no epic release of energy like on that night. 'What the hell?' Satan thought. 'I thought Samael sealed my powers in this thing? It's just empty? What kind of letdown is that? But if my flames aren't in the sword, then maybe?'

He held his hand out, and focused on it to become surrounded in flame. Immediately brilliant blue flame erupted, wreathing it in the ethereal blue flames that he had become known for. He also noticed his hand changed as well, the nails sharpening. He tried focusing even more power and he saw that they changed further, becoming longer and blacker, much more like a demon's claws.

He lifted up his shirt as well, and let his tail come out. It was supposedly a sign of nobility to keep your tail hidden. However, Satan had little to no concern for such trivialities. It was more impressive to keep your tail out, as it was a sign of power, a challenge to keep your weakness exposed. That, and well, anytime he used his flames with his tail hidden, his clothes usually burst into flames because of that darn flame on his tail…

He then picked the Kurikara back up, and tried channeling his flames through it. The demon sword glowed brilliantly as it too also became wreathed in the same blue flames, apparently with no harm. 'Interesting. That'll be useful to note. Now then…'

He let himself become shrouded in his flames and took in his appearance, more looking in the mirror,, as his ears elongated slightly more, his canines became more pronounced, and his pupil became a glowing demonic red. 'Interesting, the flames are not within the sword, but within me…'

He froze at that revelation, gazing at the mirror. 'Wait, how can I exist then? My power is far too great for Assiah!' He shut his eyes, searching deep within himself, and there it was, just below the surface, the insurmountable power that made him a ruler. 'But, how is this possible then? I should have eroded Assiah away long ago!' Satan wondered, somewhat troubled by this revelation. 'Yuri, what did you do?' He willed his flames away, and just like a candle, they poofed out, leaving him in the darkness of the bathroom again.

He pondered this turn of events further, until…

GROWL!

He froze, and grabbed his stomach in embarrassment, slightly blushing. "I'm hungry." He said.

* * *

Yukio woke up, stretching his arms out. He had stayed up much later than he usually did, trying to make the lesson plan easier for Rin, but it wasn't easy. His brother was thicker than Mt. Fuji at times… 'Honestly, at times. What is he thinking?' Yukio fumbled around for his glasses. Searching his night stand until he found them. 'He's probably still sleeping.' But when he looked at Rin's side, he saw the bed, but no Rin!

Yukio stared at the empty bed for a while, then he looked at his clock. It said 6:15, in the morning! He got up, grabbed one his guns, unloaded the ammo clip, and grabbed one of the bullets. He held his hand out and dropped it, watching it fall to the floor. "Well, at least gravity's still working… But where the heck is nii-san!" Yukio pinched his nose. Honestly, only his brother could make him worry by even doing sensible things!

He thought about where Rin could be, until he started smelling something sweet. His eyes widened. "Of course, the kitchen!" He started running to the kitchen and almost reached it, until he realized that was out of character for him, so he composed himself and calmly walked in to see his brother cooking.

He blinked as his brother, dressed in an apron, was cooking his favorite meal, Sukiyaki, while flipping through a cookbook with one hand, cutting vegetables with the other, and… using his tail to mix the meat in the pan?! "Nii-san, what are you doing?"

Rin turned back to Yukio, apparently undisturbed at using his tail for that purpose. "Yo! Want some Sukiyaki?" He grinned. Inside however, Satan was slightly embarassed. If word ever got out he was cooking while wearing an apron, he'd never hear the end of it! Especially from Beelzebub. That kid was the worst when it came to never letting someone live it down! He remembered the time Astaroth had pranked Iblis, replacing his favorite candles with some Grade-A explosives. After Iblis had essentially murdered Astaroth, Beelzebub never let either of them live it down, Iblis being completely charred, or Astaroth lying on the ground nearly in pieces.

Yukio, just stared, slightly disturbed at how easily Rin took to using his demonic appendages. He simply said, "Sure…" And grabbed a bowl and headed upstairs to eat it.

Rin slightly sulked when Yukio did that, but filled his own bowl and sat down. He was about to dig into it ravenously, but stopped. Satan thought about it, and decided, "Oh what the hell!" He placed his hands together and said, "Ittadakimasu!" And then dug in.

After he had finished, he headed back up the room, to see Yukio putting on his exorcist coat. "Oy! Yukio, where ya going!"

"Ah, I'm heading down to the supply store. After yesterday, I need to refill some supplies."

"Hey! Can I come with ya?"

"Huh? But, you're still only a page. Pages don't usually accompany exorcists."

"Well, I already saved your ass once. I'm sure it won't hurt to tag along!" Rin grinned at his checkmate.

Yukio, opened his mouth to respond, but having nothing to respond with, just pinched his nose in frustration, and sighed, "Fine."

Rin smiled, "Yay!" And inside Satan was doing the V-sign. 'That way I can keep an eye on him! You're not getting out of my sight Yukio!'

After some walking, Yukio arrived at a door where he took out a rather blocky looking key from a rather large key ring. "This is the supply shop key." He inserted it into the door and opened it, leading to a part way up above the school. Rin may not know the school that good, but he damn well knew that they should not have been up that high!

"What? Is that like a warp key or something?" Satan pondered, did humans actually have something like that?

Yukio smiled, somewhat expecting that reaction. "Ah, Sir Pheles is the one who gives us these keys. He's designed the school to essentially be impenetrable to mid to upper class demons."

"I see." Rin said, 'That makes more sense. Samael always did know how to bend time and space to his liking, as annoying as that is. Funny how he conveniently decided to make these keys after he left.' Satan smoldered in annoyance. He was really gonna enjoy having a "word" with his wayward son one of these days. They arrived at the supply shot where Yukio told Rin to wait for him. Rin of course got pissed on that and continued arguing. "Now now, Nii-san, I need you to stay here. I'm counting on you." Yukio smiled and walked away.

"Bah, I'm counting on you. What a load of crap! I'm supposed to be the parent figure here, not the other way around!" Then again, he really should look at how his kids turned out… This time, Rin pinched his nose, 'I blame their mothers…'

He interrupted his gloomy thinking as he noticed another pair of stairs. Of course, wanting to spite Yukio, he followed them. It led him to a fence and gate, and behind that he saw a very beautiful garden. Gazing further, he saw a small petite girl digging in it. She had beautiful blonde hair, and eyes that were an interesting shade of green. He noted the care she treated each of the flowers she was planting. 'That girl…' He saw that same expression on Yuri whenever she touched her stomach when she was pregnant with Yukio. He moved to grab the gate to get a closer look, but quickly recoiled when a shockwave went through the entire gate. Now, he probably could have salvaged this, but any chance of that happened when the gate actually disintegrated!

Rin just gazed at the where the gate used to stand, 'Uh, I guess I'm too powerful for standard demon wards…' He thought.

"Demon!"

"Huh?" Rin turned back to Shiemi to find that she was actually afraid.

"You broke the demon warding gate!"

"Uh…" Rin was slightly panicking, 'Come on, you're the king of lies! Think of something!' Satan frantically thought to himself. "Hey, don't go judging! I'm human (maybe?)." He started walking to her.

Shiemi started crawling away, shouting "Get away! Leave me alone!" She kept flopping and falling.

Rin noticed that, "Oy, are you okay?"

* * *

After settling that little dispute, Rin had gotten conscripted into helping Shiemi with planting. Of course, using cow shit was not doing wonders on his enhanced demon senses. 'Agh, why do humans use this stuff!' He thought.

"Thanks! With my legs, I could hardly get anything done! You've been really helpful!" The girl said.

"Helpful?! First you call me a demon (although that's really true...) and you put me to work? What are you, crazy?!" Rin yelled.

"Sorry about that. I was just surprised you destroyed the gate... Um, how did you do that by the way?" she asked.

"Um... I'm awesome?"

"Okay!" Leaving Rin to sweat-drop at her naivety. "Anyway!" She held out her hand, "We went off on a bad start, but I'm Moriyama Sheimi! Nice to meet you!"

"Um..." Rin slowly shook her hand. "Okumura Rin."

"So why are you interested in gardening?" Rin asked, trying to get his focus away from that scent.

"My grandma always had me help her with her gardening. She eventually started telling me about this garden called the Garden of Amahara. (1) She said it was a place where God gathered all the plants of the world. It's the most beautiful place on earth!"

Rin's eyes grew unfocused at that. "The most beautiful place on earth huh?" As he recollected ancient memories.

Flashback

 _There was once a beautiful garden that existed in the land far, far to the east. It was filled with thousands of kinds of plants, and was incredibly diverse in the creatures within it. Of course there were several special creations living within it as well._

 _A man and woman also lived in this garden, taking care of it, and ensuring that the garden was in good condition. A very curious thing was that they both walked naked without shame. Such a possibility had long since disappeared, ever since the flame of lust first entered into the human race, and they lost their original innocence._

 _At the center of the garden were two special trees; apple trees. The one was said to grant immense knowledge, whereas the other granted eternal life. There was only one stipulation for the man and woman. They could never eat of the Tree of Knowledge. That was the one thing that their Creator had ever asked of them, and they complied._

 _One day, the woman had wandered off by herself, tending to the garden. She was blissfully unaware of the lurking danger as a snake slowly descended from the forbidden tree that she had foolishly chosen to work by._

 _"Hello, my dear."_

 _The woman's head snapped up as she searched for the unfamiliar voice. She looked from side to side, as she tried to identify where the voice came from, "Who said that?"_

 _"I did. Up here in the tree."_

 _The woman looked up in the tree, and gasped as she saw the serpent lying in its boughs. "How are you speaking? Are you not one of the creatures of the earth?"_

 _"I ate of the fruit of this tree, and it gave me the ability to speak."_

 _"But if you ate of the tree, you should surely die!"_

 _"Nonsense. I ate it, and I am still alive, and here I speak with you now. Why don't you have a bite?"_

 _The woman shook her head, "No, never! We must never eat of the fruit of that tree, or even touch it, or else we shall die! That is what the Lord has commanded us!"_

 _The serpent made a sound similar to a tsk, tsk, and responded, "You will certainly not die. The Lord has commanded that because he knows you will become just like gods, with your knowledge of good and evil that it will give you."_

 _"But…"_

 _"Go ahead, take it, take your godhood now!" The serpents eyes widened as a fiery red illuminated its pupil, "Doesn't it look delicious. You've been working so hard, and I'm sure you need a snack. Go right ahead, I'm sure your master wouldn't mind if you had it more a snack."_

 _"Well, it is kind of hot, and I am hungry…" hesitantly the woman reached out, and plucked the apple from the tree._

 _That was the most sorrowful day in the history of man. The Lord had been disappointed in his creations, and as such banished them from the garden, the one called Eden. The serpent made quick its escape as the Lord quickly set his flaming angel to guard the garden, veiling it from human sight forever._

End flashback

'I wonder if the garden she's seeking is the same one.' Satan thought.

"Rin! Rin! RIN!"

"Huh?" Rin snapped out of his thoughts, as he refocused back on the real world.

He saw Yukio and Shiemi were there, along with a larger woman he assumed must have been Shiemi's mother. Yukio was gazing at him intently, "You had spaced out pretty hard right there. Are you all right nii-san?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Then in that case I'll have to call an ambulance."

"Hey!"

Shiemi's mother interrupted. "Now then, Yukio dear, could you please examine Shiemi for me."

"A demon didn't do it!" Shiemi somewhat abruptly shouted, catching Rin off guard as to the sudden change in character.

"It's only a precaution, Shiemi." Yukio answered, "If I don't find anything, then there's no problem." He bent down to examine Shiemi's legs, "Can I have a look?" To which she nodded, as he moved her kimono out of the way to examine her legs. However, on them were enormous veins stretching across them, almost like they were growing within. Yukio's eyes narrowed.

"This is a root, the source." He quickly analyzed. "It's temptaint. A demon definitely did this."

Shiemi was bewildered, "B-but..."

Her mother's reaction was not as pleasant. "So is she-?!"

"No, Mrs. Moriyama, she isn't possessed. The demon isn't strong enough to do so. It's most likely a low-level one, such as a dekalp, greenman, or ent. They probably possessed a plant, and reached through the soil to feed on her inner unrest. It's somewhere in this garden..." Yukio's words echoed ominously as they stared at all the various plants around them. "Shiemi, demons usually snare their victims through conversation. Can you tell me when?"

"I haven't talked to a dem-

"Shiemi! Get out of this garden right now!" Mrs. Moriyama suddenly shouted.

"Mom?"

"Your grandmother, my mother! She cared for this place, but there's no use ruining your health over this damned garden!"

"Mom, don't say that!" Shiemi pleaded.

"What?! That is it! Shiemi, I forbid you from working in this garden anymore."

Shiemi seemed to grown incensed at that, "You can't do that! You've always been jealous because I gave grandma more attention than you! I've always tried to look after this garden! And now you're trying to take that away from me too! I hate you!" At that point, Shiemi suddenly seemed to grow weak and black out, but Rin stared at her.

* * *

Mrs. Moriyama watched nervously over her daughter as she slept soundly, worried for her well-being, like any mother would. "She looked fine, but her spirit was being drained out through her legs." Yukio answered her worry. "If we don't drive the demon off soon, then her life may be in danger."

"Isn't it weird how she sleeps here?" Mrs. Moriyama suddenly asked, catching Yukio off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"How she sleeps in this storehouse. This is where my mother slept, Shiemi's grandmother. After her death, Shiemi began spending all of her time here. That's when she lost the use of her legs... Just like her grandmother did..."

"Why?" Yukio asked, while Rin watched from the background.

She sighed. "I tried to ask her, but we always ended up fighting... I'm not a very good mother. When she was little she would often get sick at school. Since I was busy with the shop, her grandmother would look after her." She began walking back to the house. "Perhaps this is my punishment for neglecting her..." She sadly admitted.

Yukio turned back to ask his elder brother something only to see, "Where's Rin?!"

* * *

 _"Shiemi, you plant root vegetables when the moon waxes, and leafy plants when the moon wanes." Explained Shiemi's grandmother._

 _"Okay!" answered a much younger Shiemi._

 _"Shiemi, do you love plants and flowers?" She asked._

 _"Yep! And I like you too! I want to stay with you forever!" Shiemi eagerly answered._

 _At another time, "Shiemi, have you ever heard of the garden of Amahara?" Her grandmother asked, as she prepared more fertilizer._

 _"Nope! I don't like going places!" Shiemi quickly answered._

 _"It's a garden where God gathered all the plants of the world. You can see plants from every part of the world there!"_

 _"Really? I wanna go!" In standard child fashion, Shiemi had done a complete 180. "Let's go together!"_

 _Her grandmother smiled, "I'd like to, but I'm getting old and my feet hurt. Plus, I have to take care of my garden. You can go find it when you grow up."_

 _Some time later, Shiemi, much older now, eagerly approached her grandmother, holding her money pouch. "Grandma! I'm gonna go look for the garden of Amahara now! I saved up some money! I've got enough to circle the globe!"_

 _"Oh, and I was going to ask you to cover the grapes! But that's not enough to circle the globe. Why don't you start out close to home?_

 _"Okay! I'll cover the grapes when I get back!"_

 _"It's alright! Have a safe trip!" Shiemi left, leaving the smiling face of her grandmother behind._

 _"I'm back!" Shiemi yelled, "Sorry I'm so late! There were some pretty leaves and-" Shiemi's words were caught in her throat, as under the grapes was her grandma, her frail form crushed by the wood._

 _After the funeral, Shiemi blankly stared at the area where her grandma had died, silently mourning. "Grandma, the pansies haven't sprouted yet. How can I fix the vine trellis? If I don't do something, Grandma's garden will die! What should I do?"_

 _'You must preserve the garden.' A voice said._

 _"Who said that?"_

 _'I could do you know. I am a garden spirit.' A purple flower spoke to her. 'Will you lend me your strength?'_

 _"As much as you need! This garden was Grandma's treasure! I'd do anything to protect it!" Shiemi cried, tears flowing fully._

 _'Then we'll protect it together. Forever.'_

* * *

Nighttime had fallen, and Rin had taken to wondering the garden. He was scanning for that demon. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing, but that girl Shiemi was something else. Not only was she so much like Yuri, she had also got him thinking about Fujimoto. He hated that man, but why was that girl Shiemi making it so hard for him!

Eventually he got angry and started searching for that demon a lot more messier, smashing and breaking plants all over the place, stirring Shiemi from her sleep, continuing his ruckus until he heard, "What are you doing?"

He turned to see Shiemi who had crawled over to the source of the sounds, "What does it look like I'm doing! I'm trying to find that demon!"

"You can't do that! You're ruining the plants!"

"Why the hell should I care!"

"Because they were Grandma's. Because she left them to me. Because it's my fault she died!"

Rin froze at that, and looked at her, this girl who was starting to cry, 'This girl…' He thought.

"I had saved up some money to go looking for the Garden of Amahara, but I was also supposed to cover the grape arbor! Grandma told me to go look for it that day!, but she tried to cover them while I was gone, and it crushed her! She died because I was too selfish to do my job!" Shiemi's tears were running freely now.

Rin could only stare as memories flooded into him, the times he spent with Fujimoto, and the guilt he felt when Astaroth impaled him. What was this feeling?

Slowly it dawned on him. He wanted to protect Yukio, but at the same time, Fujimoto was Yukio's father, be it adopted or not. If he really wants to protect Yukio, then he'd have to get past the hatred he felt for the man, for Yukio's sake. As for her, "Oy! Staying in this garden, that's not what your grandma would have wanted!"

"Huh?"

"Your grandma wanted you to pursue your dream right? Then she wouldn't want you to stay in this garden! Staying in here only makes her death be in vain! She died doing what she wanted, and that was taking care of this garden!"

Shiemi stared at him, and looked down, "You- you're right…" She looked at Rin intently, and decided, "I can't stay here! I'll leave this garden!"

Rin crouched down and patted her on the head, "Right."

"Now you aren't going to break our promise are you?" Rin gazed around for that voice, when suddenly, "AHHHHH!" Rin got knocked back as Shiemi got engulfed by a giant plant ran up at the commotion, as he saw what had happened. "The plant demon's possessed her!"

The demon laughed, "We're going to stay in this garden forever!"

Yukio gritted his teeth, "Nii-san, back me up!"

Rin glared at the demon, "Right!" He took out Kurikara and channeled his flames into it, letting his appearance become more demonic at the same time. He charged at the plant, but each time it kept blocking his strikes with Shiemi. "Stop fighting dirty!"

"There's no such thing as fair or dirty when it comes to demons boy!"

Satan was enraged now. Demons may be liars, they may be cheats, they may be the lowest scum in the universe, but they at least have their honor in fights! This demon was a particular disgrace, and he would enjoy killing it!

"Now then, what will you do now? Can't hurt me without hurting the girl, can you?"

Yukio pulled out his gun, "Nii-san, back off!"

"Ha! You aren't going to shoot me! You'll hurt her as well!"

"Yeah, maybe I won't shoot," He cocked his gun, "Or maybe I will." He pulled the trigger, and fired.

Rin could only watch as the bullet struck Shiemi, the image of Yuri laying there dying floating through his mind. "Yukio!"

The demon shrieked, and fled, dropping Shiemi but Rin was waiting for it. He charged a blast of flame, and unleashed it upon the demon, burning it so thoroughly that he even destroyed its soul. He then turned back to Yukio, "Yukio, you bastard!" while Yukio caught Shiemi, as Rin's demonic appearance reverted to normal.

He started walking toward Yukio, until Shiemi stirred awake, leaving Rin flabbergasted. "What?"

Shiemi stared at Yukio, "wha- Yuki-chan?"

Yukio smiled, "It's alright Shiemi, the demons gone now." He began setting Shiemi down, and Rin felt some gladness as he saw Shiemi stand, but "Wait- but, you shot- what?"

Yukio held up a bullet, "It's just a bullet filled with plant nutrients! All I needed to do was to trick the demon."

"Wha-? Why do you even have something like that?"

"Shiemi!" Shiemi's mother came rushing down as she stared with concern at Shiemi.

Shiemi slowly walked to her mother, and gradually started running until she full out hugged her, sobbing, "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" while Rin and Yukio looked on.

* * *

That night, Rin tossed and turned as dreams bothered him once more,

Flashback,

 _Shamayim, more often called Heaven was usually a utopia of indescribable beauty, but that was not the case in recent events. The towering spires had been brought low, the streets were covered with bodies of the fallen, and all-out war had erupted._

 _A third of the Heaven's forces had amassed before the throne of the Lord, having fought tooth and nail to get that far. At the forefront of the army was Lucifer, his blackish-blue hair and golden armor stained red with the blood of his former brothers and sisters. It was he who had led the fallen angels in rebellion. The Lord had done nothing to show his power, so Lucifer dared to challenge him. He was created the strongest of the Seraphim, the highest of the nine orders of angels, so who better to lead than him?_

 _"Sir, all our forces are mobilized and ready to advance. We are ready to take Heaven for ourselves!" Lucifer turned to face his right-hand man, Beelzebub, whom he would later name a son after._

 _"Agreed. It is time to march on the Lord and take control for ourselves!" He spread his six golden-white wings as he took to the skies, all the hordes of fallen angels flying after him, as they headed to the throne of the Lord, a brilliant shining light at the apex of Heaven._

 _The Lord had ordered his forces to fall back, the remaining two-thirds that still remained with Him, choosing to leave Himself open to the great army. The Lord spoke, "Lucifer! It is not too late! There is still time to repent and stop this madness! I would rather not do what you force me to do!"_

 _Lucifer yelled back, "I will not stop! I will rule Heaven myself! Not you! I will never serve you again!"_

 _The Lord bowed His head in grief, "Then you force my hand, Lucifer." And He spoke His divine Name._

 _Names always have power. They are one's own identity, essentially their essence given a singular form. There is not one name more powerful than that of the Divine, the name that contains all of Creation, all of existence, and paradoxically all of His infinite essence in that one word._

 _The brilliant light spread throughout all of the army, and with a single word, the third of Heaven that had rebelled, was laid to waste in a single moment._

 _Lucifer stirred, as he tried to get his bearings. What on Heaven had just happened? "Beelzebub? Beelzebub?" He called for his lietenant, but heard no response. He got up, and there was Beelzebub, lying unmoving, forever still. "Beelzebub!"_

 _There was the great sound of a staff striking the ground. and Lucifer looked up to see the Lord slamming His staff into the ground. Immediately, the ground fell away beneath the fallen army, as the fell into a fiery pit of burning sulfur. Eventually Lucifer was the only one left, as the Lord walked from His high seat to speak with Lucifer personally._

 _"It is unfortunate that you have chosen to rebel, my son, but you have given me no choice."_

 _"No choice! Why would I serve under you?"_

 _The Lord sighed, grief evident in His eyes. "For your crimes against myself, I hereby remove your name as Lucifer. Henceforth you shall be know Satan, the Adversary, and I cast you from Heaven into the Pit."_

 _The ground beneath the now named Satan began to crumble. "It's a shame, Satan. I created you to be the strongest of the angels. If only you had used your strength for good." And Satan fell from Heaven._

Rin gasped awake again. Why was he dreaming this now! It had been since before creation that those events had even happened!

Satan knew he was not about to fall asleep again, but he knew what he had to do. He snuck out of the dorm, and he took the midnight express. After some time, he arrived at his destination, the monastery cemetery, where he arrived at one particular grave. Here lies Father Fujimoto Shiro, dedicated servant of God, priest, and father.

He stared at the grave for a little bit before he decided to speak. "I guess I owe you an apology. Although you must be laughing at the irony. Satan, the devil himself coming to apologize to a priest. Ha! Sometimes I wonder if Kami has a sense of humor. But, I guess it's because you decided to spare me that I could watch after Yukio, so… thanks… I guess." He began walking away.

"I'm sorry, and rest in peace, Jiji."

* * *

 _"ἐμοῦ τοῦ πατρὸς ἀκούσατε τέκνα καὶ οὕτως ποιήσατε ἵνα σωθῆτε_ _3 ὁ γὰρ κύριος ἐδόξασεν πατέρα ἐπὶ τέκνοις καὶ κρίσιν μητρὸς ἐστερέωσεν ἐφ' υἱοῖς "  
_

 _"Filii sapientiæ ecclesia justorum, et natio illorum obedientia et dilectio. 2 Judicium patris audite, filii, et sic facite, ut salvi sitis. 3 Deus enim honoravit patrem in filiis : et judicium matris exquirens, firmavit in filios."_

 **"** _Children, listen to me, your father; act accordingly to that, that you may be safe. For the Lord sets a father in honor over his children and confirms a mother's authority over her sons. Those who honor their father atone for sins; they store up riches who respect their mother. Those who honor their father will have joy in their own children. And when they pray, they are heard. Those who respect their father will live a long life; those who obey the Lord honor their mother."_

 _Sirach 3:1-3_

" _Proverbium est : adolescens juxta viam suam; etiam cum senuerit, non recedet ab ea."_

 _"Train a child in the way they should go; even when old, they will not swerve from it."_

 _Proverbs 22:6_

* * *

 **This chapter is done! As for the name changes between Rin and Satan, Rin is used to refer to interactions with other characters and appearance. Satan is used for his thoughts.**

 **Notes:**

 **(1) From what I could find, the closest basis for the Garden of Amahara might be Takama-ga-hara, which was the realm of the gods in Shinto mythology, the dwelling place of the kami.**

 **Please review, or else I'll send Amaimon to "play" with you... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _"Respect for parents (filial piety) derives from gratitude toward those who, by the gift of life, their love and their work, have brought their children in to the world and enabled them to grow in stature, wisdom, and grace. "With all your heart honor your father, and do no forget the birth pangs of your mouther. Remember that through your parents you were born; what can you give back to them that equals their gift to you?" (Sir 7:27-28)."_

 _Catechism_ _of the Catholic Church: 2218_


	4. True Cross Academy Arc: The Blue Night

**WHEW! I apologize everyone that this took so long. It took me a while to research source material for this, and I had two exams, one in Chemisty and the other in Japanese, plus a paper to write. Then I have some artisan classes I'm taking... I'm just busy period... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Things do tie in more Biblically now, as I'm trying to develop my Satan with the one spoken of in the Bible. We're starting to get into some big stuff now!**

 **Anyway, I'm testing out some differences in my writing style. I hope you like it! I'm experimenting with a note system to help provide more information. If you see a number in parentheses, it's not a typo. It's a note, at least until I figure out how to do superscript on these...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. It is the** **magnificent brain child of Kazue Kato-dono. I also do not own Paradise Lost by John Milton.**

 **Ah, and before I forget. Thank you to ef07, P1nk4m3n4, Evilneko101, SakuraKoi, CrystalOfTime, Amber89107, life is short so am I, UnicornWithABananaHorn, animefangirltrash, Suicide Forest and Anamaria275 for reviewing! Amaimon didn't have to "play"with you all! Now I need to clean up what's left of those he did play with though...**

 **Please report any typos to me as well, and I** **will fix them promptly!**

* * *

 _"The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heav'n of Hell, a Hell of Heav'n.. In my choice to reign is worth ambition though in Hell: Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heav'n."_

 _Satan, Paradise Lost: John Milton_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Smoke and sulfur billowed across the dense and oppressive air, in the depths of the realm cut off from all light and hope. The fallen angels laid in ruin in the depths of the Pit, the realm created as penalty for the highest transgression, the daring to stand against the almighty himself._

 _Among them, the blue-haired leader of the revolt was the first to stir, formerly named Lucifer, now given the title ha-Satan, The Satan, The Adversary. He alone had dared to believe that he could equal the Almighty, and he lead a third of the host of Shamayim, or Heaven to believe that, and together he lead that third straight to Gehenna, named so by the Almighty himself. He slowly sat up, aching all over, "Ugh, what the Heaven just happened…"_

 _He slowly gazed around, taking in the barren, lifeless surroundings that blazed with fire, with the unconscious bodies of the fallen angels strewn about haphazardly. "What is this place?" He looked for a while longer, but seeing nothing, looked to the sky, which was covered in eternal started looking for his right-hand man, when his eyes widened in remembrance._

 _He remembered seeing Beelzebub jump in front of the force of God, and looked around frantically, for him, seeing him lying near the ground, and he ran up to him, shouting, "Beelzebub!" unaware of the events that had transgressed in the time since his fall._

 _Heaven_

 _The Father, the Unmoved Mover, stood in all His radiant glory, in all His Wisdom, Honor, and Justice, as the fallen host of Heaven moved against him, Lucifer himself leading the charge. He gazed in sorrow at what he must do to His children, but they unfortunately succumbed to pride, each believing that they would be a better ruler than He who created them._

 _Shutting His eyes, He spoke His Divine Name, unleashing its holy power upon them. All of the fallen angels shut their eyes before the brilliant light; what was formerly familiar to them was now anathema. Channeling His power, he directed its full force upon the leader of the host, his first, strongest, and most prized creation, the Seraphim Lucifer._

 _He intended to finish this fight quickly and cleanly, so He would end only the leader, though the rest would be punished severely. At least, that was what He intended until Lucifer's second-in-command, the one He knew as His second creation, the Cherubim Beelzebub, jumped in front. He took the full brunt of the blow, much to His surprise, and He smiled in sad sorrow. 'So, even now, the bonds of comradeship still exist somewhat... Even fallen, there is still goodness in him. Very rarely am I impressed to such a degree. Very well then, Cherubim. For your courage, I will spare the leader, but he will be punished along with the rest. However, I have a plan for him. One that even he is unaware of." He spoke._

 _The fallen cherubim fell to the ground, and as the light cleared, the fallen angels were scattered like leaves in the wind among the plains of Heaven. He walked up to Lucifer, and banished him to Gehenna. As the ground collapsed, taking all of the fallen with their leader, He stopped at Beelzebub, and holding out His hand, shone a brilliant light upon him. He stirred a little, and God continued walking, as the ground swallowed Beelzebub too._

 _"I have extended the moment of your passing by a little, so that what I have willed shall come to pass. You fit into a grand scale of things that you could never comprehend, and could not even imagine. Time will see how you follow this path. Thus saith I, the Lord your God."_

 _Gehenna_

 _Satan nor Beelzebub never heard those words, but Satan still ran to his right hand, frantically trying to see if he was alright. He was at least relieved when Beelzebub coughed, his brown hair messy, and his eyes, a different shade of blue focused on Satan's. "Lucifer?" He asked hoarsely._

 _Satan sighed in relief. "Good. You are alright. Come, it is time to regroup. Let's wake the others, and discuss how we can best continue. I will never give God the satisfaction of bowing. And our situation we've lost Heaven, so what else can we lose, when we have so much to gain! We are immortal! We will carry this plan out for eternity until we accomplish it!"_

 _Beelzebub bowed his head, "No, we aren't immortal."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Beelzebub's eyes began slowly shutting, "I can already feel that I won't make it. After that fight, I truly believe Him to be worthy of the title the Almighty. To face him again would be suicide, He who can end even the immortal." Beelzebub's eyes became more heavy, and Satan started shaking him to keep him awake._

 _"Oy! Stay with me Beelzebub!"_

 _"Perhaps, we should follow His will as the conquered in battle. To follow his orders in the Pit." His eyes began closing, "Why worsen our fate even worse than it already is…"_

 _"Beelzebub!" Satan forced him to look at his eyes, "To be weak is a curse, but I can tell you this. Doing good will never be our task! Whatever He wills, it will be our sworn mission in this pit to do whatever is contrary! Do you hear me! Beelzebub!"_

 _Beelzebub's eyes seemed to close in death, as he said, "Satan… Satan…" And his voice changed, "Okumura!"_

Rin flashed awake in the middle of class, having fallen asleep again.

He gazed up at the teacher, who was glaring at him harshly. "Mr. Okumura, if you are not intending on paying attention, feel free to leave!"

"Uh, sorry…"

Rin felt hostile intent directed at him, and he turned to see one of the other students, a delinquent probably, glaring at him, with piercings in his ears, and a blonde streak in his hair.

The other student glared away, "Tch!" apparently angry at Rin for some reason.

The teacher continued on with his lecture, "Now these first five books, Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, and Deuteronomy form the core basis of Judaism, known as the Torah…"

* * *

Rin wasn't doing much better in his other classes as well, even though they were covering one of his favorite hobbies in Grimoire Literature.

"Sorcery mainly comes into effect through a contract with Satan, and studies of its rules and methods have been compounded into books called Grimoires." The teacher paused to catch his breath.

"The study of grimoires have dated back to as far as the 13th century, when Bishop William of Auvergne published a pamphlet on demonology. Numerous other Catholic figures have given their own studies on Demonology as well, such as the revered saints Bishop Augustine of Hippo, and the Scholastic Monk Thomas Aquinas, honored as the greatest theologian and philosopher of the Church as a result of his famous work, the Summa Theologica."

Rin started nodding off again. He might not know much about school-related stuff, but he'd be even more damned if he didn't know all this stuff already about being an exorcist! He's the freaking king of Hell!

"The Grimoire you have in front of you is called the Lesser Key of Solomon, which is mistakenly attributed to Solomon primarily because of an apocryphal work known as the Testament of Solomon, which is where the myth of the 72 pillars of Solomon originates. The grimoire is divided into 5 parts, the Ars Goetia, Ars Theurgia-Goetia, Ars Paulina, Ars Alamdel, and Ars Notoria."

At this point Rin fell asleep again, while the student started bristling in barely contained anger again.

* * *

"Now, I'm going to start handing back your quizzes." Yukio said in his Demon Pharmaceuticals class, "Please come up when I call your name."

"Shima-kun."

"Yes." The pink-haired student walked up. Yukio handed his quiz back.

"Please review thoroughly review the questions you missed."

Rin turned to see Shiemi was… was she sparkling? Rin wiped his eyes. Indeed, she was sparkling… 'Humans never cease to surprise, I guess…'

"What's got you so sparkly?" He asked her.

"Because I know I did well!" She said.

Rin wondered why, until he remembered the visit to the exorcist shop, "Oh yeah, your family is pharmacists."

"Yeah! So this is right up my alley!" Shiemi said.

"Shiemi-san." Yukio called.

"Yes!" Shiemi stood up, perhaps a little too quickly, and nervously walked to the front.

Rin smiled a little bit at her eagerness, thinking about how she joined the cram school.

Flashback

Yukio stood at the front of the class as everyone waited for class to start. Yukio began, "Attention please. Before we get started today, I have a special announcement." He walked over to the door, "We are having a new student join today." He opened to the door, as a blonde girl dressed in a floral kimono entered in, much to Rin's surprise. "This is Moriyama Shiemi."

Shiemi bowed, nervously and quickly, "Pleased to meet you! I hope I can do well!"

Everyone greeted her as well, and Shiemi looked around, trying to find somewhere she could sit. She eventually settled on the spot right next to Rin. Rin looked at her in surprise, and whispered, "What brings you here?"

"I know nothing about this world… I'm so weak and useless! I couldn't even stand up to a plant demon, so I decided to join the cram school. I've always relied on Yuki before, but I want to rely on my own strength now!"

Rin nodded, understanding the want to lead of one's own strength. It was after all, part of the reason he led the rebellion against Heaven, albeit a failed one.

"Plus… I could see Yuki-chan more…"

Rin's eye twitched. 'She might have a crush on Yukio, but she better not be here just to stalk him!' Satan muttered annoyed in his head. He will never understand girls and their crushes…

End Flashback

Yukio pushed up his glasses. "Moriyama-san, could you please clarify what exactly Sancho-san is?"

Shiemi started tapping her fingers together. "Um… it's used to treat burns and other injuries?"

Yukio handed back her paper, which had red marks all over it. "So you mean aloe. Although using your own names for herbs is quite creative, please try to stick to the more universal names."

Shiemi took the paper and sat down depressedly. Rin tapped her on the back. "Don't worry! You should have them up in no time!"

Shiemi looked at him gratefully, "Thanks…"

Yukio looked at the next paper, "Ryuuji Suguro!"

"Yes, sensei!" The delinquent that had been staring at Rin constantly the entire day stood up, and Satan glared at him.

'So that's the kid's name that's been staring at me… Based on the looks of it, he's got a pretty big stick shoved up his ass, maybe even more than me. And considering I created pride, that's saying something!' He thought.

"Excellent job, Suguro-kun." And Yukio handed back his paper. Rin saw it had a 98 marked on it, which surprised him.

"Thank you, sensei." Suguro said. He walked by Rin, and murmured, "It's better than you'll ever own you slacker!" Rin simply let his bangs shadow his eyes.

"Okumura Rin!" Yukio called, and Rin walked over, his eyes still shadowed, keeping the sinister grin that nobody noticed on his face. He reached Yukio, "Your results, Okumura-kun were… more than surprising…" Yukio said as he handed Rin the paper.

Suguro mentioned under his breath, "Probably got less than a 5 given how much he sleeps in class. Even I couldn't do that bad if I tried!"

Rin looked at the paper as Yukio continued. "A perfect score. Congratulations Okumura-kun." Suguro's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as Rin's grin doubled in malice. Rin walked back to his seat as Yukio lost himself in his thoughts. 'When I said it was surprising, I meant it! I'm pretty certain I nearly had a nervous breakdown!' He sighed, 'I'm not certain who needs a doctor more, Me or Nii-san! I'm getting too old for this…' Poor Yukio. He'll get over it.

Rin sat down triumphantly at his seat, sending a smug grin at Suguro. 'Ha! I might never have paid attention to math or science, but if there's one thing I know about, it's demons! One doesn't become the King of Demons and not know all there is to know about them after an eternity spent in Hell with them! Too bad for you, Ryuuji Suguro! You picked a fight with me in the subject that no one else knows more about than I!' He continued cackling in his mind contently, while Yukio wondered just why Rin's grin seemed to send chills down his spine.

* * *

Rin face planted as they headed to the next class. Why of all things did they also need a Bible recitation class! He'd never even picked up one of the darn things willingly once in his life. Even when Fujimoto used it for his sermons, he never paid attention!

He of course remembered Yukio when he gave his smart answer, "Scripture verses are one of the most essential things an exorcist can learn. They are capable of exorcising many demons in a short amount of time. It's why arias are some of the most valuable exorcists. They can exorcist many more demons at a time then any other type of exorcist. However, in order to do so at the fullest extent they must also understand them." He popped the mental Yukio as he continued grumbling.

'Heck, I'm generally responsible for half the things that go on it, and I still don't care about it! At least don't have to worry about my Fatal Verse, unless we're planning on reciting the entire Bible in one class…' Satan mumbled in his thoughts as the class continued.

The teacher in the front, a rather large female exorcist started the class. "Today we're going to be going over one of the central passages from the Gospel of Luke. The temptation of the Messiah by Satan in the desert…" Satan zoned out at this point. There was no point in listening. He was there after all, and he lost himself in his memories…

 _Flashback_

 _Satan sat on his throne in Gehenna, mulling over his own thoughts. How many years, how many millennia, how many eternities had it been since he had betrayed the Divine Host of Heaven…_

 _His thoughts were interrupted as a lower-class demon burst into his chambers, shouting, "Satan-sama, you need to agh-!" He was interrupted as he burst into flames._

 _Satan glared at what was left of the demon, barely even ashes. He hates it when anyone interrupted his mulling. He was about to about to return to his mulling when he heard knocking on his chamber door. He saw another lower-class demon as well, hiding behind the door. "What?!" He growled._

 _The demon entered in and saluted, "Satan-sama! The outer defenses of Gehenna have been breached! We're-agh!" This demon too also was obliterated. Satan widened his eyes however, because he was not the one to do it. Even more concerning, was that it was holy light that killed one of his kin._

 _He placed his hand as support under his head as he heard steps coming into his throne room, preparing to incinerate whoever was coming. He was not prepared, however, in the heart of Gehenna itself, to see the Divine Himself enter his throne room. He stood rapidly, his usual composure broken, shouting, "What are you doing here?!"_

 _The Father placed his gaze on Satan, who even at the heart of his throne room felt even a twinge of fear. The Lord spoke, "I have a wager for you."_

 _"What?! YOU of all beings have a wager for me?! I think your power has made you go bonkers in your head!" Satan countered. "What makes you think that I'll even agree to it anyway!"_

 _The Lord simply smiled, always amused by his rebellious attitude. "If you win this wager, then I will let you have free reign in Assiah."_

 _Satan froze at that. Free reign in Assiah? To do as he pleases? He sat back down on his throne to ponder over this. It was quite simply too good to be true, but it was too good an offer to pass up! He picked up a glass near to him and began drinking. ""Very well then. What is it?"_

 _"I want to you try to tempt my Son."_

 _Satan spit his drink out at that. "You have a son?! Who? When? How?!" He had been in Heaven for a long time before he fell, but he was certain he would remember that!_

 _The Lord answered him, "I would not expect you to understand. He is I and I am Him, separate persons, but one essence. That is the mystery of the Trinity."_

 _Satan stared at Him in bewilderment. Just what in Gehenna did he mean by that?! "Regardless, just how am I supposed to tempt him? I can't exactly possess anyone in Assiah after all!"_

 _The Lord simply raised His hand. "I can take care of that." And he snapped his fingers._

 _A brilliant light surrounded Satan as his surroundings drastically changed from the dreary stone halls of his throne room, to the shifting desert sands. His outfit had changed as well, much to his surprise, from his brilliant obsidian armor to the cloth of a nomad. He attempted to use his flames, but very little appeared, barely sparks, and he heard the voice of the Lord in his mind, 'I have restricted the use of your power in Assiah for now. Succeed, and you will be allowed the rest with no repercussion.'_

 _He narrowed his brilliant blue eyes as the wind tossed his dark blue hair, and he covered his face with the cloth, and advanced into the desert, muttering curses about the old man in Heaven._

 _He walked and walked in the hot desert sun, until he saw another person walking in the desert. He did not know how, but he knew it was who he was supposed to tempt._

 _The Rabbi sat down and wiped his forehead. He had been in the desert for 40 days now, and he was worn and hungry. Then a rock was thrown against his path._

 _"Then why do you not turn that rock into a loaf of bread? You are the Son of God, are you not?" The Rabbi turned to see a person clad in the robes of a nomad, but He knew who it was, as the sinister sapphire blue eyes glinted at him from behind the covered face._

 _The Rabbi answered, "It is written, 'One does not live by bread alone, but by every word that comes forth from the mouth of God.'" And He rejected Satan._

 _Satan frowned at this answer. He tried to tempt with promise of food. Most men would break at that, just after being in the desert for so long! He then summoned what power he could, and brought them to a mountain above the world, showing the Rabbi all the kingdoms of the world. He said to the Rabbi, "You want to spread your teachings, right? The easiest way would be to employ the power of these kingdoms! Just as this world is given over to vice, these kingdoms are given over to me! I will give them to you if you will admit that I am greater!"_

 _The Rabbi answered him, "It is written, 'You shall worship the Lord, your God, and him alone shall you serve.'" And he rejected Satan._

 _Satan growled at Him, and gathering his power again, brought the Rabbi to the holy city, Jerusalem, and stood him at the temple. "If you are truly God's Son, then prove it! Throw yourself off of this temple, and I will accept it as truth! He will save you if you are!"_

 _The Rabbi fixed his gaze upon Satan, and he could see the gaze of the Almighty in the Rabbi. "It is written, 'You shall not put the Lord, your God, to the test.'" And he rejected Satan. The Rabbi continued, "Enough of these tests! You have tried and failed to tempt me! Now get away Satan!"_

 _Satan faded away for now, but he will not fail! He will get Him to bow before him, so that Assiah can be his! (1)_

A book flew threw the air and whacked Rin in his face while he was thinking about trying to conquer Assiah. He looked up and saw the teacher giving him a decent death glare. He looked at the book she threw, and saw it was a freaking Bible! 'If that isn't irony, I don't know what is…' Satan thought.

"Okumura Rin! If you are not serious about being in class, I suggest you don't come to class! Which, might I add, has been over for the past five minutes, and you still have not moved!" With that, she took her stuff and left.

Rin rubbed his face, and muttered certain things about seeing her in Hell at some point, and headed over to his next class, only to remember it was break period.

* * *

He headed outside to see one of his favorite spots at the fountain. He loved the sound of running water, since Yuri always loved to hang around the river near her cottage.

He was surprised to see Yukio and Shiemi talking there at the fountain as well. "I wanted to ask you Shiemi, are you getting used to the Cram School?"

Shiemi looked down, "Well… Um… Not yet…"

Yukio smiled, "Don't worry, just try not to let yourself get bogged down. Don't get anxious, and do your best. You're looking a lot more positive. You're almost another person!"

"Yo! Yukio! Shiemi!" They both turned.

"Hi Rin!" Shiemi waved.

"Nii-san." Yukio nodded.

"What're you talking about?"

"Just the cram school Nii-san. Although, I must admit, I was quite surprised by your quiz results, especially considering how much you fall asleep. You were even starting to annoy some of the other students."

Rin rubbed the back of his head, "I just got lucky I guess… What's the deal with that other guy anyway?"

"Ah, that's Ryuuji Suguro, better known as Bon to his friends. He's here on a scholarship as well, so I suppose he was getting annoyed by your lack of work."

Rin pouted, "Who the hell is he anyway? Some punk probably, especially with that hair and piercings!"

Yukio's eyes were blocked by his glasses' reflection, "You're one to talk about punks Nii-san."

"Oy! Whose side are you on!" Rin argued.

Rin swore Yukio's face got darker when he said that, actually getting a few chills down his spine, as Yukio replied, "Let's see, whose do you think?"

Shiemi laughed at the two brother's antics. They were both teens, but they honestly acted like children at times!

Yukio pushed his glasses up, "Regardless, he's the heir apparently to an old and prestigious temple in Kyoto, so he has a lot to live up to."

"Oh, so he is a little rich kid?"

"But he is still an accomplished student, brilliant athlete, and attentive in all his classes. You could learn a thing or two from him, Nii-san."

Shiemi got up, and excused herself, "Ano… I have to go get ready for PE, so excuse me!"

And she left, leaving the two brothers alone.

Yukio talked to Rin a little more. "Speaking of demons Rin, where have you been stashing Kurikara? Aren't you supposed to carry it with you at all times?"

Rin started acting a little frantic, "Err… well, I, have it stashed somewhere safe!"

Yukio pushed his glasses up so they caught the lens glare, "Nii-san." He said dangerously.

Rin started waving his hands in front of him. "Don't worry! I'll start carrying it from now on!" Inside Satan was cursing, 'Damn it! I was hoping I didn't have to carry that thing around since it doesn't hold my powers any more! I don't want to carry a sword around everywhere! That just looks weird!'

Yukio went back to smiling Yukio, which Rin swears scared him even more. Yukio was disturbingly good at changing moods… "Good. Anyway, I have another class I need to teach. Don't be late to PE!" And he walked off, leaving Rin to stare.

Rin grumbled. 'Great. Now I have to undo my demon seals to get that stupid Kurikara…' He had used his knowledge of demon magic and seals to place Kurikara somewhere safe, i.e. another dimension, but now he had to undo them all just to get Kurikara again, which is a major pain in the ass… "Damn it Yukio!" He shouted, while everybody just looked at him.

* * *

It was finally time for PE class, and today was Practical Training, better known as the Holy Shit, Run like Hell, the Leaper is coming! class, which Bon and Rin were doing exactly in the Leaper pit. And of course, they were arguing at the same time.

"I don't know why the hell a guy like you is here. It's not like you're taking your studies seriously at all!" Bon panted.

"Hey! I'm a more learn-by-doing kind of guy! I can't stand sitting down!" Rin countered, but Satan added in his mind, 'Though, I spent most of my time sitting on my royal ass in my throne room brooding about how to conquer Assiah. Then again, if there was something I didn't understand, I incinerated it…' Rin shook his head as he continued, "Besides, it doesn't matter how smart you are, it won't do you good in the real world!"

"What was that?!" Bon yelled, trying to keep up with Rin. 'Damn it! This guy is seriously fast!'

He cut a corner in order to catch, "In the real world, whoever's standing at the end survives!" And he flying jump kicked Rin.

At least, he tried to. Rin sensed the danger, and grabbed Bon's leg, throwing him quite a distance, while everyone looked in awe while Bon bounced away. "Ha! Take that topknot!" Rin laughed, at least until he saw the Leaper pouncing on him.

"Gya!" Of course he couldn't use his flames either. That would piss off Yukio! Rin braced himself for a world of hurt.

"Oy!" Tsubaki-sensei reacted quickly and pulled the lever in front of him, dragging the Leaper back to the cage. "Are you two trying to get yourselves killed?!" He walked down as Rin and Bon starting fighting,

"Oy! We're still in the middle of class! I can't believe you two!" He pulled Rin away while Konekomaru and Shima pulled Bon away.

Izumo and Paku watched the entire thing, Izumo scoffing at the idiots while Paku just smiled. "Idiots." Izumo muttered.

"Bon, could I please talk with you?" Tsubaki-sensei dragged Bon away to talk with him, while Rin stared in annoyance.

"What is with that guy?"

"Sorry about that." Rin turned to face Bon's usual goons.

Rin scratched his face slightly in embarrassment, "Sorry, what're your guys's names again?"

Shima laughed, "I suppose sleeping through class would make it hard to remember." A tic mark appeared on Rin, "But I'm Shima Renzou, and this is Miwa Konekomaru."

Rin stared at them. Konekomaru seemed alright to him, a little nervous, but he seemed calm in the presence of friends. Shima seemed very lax and laid-back, especially since he dyed his hair pink, 'Seriously! Who even does that!' Satan muttered. However, he gave off somewhat of a weird vibe, but Satan dismissed it for now.

"Bon can be serious at times, but it's cause he's really driven about his ambition."

"What's that?" Rin asked, kind of curious.

Shima answered, "Bon's studying to be an exorcist so he can defeat Satan."

Rin dropped his jaw at that, his eye slightly twitching, "Wha?" He knows that he might be the ultimate evil and all that, but he's pretty certain he didn't do anything to piss this guy off!

"See? Makes you laugh, huh?"

"Wait, that was supposed to be funny?!"

Konekomaru finally picked up the conversation, "Bon's so intense because he wants to restore honor to our temple. It fell into ruin because of the Aoi Yoru, the Blue Night."

Rin froze at that. Blue, like his flames? "Aoi Yoru? What's that?" Rin asked confusedly.

"Eh?! You don't know about the Blue Night!" Shima said in bewilderment.

"The Blue Night is one of the darkest days in exorcist history. It happened 16 years ago when Satan massacred the world's most prominent clergymen." Konekomaru began.

Rin stared in amazement as Konekomaru continued. "According to the Head Priest, many of the clergymen began spouting blue flames from them as they all died painful deaths. Our priest remained huddled in a corner terrified, unable to move until dawn. He then finished his training and took over the temple, but the damage had been done. People started calling our temple the Cursed Temple, and one by one our followers slowly left…"

Satan was quite amazed. He honestly could not remember such a massacre, until his eyes widened at one key detail. 'Wait, 16 years ago? I remember that time! That's when Yuri had Yukio!' And memories began flooding through him again, as he remembered all the events of that night, forgotten in his haste.

 _Flashback_

 _Satan was out and about, trying to find where exactly Yuri had gone off to this time. Of course, he was limited to a simple ball of flame since he couldn't exactly go for a leisurely stroll in Assiah. "Now how hard is it to find a pregnant woman in the middle of the forest!" He muttered in annoyance, plus a hint of worry. It was the middle of winter, and it was quite cold, so he was worried for both her and Yukio's sake, at least until he heard humming._

 _He came to the nearby stream, where Yuri was sitting under what shade the trees could offer her with no leaves, petting a hobgoblin. He paused to look at how serene she seemed. She almost seemed… angelic, but he shook such thoughts away. He had left that life a long, long time ago, but of course, he gathered himself and shouted, "YURI!"_

 _Yuri jumped in surprise while the hobgoblin took off in fright. She turned to see the ball of flame there, and she could almost imagine him tapping his foot in annoyance. Of course, she wasn't going to let that stand either! She puffed her cheeks out, "What was that for!"_

 _Satan blinked, or at least tried to. He was a ball of flame at the moment after all! This woman dared speak back to him, the Devil himself! She was something else! He continued though, "What are you doing out in the cold! Don't you have a child to worry about!"_

 _Yuri's gaze softened at that, as she placed her hand on her stomach, smiling serenely at the life it contained within. She chuckled softly, "Fine. You win this one, Satan." And she followed the ball of flame back to their quaint little college._

 _She talked more with Satan later that day in the cottage, who then departed to take care of things in Gehenna. She finished her lunch, and started cleaning things up, until she heard a violent banging on her door. She turned in fear. 'Who could that be! Nobody should know I live here!" She slowly walked towards the door, unsure about whether or not she wanted to open it._

 _Unfortunately, she didn't have to make that decision, as a big, burly man jumped through the window. She screamed in terror as he walked over and opened up the door, allowing the other exorcists to enter in as well. She recognized one of the men as Fujimoto Shirou, questioning him "What are you doing Shirou! Why are you here!"_

 _Fujimoto bowed his head, as a sorrowful frown marred his face, "Yuri, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to take you in."_

 _Yuri's eyes widened, "On what charges!"_

 _"On account of baring the child of Satan, you are charged with the ecclesiastical crime of consorting with high-level demons. As such, you have been condemned to death by the Grigori."_

 _"What?! I haven't slept with any demons! My child is human!"_

 _"Unfortunately, we have a witness who claims he saw you talking with Satan, and you called the child 'our child.'"_

 _Yuri started shaking in fright. They honestly thought Yukio was Satan's child! She remembered that conversation too, but she wasn't talking about him fathering the child, she was talking about him being an older brother!_

 _The big burly exorcist grabbed her as Fujimoto closed the cabin door and placed a key in the keyhole, linking it to the Vatican. She screamed, "Help!" As the exorcist lead her to Shirou who tried to lead her as gently as possible to the door._

 _Deep within the heart of Gehenna upon his royal throne, Satan heard, or rather, felt Yuri's cry for help. He stood quickly, shouting "Yuri!" much to the confusion of the castle of Pandaemonium. He converted all of his essence to flame as he rushed across the bounds of time and space. Although no form could hold him in Assiah for long, it might just buy him enough time!_

 _Fujimoto had almost guided Yuri through the door until the first exorcist screamed._

 _"AGH! HELP ME!" And he fell to the ground burning, but what truly froze Fujimoto in fear was the color of the flames: brilliant azure blue flames._

 _Each of the exorcists quickly burst into flames as well as Fujimoto pushed Yuri through, and he felt a presence almost, he couldn't quite describe, as if it was as if another brain was trying to take control of him, but he quickly gathered all the strength of his will, and pushed it aside. And he shut the door, ignoring the cry of "Yuri!"_

 _The burning bodies had quickly lit the rest of the cabin on fire, as Satan panicked. Yuri had told him that Yukio's life was far more important to her than anything else. He began rushing around with a speed unheard off, even in Biblical prophecy, starting from region to region. People looked on in terror as holy men of the cloth, Catholic, Protestant, Buddhist, Shinto, Hindu, all of them burst into flames inexplicably._

 _The phenomenon expanded from the region of Japan to include China, Russia, the Orthodox countries, to England, France, Germany, even America. Mass panic started at the magnitude of the massacre of holy men. Police authorities could never explain it, while the Vatican did what it could on damage control. The world must never learn of the world of demons. They could only imagine the horrors that would ensue should the wicked try to harness their powers._

 _The Vatican itself was on high alert, scrambling all orders of holy men. The Pope himself was escorted deep within the heart of the Vatican, to the chambers said to have been built by the Twelve Apostles themselves, and blessed with seals that not even Satan himself could break, while he could offer up his own supplications to the Lord. The bishops and archbishops themselves embarked to their respective dioceses and archdioceses, offering up prayers in supplication for protection, which the Lord granted, impeding Satan's progress, while priests and deacons departed for their local parish to pray._

 _The monastic orders also mobilized, setting up barriers and establishing protection for the lay people. Benedictine monks, Franciscan monks, Dominican monks, Jesuits, Carmelite nuns, Sisters of the Good Shepherd nuns, Clarisse nuns, Trappist monks, (2) just to list even a few, all moved as one body to ensure the protection of the innocent, even as the sheer presence of Satan incinerated them. They put the other's lives before their own._

 _Deep within the heart of the Vatican, a group of clergymen began setting up barriers to keep the Vatican out. Hieronymites (3) began gathering around the altar as candles burned, chanting a barrier spell. Five clergymen stood on the altar chanting as well. Four of them were quite young in age as well, but bearing the black cassock and the magenta sash of the ecclesiastical rank of monsignor (4). They chanted a protection spell to protect the cardinal (5) in the center, robed in his liturgical vestments, who was leading the main hymn._

 _The monks continued the chant, even as one of the candles suddenly blew out. They were truly terrified when the holy statue of the St. Helena began shedding tears of blood. Her statue cries only when times of great calamity are upon the Church!_

 _"Stay calm!" Urged the cardinal. He would not let any harm come upon Assiah! "Now the hymn!"_

 _The Hieronymites continued chanting, until they were interrupted again. This time, by one of their screaming in pain as his body erupted into blue flames until there was naught but ashes left._

 _The cardinal shouted, "You must keep chanting!" Even as they recoiled in horror, backing up and crossing themselves. But the damage had been done, the barrier had fallen, and like dominoes, one by one the monks burst into flames._

 _One of the monsignors jumped in front of the cardinal, asking "Please step back, Father!"_

 _The cardinal countered, "Don't be ridiculous, if we succumb, who will be left to defend Assiah!"_

 _Until he seized, as blue flames suddenly erupted from him. The monsignors fell back in horror, as the flames erupting from the cardinal grew in brilliance until they enveloped the entire hall._

 _From the outside, it was a almost surreal sight, as St. Peter's Basilica, the largest church in the world, main capitol of the Vatican City, and the heart of the Catholic Church, was wreathed in blue flames and the dying screams of many innocent clergyman._

 _The bleeding and burning form of the cardinal walked into the central chambers of the Grigori, who as the heads of the Knights of the True Cross had been escorted safely away, where the pyre of Yuri had been lit. The cardinal, though possessed, and falling apart, grabbed a barrel of water and extinguished the pyre, grabbing Yuri and escorting her to a door, used her key to open a path to her cabin, whose door was fortunately still intact, and leaving the dying body of the cardinal behind, Satan departed with the pregnant Yuri Egin._

 _After that day, Father Fujimoto Shirou, newly elected Paladin of the Knights of the True Cross adopted two young infants, Rin and Yukio Okumura, while Yuri Egin was labeled deceased under witness of Fujimoto and Sir Mephisto Pheles, precept of the Knights' Japanese branch. The throne room of Gehenna was left absent, under the mysterious disappearance of its king._

 _End Flashback_

Satan came back to the present day, while Shima and Konekomaru were still talking with him. "Both Shima and I are both members of Bon's temple. We followed him to help bring life back to our temple, so please cut him some slack."

Rin narrowed his eyes. 'I had forgotten about how many clergymen I had killed trying to save Yuri…' He turned to look at Bon who had finished talking with Tsubaki-sensei. 'This guy… might be justified for hating me…'

Bon walked over to Rin, ready to say something, until they all heard a cell phone ring. Everyone looked around, trying to find out whose phone was ringing. Bon asked the obvious question, "Whose phone is that ringing in the middle of class?"

Tsubaki-sensei answered it, causing Bon to face-plant into the ground. "Hello? This is he? What's the issue, honey?" His face widened in shock as he gave a glance to the students. "Y-you mean now?! Well, I'm kind of busy…" He sighed, "You really are a handful my honey…" He hung up the phone, "Attention everyone! Until I get back, this class is going to be a study session! Do not go into the Leaper cage at all, they will read your minds and use any weakness you have. Now…" Tsubaki-sensei took off running. "I'm coming my little kitty!"

"Oy…Did you hear he said my cute little kitty?" Shima asked.

"What a creep." Izumo said.

"Tch. What kind of place is this?" Bon said. "I thought this was supposed to be a sacred place where only the motivated go. Not with teachers like that, and people like this guy!" He glared at Rin.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Rin countered. He was really starting to get annoyed at the arrogance of this brat, and he started a freaking war over his own pride!

"I heard this kid is some kind of special case. You're just some spoiled rich kid, aren't you?"

Rin wanted to laugh. He was raised in a freaking monastery for 16 years! Then again, he was the king of Hell… "If you want to carry out your ambition, that's fine with me." Rin countered, 'You'll find it a lot harder than you think, boy!' he added mentally. "I'm just here to look after my little brother."

"Ha! You mean Okumura-sensei! I think he'll do a better job looking after you!"

"Why you-"

"If you want to be show me you want to be an exorcist, prove it!"

"Prove it? How?" Rin asked. He was legitimately a demon after all, so he absolutely loves wagers. He just can't resist them!

"With that!" Bon pointed to the Leaper. "They sense weakness, anger, fear, jealousy, sadness. If you're weak in spirit, you're dead! This should be nothing if you want to be an exorcist! I'll do it too, and I'll win of course."

Rin gave him a deadpan look. There's no fun to a wager if the other side doesn't have a decent chance at winning. Only weak demons make wagers that are almost unbeatable! "Fat chance. I'm not gonna waste my time on something like that!"

"Please. You'll want to focus on trying to fulfill you're ambition more. You'll need every last inch of will if you want to defeat him."

Bon gave his friends a death glare. "You told him!" They pointed at each other. "Tch! You're all just mocking me! To hell with this, I'm gonna do it!" And he slid down the wall.

"Oy! Bon! Stop it!" Shima yelled.

Bon walked straight to the Leaper, and stopped in front of it, memories of his childhood and the disappointment in his father echoing through his mind. 'I'm not a coward like you!' He focused on the Leaper. "I"m gonna be a real exorcist, and defeat Satan!"

Rin blinked. He actually said it! 'Perhaps you might be more impressive than I thought, Ryuuji Suguro…'

Izumo started laughing hard, "Ha! You? Defeat Satan? In your dreams! Nobody even knows what happened to Satan! You'll have to find him first!"

Rin glared at her. He was nearly ready to unleash his own special type of hell on this girl if she didn't shut her stupid mouth!

Bon clenched his hands in frustration, as others had acted the same way towards him. "Stop laughing at my ambition!" He yelled, trying to hold back all the frustration he had felt because of this.

The Leaper felt the weakness in his heart though, and immediately pounced on him. Bon recoiled, fully expecting to die, while everyone else expected the same as well, until they felt a sudden gust of wind.

They all turned to see Rin running extraordinarily fast, as he leapt from high atop the wall into the pit. He maneuvered almost acrobatically in the air, adjusting his balance on form, and slam kicked the Leaper into the ground, sending up enormous plumes of smoke while shattering the ground at the same time.

The explosion sent Bon flying back into the wall as well, knocking the wind out of him. He looked up to see Rin standing there, one foot planted firmly on the unconscious Leaper's head, glaring at it. Bon swore it was almost like looking at a demon out of the deepest pits of Hell, and Rin turned to face him, his eyes looking like shades of red and blue were mixing together as one.

"If you want to face Satan, and you couldn't even face this thing, you stand a ice cube's chance in hell!"

Bon blinked, "Huh?"

Rin walked off, "Get stronger, or else you'll burn like the exorcists who fell before you."

Satan did not save Bon out of the mere goodness of his heart. No, quite the opposite. 'Get stronger, Ryuuji Suguro, and I will eagerly await you. Then once I have shown you the deepest pits of despair, then I will let you die.'

* * *

Yukio dropped his gun, which he had trained on the group at all times in case the Leaper went out of control. "No, Sir Pheles. He did not draw on his flames. He relied on his own natural abilities to put down the Leaper. Yes sir, I understand sir." And he hung up his phone.

'The power of Satan is beyond your wildest dreams, Sir Pheles.' He narrowed his eyes at the scene. He must admit, his brother is a lot stronger than he gave him credit for…

"Your brother is quite the impressive lad, Yukio-san." Yukio turned to face Tsubaki-sensei, who was watching the scene as well. "I've never seen anyone force a Leaper to submit by sheer strength alone."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I joined the Knights to protect him, and that's what I fully intend to do."

Tsubaki rubbed his five o' clock shadow, "At the state he's at, I think he might be more able to protect you than you him."

Yukio sighed, "Regardless, thank you for following along with this little ploy to test him. I understand it was an inconvenience for your teaching."

"It was nothing at all! I was just repaying you for saving my life on that one mission! Now speaking of that, I have to get back to my kitten! I'm coming my little kitty!" And he ran back.

Yukio pinched his glasses. Tsubaki was a strong exorcist, if not a little eccentric. He watched his brother for a little bit longer, than walked back into the shadows to head to his next class.

The next break period however, he looked like Sir Pheles had burst into a room and announced he was renouncing anime and his otaku ways forever. Rin was reading?! Yukio's eyes started sliding off his face as his eye twitched. Shiemi smiled at Yukio's usual reaction when something like this happened.

"N-nii-san? What're you doing?"

Rin looked up from his book, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm studying!"

Yukio grabbed one of his spare bullets and dropped it. Yep, gravity was still working, but still! "Nii-san is reading?!" He exclaimed, "This is a bad omen. The apocalypse is happening soon!" And he ran off in panic, Rin and Shiemi watching him in confusion.

"Um, Rin? Is your brother okay?" Shiemi asked.

"I think?" Rin answered. 'So I got bored after not reading a book for a few years! I can still read though!' He turned when he heard the door opening, seeing Bon enter in. He walked up to Rin's desk. He tried looking every direction except Rin's.

"I never got the chance to say this, but… thanks."

"Whatever. It was nothing." Rin replied as he tried to brush his hair out of the way. A hair-clip was held out in front of his face.

"Here, take this. It'll help keep the hair out of your face." Bon said.

Rin stared at it for a while, then smiled, "Keep it. I'm not so weak as to need a paperclip to read!"

Bon smiled, "Whatever. Don't come crying to me when you can't read!" And he walked out.

Shiemi got up as well. "I need to head home now, but have a nice day Rin!" And she left as well, leaving Rin alone as well.

Rin blew his hair out of the way as he tried to continued reading. 'A decent offer, Ryuuji Suguro, but I can't accept it. I don't need anything to hold me back when you ultimately confront me!' His hair fell back in front of his face again. 'Although, it would be useful…' He brushed his hair out of the way, cursing his pride.

* * *

Mephisto waited on top of the skyscraper in construction, Yukio's report on the incident magically floating in front of him while he sipped his tea. His expected arrival was running late as usual. Honestly, a proper demon is always on time!

He turned as another person appeared on the boy, appearing no older than a teen about to become a young adult. He had a very… unique sense of clothing, a mishmash of colors in a vest, shorts, overcoat among other things. The other traits were the pointed ears signifying him as a demon, his green hair with the spike, and his light blue eyes.

Mephisto addressed him, "It's been a long time, Chi no O, Earth King, Amaimon."

"Yes. It's been a long time, Aniki."

"What is the reaction in Gehenna?"

"Everyone's in an uproar. Ever since Father disappeared, the factions clambering for succession of a new king are going absolutely ballistic. They are demanding you turn him over to place him as king."

Mephisto took a sip from his tea, "Then tell them he is not ready yet. What's the status of Astaroth?"

"Brother is still unconscious. Whatever our little brother did to him has left him in a coma, and we honestly don't know when he'll wake up."

"Hm… That is troublesome. Go relay the message to our brethren, unless there's something more?"

"I was just wondering when you'll return to Gehenna."

"Go." Amaimon left, although Mephisto sensed disappointment in him. "I'm not going to leave my favorite toy box anytime soon! What better place for a prodigal son like me than here!"

He took another sip of tea as he continued reading Yukio's report. "Just what happened to you, Satan? Whatever it was, I intend to find out!"

* * *

Rin tossed and turned in his sleep again, dreams of the past once again coming to haunt him.

 _Satan stared at the corpse of his right-hand man, and long time friend, Beelzebub. He would not cry no matter what, but he cursed the Almighty even more. He would not forgive Him for this. EVER!_

 _He released his brilliant blue flames, flooding the abyss of Gehenna with ethereal blue light, incinerating even more of the already charred landscape as he channeled his anger. "GOD! This is the final straw! I don't care what you throw at me! I will never submit to you! I will never bow! I will never yield! Not until the day where you fall beaten at my feet!"_

 _He plunged his hand deep into the dirt of the abyss, and focused his powers into it. The ground began to shudder as massive amounts of it were upheaved. Giant spires and towers emerged as a giant castle began to take form, all the while burying the still form of Beelzebub. His castle would be his friend's monument!_

 _Satan looked at the black skies of Gehenna, perched on the spires oh his castle, steadily lifting him higher and higher. "So in the depths of this abyss, even God's light can't breach it… No, that isn't right. Rather, we are hidden from His light. No, we aren't worthy of his light! Then so be it!" He gazed upon the vast barren expanse of Gehenna. "We are hidden from God, just as he created this world to hide us. Then I, ha-Satan, hereby bestow a new name on you, I hereby declare you Hell, the hidden world (6)! And I hereby christen this Pandaemonium, my castle, and tomb to Beelzebub (7)!"_

 _"I hereby set myself as ruler of Hell, and leader of the fallen angels and demons. Should anyone ever dare to oppose me, I will kill them myself! If these barren wastelands are what are given to us, with the golden gates of Heaven forever lost, then so be it!" He spread his wings, no longer white but black as the abyss, and launched himself up. "Evil, be thou my good! Farewell, brilliant lights of Heaven! Farewell, radiance of God! Farewell, all peace and happiness! Thus, Hell shall forever be my Heaven! No longer will I submit under your tyranny, O God!" He began to rain his fire down upon the barren earth, as his voice raised in madness, anger, and pride. "Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven!"(8)_

* * *

 _" καὶ ἐβλήθη ὁ δράκων ὁ μέγας, ὁ ὄφις ὁ ἀρχαῖος, ὁ καλούμενος Διάβολος καὶ ὁ Σατανᾶς, ὁ πλανῶν τὴν οἰκουμένην ὅλην, ἐβλήθη εἰς τὴν γῆν, καὶ οἱ ἄγγελοι αὐτοῦ μετ' αὐτοῦ ἐβλήθησαν. "_

 _"Et projectus est draco ille magnus, serpens antiquus, qui vocatur diabolus, et Satanas, qui seducit universum orbem : et projectus est in terram, et angeli ejus cum illo missi sunt. "_

 _"The huge dragon, the ancient serpent, who is called the Devil and Satan, who deceived the whole world, was thrown down to earth, and its angels were thrown down with it."_

 _Revelations 12:9_

 _" ὅτι ὄψομαι τοὺς οὐρανούς ἔργα τῶν δακτύλων σου σελήνην καὶ ἀστέρας ἃ σὺ ἐθεμελίωσας."_

 _"Quoniam videbo cælos tuos, opera digitorum tuorum, lunam et stellas quæ tu fundasti."_

 _"When I see your heavens, the work of your fingers, the moon and stars that you set in place.."_

 _Psalms 8:4_

* * *

 **Ta da! My longest chapter so far. Anyway, here's a key for everything, including some of the references, as well as the some of the other information.**

 **1- The information for these comes from the scripture verses from the Gospels of Luke and Matthew, specifically Luke ch.4 and Matthew ch.4.**

 **2-To be clear, all of these are indeed official monastic orders of the Church. And to be honest, it's only a few of them. The Church has a crap-load of various orders, and I'm still trying to sort through them all!**

 **3-On what I have analyzed at the beginning of the anime, based on the design of the habit of the monks, they belong to the Hieronymite order inspired on the teachings of St. Jerome and the rule of St. Augustine, two very early doctors of the Church.**

 **4-Monsignor is one of the ranks that clergymen in the Church can be given. Although it seems it can be given most often to bishops, it is a very prestigious honorific. They usually wear magenta sashes, in contrast to the red that cardinals are given. It seems in the anime the four clergymen are cardinals, but in order to add variety, I decided to make them monsignors instead. Plus, they were all a bit too young to be cardinals...**

 **5-Just to clarify, and this is very important. The cardinal is not Ernst. I am not including him in any way shape or form in this fanfic!**

 **6-Hell comes from the Old English** **meaning to hide, so Hell literally does mean hidden.**

 **7-Pandaemonium is the name of the castle in Paradise Lost, and Satan's main headquarters. It means "all demons.'**

 **8-These are some of the most famous lines from John Milton's Paradise Lost, one of the most influential books behind the creation of this fanfic. "Evil be thou my Good" and "Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven" are just the tip of the iceberg! Expect more references soon, and you all should check out the book as well! Oh, and just to clarify Beelzebub in the flashbacks and the King of Insects are two different people with the same name! That could be important later on!**

 **Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! Or else I'll make you watch what Professor Tsubaki and his kitty do... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _"Fortitude is the moral virtue that ensures firmness in difficulties and constancy in the pursuit of the good. It strengthens the resolve to resist temptations and to overcome obstacles in the moral life. The virtue of fortitude enables one to conquer fear, even fear of death, and to face trials and persecutions. It disposes one even to renounce and sacrifice his life in defense of a just cause. "The Lord is my strength and my song." (Ps 118:14). "In the world you have tribulation; but be of good cheer, I have overcome the world." (Jn 16:33)."_

 _Catechism of the Catholic Church: 1808_


	5. True Cross Academy Arc: Friends

**Yatta! I did it! I did it! Sorry if any were expecting Ukobach for this chapter. I'm moving him to after the Neihaus incident (I hope that's how his name is spelled...). I wanted to try to do all of the Neihaus incident in one blow, but I decided that would take too long. Anyway, time for some more Satan. More of his true nature is revealed in this once again.**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own AOE by Kazue Kato-dono, nor Paradise Lost by Sir John Milton.**

 **Thank you to ef07, SakuraKoi, cipher-b, Anamaria 275, flakeshake07, Bloody Moon Mist, animefangirltrash, Blitza, D, Andromeda Alpha, and ichigo-lover-1412 for reviewing! Everyone else had to watch what Professor Tsubaki gets with his kitten! My pity for you.**

 **Thank you as well to everyone who has followed this as well, and favorited it! Thank you for your wonderful support!**

 **Please do be warned, if you are not caught up with AOE currently, there are some very minor spoilers. You have been warned!**

* * *

 _"Der kleine Gott der Welt bleibt stets von gleichem Schlag / Und ist so wunderlich als wie am ersten Tag. / Ein wenig besser würd er leben, / Hätt'st du ihm nicht den Schein des Himmelslichts gegeben; / Er nennt's Vernunft und braucht's allein, / Nur tierischer als jedes Tier zu sein."_

 _"The small god of the world will never change his ways and is as whimsical-as on the first of days. His life might be a bit more fun, had you not given him that spark of heaven's sun; He calls it reason and employs it, resolute to be more brutish than is any brute."_

 _Mephistopheles, Faust: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

 _"I hereby set myself as ruler of Hell, and leader of the fallen angels and demons. Should anyone ever dare to oppose me, I will kill them myself! If these barren wastelands are what are given to us, with the golden gates of Heaven forever lost, then so be it!" He spread his wings, no longer white but black as the abyss, and launched himself up. "Evil, be thou my good! Farewell, brilliant lights of Heaven! Farewell, radiance of God! Farewell, all peace and happiness! Hell shall henceforth forever be my Heaven! No longer will I submit under your tyranny God!" He began to rain his fire down upon the barren earth, as his voice raised in madness, anger, and pride. "Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven!"_

 _Blue fire fell from the skies of newly christened Hell, as Satan gazed upon his empty domain. This is the realm he will lord over. This is the realm by which he will take the war to God. This is the realm by which he will conquer!_

 _He gazed down as blue fire scorched the barren lands even more, and he spotted the fallen angels that he had led to Hell with him. Preparing himself, he shouted to them, "Fallen Principalities and Powers, Seraphim and Cherubim, Virtues and Angels, are you truly so weak! Has the battle with the Almighty left you so weak that you must rest now? Or have you chosen to submit to that cruel tyrant! Rise now! Even now the Almighty might gather his forces to take advantage of your weakness! Rouse yourselves, or never rise again!"_

 _At the voice of the Adversary, the hosts of fallen angels began to move towards the castle of Pandaemonium, Satan's new castle, and tomb to his fallen friend Beelzebub. They were as plentiful as the leaves upon the trees, or the grass upon a field; so many had he deceived to follow under him. Their eternal names had been forever lost, and they had yet to gain new ones, but reveal now Muse what names they would take._

 _First came belligerent Moloch, whom the Ammonites and the Canaanites worshipped as god. He was among the first to agree with Satan's terrible coup, lusting for battle. The ancient prophet Jeremiah speaks of the innocent children sacrificed to him as tribute._

 _Then came Chemos, who led the Moabites astray, asking him to spread fertility among them. He was the one who would lead the wise king Solomon astray first, through his many wives._

 _The next was Astoreth, also known as Ishtar, whom the Levantines worshipped. She became known as deity of nature, but in truth was rotten to the core. Eventually Satan would name his son Astaroth, king of rot, in honor of her._

 _Thammuz came as well, Astoreth's old lover, from whom the old story of Aphrodite and Adonis sprang forth, attempting to nobilize their pervertedness, till their lust for each other spelled their own doom._

 _Then old Rimmon arose, known to the Syrians as Baal. The eight kings of hell would obtain this title in his honor, as it took all eight of them to subjugate and destroy him, when he dared stand against Satan._

 _Greedy Mammon followed, who never bothered to gaze upon God's splendor even while in Heaven, or to ponder the goodness of his angelic state, choosing to focus on the golden splendor of Heaven, while cowardly Belial came last, he who choose to fight in the back ranks of the rebellion, out of fear of any harm to himself._

 _These were only a few of those who attended, surrounded by countless others, the first Azazel, Osiris, Isis, Anubis, Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus, Leviathan, so many who had opted to rebel against the Almighty, and duly punished in recompense._

 _Satan gazed upon them all, while they in turn gazed upon him, his being not yet having fully lost its angelic splendor, though it was quickly being replaced by demonic ruin. His cruel eye fell upon them all, his heart having been hardened with bronze long ago, yet even then, a glimmer of pity fell into his heart. By his own hand, the loyal army had forever lost their chance at paradise, forever condemned to suffer in the Pit. Though tears thrice tried to come forth, thrice he pushed them back, till eventually he found his voice._

 _"My brothers, fallen yet are we, with no equal except the Almighty, condemned though we are to this infernal pit, how could we yet know fear? Is it not possible that these fallen legions, taken from Heaven's bosom, could they not yet reascend back and take what is rightfully ours? Our plan might yet be successful with our new knowledge. Until now, He who we now call Almighty reigned based solely on his status, hiding his strength from us at length, leading us to believe in folly that we could take him on directly. Now, we must reconsider to what extent we must go to resist His will. Come, gather now!"_

 _The host of fallen ones gathered into his grand castle, meeting in its largest room, the throne room. Each one sat upon a golden seat, each seat more lavish then the other. Above them all sat Satan's throne, intricately wrought with gold, silver, platinum, and jewels, by far the most elaborate of them all. Satan took his throne, and their dread meeting began._

 _"So long as the Almighty shall reign on high, we shall never know peace, for to have peace is be submitted, and that is a fate worse than death." Satan continued, "Now let us discuss, whether to wage open war once more, or to lay deceit and guile, to turn all of the Almighty's creation against himself!"_

Rin's eyes opened, as he tried to shake the sleep out of his eyes. He gazed outside, and found it was still dark, Yukio still sleeping next to him. He laid back down, trying to get some more sleep, but he knew he would not get any more. He simply stared at the ceiling, red pupils glowing in the dark.

Eventually, daybreak came, and he heard Yukio stir next to him. He's probably given Yukio enough stress to have a heart attack ever since he regained his memories, so he pretended to be asleep.

Yukio wiped the sleep from his eyes, and yawned, "Morning, nii-san…" And he went to go get cleaned up.

"Morning, Yukio…" Rin continued his staring, 'Why do these memories haunt me now of all times?' He glumly thought.

* * *

On the other side of True Cross, Moriyama Shiemi was waking as well, and she got dressed in her usual flowery kimono, she started heading out the door, but stopped to say goodbye to her mother. "Have a good day okaa-san!"Her mother smiled. She was glad things had been made up between them. She really would have to thank Yukio's brother for helping with that. She wouldn't know what she would do if Shiemi continued to grow apart from her… "You have a good day too, Shiemi."

Shiemi started to head out, but her mother interrupted, "Have you made any new friends yet Shiemi?"

She thought about that, and Rin was encouraging, but they didn't really know each other… She definitely wasn't friends with any of ther other people, and Yukio… she didn't know how she felt about him… Perhaps she she should try to dodge it, at least for now… "Yes." She continued walking. "I'm off to class!"

She started walking, and she tried to push back tears, but she stopped herself. She joined this cram school to become stronger. And she was going to make a friend even if it killed her! "Okay… maybe not that far…" She blushed at that.

She shook her tears off. "If I have time to cry, I have time to make a friend!" And she used her cram school key to open the door to the school halls. When she walked in as well, and she saw two of the other students walking by as well. What were their names again? 'It was… um… Izumo, and Paku? I think?'

She saw them walking and decided she would ask them. "Kamiki-san! Paku-San!" They both turned to her. This is her chance! "Would you-" Then she tripped and face-planted.

Paku gasped at that, "Moriyama-san! Are you all right?"

Izumo just scoffed, "What a klutz." And keep walking.

Paku frowned at that, but followed Izumo. "Please be careful Moriyama-san!"

Shiemi was distraught at that. She was so close! "Huh? What are you doing on the ground Shiemi?" She turned and saw Rin behind her. She quickly stood up, and continued walking.

"Nothing!" She hurried off, 'I can't depend in Rin for this! I have to do it myself!'

Rin just blinked as Shiemi hurried off, 'Yuri was definitely not like that… Human girls are so weird…'

"Now! As some of you have probably already been preparing for it, summer break is less than a month and a half away." Yukio began. "Beofre the break you'll take the Exwire Promotion exam.

Rin blinked, he certainly didn't remember any of this! "Exwire? What's that?"

Shiemi answered, "It's an exorcist in training." Mentally she was doing a V-sign. Finally something she knew that Rin didn't!

"As a warning, once you make Exwire, you will have to do more combat exercises, so it won't be easy. To that extent," He held up a bunch of papers, "We'll be holding a boot camp. The camp is of course optional, so please indicate if you're going to attend, and the the meister, or title you'll try out for, and turn it in by Monday."

Rin blowed the hair out of his face. Maybe he should have taken Bon up on that hair clip… Right now, he had more important things to focus on. "Meister? Title?" What in the nine circles of hell are those?!

He didn't want to, but he walked over to Bon, "Oy, what's a meister?"

"Huh?" Bon gaped, "You want to be an exorcist, and you don't know what a meister is?"

"Heh, you really are clueless, Rin!" Shima added.

'Oh, I'm clueless, eh? I have at least an eternity experience more than you you little pink-haired bastard!' But he held that thought in, "Hey, some of us really don't have a clue!"

"A meister is a technical qualification required to become an exorcist, and it's given to those who are highly skilled. There are five titles in all, Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor, and any one of those would allow you to become an exorcist."

Rin was sitting down now, "Oh, I get it!"

"Oy! Who said you could sit with us!" Bon interjected. Satan laughed mentally. He was going to have so much fun screwing with this guy!

"Your combat style will differ based on the meister you decide on. Knights and Dragoons would be more front-line attackers, whereas Tamers, Doctors, and Arias would be more back-line attackers."

"I see. Which ones are you trying out for?" Rin asked, 'Knowing potential enemies' strengths is always useful!'

"Konekomaru and I are trying out for Aria, while Bon is going all gung-ho. He's doing Dragoon and Aria!"

"Okumura-sensei has two meisters as well, Dragoon and Doctor."

"Whoa. Yukio really is amazing…" Rin looked to his unofficial younger brother. 'You really are a surprising person Yukio. I just hope our paths never lead us against each other…' Then he rememebred, "What's a Dragoon and Aria?"

Bon face-planted at this point, "How stupid are you man? A Dragoon uses firearms, while an Aria recites sacred scriptures to exorcist demons! A knight would use swords!"

Rin thought about it, "I'll be a Knight then!"

Konekomaru asked, "You started carrying a sword just recently, right?"

Rin fumbled a little bit at that, Yukio did order him to start carrying Kurikara, although there was no point since his powers were no longer contained in it, although he certainly wasn't going to tell Yukio that! "Er… it was a keepsake from Fr. Fu-, er… my dad…"

Shiemi was watching the whole exchange, and sighed, 'Rin could get along so easily with them. I've got to keep trying! I can't rely on them forever!'

* * *

Rin yawned, what was their next class again anyway? He rechecked his schedule, and it was… Magic Circles, with Professor Igor Neihaus? He smiled, he might have some fun with that!

Everyon watched in awe as their teacher expertly drew a intricate magic circle on the floor, it was quite fascinating, especially given how quickly he drew such an elaborate circle, even it it was using a overly large compass!

"Now then, I will use this circle to summon a demon." He began.

Rin stepped closer to get a better look. "Don't step closer! If the circle is broken, the Magic Circle will lose its effect!"

Rin pouted, he enjoyed summoning demons! All he wanted to do was get a closer look!

"Now, to summon a demon, you need two things. The first is suitable chant, and your own blood." He flexed his hand, which was greatly covered in bandages, which blood was clearly leaking from, letting a few drops fall, and Neihaus began.

"Son of Typhoeus and Echidna, comply with my request and show yourself!" Steam began to emit from the circle as something began to take form. A giant hound, stitched together and obviously decaying formed from it. Everyone, except for Rin covered their noses.

"Is that a Naberius?"

"Never actually thought I'd see one!"

Shima covered his nose, "Man, it reeks like sulfur!"

Rin took no notice of that. He did rule over the literal realm of fire and sulfur, so he was actually used to the smell. It was actually quite welcoming. 'I wonder what things are like in Gehenna now?' It had been so long since he had seen home…

Professor Neihaus continued his lecture. "Very few people have the skill to become tamers. You need immense willpower to tame a demon, but a natural aptitude as well." He glanced at Rin. 'What did he do that for?' Rin thought.

"I will now test if you do have this type of aptitude. Use the smaller magic circle I just passed out, and place a drop of blood and chant whatever comes to mind first."

Izumo quickly poked her finger, "I humbly appeal to the goddess Inari. I entreat you not to leave my prayers unfulfilled!" And she quickly produced two magic circles from which two demons quickly emerged, a pair of white foxes.

Everyone gazed in amazement, while Neihaus spoke, "Not only one Byakko, but two. That is very rare, even for beginning tamers."

"Well of course, I am descended from the blood of shrine maidens!" Izumo brushed her hair aside. Rin decided he didn't like her; much too prideful.

Her friend Paku piped in, "That's so cool Izumo! I'm not having luck on my end…"

The Kyoto trio piped in, Bon starting, "No good. I don't have this talent."

"Me, neither…" Bon and Konekomaru looked at Shima, who just shrugged.

Shiemi gazed at Izumo with admiration. 'She's so cool!' She burst out! "I'll give it a try now!" And she drew blood, wiping it on the circle, she chanted, "Here boy, here boy…" And blushed. What was she thinking, as if she could summon anything! "Just kidding!" And stared at the circle, glumly, thinking nothing would appear, at least until a little green light appeared and a tiny plant-thing appeared.

"Nii!" It squeaked, and floated down onto her paper. It waved to her and jumped onto her hair.

Professor Neihaus rubbed his chin in thought, "It looks like an infant greenman. Most impressive Moriyama Shiemi."

She looked at the greenman in interest until she realized this was her chance! "Hey, Kamiki-san, I summoned my familiar too!"

Izumo paused, "Amazing, it's so tiny and adorable." Pau frowned at her sarcasm, while Rin decided he really didn't like her.

"Thanks! Kamiki-san!" Shiemi continued.

While everyone was focusing on the back and forth conversation between Izumo and Shiemi, Rin backed up from the conversation. He had a particular chant in mind, so he wanted to see if he could still summon IT. Professor Neihaus noticed Rin backed up, and wondered what he was up to.

Once Rin thought he was far enough away, he bit his finger, and let his blood run forth, he smiled. Normally he would speak his chant in the demonic tongue, but that might alarm everyone, so he opted for English, albeit at a low whisper, and began his chant, though no one could hear it.

The air quickly grew oppressive in the entire classroom, as a foul demonic aura filled the air. The byakko, naberius, and greenman all hid, as they recognized the presence of the aura. Every demon did, but they couldn't identify the source. It was everywhere! Every demon knew the aura! Eventually it was too much, and they fled back to Gehenna.

Professor Igor turned to Rin, and rushed over to him, snatching the paper out of hand and ripping it in two. Immediately the aura vanished, and everyone could breath again. Professor Neihaus fixed Rin with a hard gaze, "I don't think I'll be letting you summon any time soon, Okumura Rin."

Rin just sheepishly rubbed his hair, but inside he was thinking, 'So I can still summon it… Things just started becoming more interesting…'

Izumo just scoffed, "Tch. Beginner's luck."

Professor Neihaus cleared his throat, "Now, although this was a rather unique case, if you ever sense danger, just rip the paper in two, and the demon will vanish back into Gehenna." The bells rang. "Now, class dismissed." And he walked off.

Shiemi felt a stirring in her hair, and the greenman popped out. She thought it had vanished! "Don't worry, I won't send you back. Can I call you Nee?"

"Nii!" It squeaked.

Izumo gazed at Shiemi for a while, then left, "Let's go Paku."

Shiemi headed out after her, calling Izumo, "Hey! Kamiki-san!"

"She's calling you Izumo." Paku said.

"Let's keep moving. She really pisses me off."

"Oy! Kamiki-san!"

Eventually Izumo had enough. "What?!" She nearly shrieked.

"Um… Would… Would you please be my friend?" Shiemi finally got out.

Izumo pondered this for a bit, then smiled. She had a use for this girl after all… "Fine. I'll be your friend for now. Now take this bag."

"Really! Thank you!" Shiemi said, following Izumo.

Rin and the Kyoto trio walked out as well, but Rin had overheard the entire conversation. Demonic hearing was good for something after all. "Oy. Shiemi's become Tiny Brow's servant…"

"Tiny brow?" Shima asked.

"They're just messing around." Said Bon, and they walked off.

Rin's fist tightened. Strangely enough, despite being the master of all manipulation, he hated it when other people were manipulated. Although, he might say manipulated by someone other than himself. He sighed, 'I blame God for that…' Eternal submission to an all-powerful deity does tend to do that to a person.

* * *

The entire rest of the day consisted of mainly Izumo bossing poor Shiemi around, who naively complied simply because she had a "friend." Paku at least showed some objection to it, while everyone else didn't seem to care.

Rin had other things to care about though. He had wondered off to a very secluded place when he got the chance, namely during break. He had something he wanted to see. He fortunately knew of a few places from wondering about where to go if he wanted to be alone, and he arrived at one of them, an old abandoned storage closet in some random alleyway.

He stored Kurikara away for now, as he didn't want to lose it, unless he wanted Yukio to go all ballistic on him, possible quite literally. He took a deep breath, and let his power emit from him, although he took pains to make sure it limited it to the room.

His ears lengthened, and his pupils turned bright red, and he let his tail unfurl itself from underneath its shirt. Honestly, that things was so cramped! He became wreathed in his flames, as they manifested themselves, concentrating on two horns on his head, and his tail.

"Now, for the main event!" He extended his hand, and let his claws, and he slashed at his artery, letting the blood flow freely. He held forth his hand as the blood leaked, letting it pool, and he began his chant again, once more in the human tongue.

"Through me the way to the city of woe, through me the way to everlasting pain, through me the way among the lost. Justice moved my maker on high. Divine power made me, wisdom supreme and primal love. Before me nothing was but things eternal, and eternal, I endure. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." (1)

The blood began frothing rapidly, as it distorted and bubble furiously. Eventually, it started expanding into a rectangular shape, as the disturbance in it increased violently. Maniacal laughing could be heard as hideous face began emerging from the ooze, and a form took shape. It was none other than Satan's personal familiar, marked with his own cross, the Gehenna Gate!

The eyes blinked rapidly, as it recognized its lord and master, its creator! It had been so many years since he had summoned it! It wanted to reach out, to spread the word, but Satan stomped on it.

"Yes. I know you're happy to see me, but we won't be telling anyone about this now, shall we? I wouldn't want to replace you again."

It shuddered in fear, and nodded in assent, at least as much as a giant gate in the floor can nod. It didn't know why Lord Satan wanted to keep his existence hidden for now, but if that's what he wanted, okay! Better to live, than be incinerated by his flames.

"Now, then." Rin smiled, time for some fun! And he jumped into the Gehenna gate!

He fell, for quite a while, surrounded by the cold lifelessness of the portal. He wanted to see Gehenna again! He missed home dearly, but he made sure he would emerge somewhere uninhabited. No point in letting a bunch of demons try to follow him. That would make it very hard to keep Yukio safe…

He emerged in one the realms, judging by the general barren wasteland, it looks like he emerged in Astaroth's realm. "I wonder if he's still in a coma…" He did go pretty ballistic on him. "Then again, I did have an eternity of memories shoved into my head. I had a really bad headache!" Whatever you say Satan… "Hey! No one asked you!" He shouted, "And no breaking the fourth wall! Only Samael's allowed to do that! It's in our contract!" Err… Sorry.

He sighed, "You get a freebie this time! Now back to sight-seeing." He trudged a little bit through the area, taking in the familiar smells of fire and brimstone, and listening to the tortured screams of the damned. He took in a deep breath of the air, just reclining on a rock, "There's no place like Hell. I love it!"

He looked around, "I wonder what time it is, usually we'd get out next shipment of the damned soon. I miss torturing them… Eh, I'll eventually get back to it. Let's see if Yukio lives about 90 years…"

Rin tried to do that the math in his head, but gave up, "What the hell am I doing. I live to torment man and wreak havoc! Not do math! This school is getting to me… Wait, oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" And rushed back to the Gehenna Gate, and jumped back through. He reinforced what he was going to do to it if it should spill the beans about where he was, which very easily complied, and he dispersed it.

Back in Gehenna, he never noticed the armies starting to mass against each other…

* * *

Rin groaned, 'Why oh God was I concerned about being late to this stupid Bible Study class again!' He thought. He left Gehenna for this! He'd much rather watch them flay the heretics!

The teacher again began her lesson, "Now, we'll pick up on our next part, from the Gospels, the Crucifixion."

Rin leaned back, he knew all to well about the Crucifixion… he was in part responsible for it… and he willingly recollected those memories.

Flashback

 _Satan continued walking through the desert, muttering some of the worst curses. He had been tricked! By GOD no less! He was given an impossible test, with promises of his greatest wish, and he took it, hook, line, and sinker._

 _"That accursed God! How dare he! Even throwing myself away from Heaven, he still continues to manipulate me!"_

 _He tripped over a rock, and face planted in the sand. He struggled up, still continuously cursing God. Until an evil plan entered in his heart, the most evil one he has ever concocted. "You say He is your Son, eh? Well, let us see how he reacts when the very people he preaches to demand his own death!" With that, Satan headed to the center of the Holy City, Jerusalem, and he walked into the main temple, where the chief priests were debating._

 _They were unaware of his presence, for that is how he wished it, and he began muttering whispers to them, seeds of greed, promises of power, and jealous envy, and directed towards the Rabbi. Eventually their discussion turned towards the Rabbi himself, and Satan raised their anger against him, as they began plotting how to put him to death._

 _Once more, Satan stole away in into the depths of night, as he headed to his next destination, the house where the Rabbi stays, since he knew the Rabbi would do nothing to him._

 _The Rabbi has gathered together with his disciples, Twelve of them to be precise, and was preparing for the Jewish Feast of Unleavened Bread, also known as the Passover, when the angel of death, sent by God, had struck down the first-born in all of the land of Egypt, in order to make Pharaoh set the Jewish people free._

 _He entered just the Rabbi began, and he watched in confusion as the Rabbi began, "Amen I say to you, I have desired to share this one final meal with you before I suffer, and I shall not eat nor drink until the coming of the kingdom of God." The Twelve stared in confusion, as they did not immediately understand._

 _The Rabbi continued, uttering the words that would change the course of humanity forever, as he lifted up the bread, "Take and eat. This is my body, which will be given up for you; do this in memory of me." And he broke the bread._

 _Satan was confused. Just what did the Rabbi mean by that? Of course, such a mystery was not for him to understand._

 _The Rabbi continued once more, lifting up the cup, presenting it to them, "Drink from it, all of you, for this is my blood of the covenant, which will shed for many."_

 _The Rabbi finished, "Amen, amen, I say to you, one of you will betray me. It is the one to whom I hand the morsel after I have dipped it."_

 _And he took the morsel, and handed to Judas the Iscariot, but the disciples did not readily understand, for the Rabbi wished it to be so. "What you are going to do, do quickly." And Judas left, and Satan followed, confused at what he had seen, never knowing it would be his undoing, all the while uttering promises to Judas._

 _And Judas came before the high priests, who were debating what to do about the Rabbi, and he offered a deal, which they readily accepted. And so, Judas the Traitor sold the Rabbi for thirty pieces of silver._

 _After a while, the Rabbi went out into a garden, where he suffered great agony. After a while, he explained to his disciples how the Son of Man would come to suffer at the hands of man, but Satan persuaded Simon to speak against the Rabbi, whom he rebuked, "Get behind me Satan! You are an obstacle to me! You are thinking not as God does, but as human beings do." So once more, Satan went away, his mission failed, so he prepared the final moments of the Rabbi._

 _A crowd came into the garden, lead by Judas the Iscariot, and took the Rabbi away, the events that followed have echoed throughout history forever. They led the Rabbi before the chief priest, and Pontius Pilate, who condemned him to death, but not before washing his hands clean of innocent blood._

 _They scourged him at the pillar, and wreathed him in a purple robe, and anointed him with a crown of thorns, all while releasing a criminal instead of him._

 _They led to him the Place of the Skull, called Golgotha in Hebrew, the path was long and difficult. Three times, the Rabbi fell, and three times he stood back up. He spoke with his mother, and the women of Jerusalem, and even at one point, they brought a man from the crowd, one called Simon to help him carry the cross, till they came to the hill, where the Rabbi handed over his mother to his disciple._

 _Upon the cross, Pontius put this placard, "The king of the Jews." Written in three different languages. At this the chief priests became angry and demanded he take it down, but he silenced them, saying, "What I have written, I have written."_

 _All the while, Satan watched, happy in his triumph, as they nailed the Rabbi to the cross. The screams of pain were absolute music to his ears, and he enjoyed every last moment of the suffering, as the Rabbi hung upon the cross._

 _Eventually, after several long hours of suffering, the Rabbis' strength was at an end. He spoke, "Father, forgive them, for they do not know what they do." And his final words, "It is finished. Father, into your hands I commend my spirit." And he bowed his head, and expired._

 _Immediately, there was a great darkness upon the land, and the curtain of the temple was torn from the top down across the middle. And people cried across the land, for they realized they had killed the most innocent man of all._

 _Satan was feeling absolutely triumphant! He had achieved victory against God. He had killed his only son! And what is this! He saw the Rabbi's mother walking towards him, led by the disciple, trying to console her in her grief, as they led the Rabbi's body away to be buried._

 _But she uttered something to the disciple, and he stood there, as she walked in his direction, till she came to him. He smiled, oh how she must hate him! She must have to come to curse him! And he stood, awaiting her rebuke, till she spoke and made his blood run cold at her words._

 _"I forgive you."_

 _And with that, she walked back to the disciple, and returned home._

 _Satan's legs gave out underneath him. He did not expect that at all! What kind of woman was she, whom he would drive the masses to kill her only son, and to say she forgives him! What madness! But he felt a great pain in his hand now, and he lifted it up to see… it was dissolving! And he heard a voice._

 _"You have failed to tempt my Son. As such, return now to Gehenna. Now away!" Thus spake the Lord._

 _And with that, Satan's spirit returned to Gehenna. And he fell onto his throne once more. "Well… this is a setback… But still, I have triumphed God! I killed your son, and what are you going to do now! Ha! Just sit on your throne, and despair God. You have lost!" And Satan's cackling echoed through all of Gehenna, unaware that he had just committed his greatest mistake, and his ultimate undoing. (2)_

End Flashback

Rin's eyes came back to focus, right as the teacher threw a Bible at his head again. He caught it this time, leaving her rather surprised. He got up, walked up to her, and handed it back, then walked out, since class was over.

* * *

Rin remained quite annoyed at Izumo's constant bossing around of Shiemi as she continued around doing whatever random thing Izumo needed her to do. And he showed it, his eye continuously twitching.

"Oy, what's up with Shiemi."

"What do you mean Nii-san?"

"It's not important… Anyway, why are we holding the camp at our dorm again?"

"Because we're the only ones who live here."

"Oh." He stopped talking as everyone showed up to their dorm.

"What's the deal with this place? It's like a haunted house." Bon said.

"It's so creepy." Izumo added. "Oh, take this by the way." And she threw her bag at Shiemi.

"Okay!" Rin was seriously wanting to strangle this girl now, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He wondered how she would react if she was choked to death by her own pigtails…

"Moriyama-san! You don't have to carry it if you don't want to!" Paku said.

"It's alright. I'm helping a friend!"

They finished taking their practice test, and Rin went off to go cool down. Apparently his control of his flame slipped a little, considering he started steaming. Although it might have just been his brain. Put some ice on that will ya?

"What did I say about the fourth wall!" Rin shook his hand at the air.

"Nii-san? Are you alright?" Yukio blinked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just gonna go cool off."

Izumo and Paku went off as well, to go get cleaned up. And Shiemi tried to follow, but Izumo asked her to go run yet another errand. Though this time Rin followed, as she went off.

"Shiemi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm going to get some fruit milk." She started off, until Rin grabbed her hand.

"OY! Stop acting like her errand girl! It's really weird!"

Shiemi puffed out her cheeks at that. "I'm not being her errand girl! I'm helping out a friend!"

"A friend? You actually think you're her friend? I know manipulation when I see it! And believe me, I've seen a lot of manipulation!"

"Rin! You don't understand at all! I'm tired of being rescued all the time! Even I want… to rescue somebody! To be strong! She's my first friend! You don't understand what it means to have no friends!"

Rin's eyes widened at that, and a great rage seized him. Memories of his great rebellion, of Beelzebub passing away in his arms flooded through him, as he remembered watching the only true friend he's ever had die, because he took a blow meant for him. He raised his hand, and…

*SMACK!*

* * *

Meanwhile, with Izumo and Paku.

Izumo and Paku were getting undressed, trying to take a shower in the bathrooms. "Thank goodness this bathroom is clean. The rest of this place is so creepy."

"Izumo, don't you think you're being mean to her?"

"Huh? It's not like I like her anything. I don't even think of her as a friend. I mean, really, trying to do everything I ask, it's just weird. It's different with you though Paku! You're my best friend! I'm so glad you stuck with me in the Cram school!"

"About that… I'm thinking about quitting the Cram school."

"What?! Why? I said I would protect you!"

"That doesn't make sense. I honestly don't see myself trying to risk my life to do this, and I really don't like the way you treat honest people. I'm sorry its so sudden, but that's not what a real friend would do… I'm sorry." Paku finished speaking, but a strange brown liquid dropped on her face.

They both looked up, only to see a Naberius above them!

* * *

*SMACK!*

Shiemi's eyes widened at the shock across her face. Rin's hand still in the air from when he smacked her, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "You… know nothing of me. Don't assume that you do!" He muttered, barely restraining his rage, and he walked off.

Shiemi just held her cheek, tears starting to come forth, and she was about to say something, but a scream interrupted them both.

Rin's ears twitched as he recognized whose they were. Those were Tiny Brow's and her friend's! "Shiemi, go get Yukio. Now!" And he rushed off.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Shiemi ran after him!

Paku laid on the ground unconscious, the ghoul standing over her as its ooze began melting though her clothes.

"Paku!" Izumo reacted quickly, grabbing her two summoning circles. "I humbly appeal to the goddess Inari. I entreat you not leave my prayers unfulfilled!" She summoned her two Byakko.

The ghoul roared, and Izumo began sweating. "No good. I need to protect her…" But memories of Paku's rejection echoed through her mind, and the Byakko reacted accordingly.

"You. How dare you let your heart become so weak! You are unworthy of us!" And they charged at her, until Rin appeared to punch them both out of the way.

"Rip the summoning circle, now!" Izumo hurried and ripped them in two, dispelling the Byakko.

Shiemi headed in as well, and quickly assessed the situation. "That's a burn! Rin, we need to treat it quickly!"

"I'll distract it! You take care of her!" Rin grabbed his wrapped sword and whacked the ghoul on the head with it. 'No good. I can't use m flames without revealing who I am!'

The whack was enough to distract the ghoul though. And it started following him away from Paku. Shiemi quickly headed over to Paku, and assessed the situation, her familiar Nee on her shoulder, since she had never dispersed it from when she initially summoned it.

"Let's see… for burns… I need Sancho-san! But where am I going to get some!"

Nee floated down in front of her, as she stared at her familiar in confusion. "Nii!" And a growth bulged out of its stomach, as a plant burst out of it!

"This is Sancho-san! Thank you Nee!"

Izumo deadpanned at her, "You mean Aloe? But wait, why is Aloe growing out of your familiar!"

Back with Rin, he was trying to fight off the ghoul, and it was going good, until one of its arms seized out and threw him through the shower wall.

The impact knocked the wind out of him, and he struggled to recover, as the ghoul came over and started to strangle him. "I'm sorry, my prince…"

'Prince? That's right, they think Rin Okumura is the son of Satan…' Satan thought, as he struggled to gain his breath, pinned down as he was.

"I must do as my master bids me…"

'Master? Who's that?' The lack of air was starting to get to him, as he tried to reach for Kurikara. 'No good… I can't reach it… I don't have a choice. I just hope Shiemi and Izumo aren't watching!'

He extended his claws, the demonic power flowing through them as the human nails extended into razor sharp points, turning a lethal black as well, and he slashed at the ghoul. It roared in pain as he it clutched at its eyes where it slashed, letting go of Rin at the same time.

Rin took a deep breath as he grabbed Kurikara at the same time, unsheathing the blade to unleash a flurry of slashes at the ghoul. 'It's a good thing my flames aren't sealed in this thing anymore. This fight would be a lot harder if I just had to use my fists!'

The ghoul dodged most of them, until it decided to cut its losses, and it fled, jumping onto the ceiling, and crashing through the shower windows leading to the outside.

Rin tsked at that, hearing the footsteps coming, and rapidly sheathing his sword, and putting it away, so Yukio wouldn't get suspicious.

"Nii-san!" He burst in, gun at the ready. He was surprised not to see the ghoul there though, installing only finding his twin perfectly fine.

"Yo!" Rin waved.

Yukio took a sigh of relief at that,and immediately turned to check up on Paku. He nodded at the emergency first aid Shiemi had done. "Good job Shiemi. You've done a splendid job. I'd hate to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't have been here."

Shiemi just started blushing bright red as Paku turned to her as well. "Thank you Moriyama-san. You saved me…"

Shiemi merely smiled. Everyone started talking about what happened, Bon and Konekomaru talking about where the ghoul came from, while Shima approached Yukio, something about being happy he was in the girl's locker room. Meanwhile Rin walked over past the lockers where there was an alcove between them and the wall. Izumo was hiding there partly out of embarrassment for being nearly naked, and out of shame for being so useless.

She was weeping, "How could I be so useless? I can't let anyone see me like this!"

A shirt was flung on top of her, causing her to stare up, although whoever threw it on her was blocked by the shirt. She aimed to say thank you, only to say it was Rin. Whatever smart remark she had immediately died in her throat as she saw his savage glare.

He quickly walked into the alcove out of the sight of the others, and grabbed Izumo by the throat lifting her up, while at the same time cutting off her oxygen supply. She wanted to scream, but even with the constriction, she could say nothing. 'Just who is this guy?!' She wondered.

"I'm going to make this very clear. You are not to try to abuse Shiemi in any way, to take advantage of her, especially after she just saved your friend. If you don't follow this…"

Izumo stared into his eyes, and it seemed like every calamity that ever befell the human race could be seen in his eyes. It seemed so hypnotic, as scenes of war played across in them, children weeping on their parent's dead corpses, cities vanishing in atomic blasts, man killing man, and so many countless other tragedies.

"If you don't follow this, I'll show you what it really means to live in a hell on earth." With that he released her throat, and walked off, leaving her to count her lucky stars that he had spared her. She hesitantly put on the shirt he had given her, even as she struggled to understand what she had just seen.

"Okumura Rin… just who are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of True Cross, the ghoul was returning to the master who ordered it to try to kill the prince. It greeted its master, who petted it on the head.

"So you failed… Why do you howl? Perhaps you are laughing at me, who hates demons so… yet I've sunk to the level of a demon's dog."

The moon came out from behind the clouds, revealing the eyepatch'd face of Professor Igor Neihaus.

* * *

Steps echoed throughout the grand chambers as Sir Mephisto Pheles, precept of the Japanese Branch of the Knights of the True Cross, and in truth, Samael, demon king of time, walked into the grand chamber of the Grigori, who were wondering just why he had called them.

They were debating among themselves what the cause of his summoning was. Usually they summoned him, not the other way around, especially because they knew he hated dealing with them. Once Mephisto entered, the head Grigori was about to question him. That question died in his throat once he saw Mephisto's face. It was completely serious.

"Samael, what is the meaning of this summoning." The female Grigori asked.

Mephisto fixed his gaze on her, "I would prefer you call me only Mephisto Pheles. I find that name rather distasteful. Although it is true that I am Samael, second most powerful in Gehenna, I would prefer to leave that in the past. However, as to why I have called you here, as you know, after the events of the Blue Night 16 years ago, Satan, the god of Gehenna vanished inexplicably with no reason whatsoever."

"Yes, yes, we know all this, why are we here?"

Mephisto grabbed the tip of his hat, shadowing his eyes, "That means that has been 16 years that the throne of Gehenna has been absent, and unfortunately, my sources tell me, that tension has reached a boiling point."

"What do you mean?"

Mephisto frowned, "Civil war has erupted in Gehenna, threatening the balance of everything, over who would be the new king."

The Grigori were completely shocked. Never before had they expected such a scenario! "What does this mean for Assiah?"

"Do not believe for a second that the battle will be limited to just Gehenna. It is more than likely it will spill into Assiah as well, more likely since I have found out who the leaders of each faction are.

Mephisto snapped his fingers, and what essentially amounted to a magic tv screen appeared in front of the Grigori. They gasped at the barren scene present before them. This was the land of Gehenna?

"The first person vying for the title is my elder brother, the most powerful demon in Gehenna now, since the disappearance of our father."

The screen shifted to show a demon, who the Grigori noted had an angelic beauty surrounding him, with his blonde hair, and uniquely white tail. He was wearing a double-breasted military uniform as he commanded troops into position.

"This is Lucifer, demon king of light, the first-born of Satan, and leader of the Baal, the eight demon kings. I'm to understand he has a vast network of spies in Assiah as well. As for the next one…"

The screen shifted once more, showing another demon, this one also had blonde hair, but he had black markings that covered his eyes all the way down to his cheeks, while his dragon's tail shifted behind him. He wore a green tunic, over which he wore some kind of mantle.

"This is the next contender, the demon general Alciel, and leader of the Four Demon Gates, Satan's personal group of generals. There are two other factions as well."

The screen shifted one last time, to reveal a final demon, who looked less human than the others. His face was like that of a cat, while his torso was that of a human. He was dressed very elaborately, obviously to reveal some kind of prestige. Mephisto seemed to scowl especially at this one.

"The final leader is King Bael, who is not a king of Gehenna per se. He's more self-proclaimed. I never understood why father never simply wiped him out. This one is the leader of the 72 pillars, who are perhaps most known in history for helping build the temple of Solomon."

"Wait. You said there were two more factions. What about the leader of the fourth one?"

"That is a bit of a bigger dilemma. Those ones are the purists, who believe that Gehenna should only be headed by someone who wields the blue flames. You might think of them as nationalists from the Imperialist age of our beloved Japan, ne?"

"But, there hasn't been anyone who has wielded the blue flames in a substantial while!"

"There have been rumors circulating throughout Gehenna about a particular demon. A son of Satan who wields his blue flames. I am having sources look into it, but they are met with limited success."

"Very well then, Sir Pheles, keep us posted with as much information as you can."

Mephisto bowed somewhat mockingly, "As you wish." And he snapped his fingers, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

He very quickly appeared in his personal office, as he opened a secret compartment, which led to his cache of information, all the rumors, theories, and hypotheses about what happened to the ruler of Gehenna. Mephisto drew a knife and stabbed into the picture in the middle, one of Rin Okumura.

"Satan, just what happened to you? And you, Rin Okumura, just how are you related to everything?"

* * *

 _"μετὰ τοῦ χερουβ ἔθηκά σε ἐν ὄρει ἁγίῳ θεοῦ ἐγενήθης ἐν μέσῳ λίθων πυρίνων. ἐγενήθης ἄμωμος σὺ ἐν ταῖς ἡμέραις σου ἀφ' ἧς ἡμέρας σὺ ἐκτίσθης ἕως εὑρέθη τὰ ἀδικήματα ἐν σοί. ἀπὸ πλήθους τῆς ἐμπορίας σου ἔπλησας τὰ ταμίειά σου ἀνομίας καὶ ἥμαρτες καὶ ἐτραυματίσθης ἀπὸ ὄρους τοῦ θεοῦ καὶ ἤγαγέν σε τὸ χερουβ ἐκ μέσου λίθων πυρίνων. ὑψώθη ἡ καρδία σου ἐπὶ τῷ κάλλει σου διεφθάρη ἡ ἐπιστήμη σου μετὰ τοῦ κάλλους σου διὰ πλῆθος ἁμαρτιῶν σου ἐπὶ τὴν γῆν ἔρριψά σε ἐναντίον βασιλέων ἔδωκά σε παραδειγματισθῆναι. διὰ τὸ πλῆθος τῶν ἁμαρτιῶν σου καὶ τῶν ἀδικιῶν τῆς ἐμπορίας σου ἐβεβήλωσας τὰ ἱερά σου καὶ ἐξάξω πῦρ ἐκ μέσου σου τοῦτο καταφάγεταί σε καὶ δώσω σε εἰς σποδὸν ἐπὶ τῆς γῆς σου ἐναντίον πάντων τῶν ὁρώντων σε. καὶ πάντες οἱ ἐπιστάμενοί σε ἐν τοῖς ἔθνεσιν στυγνάσουσιν ἐπὶ σέ ἀπώλεια ἐγένου καὶ οὐχ ὑπάρξεις ἔτι εἰς τὸν αἰῶνα."_

 _"Tu cherub extentus, et protegens, et posui te in monte sancto Dei : in medio lapidum ignitorum ambulasti, perfectus in viis tuis a die conditionis tuæ, donec inventa est iniquitas in te. In multitudine negotiationis tuæ repleta sunt interiora tua iniquitate, et peccasti : et ejeci te de monte Dei, et perdidi te, o cherub protegens, de medio lapidum ignitorum. Et elevatum est cor tuum in decore tuo; perdidisti sapientiam tuam in decore tuo : in terram projeci te; ante faciem regum dedi te ut cernerent te. In multitudine iniquitatum tuarum, et iniquitate negotiationis tuæ, polluisti sanctificationem tuam : producam ergo ignem de medio tui, qui comedat te, et dabo te in cinerem super terram, in conspectu omnium videntium te. Omnes qui viderint te in gentibus, obstupescent super te : nihili factus es, et non eris in perpetuum."_

 _"With a cherub I placed you; I put you on the holy mountain of God, where you walked among fiery stones. Blameless you were in your ways from the day you were created, until evil was found in you. Your commerce was full of lawlessness, and you sinned. Therefore I banished you from the mountain of God; the cherub drove you out from among the fiery stones. Your heart had grown haughty because of your beauty; you corrupted your wisdom because of your splendor. I cast you to the ground, I made you a spectacle in the sight of kings. Because of the enormity of your guilt, and the perversity of your trade, you defiled your sanctuary. I brought fire out of you; it devoured you; I made you ashes on the ground in the eyes of all who see you. All the nations who knew you are appalled on account of you; you have become a horror; never to be again."_

 _Ezekiel 28:14-19_

 _" ἔστιν ὁδὸς ἣ δοκεῖ ὀρθὴ εἶναι παρὰ ἀνθρώποις τὰ δὲ τελευταῖα αὐτῆς ἔρχεται εἰς πυθμένα ᾅδου."_

 _"Est via quæ videtur homini justa, novissima autem ejus deducunt ad mortem."_

 _"Sometimes a way seems right, but the end of it leads to death!"_

 _Proverbs 14:12_

* * *

 **Things have just gotten more intense! The plot thickens! On a completely unrelated note listening to Bach's Fugue played on glass wine glasses is quite relaxing... That was a really stupid sentence...**

 **Anyway, notes!**

 **(1): This is the inscription over the gates of Hell listed in the Inferno of La Divina Comedia by Dante Alighieri. It's the only time I will use any material for this source though. I'm saving it for Demon King of Dragon Fire, which is my AOE/Fairy Tail crossover. That reminds me, I need to work on rewriting ch.2...**

 **(2): The various dialogues in this flashback were taking from all of the four Gospels, save Satan's last interaction with the Rabbi's mother. That never happened.**

 **Now thank you once more to my faithful reviewers! I feel like I'm forgetting something, but oh well. Ah, wait, that's it! Expect a mega-chapter for the Igor phase. That will be a lot of fun! Also if you didn't notice, I just shamelessly borrowed Alciel from the Devil is a Part-Timer. It's a good anime you should check out! Also for King Bael, he's listed as one of the 72 demons that can be summoned from the Lesser Key of Solomon, an old grimoire that is falsely attributed to Solomon. I just made up a design from how he's described on the wikipedia page... Lucifer's getting involved as well...**

 **Anyway, please review, and/or let me know about any typos, or I'll send my vast army of ghouls to consume your soul... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _"The virtue of chastity blossoms in friendship. It shows the disciple how to follow and imitate him who has chosen us as his friends, who has given himself totally to us and allows us to participate in his divine estate. Chastity is a promise of immortality.  
Chastity is expressed notably in friendship with one's neighbor. Whether it develops between persons of the same or opposite sex, friendship represents a great good for all. It leads to spiritual communion."_

 _Catechism of the Catholic Church: 2347_


	6. True Cross Academy Arc: Ruler of Hell

**WHEW! This was a pain in the ## to get up! For some reason, any editing just would not save at all! Do any of y'all ever have to deal with that? Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I also might have laughed maniacally a few times, but regardless...**

 **The disclaimer: I do not own Aoi no Exorcist, otherwise I would be rich. Kazue Kato-dono does, and she is lucky for that. I also do not own Paradise Lost, which is good, otherwise I'd be dead...**

 **Many thanks to ef07, cipher-b, ZeroHakurei, Suicide Forest, PurpleSnow10, YokaiAngel, CrystalOfTime, F4y, Bloody Moon Mist, Kit, ThePaddy, Itharax, kinda-just-here, EquinePianist, NaruShika-Forever, Andromeda Alpha, SakuraKoi, MangRangKitty, and MelonMochi for reviewing! Everyone else gets to meet my army of soul-consuming ghouls! YAY!**

 **Also thanks to those who favorited and followed my story! If you leave a review, I will do my best to respond, especially if its a really good one! Now on the story!**

* * *

 _"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he doesn't exist."_

 _The Usual Suspects_

* * *

 _"So long as the Almighty shall reign on high, we shall never know peace, for to have peace is be submitted, and that is a fate worse than death." Satan continued, "Now let us discuss, whether to wage open war once more, or to lay deceit and guile, to turn all of the Almighty's creation against himself!"_

 _So Satan began his deplorable council, to dare defy the Almighty once more, and to cause the beginning of man's great suffering._

 _However, several of the fallen angels now questioned Satan, the first of which was the cowardly Belial. "To wage war again? Why should we follow you? It's because of you that we're in this infernal pit in the first place! Why should we let you lead, when it's because of your leadership we suffer!"_

 _There were numerous murmurs of agreement as a rather large number of the angels became hostile, but Satan was ready for this, and he stood from his lofty throne, and with a voice as sweet as roses began, "My dear brothers and sisters, I do not yet consider Heaven as lost to us. The tyrannical servitude of Heaven, and your own wishes made me your leader, besides my own merit to its claim as the deviser of the plan. In Heaven, its highest throne may claim only envy, yet here in the Pit, who would want to claim the highest throne, when it only brings the greatest suffering? Who here would dare to stand as the enemy to God Himself?"_

 _The murmurs of dissent suddenly began to turn into murmurs of agreement. After all, he did have a point. Why would they want to stand as main enemy of God? Better him than them! Belial sat down someone stubbornly, clearly not satisfied, but Satan continued, "Now, whether by open agression, or slyness and deceit, will we continue our war against God?"_

 _The first to respond was Moloch, the most aggressive of all of the fallen angels, perhaps even more so than Satan. He preferred to be the strongest of all, or to cease his existence permanently._

 _"I say war! I care not for wits or deceit, as those who sit debating never accomplish anything, while those who await command wait for a call to arms that will never come! I say let us march against Heaven's towers, and turn our pain into strength to turn against the Torturer! What have we to lose? What can be worse than to dwell in Hell, driven out from eternal bliss, and to suffer eternal pain, forced to submit to his force forever? Any more suffering than this, and we should cease to exist. Nay, I say better to fight against Him and cease to exit, then be forced to grovel in this Pit!"_

 _Satan nodded, clearly pleased with the advice, as yet another fallen angel emerged to speak, this time Mammon, by far the greediest of all of them that fell, save for Satan himself. He focused more on the gold and wealth of Heaven even before his fall, yet even more now. Yet he continued,_

 _"If war is our best choice, to remove the Tyrant from his throne, or to regain our status before the fall must be our goal. He relenting, and granting us mercy would only bring us new slavery. No, we must take Heaven itself if we wish to stay our own masters. Yet we know this is clearly impossible. Let us then not seek to pursue Heaven, despite its glory, and make masters of ourselves, deep within this pit. Better to have liberty at the cost of suffering, then slave away in leisure the rest of out eternity!"_

 _Satan nodded at the advice as well, not showing as much outward excitement, but he contemplated the advice nonetheless. Finally the third person spoke, cowardly Belial, desiring of glory, but lacking both courage and drive._

 _"Taking Heaven's gate is clearly beyond our power, our fearless "leader's" rebellion is proof of that! Our only hope is left is despair in this damned pit! We would have to force the Tyrant to rage, make him destroy us himself, but that wouldn't happen! Our only cure is to cease to exist, sad it may be, because of Satan! So then why would we increase our punishment more? I say to remain in Hell, till the flames grow painless to us, or we regain our angelic essence! Why should we let this devil lead us to more pain?"_

 _Satan gazed upon the insurgent with anger. "So Belial, you dare to take my throne? You wish to take all my suffering upon yourself?"_

 _His blue flames, which even in Heaven he had become known for, as the only angel who could wield the fire of the Lord, wreathed his blue in spectral light. The once pure flames now tainted with wrath and pride._

 _Belial backed away slowly, as Satan' wrath grew, and he started sweating. "Uh… no, but I believe that we should have a better leader than you! I name Beelzebub! He was far more concerned for us than you ever were!"_

 _Satan's bangs shadowed his face as the council burst into chaos, some parts clamoring for Satan to remain king, while others believed Beelzebub would make a better king. They all fell silent in terror however, as Satan erupted into a pillar of brilliant blue flame, his heat burning the stones and his surroundings out of existence. Their fear increased as Satan stood, in all of his terrible glory, his six pure white wings now a terrible soul-stealing black. They could not make out his burning form, yet they could see the red glare of his eyes within._

 _Mammon was the first to speak, as he noticed what the others didn't. "Beelzebub isn't here, is he, Satan?"_

 _The burning pillar did not reduce any less, as Satan's voice echoed throughout, seemingly magnified by his show of power. "No, he isn't."_

 _Mammon watched in awe, apparently the only one who wasn't fazed by Satan's immense power. 'Such power,' He thought, 'So this is the power of the formerly greatest angel in Heaven!' He spoke, "So where is he?"_

 _Satan's pillar of flame condensed, to where he was still wreathed in it. But despite the absence of the flame, the oppressive aura still remained. "Beelzebub is dead. He died by God's hand."_

 _The council remained in silence. They honestly could not believe it. For all Belial's boasting, so they could die… But it was still hard to stomach. The brown-haired, turquoise-eyed angel was gone? Dead?_

 _Satan's face remained twisted in rage, as he slowly walked towards the idiotic Belial, who remained frozen in place. Fear immobilized him, as he stood facing Satan, now the uncontested strongest in Gehenna, with the death of Beelzebub, and with the loss of his golden flames._

 _"Now Belial, not only did you dare to bring up the loss of my right-hand man, and my best friend, you also dared to challenge my right as king to rule?!" His flames burst uncontrollably once more._

 _Satan extended his right hand, as his flames began to condense into a single ball, "Do you have any last words?"_

 _Belial looked around for any allies in the crowd, but he could see that they abandoned him. He wasn't surprised though. He'd do the same to them. However, swear still poured down his brow. "What are you doing? It-it doesn't matter what you do! You can't kill me! I'll just heal eventually!"_

 _Whatever Belial's hopes were, they quickly squashed when Satan smiled, "Indeed. I might not be able to kill angelic beings, but I suppose scattering their essence so thoroughly that their consciousness can never reform is about the same. Wouldn't you agree?"_

 _"Well, I, uh-"_

 _"It doesn't matter. Farewell." Satan pointed the sphere of flames at Belial, and a great ray of blue flames shot from it, obliterating all of Belial's form, the castle wall, and heading off into the great distance of Gehenna._

 _Smoke rose, as the council stared in awe at what Satan was able to do, as he rose up and returned to his throne. "Having taken your council into consideration," He began, "It seems wise not to attack Heaven. However, there is another path. Before the fall, as the highest angel, and thus close to God's grand council, I know that He planned to make a creation so grand, a whole new world entirely! He also plans to give it a being that he apparently favors even more so than us angels! This then shall be our plan! We shall take this creation, and pervert its ends! To direct its attention to our aims, instead of His!"_

 _The council murmured in assent, as Satan continued, "With that said, who is willing to venture to this world? Who is so brave?"_

 _Each fallen angel looked at each other, all of them very uncertain, hoping someone else was willing to go. Finally Satan stood once more, "Very well then, since no one is willing, then I, as ruler of Gehenna, will go. It's only fitting I do so. So scatter to the corners, and explore this new realm, and see what you can do to make it more… tolerable." Satan flapped his crow-black wings, as he took off into the air. "I will set off to find this new realm!" And he disappeared, taking off into the distance, while the other fallen ones scattered._

 _After travelling through Gehenna for a while, Satan paused and landed, looking off into the distance. He remained in thought for a while, and spoke, "I have no idea where the hell I need to go…" How was he supposed to find this new creation anyway? "Maybe I should have asked for directions…" He shrugged and kept walking, and in all his majestic glory, tripped and fell… gloriously… cutting himself on a jagged spire._

 _"Ouch… I really hope no one saw that, but how the hell am I supposed to get there!" He let off his flames in annoyance, even as blood dripped from his cut. He was about to vent his anger some more, until he heard a strange sizzling. He looked at some of his blood which had dripped onto the ground, and saw his flames were making it… throb, almost._

 _"Interesting…" He focused his flames more, and saw his blood was starting to make strange shapes, a form almost. He looked at his arm, and muttered, "Perhaps…" And he sliced his arm open, letting the blood fall freely, as he concentrated his flames more._

 _The blood pulsed more and more, and Satan focused his flames into it more, as a shape began to form, strange statues coming out of it, as horrid bubbling faces emerged in the center. Finally, a definite shape surrounded by his flames formed. Satan gazed into the center of the flames intently, so he was caught unawares when it suddenly exploded. He was thrown back, coughing from the smoke, as he looked at the source of the explosion._

 _It was a… gate, or something like it, engraved with intricate patterns, and an upside down cross, although he did not yet understand the meaning of that symbol. Two goblin statues stood guard, as a strange mass of bubbling faces writhed in the very center. Finally, two… eyes stared at him. Satan blinked. Yes, the gate had eyes! The gate blinked back in return, and almost… seemed to be calling him._

 _On a random hunch, Satan jumped into the center of the newly formed Gehenna Gate, beginning his journey to the newly created realm of Assiah, whose beautiful spaces were not yet tainted with sin, forbidding Satan from entering it, beginning man's suffering, and setting forces beyond his imagination into play…_

Rin stirred once more, groaning. He covered his eyes with his elbow. 'Why can't these memories leave me alone!' He got up, making sure not to disturb Yukio. He learned very quickly as a kid never to do that! Yukio's smile could scare the shit out of him. The last person was… Beelzebub… Rin shook such memories away… No good to think about such old events.

He want downstairs and fixed up some breakfast, and ate it up, then went to go get cleaned up. After the usual shower, he went up to go brush his teeth, and found the shirt he had loaned out to Izumo. It had been cleaned up, but he saw a note that said, "Thanks for the shirt. Cleaned it up. You stink."

"Hey! I don't stink that much!" He sniffed himself, "At least i think so…"

"Morning Nii-san."

Rin jumped about three feet in the air at the sudden voice. He swore he never heard anyone! He turned around to see Yukio trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably from Rin's reaction. "Yukio!"

Yukio burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, your-your reaction! Ha ha ha ha!"

A tick mark appeared on Rin's head, "You mention this to anyone, and I'll bring up the Closet Teddy Bear incident."

Yukio suddenly blanched, "You promised you'd never mention that again!"

Rin smiled, and Yukio could swear he got his smile from their father. "Well, hopefully it stays that way."

Yukio cleared his throat, "Anyway, I was about to go check on Paku-san, if you want to come."

"Sure!"

A short walk later…

Yukio finished injecting the medicine into Paku's bloodstream, and put the needle away. "In a couple days, your fever should get better soon, and you can begin moving about. Please do be careful though."

"Thank you Okumura-sensei!"

"No need to thank me Paku-san. I'm just doing my job. Just get lots of rest." Yukio got up to leave.

Rin had to smile at his essentially adopted younger brother. He knew temptaints from Naberii could be pretty bad, so considering how effectively Yukio could treat it… He was a pretty smart kid!

"Take care, Paku." Rin said. He did have to admit, although Izumo was a total witch, Paku was pretty decent as far as humans go. She kind of reminded him of Yuri in some regards, but… his heart was always Yuri's… Rin shook his head. Why was he thinking such depressing thoughts today?

"Thank you, Okumura-san." Pau replied, a smile on her face.

"No problem." And he left to follow Yukio, giving a brief glare to Izumo who was on her way in. Izumo froze, then quickly walked past to talk to Paku.

"So, any word on that demon?" He asked Yukio, as they were walking through the halls.

"Nothing yet. It was an above-intermediate Naberius, though."

"Didn't you say Mephisto put barriers in place?"

"Yes he did. I'm surprised you remembered that, Nii-san."

"Don't patronize me, Yukio! I can remember things, I just… don't always…" Rin's tick mark reappeared again, as he started clenching his fist.

"Regardless, these kind of demons occasionally get past, so we have to keep an eye out."

"Ah…"

* * *

Rin laid at his favorite place, the roof on the school. He loved just staring up at the sky. It was a habit he kind of picked up from Yuri. She loved to try to find patterns in them, and could find so many. He usually only could see food…

'I hope wherever you are Yuri, you're happy… But…" Memories of the demon attack flashed through his mind, especially what it said.

"I'm sorry, my prince, I must do as my master bids me…"

'Just who is this master… why would they want me dead in the first place. Nobody except Yukio and Samael know who I am… Whoever it is though, better leave Yukio out of it!' He was so lost in his thought he didn't see the shadow approaching.

"Rin…" As Sheimi's face appeared in his vision.

"Waugh!" Rin jumped up, accidentally smashing their heads together.

"Agh!" They both screamed, clutching their heads. 'God damn it!' Rin thought, 'This is the second time this had happened today! Does the universe just hate me or something!'

"Don't get in my face you idiot!" Rin shouted.

"Don't suddenly lift up your head, dummy!" Shiemi countered.

Rin remembered when he had smacked her across the face…

 _*SMACK*_

 _"You… know nothing of me. Don't assume that you do!"_

"Oy… I'm, uh… sorry about smacking you the other day…"

Shiemi looked down as she rubbed her cheek where Rin had slapped her, "Ah, that was my fault. You were just trying to help, and I was being inconsiderate…"

"Yeah… thanks…" Rin looked off into the distance. He noticed a nice, little clock tower, and… was that the time?! "Oh shit! Shiemi, we have five minutes! We're going to be late for class!" He started running and grabbed Shiemi, who was half-running and half-dragging behind Rin.

"Wait, Rin! Slow down! I can't run as fast! Waugh!"

* * *

Rin was really hoping for one of two things to happen. One, for God to strike him down. Two, somebody beats him to death with his textbook, which in this case happened to be a Bible. Why? Because he still really hates this Bible Study/Aria class! 'Why the hell did I run to this! Why? Because I'm a dumbass! That's why!'

He looked at the teacher, a somewhat shorter female exorcist, who wore a lot of jewelry, with long colored hazel-colored hair. The only thing Rin liked about her was the cat that perched on her shoulders for some reason. He really loved cats…

She glared at Rin, almost daring him to doze off again. Rin could see her getting ready to clock him with her bible again. She stared at him, then once she was certain that he wasn't going to immediately doze off, began her lesson. "Arias are exorcists who are capable of analyzing a demon, and determine what its fatal verse is. Fatal verses are lines from sacred scripture that are capable of driving demons back to Gehenna. Now then, would someone recite the passage I assigned for homework?"

She looked around for a bit, until she came to Izumo. Now that was a little odd… Usually she was so focused… "Kamiki-san?"

Izumo remained lost in space, "Kamiki-san?"

Izumo blinked as her eyes came back into focus. "Oh, sorry!" She quickly stood up.

"It's Te Deum, dear, where we left off."

"Right!" She began reciting. "Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name. Praise thy name forever, and world…" Izumo looked down, as she started remembering yesterday's events. "And world…"

"What's wrong, dear?"

Izumo started sweating, especially since she could see Rin out of the corner of her eye, his warning still fresh in her mind…

 _"I'm going to make this very clear. You are not to try to abuse Shiemi in any way, to take advantage of her, especially after she just saved your friend. If you don't follow this…"_

 _Izumo stared into his eyes, and it seemed like every calamity that ever befell the human race could be seen in his eyes. It seemed so hypnotic, as scenes of war played across in them, children weeping on their parent's dead corpses, cities vanishing in atomic blasts, man killing man, and so many countless other tragedies._

 _"If you don't follow this, I'll show you what it really means to live in a hell on earth."_

Izumo was starting to have a mini panic attack, although it took every ounce of her will not to show it. 'Okumura Rin, what are you?' She realized they were still waiting for her to finish. "I'm sorry. I don't remember…"

"Oh my, Kamiki-san, this isn't like you! Alright, Suguro-san, would you take over?"

"Hai!" Bon stood up, and shut his eyes, reciting, "Day by day we bless Thee. And we praise Thy name. Praise thy name forever; and world without end. Vouchsafe, O Lord, this day: to keep us without sin. Have mercy on us, O Lord: have mercy on us. Let Thy mercy, O Lord, be upon us: as we have hoped in Thee. O Lord, in Thee have I hoped: let me never be confounded." (1)

Everyone looked on in amazement as Bon perfectly recited it, "That was perfect Suguro-san!" the teacher stated, as the bell rang. "Alright, now we will start with the Salve, Regina next week. Please prepare to recite it for the class." She walked by Rin, and she muttered so softly that even Rin could barely hear it. "And if you fall asleep, my bible will be waiting for you!"

"Hai…" Rin said, sweat-dropping.

"That was impressive Suguro-san!" Shiemi said, bringing Rin's attention back to the present situation.

"Yeah, you really are smart!"

"Oy! What do you mean by that!"

"Well, Bon is really good at memorizing things…" Konekomaru piped in.

"By memorizing things, you mean really smart, right?"

"Uh… hai!"

"Please, anyone can memorize something." Izumo put in.

"What do you mean by that? When you couldn't even memorize four lines!"

Izumo rolled her eyes, "It's not that I couldn't. It's that I chose not to. Arias are completely useless, needing everyone else to protect them while they recite. They're only a burden!"

"Why you-! You dare insult an aspiring Aria!"

"Do I even need to? Just the fact you want to be one is an insult!"

Bon got up and started stomping over to Izumo, who did the same. "What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

"I never could stand you! Don't make fun of other people's dreams!"

"Ha! Defeating Satan? Your goal should be finding Satan, not defeating him!

"Why you-!" Bon slammed his hand down on Rin's desk, who was just trying to read a book to avoid getting dragged into this, although he was laughing at the irony, since Satan was literally right in front of them… "Then what about you? Why are you an exorcist!" Bon shouted.

Izumo paused, as memories from her childhood flashed through her mind. Satan raised an eyebrow, as her fear suddenly skyrocketed, and he tried to peer into her mind. He saw Izumo, as a child, clutching what looked like a smaller version of her. A sister, perhaps? They were surrounded by fire, and were looking at something in fear. Satan couldn't make out much, but he could see nine swishing fox tails. He suddenly got kicked out as the memories ended, as Izumo suddenly came back, "I've never told anyone why I'm an exorcist. I don't seek attention like you!"

"How dare you!" Bon screamed, grabbing Izumo by her sweater vest.

Izumo was temporarily startled by the action, but she quickly clenched her fist. Rin decided now was a time to get out of here, and got up…

*THWACK!*

Right into Izumo's punch…

"Oy! Uh… Sorry…" Izumo blinked, while everyone else stared in shock.

A giant tick mark appeared on Rin, as his eye starting twitching, his face shadowed by his bangs. "Ouch… If you're gonna brawl, do it SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rin turned to the new voice, fearing the worst. Yep, it was Yukio, eyes twitching.

"BYE!" Rin took off, leaving them to their fate, only for Yukio to grab him by his collar, nearly choking him, "Save yourselves..." He pleaded...

"That's quite enough." Yukio said. Everyone gulped, as his eyes seemed to promise punishment.

* * *

"Damn this rock! It keeps getting heavier!" Rin yelled. He could handle it for now, but it was getting quite annoying!

"Another low-level demon… it gets heavier the more and more you carry it!" Konekomaru explained, trying not to give in to it.

"You really don't know what a Bariyon does? You're pathetic!" Bon said.

"Hey! I do know what a Bariyon is! And don't give me that! It's because of you two we're in this place to begin with!"

"It's called collective responsibility!" They all turned to Yukio, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "The goal of this camp is not only to improve your academic skills, but also to improve your teamwork!"

"Heh, like I'd ever work together with these chump!" Izumo scoffed.

Yukio suddenly became stern, "An exorcist never goes into battle alone! To maximize your abilities, and make up for weaknesses, teamwork is absolutely necessary! You may as well die now if you think you can fight alone! Reflect on that." Yukio checked his watch.

" Alright, I'm going to be gone for three hours on a minor assignment. I will be locking the doors and applying a demon-warding charm after the incident yesterday."

"Wait! What are we gonna do!" Bon asked.

"I shouldn't be gone for long. Until then, get along and cool down." Yukio shut his eyes and smiled, "Have fun!" And he shut the door.

"Three hours? Is this guy a demon?" Shima groaned.

"Are you SURE you're related to this guy?" Bon asked Rin

'Technically no… but I can sort of understand how I could be associated with him…' Rin groaned. He swears the only person who ever treated him like that Beelzebub. "Don't worry. He's really a good guy… I swear!"

"Tch." Bon replied, "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you!"

"Me?!" Izumo countered, "You're the one who grabbed me!"

"You started the fight!"

"Will you stop fighting with me in the middle!" Rin yelled.

"Jeez, you're a twisted witch. You're gonna drive people away with an attitude like that!"

Izumo quickly shut up at that, especially since Paku was leaving her for that same reason…

Rin, however, was feeling annoyed. This entire situation was making him feel so powerless. He couldn't do anything to shut them up without revealing who he was, and he hated it! Only twice in his immortal life had he ever actually felt truly powerless though. The first was when Beelzebub died, the second…

Flashback

 _Satan's spirit had returned to Gehenna from being banished once more from Assiah. However, he had won! He might not have been able to take Assiah immediately, but it didn't matter. He had killed God's son! Whatever plans He might have had, it's pretty hard for him to accomplish them if His son is dead!_

 _"Ha ha ha ha! What are you going to do now, God? I've won!"_

 _Lucifer burst in, suddenly, and Satan looked at his first-born son. He was an extraordinarily capable demon, and Satan took great pride in him. At least he was useful. His second-born, Samael alway got distracted by one human thing or another._

 _"Father! Where have you been? You suddenly vanished! Gehenna was nearly in a panic!"_

 _Satan smiled, 'Lucifer always did put the state of Gehenna first. I suppose it's understandable, he'd have the greatest claim to my throne if something happened…' He spoke, "Just partaking in a little wager, Lucifer. However!" Satan stood up, "Tell Gehenna it's time for a great celebration! I have had my greatest triumph yet! God's son is dead, and by my hand, no less!"_

 _Lucifer blinked, "God has a son? Bu-but how?"_

 _"It doesn't matter! It's a time of triumph, and what better way to celebrate than by feasting! Go!"_

 _Lucifer bowed respectfully. "Very well then, father." And he swiftly walked out._

 _Demons flocked to the center of Gehenna to take part in the festivities. Demons fought for sport, ate, drank, and took part in grand competitions to get glory for themselves. Satan regaled demons with the story of his grand plan, all who listened in awe at his story._

 _The celebration continued for three days, as demons continued to be merry. Legend has it that the festivals are even larger and more impressive than the famous New Orleans Mardi Gras, so after three days, even the demons were tired out…_

 _Satan yawned as well, reclining on his throne, even he had been tired out from the festivities. However, his rather useless son Samael burst into the throne room suddenly. "Samael, what is the meaning of this intrusion!"_

 _Samael seemed uncharacteristically out of breath. "There's something happening in Limbo right now! Lucifer ordered me to summon you now!"_

 _Satan frowned at this, "What kind of situation?"_

 _"I don't know. Some kind of glowing guy showed up. Said he was the son of God?"_

 _Satan got up rapidly from that and spread his leathery demonic wings, and blasted a whole through his castle wall heading rapidly for the circle of Limbo. "The son of God? Impossible!"_

 _He quickly arrived at the circle of Limbo, one of Hell's main divisions. Ever since the fall of man at his own hands, the gates of heaven had remained forever shut. No human was ever capable of attaining it. However, Satan quickly found Limbo was different from the other circles. While someone could be punished in the others from things such as adultery to treason, Limbo was… different. The best way he could describe it was like a bubble of sorrow in a world of torment. He had been there several times, and could remember a few famous faces, Adam and Eve, the first ones he tempted, Noah, David… Satan could go on and on…_

 _He finally arrived at Limbo, where he saw Lucifer lying on the ground unconscious, his face permanently scarred, and severely injured. "Lucifer!" He checked on his eldest, and he at least was still breathing, for now._

 _"Where are you, son of God? I know you are responsible for this!"_

 _Satan looked right and left, trying to find him, but to no avail, until…_

 _"Here I am." Came a voice from behind him._

 _Satan turned, and there was the Rabbi, but how different he was! His clothes seemed like garments from Heaven, and he glowed with accursed light!_

 _"What are you doing here!"_

 _"I come to fulfill my Father's will."_

 _"Oh really? And what would that be!"_

 _"To take those souls deserving, and to open the gates of Heaven!"_

 _"Ha! You and what army!"_

 _"I do not need an army."_

 _Satan flared his power, as some of the souls began to step back in fear. "You will regret not bringing one! I am king here, and I reign supreme!" He charged the Rabbi._

 _The Rabbi simply bowed his head, and said, "Amen." Sheer light emanated from him, and Satan felt himself grabbed, as he was flung suddenly by some unseen force back and forth. "Agh! What the hell!"_

 _He looked to see the Rabbi holding his hand above his head, and he brought it down, trailing a line made of light down, "In the name of the Father," He spoke at the top of the line, "And of the Son," he spoke at the bottom of the line, and he brought his hand across, making another line, "And of the Holy Spirit." He finished his shape, making a brilliant cross of light. "Amen." And a sheer burst of light fired from it._

 _The blast illuminated all of Gehenna, as Satan was wracked with indescribable pain. It was as if he was getting ripped apart and put back together at the same time! With his remaining moments of consciousness, he could see the Rabbi ascending with the souls of Limbo, and he held out his hand trying to stop it. "Curses… damn it all to hell!" And his strength failed him._

 _He could see Samael leading a group of demons to the area, who immediately began tending to Lucifer and Satan. Samael tried shaking Satan, trying to get him to stay conscious._

 _"Satan! Satan! Okumura!"_

Rin came back to the present, as Bon was frantically shaking him. "Finally! What dimension were you in!"

Rin blinked trying to get his bearings, when he realized that the lights were off! He jumped up quickly, trying to get a grasp of the situation, only to forget about the Bariyon currently on him.

*Thunk!*

"God damn it! I dropped the Bariyon on my foot! What the hell happened to the lights!"

"They went off while you were off daydreaming you idiot!"

"A blackout?"

"No, the lights are still on outside…" Konekomaru noted.

"I'm going outside." Shima got up.

"Be careful Shima!" Konekomaru cautioned.

"I kind of like these things! Like a real live test of courage!" Shima opened the door, looked out for a minute, and shut it for some reason. "Huh? Am I tired or something? I just felt something…" He barely ducked out of the way when a rotting hand smashed it's way through the door! The same two-headed ghoul from yesterday broke it's way through the door!

"It's the ghoul from yesterday!" Izumo shouted.

"But I thought there were demon-warding charms!" Konekomaru shouted.

The ghoul's other head, which was sealed suddenly burst open, revealing another head on the inside, while splattering the young exorcists in training with some kind of goo.

"What, bodily fluids!" Izumo said in disgust.

The ghoul slowly approached, while Shiemi stared on, 'I've got to protect everybody!' Nee popped up on shoulder. "Nee-chan, can you summon some Una-una?"

"Nee!" It happily replied, as it summoned an incredibly large mass of branches from its chest, while impaling the ghoul at the same time. "Good job, Nee-chan!

"Amazing! You got it Shiemi!" said Rin, until he heard a shifting sound coming from the ghoul. "What the-?"

The implied body of the ghoul suddenly split in half, as the half whose head burst open split off, and regrew its body, smashing its way through the temporary forest.

"I thought it was supposed to be dead!"

"Ghouls are active in the dark! We need to get the lights back on!"

Shiemi and everyone else suddenly started coughing, losing strength in their legs, "Oy! What's going on!" Rin said.

"It's the fluid from the ghoul! Aren't you affected by it too!" Izumo said.

"Well-, ugh!" Rin groaned. He leapt up to the barrier. "I'm gonna lead it away from here. You guys get out as soon as its away!"

"Oy! You can't do that! It's suicide!"

Rin grinned, "Don't underestimate me, I'm pretty strong!" And he leapt through the barrier.

"That idiot!"

Rin caught sight of the demon, which quickly noticed him, "Heh, you want me, come and get me!" And quickly took off, with the demon in hot pursuit. 'I need to get the lights back on! These things are annoying!'

Bon groaned at Rin's idiocy, while Shima spoke "Good job Shiemi, now we can lower the barrier and get out of here!"

Bon quickly interrupted, "Oy! Did you hear that!"

"What?"

They peered into the mass of branches, only to see the other half of the ghoul! "No way!" Shouted Konekomaru, as the ghoul began smashing its way through the branches.

"Tch, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Bon said, "I'll take it out with a recital!"

"But you don't know that things fatal verse!" Konekomaru added.

"No, but I know ghoul's fatal verses are in the Gospel of John! I already have it memorized, so if I recite the whole thing, I should be able to get it!"

"But that has more than 20 chapters!"

"There's 21 actually, but I have 1 through 10 memorized, so I can help as well." Konekomaru pointed out.

"Alright," Shima reached into his shirt and pulled out three rods, quickly assembling them into his K'rik. "I don't have a single verse memorized, but good thing I brought this!" Shima added.

"Hold on! If you start reciting, the ghoul will start going after you!" Izumo shouted.

"So what! Shiemi here is using all her strength to keep this barrier up, so we have to time to worry about this! Konekomaru, get started with chapter one, I'll start with chapter eleven!"

"Hai!" Konekomaru swiftly responded.

They both sat cross-legged, and began chanting.

"Now a certain man was sick…"

"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God…"

* * *

Meanwhile with Rin…

Rin had finally managed to find the power room. He looked behind him, and found that the Naberius had stopped following him. 'Hopefully it isn't going after those guys. Yukio would get mad at me if they got hurt.'

He looked around, and finally came to the breakers. "Like I thought, they've all been turned off." He reached for them, 'But who turned them off?' A tongue suddenly came out and wrapped itself around his face. "What the-"He was suddenly pulled back and thrown as the Naberius reappeared. Rin quickly landed on his feet and took off as it slammed the ground where he had just been standing, but it shot its tongue out again and slammed him into one of the lower levels of the room, swiftly pouncing on him.

"Tch! Don't screw with me!" Rin shouted, releasing his flames, forcing the Naberius to retreat. Rin prepared to advance, until he heard clapping. "Who's there!"

"Excellent, I wanted to see those flames, those brilliant blue flames of Satan… Since you never use them in front of the others, I had to lure you away, Rin Okumura, son of Satan!" said Professor Neuhaus, the source of the clapping.

"So you're behind this!"

* * *

"Let not your heart be troubled: ye believe in God, believe also in me. However when He, the Spirit of Truth is come, He will guide you into all truth…"

"No good, the barricade will be broken soon…" Shima brandished his K'rik.

"Bon's reciting the last chapter now…" Konekomaru noted, until he heard a thump right next to them. Shiemi had passed out, and the barricade dispersed, letting the Naberius free.

"Damn you!" Shima started attacking the Naberius, swinging wildly, trying to buy Bon some time.

* * *

"How did you find out?" Rin asked, but Igor simply smiled. "So you were behind both attacks then…"

"Yes, now show me more of your power! Attack!" Igor commanded the Naberius, which charged.

"You dare try to attack me! You'll pay for that, and Rin moved, unsheathing his sword, and sliding underneath the Naberius, slashing it, and lighting it on fire at the same time.

"I see…" And Igor faded into the darkness.

"Hey! Where'd you go! Damn it! Get back here!" He yelled, sheathing his sword in frustration.

* * *

Izumo was frantically shaking Shiemi, trying to get her to wake up. She didn't want to know what Rin would do to her if Shiemi got hurt or worse while she was around. "Hey! Are you alright? Get up!"

Shiemi looked up weakly, "Izumo-chan, are you alright? You're not acting like your usual self…"

Izumo's eyes widened, 'Wait, she's lying on the ground nearly unconscious, and she's worried about me!'

Shima was struggling with the other Naberius, who was trying to wrench his K'rik away from him. "Hey Bon are you almost finished yet!"

Izumo reached into her vest and pulled out her two summoning circles, 'She's right. I'm not myself…'

She bit her finger, spreading the blood across her circles, "I humbly entreat the goddess Inari. I entreat you not to leave my prayers unfulfilled!" And she summoned Uke and Mike.

"How dare you summon us again! Did you not learn your lesson last time!"

"You will obey me!"

"Curses, she's snapped out of it!"

"Ack!" Shima yelled as the Naberius quickly threw him out of the way.

'It's true, I have a twisted personality, and I hate losing, but…!' Izumo thought as she began chanting as well, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Utter these words and shiver. And should it sway and quiver, and then even the dead shall come back to life." 'That's who I am!' "The Tamayura Exorcism" And her two byakko began swirling fiercely around the Naberius.

"You did it!" Konekomaru shouted, until it knocked the two foxes out of the way, and barreled towards Bon.

"It is this disciple who testifies to thes things and has written them, and we know that his testimony is true." Bon continued chanting, even as the Naberius grabbed him, "There were many other things that Jesus did, but if these were to be described individually." The Naberius prepared to bite his head off, until the lights came back on, apparently causing it great pain, as it tried to finish the job, "I do not think the whole world… could contain the books… that would be written!" And the Naberius dissolved as its fatal verse was recited… (2)

"I'm dead… I'm dead… I'm dead…" Bon chanted over and over.

Shima started laughing, "Maybe we should've started from the back…"

* * *

Rin pulled his hand off the fuse breaker, while he had an uncharacteristic frown on his face. He was not happy about this. That stupid teacher Igor was putting those students and thus Yukio in trouble by going after him. "I swear I'm going to find you Igor! You better pray I don't! However…" He did know about the other Naberius after all, but he believed the group could handle walked down the steps back to where he fried Igor's Naberius, or at least that's what he wanted Neuhaus to think. Satan cleared the flames, to reveal the Naberius's mostly intact body.

"I… am … unhurt?" It stuttered out.

"Indeed. No sense it charring a perfectly usable demon…"

"My… Prince?"

"Sure, we can go with that. Now…" Satan felt the other Naberius's presence disappear, so he could act now. Satan's eyes widened, as he summoned his magic to figure out the demon's summoning verse. "I see…" And he began chanting.

"Come now, you rich, weep and wail over your impending miseries. Your wealth has rotted away, your clothes have become moth-eaten…" Smoke began swirling as he summoned the Naberius's just exorcised counter-part.

"My… Prince…"

The other Naberius watched in surprise. He had summoned it without a summoning circle? Is this the power of the Prince?

"Good. You're under new management. Now I'm going to head back to the other group. You go into hiding, and await further instruction. Is that clear?"

"Yes… master…" And they both crawled away into the shadows, as Satan started chuckling, the light bulbs in the room bursting, leaving two glowing sapphire eyes, and a glowing red pupil…

Rin finally arrived back in the room, and acted like he knew nothing at all. "Hey! Was there another ghoul?"

Bon just stared in shock, "You? What happened to the other ghoul?"

"Oh? That one? I took care of it!" Rin shut his eyes and grinned, until he heard some stomping sounds, and Bon clotheslined him out of nowhere! "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Do you want to get yourself killed!"

"Hey! Just a minute! You're trying to kill me now!" Rin jumped out of Bon's stomp, 'Am I the only noticing the irony of that?' Satan idly thought…

Meanwhile Izumo was helping Shiemi up. "Look, I honestly don't like you… But you did save us… so thank you…" Izumo said.

"Okay!"

'Paku…' as images of Rin's threat appeared in her mind, only to disappear, 'I'm not going to let my fears keep me down. I'll keep this up… for you!'

Yukio finally walked back into the room, "What's this!" As he saw Shima and Konekomaru trying to stop Bon from evidently murdering his brother…

Rin turned to face his adopted twin, "Hey, Yukio!" Rin's eyes widened however, as Professor Neuhaus appeared behind Yukio, "You!"

Yukio looked back, "Hm? What?"

"Yukio, that guy's… our enemy…- gack!" Rin tried to talk until a boot came out of nowhere and smashed him into the wall. "What? Mephisto!" 'That stupid son of mine! I swear when I get my hand on him!'

"Alright my young pages! Good work everyone!" As Mephisto entered with his usual flare.

"What's going on?"

"You honestly think I would allow a upper-level demon to infiltrate my academy!" He snapped his finger, and the exorcists all appeared out of random spots in the room.

"Huh?!" Everyone unanimously shouted.

"Exactly, now if exorcists with Doctor credentials would tend to the injured. Now, this boot camp served as your Exwire Authorization Exam! Congratulations!"

Rin just stared dumbfounded, "What?"

"While camp was in session, we tested you thoroughly via strategically place instructors around the building. I will read their reports and decide who passed. I look forward to announcing those results! And my thanks to our author for finally getting me involved in this chapter!"

"Ah!" Yukio started freaking out, "We aren't supposed to mention that, Sir Pheles!"

* * *

In the Med Room

"DAMMIT MEPHISTO!" Rin shouted, then sighed. "It was all a test? I hate getting duped like that!"

"Yeah, I guess we should've kept that as a possibility…"

"I wonder if I made it…" Konekomaru started worrying.

"Please, if you remembered what Okumura-sensei said, you'll be fine. No one else failed better than me." Izumo bitterly added.

"You did great, unlike these two slack-offs over!" Bon annoyingly pointed out Yamada and Takara.

"Yes, I got a dragon's claw." Yamada played on his PSP.

"Hmph. Like I'd associate with you people!" Takara spoke, at least, through his puppet?

"Whoa! Both of them can talk! And him with a puppet no less!"

"You little-!" Bon angrily muttered, then took a deep breath, "But if anyone of us deserves to pass, it's definitely Moriyama-san! If you hadn't been there, I'd hate to think about what would have happened! So thank you!"

"EH! What, I-uh, no, uh thank you!"

"Anyway, Okumura-kun, how did you take care of your ghoul?" asked Konekomaru.

'I enslaved it and made it my loyal servant' "Well, I uh, stabbed it with my sword."

"Really! Wow, you do have the potential to be a knight!"

"You stabbed it, could you be any more vague?" Bon idly noticed.

"What can I say? I'm full of mystery! Ha ha ha ha!" Rin smugly gloated.

Izumo watched on, "What is he? He's only a page, and yet he could take on an upper-level ghoul with just a sword, and barely get a scratch. Okumura Rin? How are you so strong?"

* * *

The sun was setting on True Cross Academy, and Professor Igor Neuahaus was on his way to his next destination, until he was interrupted. "Neuhaus-sensei? A word?"

He turned around to see Okumura Yukio walking down the stairs after him. "What is it?"

"The actions you took overstepped the boundaries of the exam. Even if it was for evaluation, you sill exposed the students to danger, and further, almost exposed my brother's power to the others. Surely you've been sworn to secrecy as well?"

"I acted on the same Sir Pheles' orders." Yukio's eyes widened. "I'm to act with deadly force."

"What?"

"I suppose if you're the breaks for Okumura Rin's power, then I'm his accelerator, in order to judge his capabilities to determine his capability to to serve as a weapon."

"But-"

"Don't take it personally. We just decided to share your demon babysitting duties. You already have enough to worry about as a genius exorcist."

"My brother is fully capable of controlling both his power and his emotions. Surely you are able to see that? Please don't underestimate him."

"Rest assured. I'm not really going to kill him."

Shiemi was nursing Nee with a special herbal water, thinking about everything that had passed in the last couple of days, including her more recent popularity. "Things have been quite exciting these last couple of days, haven't they?"

The door opened, knocking Shiemi out of her daydreams, as Yukio walked in. "Welcome!"

"Hello, Shiemi. Is the missus in?"

"Uh, no. She went out to go get supplies, so I'm just manning the shop tonight!" Shiemi spoke, as a mini Shiemi started flying above her, 'Kya! It's just the two of us! Kya!' She shook herself out of her daydreams, "Anyway, are you here for supplies?"

"Actually, I'm here to talk about your future." He held out her Exwire application paper, with a blank for her position.

Shiemi started pouring some herbal tea, and handed it to Yukio, who gratefully accepted it. "Do you remember when we first met, Shiemi?"

Shiemi reflected on those old memories, and how she gave Yukio his nickname of Yuki-chan. "God! I was so much worse than I was back then!"

"That makes two of us. When I was a kid, I was a real crybaby, and always relied on Rin for help. I always looked up to him for that."

"Really? Well, Rin is a sweet boy."

"Indeed he is, but no one can remain a child forever. If you're going to remain at the cram school, you have to brace yourself, especially given your talent as a tamer. I'd like you to speak with your mother about it."

"With my mom?"

"Yes, because you can be put in life or death situations if you are promoted to Exwire, so we need your guardian's permission."

"I didn't even think I'd make it during the test. I guess you're right."

Yukio smiled, "Yes, we did put you through some pretty hard stuff in the middle of that test, didn't we? But, a test is a test. We made sure not to overstep any boundaries, or at least try to… All the teachers had everyone's safety as their foremost concern, and…" Yukio frowned, as Neuhaus' words came back to mind.

 _"Rest assured. I'm not really going to kill him."_

Yukio got up suddenly, and began heading out, a look of worry on his face. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now."

"Yuki-chan?" Shiemi asked, confusion on her face.'I have a really bad feeling about this…'

* * *

Neuhaus walked through the empty dorm halls, scanning the door numbers for the one he was looking for. 'Finally, room 602.' He tested the door, and found it was locked. He quickly pulled out a lock pick and eventually jimmied the lock, silently opening it.

He walked into the room, where he saw the spawn of Satan huddled under his blankets, and he grabbed his giant compass. 'Finally, after so many long years of suffering… it ends tonight!' And he stabbed downwards, only… 'Something isn't right!' He grabbed the covers, and pulled them back, only to find what he had stabbed was just a rolled up futon! "What?!"

*click*

Neuhaus paused at the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking. He turned behind to see Yukio pointing his gun at him. "I thought you said you weren't going to kill him, Neuhaus-sensei?"

"Very impressive, Okumura Yukio." Neuhaus smiled, as blood began to drip from his arms.

Back with Rin…

Rin was actually sleeping soundly for once, his memories weren't haunting him, and he was actually having a pleasant dream for once. Unfortunately, it was not to last. "Rin! Rin! Wake up!"

"Zzz… Huh?! What?!" Rin suddenly jumped up, "Oh come on… I was actually getting a good night's rest for once!"

"Shhh!" Shiemi shushed him.

"Shiemi? What are you doing here!"

"Since you wouldn't wake up, Yuki-chan moved you to another room. He told me not to wake you, but…"

*BANG!*

Rin and Shiemi both looked at each other when the gunshot rang out.

Back with Neuhaus and Yukio

Neuhaus held out his hand, soaked with blood, as he spread it across the various summoning circles tattooed on his arm. "Come forth!" And numerous ghoul hands emerged from them, pursuing Yukio swiftly.

Yukio reacted quickly, and with expert precision, easily shot and dispatched all of them, but it gave Neuhaus more than enough time to escape to the roof.

"Tch." Yukio swiftly unloaded his clip and reloaded, cautiously proceeding to the rooftop. 'Neuhaus is an expert tamer, and capable of drawing circles and summoning demons quickly… I need to get to the roof quickly!' And he took off.

He arrived at the rooftop door, and opened it, swiftly aiming his gun at Neuhaus, who as he predicted, was in the process of drawing a magic circle. "Neuhaus-sensei, why do you need to kill my brother?"

Neuhaus only stared blankly, as blood ran down from his arm onto the summoning circles, "Come forth!" And numerous ghoul hands once again reappeared to attack.

Yukio quickly drew both guns. He was at a disadvantage this time. 'When I was in the hallways, they had less room to spread around. Now they can attack from all angles!' And he once again began exorcising the ghoul hands.

However, he didn't see the one hand sneak from behind to grab his leg, disrupting his footing. The hands took advantage of that momentary lapse to quickly begin dragging Yukio around. 'They might lack offensive power, but they can do serious damage in groups!'

Yukio pulled out a holy water grenade and pulled the pin. The ghouls were weak enough that the holy water could drive them off, but they still sent Yukio flying. He bounced a few times, before coming to a stop, and he got up as quickly as he could, but…

"Too late." Neuhaus said, standing in front of a complete magic circle. He drove his compass into his arm, and dragged it across, leaving a sick squelching sound as he ripped a gash in his arm, dropping a very large amount of blood onto the circle. "Behold, it is here. Where there lies a corpse, even vultures will not gather round."

Smoke and electricity began swirling in giant amounts, which Yukio knew meant something big was coming. "Hm, This is the strongest Naberius among all my pawns!"

"RAWGH!" An enormous Naberius burst from the smoke, numerous arms hangning from its neck, and an big tongue hanging from its mouth.

"Tch." Yukio quickly took aim, but he was unprepared for the swipe it took at him, sending him flying. 'Ouch… it's faster than I expected. Neuhaus-sensei certainly is strong…' He landed on his feet and looked around, while the Naberius hobbled towards him. He saw something in the distance, and quickly formulated a battle plan. 'I need to lure it away from the Neuhaus…' He took off running, grabbing his second gun which he had dropped earlier, firing numerous shots at it.

The bullets seemed to have no effect, but they did their job, luring the Naberius away from Neuhaus. Yukio smiled, 'Good, it worked…'

"Heh, it's futile. You can't hope to possibly defeat this one with your bullets! Just accept your fate!"

"And let you kill my brother? I can't let you do that!"

"It's only a matter of time!" Neuhaus took a step forward, only to find something was held up against his throat. He looked down, and his eye widened. A sword?! A new voice came from its owner."Not if I have anything to say about that!" Neuhaus looked to see Rin in his demon form, ears slightly elongated, tail extended, and fire blazing on his horns, and tail's tip.

Yukio smiled, "We just needed to separate you and the Naberius. You were so focused on me that you never noticed Rin coming from behind."

Now Rin smiled, "Yukio said it earlier. Exorcists always work in pairs, and no one works better together than us!" Rin's face became serious once more. "Now who the hell are you? And why did you attack us!"

Neuhaus gripped his arm tighter, attempting to slow the heavy bleeding, "I… am a survivor of the Aoi no Yoru, the Blue Night…"

Rin's eyes widened, "The Blue Night!" So he was responsible for this as well!

"For a brief moment, my body was taken over by Satan," He reached and opened his eyepatch, revealing a heavily burned area, "And I lost this eye… And I also lost my family when they came near to try and save me. Satan took over this body, and used it to kill my wife and child…"

"That's…" Satan honestly couldn't remember that event… He had killed a lot of people that night, trying to save Yuri… but at what cost…

"Satan used me, and for that I can never forgive him… I swore I would never forgive him, not anything called a demon. I vowed to kill him, and so I became an exorcist, only to find out he had vanished that same night! However, if I can't kill him," Neuhaus' eyes began taking on a mad glint, "I can at least kill his son, even if it costs me my own life in exchange!"

Rin was unprepared, lost in his guilt, as Neuhaus extending his bleeding arm, and summoned another ghoul, piercing him all the way through. "Ack!" Rin gasped as blood leaked profusely both from the wound, and from his mouth, evidence of a pretty bad internal wound.

Rin fell back, clutching the wound, as Yukio shouted, "Nii-san!" He took aim at Neuhaus, but he saw a shadow looming over him. The Naberius! He had forgotten about it! He quickly dodged again, as the Naberius smashed the ground where he had been standing before. He took aim once more, and fired more bullets, but this time an arm emerged from the impact site, and shot towards Yukio, grabbing him and throwing him against the stone wall… HARD. He hit his head, and Rin flinched at the impact.

*CRACK!*

"Yukio!" Despite bleeding, Rin quickly took off to Yukio, clutching his wound. Yukio was lying there, definitely unconscious. However, Neuhaus quickly appeared in front of him, brandishing his compass, and he slashed downwards, which Rin barely dodged.

Rin jumped back, and crouching pounced forward, readying his fist, "Damn you!" Neuhaus was ready though.

He held a holy water grenade in front of him, and let it explode, spraying Rin with the potentially lethal stuff. "Heh… So even clad in human skin, the holy water is still effective. So you can't hide your true nature… The best part is holy water becomes more effective the stronger the demon, so I imagine you're in a lot of pain right now…"

Rin was twitching on the ground, in extraordinary pain. As the devil himself, it hurt more than hell! And he could say that for certain! However, gritting his teeth, he forced himself up, while Neuhaus mockingly threw the empty grenade at him. "Holy water, what the hell."

Neuhaus pulled out another grenade, but he didn't throw it this time. Instead, he unscrewed the top and poured the contents all over his compass, and suddenly vanished, appearing right in front of Rin, "Fast!"

"Now die!" Neuhaus slashed across Rin's chest, leaving a gash from his upper left shoulder all the way to his right hip.

"Gagh!" Rin clutched the wound in pain, the cut itself would have hurt a lot, but the holy water coating it almost made it sear like poison! It was like he was getting dissolved! This definitely was a new sensation for him.

"You'll pay for this!" And once more Rin forced himself up, but…

"Not this time." A giant arm smashed Rin from behind knocking himself out of balance, and now it grabbed him, pulling Rin up to its torso, where one of the hands grabbed his head, and began squeezing with unimaginable force!"

"Agh!" Rin screamed, unable to think properly.

Neuhaus smiled, "Now finish him." The hand tightened, and…

*SQUELCH!*

Blood splattered everywhere as the Naberius crushed Rin's head, and it dropped his headless corpse to the ground. Neuhaus smiled, and began laughing maniacally. Finally, he had avenged his family! "Now then," He began walking over to Yukio's unconscious body, stepping over Rin's not moving body. "No sense in leaving either of Satan's sons alive…" He brandished his compass one last time, preparing to drive it down…"

 **"How dare you…"**

"What?!" Neuhaus turned around quickly trying to find the source of that voice. Why did it sound so familiar!

 **"How dare you hurt Yukio…"**

"Who are you! Where are you!"

 **"Ha ha ha ha! Is not obvious Neuhaus! After all, it's been sixteen long years since we met!"**

Neuhaus's eyes widened. Impossible! "Satan?!"

 **"The one and only!"**

"Where are you?! Show yourself!"

" **Very well then!** " Neuhaus' Naberius was suddenly annihilated in a sheer blast of blue flames!

"What?! HOW!"

 **"Gya ha ha ha! You made one mistake Neuhaus!"** Neuhaus had seen many things, as well as done some things he's not proud of, things that would make regular men break, but he damn near wet himself when Rin's headless corpse suddenly began standing up.

"Wha-?!" Neuhaus could only look in horror as the tissue and bone began regrowing, the skull reforming, along with the teeth, as skin slowly covered it, then came the nose, eyes, and ears, and finally his hair regrew as well, although blood was still leaking profusely from the slash on his chest, likely because of the holy water.

 **"Surprised? You asked me to show myself, and so here I am! Ha ha ha!** " Rin began laughing maniacally once more, as flames started bursting everywhere.

"So, you finally possessed your son, is that it?" Neuhaus challenged, as he brandished his compass. Finally, he could achieve his revenge!

 **"So close to the answers, but so far!"**

Neuhaus lowered his compass, "What do you mean?"

 **"The answers right in front of you, but you can't even realize it!"** Rin grinned demonically, as his nails extending into demonic claws, and his eyes took his spiral shape.

"Get to the point Satan!"

 **"Simply put, Rin Okumura, never existed."**

Neuhaus' single eye widened, "Wha-!"

 **"It's so amusing, the horror slowly slipping into your eyes! That's right, Rin Okumura was nothing more than a false identity, one for the one, the only Satan!"**

Neuhaus was slowly being filled with fear, "Bu-but ho-"

 **"But how? Well, even that, I'm not sure, but Yuri Egin indeed gave birth to two children that night, but only one was her child… Yukio Okumura."**

"You mean-"

 **"Exactly, Yukio Okumura is fully human, always was. But Rin Okumura was never human. He was nothing but me given human form!"**

Rin slowly started walking forward, **"Now I perfectly understand your reasoning. It's the same reason I murdered so many clergymen that night."**

"What do you mean?"

Rin scoffed, **"Please! Could it not be more obvious! After all, Yuri Egin was the first and only woman I ever loved! What would you not do for the one you love!"**

Neuhaus grew a huge scowl at that, "Ha! What would you know about love! You're only a demon that cares only for himself!"

 **"That may be true, but Yuri taught me differently… Now you've gone and made me break my promise to her as well."**

"Promise, what promise!"

Rin's flames began flaring, as their intensity increased exponentially. **"She made me promise to keep Yukio safe, and you not only hurt him, but tried to kill him?! That is unforgivable, and you will pay for it!"**

Neuhaus threw his compass, attempting to impale Satan with it, but he shrugged and annihilated it with a shrug. Neuhaus tsked, and extended his arms, preparing to summon more ghouls, "Not on my watch!"

Satan smiled, **"you always were so proud of those summoning circles, weren't you? Well we'll have to fix that, I suppose."** And he snapped his fingers.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" Neuhaus sneered.

 **"Nothing much, but I suppose you should learn to watch your back. That's twice now it will cost you."**

"Wh-?!" Neuhaus suddenly felt both his arms get grabbed suddenly, and looked back to see… both of his Naberii?! He thought that they had been exterminated during the Exwire exam! "Unhand me! I am your master, and you will do as I command!"

 **"Unfortunately, Neuhaus-sensei, they're under new management."**

"But how?"

 **"Although you might have a strong will, you're weak. You vowed to defeat one of the strongest demons, only to become the dog of another, but that doesn't matter anymore. Now, if you'd please!"** He snapped his fingers once more, and the Naberii began pulling.

"Agh!" Neuhaus screamed in pain, as both Naberii ripped his arms off! "My arms!"

 **"Well, I suppose you're armless now!** " Satan laughed at his own bad joke. **"However, you still hurt Yukio, and that's not nearly enough punishment!"** The Naberii forced Neuhaus up, and slowly retreated back as Satan advanced upon him. his flames growing, as foul red energy began swirling around him.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Neuhaus watched as Rin's form seemed to grow, muscles beginning to swell, and slightly rip his clothes, meant for an average 16 year old, as well as grow in height.

Satan lurched down, as his back seemed to lurch and shudder, and with a groan, two demonic wings burst from his back, when he looked back up, Neuhaus finally did wet himself. Satan's eyes were glowing a terrible crimson red, his pupils nothing but a serpentine slit in a sea of red, as all of sudden demonic energy burst from him like a waterfall.

All around the world, people felt dread creep into their very souls, as animals hid, babies cried, and people literally lost control of their bowels. It was even worse for the spiritually sensitive, as they nearly passed out. Bon, Konekomaru, and Shima, were all struggling to stay up, while Izumo, and Paku passed out, and poor Shiemi, so close felt like she was getting crushed. Even Mephisto collapsed to his knees, forced by the terrible surge of power.

Neuhaus couldn't see anything in the maelstrom of red, except for the glowing red eyes promising revenge. **"What am I going to do you? I'm going to eradicate your very existence!"**

Neuhaus could only scream as the red energy engulfed him, as a blast of red light annihilated him, and any trace he was even there. Satan collapsed to the ground, drained, as he looked towards the two Naberii, **"Both of you may leave for now. Tell anyone what has happened here, and I will personally eradicate both of you."**

They bowed, "Yes, Satan-sama!" And crawled off into the distance. Satan's form reverted back into his regular human form, and gasping, he crawled over to Kurikara, which he had dropped when Neuhaus had impaled him, and sheathed it, then slowly trudged over to check on Yukio.

Yukio groaned, as he slowly regained consciousness, he looked towards Rin as his eyes focused, "Nii-san? What happened to Neuhaus? Why are you covered in blood?!"

"Neuhaus is gone. He won't bother us anymore."

"Rin! Yuki-chan!" The false twins turned to face Shiemi, "Are you alright?! Did you feel that? And… Rin, what happened to you?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rin's tail twitched, which Yukio noticed, "Nii-san!" Rin looked behind him, in panic, and quickly shoved his tail into his pants.

"You're hurt Rin!" Rin looked down to see his wound, which was quickly scarring.

"I'll be fine!"

"No, lie down now!" Both Rin and Yukio stared at Shiemi who was giving them a glare Satan could be proud of, a tick mark on her head. "Lie down now! Don't push yourself too hard! Agh!"

She slammed her hand onto the ground, "Never mind that! Get down now!"

"Yes, ma'am…" Rin quickly complied, as Shiemi summoned some first aid to help with his wound. "I've done what I can… It's probably going to scar though…"

Rin just smiled, "Cool. I always wanted a scar!"

"Rin, I've decided! I'm going to be an exorcist!"

Yukio stared at this, as a smile began to form on his face, 'Nii-san, always could do what I couldn't.'

* * *

The next day

"Einz, Zwei, Drei!" Mephisto snapped his fingers, making a veritable waterfall of confetti, as he began his announcement. "Congratulations to everyone! You are all promoted to Exwire!"

"Yeah! Thank goodness! Yes!" were the residual sounds.

"To celebrate, I will treat you all to monja!"

"Only monja? At least make it barbecue or something!" Rin groaned.

At the monja stand

Everyone was starting to prepare whatever monja they wanted to eat, while Rin questioned Shiemi about wanting to be an exorcist.

However, Yukio was standing outside, talking with Mephisto, "I apologize about Neuhaus. I didn't expect his personal feelings would get the best of him… I'll make sure it never happens again."

Yukio could only stare, "I can only hope so. What happened to Neuhaus?"

"I don't know… For all intents and purposes, he seems to have completely vanished, even with my network."

"Have we found out anything about the enormous spike of demonic energy that seemed to have occurred at the same time?"

"Unfortunately, no. All we know is that it was likely an incredibly powerful demon. You were fortunate to be unconscious at the time…"

Silence reigned for a few moments, until a voice came from behind, "Okumura-sensei? Is ramune soda okay with you?"

"Hai!" And Yukio walked back to join.

Mephisto stared off into the sunset, and pulled out his phone, dialing one of the few numbers he had on it. "Yeah, it's me… I need you to come here.""Are you certain, aniue? Your barriers tend to keep me out."

"I'll let you in personally. I'd send Neuhaus, but he seems to have completely vanished from the world. We'll discuss it later."

"Hai."

Mephisto looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Now, what's the status in Gehenna?"

"It's getting pretty bad… several sections of the main city have been completely destroyed, and

the territories are starting to split as demons begin to take sides."

"What's the status of the Baal?"

"Azazel-nii has explicitly stated he will remain neutral. Something about making sure souls continue to flow into Hell. Beelzebub-nii has allied with Lucifer, and although Astaroth is still in a coma, we believe he'll ally with Alciel, since most of the kingdom of rot has already allied with him. Egyn-nii has surprisingly allied with Bael, although we don't know why… The most surprising one is Iblis, who's sided with the purists. We all thought he'd try his own claim, as the only fire-using son of father."

"That's not surprising. He always was smarted than you gave him credit for. And you?"

"I side with you, aniki."

"Good… I will see you then, Amaimon." Mephisto hung up the phone, and walked back to partake in the delicious monja!

"Okumura Rin…" The voice belonging to Amaimon, the king of earth, echoed, as he stood on top of his latest conquest. "Why are you so interesting to aniki?"

"I wonder why indeed." Amman tensed up at the new voice, and nervously turned around. "Oh, surely you aren't that afraid to see me, my little brother…"

"Not at all, Lucifer-nii!" There standing before Amaimon, was his eldest brother, Lucifer, king of light, standing in his usual military outfit, while his face was covered with a mask, to hide the scars he received after the Limbo purge.

"Now, what can you tell me about Okumura Rin?"

* * *

Mephisto's steps echoed through the long hallway, as he rubbed his stomach, full of the delicious monja! However, the time for leisure was over, now he had business to attend to. He walked into the Grigori's hall, as he prepared his briefing. "Gutentag! How do you all fare this fine day!" He theatrically began.

"Cut the theatrics Mephisto. What can you tell us about the recent demonic spike in energy?"

Mephisto cleared his throat, "Very well then. What we know is the spike in energy was among the strongest ever felt, but there was something even more concerning than that…"

"What?"

"Th-the energy, the only demon I have ever met that had that kind of energy signature, was… was Satan himself…"

"Do you mean to say?!"

"Yes, it's quite possible that the demon behind the incident was none other than Satan."

"But he's been missing for sixteen years! Why show himself now!"

"I don't know. I've tried to use what contacts I could, but he chose to be quite well-hidden… Where and how he hid, I honestly do not know…"

The Grigori debated for a few more minutes until they finally came to an end. "Very well then, Mephisto, continue looking, and report back to us what you can find. Anything related to Satan must be exterminated."

Mephisto took off his hat, and bowed, somewhat mockingly, "As you wish…" And he walked off back into the shadows…

He kept walking until he reached a door, and he produced one of his magic keys. He really did love the perks that came with being able to control time and space… He jammed the key into the door, and turned it, opening the door and walking through. However, he did not arrive in his office. No, he arrived at a more… secret place.

"Ah! We were not expecting you so soon, Sir Pheles!" One of the scientist walked up, one of his many subordinates in the secret lab.

"Has there been any change in her, especially given the large spike of Satanically related energy?"

"There was a small spike in her brain waves, but she's sill remained largely comatose."

"I see…" Mephisto looked towards the person floating in the medical tube. It hadn't been easy… fooling Fujimoto, especially trying to bury a look-a-like in place of her. However, if push came to shove, she was their surest way of trying to flush Satan out.

"Very well then, keep me posted on any change in her, even the most minute ones."

"Yes, sir!" And with that, Mephisto vanished in a puff of smoke.

The scientist looked back towards the subject in the medical tube. He honestly didn't know why Mephisto was so interested in her, but it didn't matter. He'll still carry out his job. He did look at her charts though. He knew Sir Pheles had frozen her time for sixteen years in order to keep her alive, as technology improved. He looked towards the occupant floating in the tube, a young woman, probably around the age of sixteen or seventeen, with beautiful long brown hair, and a few moles here and there… Floating in the tube… was Yuri Egin.

* * *

Heaven

An angel burst rapidly into the throne room of God, breathing heavily, the Lord must know of this at once!

He bowed respectfully as he waited for God to address him, "What brings you here so suddenly, Michael, my child?"

"My Lord, we recently detected a surge of Satan's power, in Assiah no less! I humbly request that you send myself and squadron of my archangels to seek out the source, and if necessary, to destroy it!"

He was silenced when the Lord held up his hand. "There is no need."

"But!"

"Nothing has not happened that I have not willed to happen. You will let this be for now, unless I command you otherwise…"

St. Michael, the commanding angel of all the forces in Heaven, and he who could stand as Satan's equal in battle, bowed, and respectfully left, although worried about what his Lord was asking.

The Lord stared into Assiah, focusing on one Okumura Rin, otherwise known as his rather prodigal son, Satan. "Now, my son, what will you do next?"

* * *

Unknown location

Igor Neuhaus stirred, groaning in a lot of pain. "Ugh, what happened… Wait, Satan!" He got up quickly, looking around. "Where am I?!" Wherever he turned, he only saw darkness.

"I can answer that for you. You're dead."

"Wha-, who said that?!"

"I did. Behind you." Igor turned around, to see figure shrouded in some kind of hooded cloak, but he gulped at the sight of the huge black scythe they were carrying.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Geez, do I need to spell it out? You're dead? dead. Welcome to Sheol, the land of the dead, or if its more convenient, just call it Purgatory or something like that. Tends to make people more comfortable, or make them break out into rants about heresy. Now those all are usually pretty funny!"

"Why am I here? I've-"

"Done terrible things? Yeah, I know. Normally I would've sent ya straight to hell, but a nice lady up in Heaven interceded for you, and I couldn't resist. Now then, mind telling me how you died?"

Igor gulped, "I… was killed by Satan…"

The hooded figure pulled his hood back, revealing a very tanned, brown face, with dark hair, and noticeably an eyepatch over his right eye as well. Comparatively, he looked about sixteen or seventeen, not much older than Rin. "Now, do you mind telling me how you were killed by a being who's been missing in your world for sixteen years?"

* * *

Yukio walked into their dorm room, wanting to talk to his older brother about something, but when he walked in, Rin was nowhere to be found! Yukio sighed and looked around, until he found a note that said, "Dear Yukio, went out to look around. Don't know when I'll be back. Yes, I'll get my homework done, you Moley Four-eyes! Rin" Yukio pinched his nose his frustration… Would that Rin ever learn… Time to start grading though.

Rin walked around, trembling out of sheer excitement. After unleashing his power on Neuhaus, it really was true! He had a body that could exist in Assiah, and yet sill be capable of handling his power! Although his scar still did hurt a little, but, it was worth it! Assiah really was his! He had to test this out more! Albeit on a smaller scale…

He looked around for a bit, and finally walked into a suit shop, an expensive one at that. The saleman turned to him, and looked a little disappointed at Rin, probably just another teen who wanted to look cool for 15 minutes, but nevertheless, "Welcome! Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, I was looking to buy a suit, do ya think you could help?"

"Come right this way!"

After a while Rin was dressed in rather elegant suit, with nicely pressed black pants, shiny dress shoes, and a white dress shirt with black tie. However, he also added a navy blue vest, and instead of the usual suit jacket, he actually had a tailcoat on, which somehow fit him perfectly.

"Are you pleased, sir?"

Rin looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting himself every which way to look at it. It actually fit him quite nice! "Yes, I am! I'll take it!"

The salesman raised his eye, of course he would! "Very well then, I'll head to the register to ring you up."

"No." Rin grabbed him, "I said I'll take it." As his eyes started glowing red, the salesman's eyes reflecting that glow.

"Very well then, my lord, will that be all?"

"Yes." And so Rin ended up with a nice new suit. He headed out and started walking away, even as it was getting dark, and there were only a few people out. After a while, he started noticing some very sketchy people starting to follow him. Eventually he ducked into an alley, and they pinned him down in there.

"That's a pretty nice suit ya got there? Don't suppose you'd mind if I borrowed it!"

"Actually I do, I stole it fair and square after all. And I really don't want to get it dirty, so…"

"Agh!" The member grabbing him burst into flames, while the others looked on in horror. Rin looked at them and grinned, "Now, who's next?" Their screams echoed in the night.

* * *

Rin continued his night on the town, trying various things, from a fancy five-star hotel, to test driving an expensive sports car (apparently being an immortal timeless being doesn't translate to awesome driving skills… oops), to something random and just trying some random orchestra. Although he didn't read what it was, and ironically got stuck listening to Handel's Messiah of all things…

Eventually Rin had finally gotten tired, and started to head back. He really hoped Yukio was asleep, as he didn't want to try to explain the new suit… on his way back though, a car suddenly pulled up right next to him, and he looked at it strangely, as another guy in a suit came out. He was wearing sunglasses, and he had long golden hair that was tied in a ponytail behind him. Rin idly noticed he had a name tag that said Gabe on it…

Rin smiled, knowing full well who he was, until Gabe opened the back door, and out stepped… Her… making his blood run cold.

* * *

Mephisto was just sipping his tea, trying to read his favorite manga, until he felt yet another old presence. He quickly spit out his tea in a panic, standing up quickly. "HER?! Why would she appear now of all times! She hasn't shown herself since the early 20th century!" Mephisto was indeed quite worried now, not because she possessed strange powers or anything. No, far from it! Rather, he was worried if something should happen to her, lest God unleash his wrath upon the world!

* * *

Rin stared in shock as the woman stepped out. She was very clearly of Jewish descent, with beautiful long black hair, and clad in traditional Jewish garments, while covering her head with a shawl the color of the sky. He noticed that she wore no makeup or any of the sort, and yet he dared say she could be one of the most beautiful women ever. She was entirely natural.

"It's been a long time…" She began.

"Indeed… 32 AD, was it?" Rin answered.

"I must ask, though, why must you continue to be filled with so much hate? Surely you've realized by now that it will get you nowhere…"

"Please don't try to preach to me. You know I'll hear none of it!"

"Oh hush. You know that's a lie."

Rin shrugged. Why did she have to be so insufferable, so nice! He honestly couldn't stand her, because no matter what, he could never make her hate him! "Now, why have you decided to meet me here?"

"I simply wanted to talk."

"That's it? No grand gloating? No trying to find out what my goal is? Trying to report me to God or something?"

"Far from it. He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled mysteriously, "I have my ways. How do you think I persuaded him to cease the torments of Hell once every year?"

"You, I still don't know how you did that..." That was a very strange and disturbing day, when they had to stop torturing the souls is Hell...

"Regardless, I would still like to continue talking. Perhaps meet every now and then? I do enjoy Japanese food quite a lot…"

"What is it with spiritual beings always enjoying Japan so much!"

"Very well then, Friday at the Monja? Good. I promise I'll stop bugging you so much."

"Fine, wait, what?! You-argh!" Rin realized he'd suddenly gotten forced into this. He sighed, "You aren't going to get me to change."

"One can always hope. I believe He is always willing to forgive, if one is willing to ask for it. Now if you would, Gabe?"

"As you wish my lady." And he opened the door, and guided her in.

"So, Gabe is it now? How's it been, being the servant to her, my dear brother?"

"Gabe" grabbed Satan's coat, "You lost the right to call me that when you betrayed God, Lucifer!"

"You know I forsook that name a long time ago."

"Indeed, just like I forsook you as my brother, as we all did."

Satan frowned at that, "Leave."

Gabe got into the car, "You know, if anything ever happens to her, I'll kill you."

"You can try, brother, you can try."

Gabe started the car, and drove off, however, Rin idly noted the model of the car as it drove off, a white Fiat...

"You were wrong about one thing, though, he won't forgive me, even if I asked. That much is certain." Satan remembered how he came to this point.

Flashback

 _Satan flew through the seemingly endless gateway, to finally enter the new realm which had been created. However, with nothing to do, he became lost in thought._

 _"Was it really worth it? Was it worth Heaven? The loss of my brothers? Beelzebub?"_

 _Satan paused, no, it was a necessary sacrifice. To become his own master, free from all chains of submission, it was worth it to lose both Heaven and friend, free from tyranny! 'Are you so certain about that?' He still asked himself._

 _'Surely you could not come to the Lord, and apologize, surely he would welcome you with open arms?' The voice of doubt asked._

 _He sighed, "The Lord was without doubt, undeserving of my rebellion… He who was my Creator… Nor was what he asked difficult, nothing less than praise and thanks, nothing unfitting of a creation to give he who made it… But it only raised evil within me… I hated to serve, wanting to be my own master… I thought it would be so easy to depose him, to lift myself one step, and free myself from an endless life of gratitude…"_

 _He looked down, "Oh, if only I had been created some lesser angel! Than perhaps I might not have been tempted to betray him… no, that's wrong… Then some other power created as great might have led me astray…"_

 _He looked around, the fluid changing vortex leading from Gehenna to Assiah, ""Wherever I fly, the path only leads to Hell… How great this mistake has been. The greater I am adored and feared, the more power they give me in Hell, the lower I fall, increasing only the amount of pain and grief promised…"_

 _"Even if I were to ask forgiveness, no doubt such thoughts would doubtless return, and lead me only to fall once more, bringing only double pain, but if only to try!" He lost himself in thought, only for his face to grow grim._

 _"Perhaps, but… no, no, to ask forgiveness had forever been lost to me, that much is certain! To admit I was wrong, and to return to the chorus of angels only to be a laughing stock, the failed rebellious one, no! That would be a fate worse than death! To be ridiculed for all eternity! Never! To ask for forgiveness is to submit once more, to subject myself to the will of another, and that is so foreign, so abhorrent, that I would rather die a thousand deaths, then to submit myself!"_

 _Satan began taking off once more, "To ask for forgiveness is lost to me. My pride prevents it that much. I will never again submit to anyone but myself! I have dared to stand against the Almighty Himself, and I have dared to reject Him! I reject all of you, the chorus angels, the familiar Heaven, and the eternal good! I reject you all! I have dared to commit the unthinkable, a crime, a sin so great any chance at forgiveness is forever gone! Farewell hope, and with hope, farewell fear. Farewell grief, and all that is good. Evil shall henceforth be my only good." Satan's flames began flaring, as he became lost to his raving. "I have committed the unforgivable,"_

 _"An eternal sin."_

* * *

 _"καὶ ὃς ἐὰν εἴπῃ λόγον κατὰ τοῦ υἱοῦ τοῦ ἀνθρώπου, ἀφεθήσεται αὐτῷ: ὃς δ' ἂν εἴπῃ κατὰ τοῦ πνεύματος τοῦ ἁγίου, οὐκ ἀφεθήσεται αὐτῷ οὔτε ἐν τούτῳ τῷ αἰῶνι οὔτε ἐν τῷ μέλλοντι."_

 _"Et quicumque dixerit verbum contra Filium hominis, remittetur ei : qui autem dixerit contra Spiritum Sanctum, non remittetur ei, neque in hoc sæculo, neque in futuro. "_

 _"And whoever speaks a word against the Son of Man will be forgiven; but whoever speaks against the Holy Spirit will not be forgiven, either in this age or in the age to come."_

 _Matthew 12:32_

 _"ἐπὶ χειρῶν ἀροῦσίν σε μήποτε προσκόψῃς πρὸς λίθον τὸν πόδα σου."_

 _"In manibus portabunt te, ne forte offendas ad lapidem pedem tuum. "_

 _"Teach us to count our days aright, that we may gain wisdom of heart."_

 _Psalms 91:12_

* * *

 **Whew, That was a doozy. Anyway, I have midterms to study for now... but here are some notes:**

 **(1) The Te Deum is an actual prayer. the excerpt used is actually an addition made to the original Te Deum, taken from the book of Psalms.**

 **(2) Curiously, in the anime, the middle part of the last verse is excluded. I have included it for consistency's sake, but random fun fact. Oh, and yes, the fatal verse for the ghoul really was the last verse from the Gospel of John... fail.**

 **Now, I'm going to be changing a few things as well. As some of you might know, as I have a review based policy for my fanfics, to decide which one I want to work on next. However, as I write more, and more, I've found usually the one that was just updated is the only one I can work on, so to that extent, I will temporarily exclude the fanfic updated for one week, in order to work on the others (I always update a story weekly).**

 **However, please don't let that deter you from updating. I want to work on other stories as well, but to that extent, I'll start including the current stats in all my stories, in case you want to check some others out! Okay, here it is...**

 **Legend: (N-Naruto, ANE- Blue Exorcist, FMA-Fullmetal Alchemist, FT- Fairy Tail, KI-Kid Icarus)**

 **[Paradise Acquired] (ANE) : 19 reviews!**

 **The Dragon's Eye (FT/N): 7**

 **The Dragon Fallen Becomes the Serpent (FT/N): 4**

 **The Demon King of Dragon Fire (FT/ANE): 5**

 **Angels, Gods, and Demons (KI/ANE): 2**

 **The Jealous Flame (FT/FMA): 6**

 **This is War! (N/FT): 6**

 **It ended with Blue Flames (FT/ANE): 1**

 **The Angel's Fallen Light (KI): 1**

 **So you can hopefully see why I instituted my policy, since one story is getting three times as many reviews as the others... Don't worry, I will still continue working on it!**

 **Now for the last addition, I'm going to start giving shoutouts to fanfics I've really loved, so I want to recommend them.**

 **Blue Fire, by ef07: This is a really good one, and actually the inspiration for this story, so if you love this, give hers a read too! It's a fascinating read, and it's cool to see how each of our stories differ!**

 **Empire of Ash, by MelonMochi: Surprisingly, in the ANE fandom, there aren't that many demon! Rin stories, and Melon is writing a very excellent one (in my humble opinion)... Essentially, Satan is murdered, and Rin is forced to take the throne. Melon is also really good at integrating OC's into the story, and it reads so naturally. Give it a try, I'm sure you'll love it!**

 **Gears and Flames: Memoriam, by ShadowDragon94: This is perhaps my most favorite Fairy Tail fanfic of all time. It's beautifully written, and gives a nice easy blend of Japanese and English. It gives a new spin on everyone's favorite Dragon Slayer, Natsu. I highly recommend it for all FT fans, and even if you don't know that much about the fandom, it's perfectly readable, and really engaging.**

 **A Bridge Once Broken Series, by yopumpkinhead: This one is somewhat of a unique one. It's a crossover between Avengers and Wakfu. Wakfu, for those who don't know, is a French cartoon, made in the style of anime (it's like Avatar, the last airbender kind of, in terms of that i.e. an American cartoon made in the style of anime). It's the story of a Eliatrope (people who can teleport and shoot lasers from portals) named Yugo who goes off to find his real family. There's also a relic called the Eliacube, which bares a similarity to the Tesseract, and pumpkin noticed that, thus giving birth to this nice little series. It focuses more on Loki though, and his own journey to essentially come back to sanity, and his influence on the wakfu world. It's a great read, especially for such smaller fandoms. (Oh, if you have netflix, you should be able to find Wakfu on there. Check it out! You'll love it!)**

 **Finally! Thanks for bearing through that... As always, leave a review! Or else I'll set Satan to obliterate your soul... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _""Whoever blasphemes against the Holy Spirit never has forgiveness, but is guilty of an eternal sin." (Mk 3:29, Lk 12:10). There are no limits to the mercy of God, but anyone who deliberately refuses to accept his mercy by repenting, rejects the forgiveness of his sins and the salvation offered by the Holy Spirit. Such hardness of heart can lead to final impenitence and eternal loss."_

 _Catechism of the Catholic Church: 1864_


	7. True Cross Academy Arc: To Love

**I have engaged with the demons of typing, and I have emerged victorious to bring you tidings of a new episode! Do please enjoy it! I'm going to bed... *yawn* ZZZZZZZzzzzzz...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist, only Kazue Kato-dono does. Paradise Acquired is my own brainchild though!**

 **Thank you to ef07, YokaiAngel, Itharax, CrystalofTime, ShadeAllure, The hazel-eyed Bookworm, kinda-just-here, Guest, Ichigo-lover-1412, SmartieBlondie, no account, ZeroHakurei, Blue Sparkz, MelonMochi, Kuroi Rin, Dareagon, ElectraX12, and linf! Everyone else has Satan obliterate their souls! Ouch...**

 **Thanks to everyone else who also favorited and reviewed! Now on the chapter, Avanti!**

* * *

" _Stupidity is also a gift of God, but one mustn't misuse it."_

 _St. Pope John Paul II_

* * *

 _Satan walked, or rather floated through the dark forest, filled with snow. He looked down, and saw he wasn't in his body, or, his current body that is. He was back in the ball of flame he used when he was with Yuri. He searched around, trying to get his bearings. "Is this a dream?" He said, and after a while, he recognized where he was. 'This… this is Yuri's forest!'_

 _Upon realizing that, he looked around fervently, hoping to find Yuri. After a while of fruitless searching. He remembered, 'Yuri loved the river. She loved watching the fish go by, the sound of the flowing, and the serenity of it all… She always went even though I was always afraid she'd fall in…' He floated off in search of that river._

 _And there she was, as beautiful as he remembered her. Her long brown hair gently blowing in the wind, and her turquoise eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He called out, "Yuri!" And she turned._

 _"Oh, you're back Satan!" She smiled tenderly._

 _"Where were you, Yuri? I couldn't find you at all!"_

 _"Aw, was the big bad devil worried for me? I'm touched!" Yuri laughed, as what could amount to a tic mark appeared on the ball of flame._

 _"Don't taunt me like that, woman! I could just as easily leave you right now!" Satan yelled in annoyance._

 _Yuri gently patted her stomach, heavily pregnant, as she rubbed it with all the affection of a mother. "Except you won't. You promised you would help look after Yukio, and you told me yourself. Demons are creatures of their word."_

 _Satan sighed. She had him there. Curse himself for ever telling her that! "Do you ever miss him… the father that is?"_

 _Yuri's face grew solemn, "No. I don't. He thought he could just walk out on me like that, and leave me alone, so I don't. And…" She looked down, "I went down to the local post office, to see if I got any mail."_

 _"What?! You made that long of a trek by yourself? And pregnant?! Do you have no care for yourself or your baby, Yuri?" Satan yelled once more. She might be asking him to look after her and child, but she certainly makes it hard!_

 _"I've always made that trek just fine, Satan! Besides, those little goblins and golems always look after me!" Satan just shook his head. Honestly… this woman… Yuri continued, " I got a letter from Fujimoto. He was the only guy who ever knew me and the father were dating. I don't think he knows I'm pregnant. I just don't want to give up my baby… but he said, that the father was on an exorcist mission that went bad, and… he's dead."_

 _Satan just stared. He honestly couldn't understand her. First she says that she doesn't miss him, and now she'd upset he's dead? That doesn't add up!_

 _"But it does." Satan spluttered. He hadn't realized he said that out loud!_

 _"Well then, tell me how it does? How this makes sense?" Satan asked, obviously annoyed and confused. "You humans are always going on about how you're always though with somebody, yet you always go back to them! I can't even begin to tell you how many I've led to Hell by that! And yet it's somehow something noble?!"_

 _"Because it's love." Yuri answered._

 _"Love?" Satan asked._

 _"Yes, love. Love is one of the most powerful emotions that we can have, and certainly it can lead to ruin… but," She tenderly rubbed her stomach, "But in it's purest form, it's one of the most beautiful things. It's the bond between a mother and her children, between husbands and wives, between brothers and sisters, between best friends, as well as between a father and his children. But… not everyone is willing to commit."_

 _"How so?" Satan inquired._

 _"Because love is also responsibility. When you truly love somebody, it's not because of what they can give you. It's because in essence, they complete you."_

 _"Complete you?"_

 _"Yes, I presume you know the story of Adam and Eve?"_

 _Yuri knew that was a bad question, since as soon as she said it, she got the "Are you serious?" look from him, even though he had no face. "Right… Snake in the garden…"_

 _She blushed. "My bad. Anyway, woman was created from man, from his rib. However, in taking the rib, man was henceforth incomplete. Only when the "rib," the woman, is together with him, then and only then is he complete. What was once one body split into two, is once again brought back together and made one flesh by love. Each one completes the other."_

 _"Then how can other people you described love?"_

 _Yuri smiled, "Because that's only one type of love. There are so many types of love beyond just romantic love. Friendship is a type of love after all."_

 _"Then how do you know that it's not a romantic love?"_

 _"That definitely is a hard question to answer, but I guess my answer is that they vary in the nature of love. A romantic love truly completes you, but something in the friend draws you closer to them as well, perhaps a common belief or goal, something you both strive for, that forms a bond between you."_

 _"But not all friendships are equal?"_

 _"Heavens no! That's the difference between acquaintances and best friends. You can like something about somebody and hand out with somebody, but you might not know them that well. They're not somebody you would rely on in a time of need. A best friend is someone you know you can count, no matter what. The ones that will stick with you through thick and thin. Pardon the expression, but they're the ones that'l go the hell and back with you. Surely, you have had someone like that?"_

 _Satan pondered on it, remembering Beelzebub from so long ago, "Long ago… But that doesn't matter anymore."_

 _"But you still want it, don't you? That's just one of the types of love. There's the bond between siblings, something that isn't easily broken, and I suppose my favorite…" She rubbed her pregnant stomach. "The love between a mother and her children."_

 _Satan finally remembered, "Earlier you called him Yukio… Is that his name?"_

 _She giggled, "Yep! It means 'man of snow.' I spent so much time thinking about a name, and I just looked and saw all the snow, so I thought Yukio!"_

 _"Yukio… huh?" Satan spoke, somewhat curious. He turned back to face Yuri, only to find she was collapsed onto the ground!_

 _"Yuri!" Satan looked at Yuri, floating around in panic, noticing her attire had changed, to simple pure white dress, and that she wasn't pregnant anymore! She just laid there, face up, her hands folded almost as in prayer._

 _"Yuri, what's going on? Where's Yukio? What happened!" Satan watched in horror, as she slowly sank into the earth. "Yuri! Yuri!"_

"YURI!" Rin woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, not quite certain what it was he just saw. He looked around and saw his blue flames had lit everything surrounding him on fire here and there. "Aw shit!" And he quickly started trying to extinguish them.

After he had extinguished them, he rubbed his head through his hair, gently feeling each fiber, "Man, what was that?" He looked over at Yukio, who was still sleeping, which was good, as Yukio tended to be a light sleeper.

"I'm definitely not getting back to sleep after that…" Rin sighed, looking at the clock. "Man, it's only six o' clock? Damn it…"

He again went to the only place he could ever go to think if he was bored, and went to the rooftop. He enjoyed looking at the sky, feeling the wind on his face, and admiring the sunrise. They're all things he had easily spent millennia striving to obtain, only being able to feel them for a brief moment when he possessed somebody, or hear of in tales from other demons.

"I'll never admit it to anyone, but it's beautiful." He said to no one in particular.

*meow* He turned back to see just a small cat, probably a stray that had somehow gotten onto the roof. He would never admit to anyone, but he loved cats! Especially since they were seen as omens of bad luck, and worshipped as deities, but anyway…He bent down and held his hand out, trying to coax the cat towards him, "Hey there, little guy! Come here! I won't hurt you! No no no! That's only reserved for the buggy little humans!" And slowly but hesitantly the cat approached him.

He sat cross-legged on the ground, and the cat quickly jumped into his lap, and just curled up, purring gently. Rin sat there too, gently stroking its back. "Funny, I'd think that all animals would hate me… but they seem somewhat fine with me for some reason… I don't really understand…"

Rin watched the sun for a while, until he realized, "Wait. What time is it?!" He looked at the nearby clock tower, and saw it was twenty minutes till eight! He quickly moved the cat off his lap. "Sorry cat! I've got to go! I'm late!" And took off, leaving the cat to stare in his direction in confusion.

Rin quickly rushed to his dorm and got dressed into this uniform. "Why the hell do I, the king of the underworld, have to go to school? 'Cause I'm an idiot, that's why! Damn Samael… You and your stupid school."

He rushed down just to hear Yukio say, "Thanks for the meal." And put his chopsticks up. Rin rushed to his own meal, and quickly started eating it.

"Yukio you bastard. Why didn't you come find me!" Rin yelled between mouthfuls.

He only smiled, "I did, but after a few minutes of searching, I gave up. It's what you get for not telling me where you go."

"Damn it Yukio! You know I always go to the rooftop! I've got a marathon to run for P.E. today, and I need to eat for that!" He quickly finished eating, and hurried to off to school, placing his tray at the cafeteria ledge.

* * *

*BRRRRRING*

The school bell signifying the lunch bell had finished, and the hordes of mindless zombies, commonly known as hungry high school students began rushing for the student store. Rin himself was running quickly to get there, only to find hordes of students mobbing it, trying to get what they could.

"Damn it!" Rin yelled in frustration, "Only one thing to do!" He began rushing to the crowd, when he saw one yakisoba left, and he jumped for it. "This one's mine!" Only for someone to grab it at the same time! "Hey, who-s Huh?!" Rin saw it was Suguro?!

"What are you doing Okumura, this is mine." He said.

"Huh?! No way, this yakisoba bun has my name on it!"

"Well, Okumura-kun, I don't think we've seen each other here before." Shima said from behind.

"Bon… I think we should just get going. We don't want to make a scene." Konekomaru added.

"No way! I'm drawing the line! It's said that grudges about food last seven generations, so I'm drawing the line here, Konekomaru!"

Shima sighed as Bon and Rin continued their mutual death stare, while he looked off in the other direction. "Well, at least Okumura-sensei is doing alright."

Yukio, on the other hand, was most certainly NOT doing alright! "Please have my lunch!" "No mine!" "No mine first!"

Yukio was just sweat-dropping in nervousness, as these three, Kashino, Nishiwaki, and Omoto constantly terrorized him, trying to get him to eat their lunches, even as they fought among each other about whose he would get.

Konekomaru laughed, "At least Okumura-sensei's pretty popular." Although he tensed up when a hand draped itself around his shoulder. "And what's that supposed to mean, Konekomaru?" Rin asked, with a subtle tone underneath that.

"Ah, nothing Okumura-kun!" Konekomaru yelled.

"Oy! When did you guys get so close!" Bon yelled.

Yukio turned back, "Nii-san!" He quickly held his hand out against the three rabid girls. "I just remembered, I'm eating with my brother today! Bye!" And he quickly took off, grabbing Rin in the process. "Come with me!" He yelled.

"Oy! Yukio! Let me go!" Rin yelled as he got dragged off.

"What was that?" Bon asked.

"Oy! Bon!" Rin yelled, as Yukio dragged him off to who knows where.

"What?" Suguro yelled back.

Rin grinned a little devilishly, and held up a familiar sandwich, "Thanks for the meal!" Even as he got dragged off.

Bon looked down at his hand to see the sandwich missing, "Wha-? When did he? That little bastard!" He yelled, even as he heard Rin's laughing.

Yukio finally arrived into the main cafeteria breathing heavily. "What's the big deal Yukio?" Rin asked, chewing on his lunch, much to the chagrin of Bon back at the store.

"All of those girls were offering me lunch!"

Rin scoffed, "So? They're offering you free lunch? Why would you turn it down?" He took another bite.

"I couldn't eat all three at once! If I took one, it would offend the others!" Yukio said.

Rin finished his sandwich, "Please. I'd just take them all, and save the others for later." He turned around, and his jaw dropped. It was beautiful. It… was… Food! But not just any food, professionally prepared food! "What?! This is amazing! They have everything! Lobster! Italian! Chinese! American!"

Yukio sighed, "Yes. This is a school for the privileged now, although it still doesn't mean we can afford it…"

Rin's jaw dropped at the prices, "What the hell?! Please tell me they added an extra zero!" Yukio's stomach growled. "And I forgot my lunch too…"

Rin eyed Yukio, and quickly looked around, and making sure his adopted brother wasn't looking, quickly closed his eyes, and reopening them, showed them glowing with demonic power. He quickly searched for the most entitled, snobbish student around, as they would be the ones with the most money. He found one nearby, talking show-offishly with a girl. 'Go figure…' He thought.

"Oy, Yukio? Why don't you get us a place to sit?" He asked Yukio, who just simply nodded, and walked off.

Rin slowly walked by the student who he had caught sight of earlier, and making sure Yukio and the others were roughly out of sight, let his tail out. A quick cast of illusion to make sure no others with temptaint could see it, and he was ready.

He quickly made sure the student was too occupied in his flirting, and as he walked by, using his tail, he pickpocketed the students wallet! 'Piece of cake.' He thought as he emptied the wallet. Enough to afford a whole week's worth of high-class food. He quickly put the wallet back as the student blissfully blabbed on, unaware of the heinous theft just committed against him.

Rin quickly bought two meal tickets and went to go find Yukio, who's eyes nearly bogged out when he saw the meal ticket. "Nii-san! How did you afford this?!" Yukio nearly yelled.

Rin just grinned devilishly, "I had some money saved away!"

Yukio was about to say something, when his stomach growled again, "Traitor…" He muttered. "If only we could afford to eat like this everyday…" He said.

They quickly lost themselves in thought after that, and both snapped their fingers at the same time. "Mephisto!"

* * *

Mephisto's palace/house

After lunch, they had both gone to Mephisto's house to make their demands, although…

"You want me to lower the school cafeteria prices?" Mephisto asked, hands folded in front of him.

"YES!" They both yelled, hoping this would work."That's not possible." They both face-faulted. "To provide first-rate cuisine, we purchase first-rate ingredients and hire first-rate chefs."

Rin yelled, "That doesn't mean dining has to be first-rate though!" He didn't want to have to keep stealing money. That's a pain in the ass to keep finding rich kids to steal from!

Mephisto's eyes narrowed, "Dining is culture. One's life is enriched by experiencing first-rate cuisine." *ding!* "Oh?" Mephisto reached for the cup noodles right in from him, which had finished cooking, and began slurping.

'That coming from someone eating cup noodle…' They both thought as they sweat-dropped.

Rin thought about it, and remembered, 'Wait, this guy said he was our guardian, right?' He thought. "Then at least give us an allowance!"

Mephisto stopped slurping, "Oh my… Rather unlike me to forget such a detail." He reached into his wallet, "After all, even the son of Satan needs something to live on, no?" He pulled out a bill.

"Whoa! A 2,000 yen bill!" Rin yelled.

"A phantom bill whose existence is said to be an urban legend!" Yukio added.

As they were both admiring the rare bill, Mephisto continued, "Ah yes, before I forget, you will be paid every month on the tenth." And the twin's happiness literally shattered.

"Wait, this is it? This is for the whole month?" Yukio stammered out.

"Yep!" Mephisto cheerfully answered.

"We can't live on this dumbass!" Rin yelled. 'I never knew I raised such cheapskate sons! Then again… I suppose I never did teach them to be charitable…' Satan muttered in his head.

"What's this? Displeasure?" Mephisto reached again into his wallet, "Very well, how about an obsolete 100 yen bill? Taisuke Itagaki's image on it is my favorite."

Rin pulled his sword out its cloth contained, "Like I care who your favorite is!" He prepared to draw as Yukio held him back. 'To hell with covers. Let me just kill him!' He mentally screamed, until he noticed something on the bookshelves, and he smiled satanically. 'Well, if I can't get him to care by Yukio's means, then just hit him right where it hurts!'

"Wow, those are some pretty nice manga Mephisto!" He began, much to the confusion of both Yukio and Mephisto.

Mephisto blinked, "Of course! Power Princess is one of my favorites!" He shamelessly shouted, much to Rin's embarrassment. 'He definitely does not get his taste in entertainment from me! Maybe he's adopted? Regardless…'

Both Yukio and Mephisto were confused when Rin suddenly appeared next to the bookshelf, holding one of the manga, "It'd be a shame if something happened to it…" He said, chuckling darkly.

Yukio sweat-dropped, "Uh, Nii-san?" He asked somewhat concerned, while Mephisto's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

Rin's face was downright evil, "Or would I?" He asked, as he lit his right hand on fire, holding it next to the manga.

Mephisto began panicking, "Please no! Not my special limited edition pre-order copy!"

"Oh? Limited edition you say?" Rin said, as he slowly began lowering the manga over the fire.

Mephisto slowly saw the manga go down, and just as the flames began to lick the manga, he freaked, "Please no! I'll do anything! Just don't harm my manga!"

Rin pulled the manga back up, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything!" Mephisto cried out.

"Even raising Yukio's allowance to 50,000 yen a week?" Rin asked.

"What? That's absurd!" Rin slowly lowered the manga again, "But easily done! Just leave it alone! I'll do it! I'll do it!"

Rin extinguished the flames, "Great! Pleasure doing business with you!" And he began walking out, as he tossed the manga to Mephisto.

Mephisto caught and held it as if it were some kind of precious, "It's alright," He cooed. "Daddy's got you! Daddy's got you!" Then he began sobbing, "Daddy's got you!"

Rin and Yukio just stared at the pitiful sight, while Satan just thought, 'Definitely adopted…'

* * *

They began walking home while Yukio just asked, "Where did you- why did you-, How?" He stammered out."

Rin just smiled, :"Just got to know how to play 'em!" He answered, 'It doesn't hurt to have millennia worth of manipulative skills either!' He mentally chuckled.

Yukio answered, "Although it wasn't really that necessary…"

You could almost hear the record scratch, as Rin just stared, "What?"

Yukio admitted, "Well, I actually have a job as a lecturer, and I actually get paid pretty well as an instructor…"

Rin got his sword out again, "You traitor!" He yelled. 'I stole money for you and went through all that for you!'

"Oy oy oy… Calm down Nii-san! There's one good thing we get out of all this!" Yukio said.

"Huh?" Rin blinked.

* * *

20 minutes later at the supermarket

"Do my own cooking?" Rin pushed a cart along as Yukio put food into it.

"Exactly, I give you the money for cooking, and you make the food, and we take Mephisto's money! That way we make money, and you don't have to worry about lunch." Yukio said. "Plus, cooking is the one thing you can do right!"

A tic mark appeared on Rin, 'Yeah, and saving your ass from rogue exorcist teachers as well!' He raged in his head. But he just shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a natural!"

He missed the lens glare on Yukio's glasses, 'It'll help Nii-san keep track of the time, and if I'm offered lunch again today, I just have to say 'sorry, I've got my own lunch!' It's killing two birds with one stone… no, four birds!' He began cackling mentally, while Rin was just creeped out by his little brother's face.

'Oy oy oy… Is that what I look like when I go on one of my mental rants?' Satan thought.

* * *

Later that night…

Rin kept chopping and cooking, preparing meals for the next day, as Yukio just stared at his elder brother cooking. "Hey, you don't need to start this late at night, you know." He urged, trying to get him to sleep.

Rin just turned, while he continued cooking, "You should prepare lunch the night before and freeze it. That way, you take it to school frozen, and it thaws to the perfect temperature at lunch."

Yukio blinked. He didn't know that! "I see…" He said, 'Well, there goes that part of the plan…' He thought. "If only you spent the same amount of energy on your studies!" He ducked as a wooden spoon went flying towards his face, and embedded itself in the wall! "Yagh!"

"Shut up, will ya? Just go to bed?"

"Yes! Good night!" Yukio yelled as he ran off to avoid more lethal cookware.

After a few hours, Rin had finished the food. "This should do it!" He shut the fridge as he heard a clang. He turned to see one of the metal bowls had fallen off the shelf. "Huh? A mouse?" He muttered as he yawned, "I need to get to bed…"

* * *

The next morning…

Yukio was busy washing his face, as he heard some mini stampede. 'What the hell is that?' He thought, until he got kicked from the side, sliding across the ground. "You stupid four-eyed mole-face!"Yukio quickly recovered and put his glasses back on, "Who are you calling a four-eyed mole-face!"

"Shut up! I don't care how hungry you were! This is unacceptable!" Rin yelled.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! You ate the food I made for lunch!" Rin showed him the empty containers.

Yukio's eye twitched, as he countered, "I'd never do such a thing, and you know it!"

"Then tell me, who did? It's just the two of us in this dorm, remember?" Rin yelled back, but both froze as they came to a sudden realization.

"Just the two of us?" Rin said.

"No… it's not…" Yukio continued. "Every day, whenever it was time to eat, there was always food for both of us!"

"Which we always ate without a second thought…" Rin continued, "So who was it that cooked those meals?"

*clang clang!*

They both heard the sound echo throughout the dorm. "Someone's there!" Yukio said.

"Someone?" Rin's eyes widened, "Who?"

They both peaked through the kitchen window to see… Mephisto cutting food?! He turned around, "Good morning, gentlemen!"

"Mephisto?!" Rin's eyes bugged out.

"You're the one who's been cooking our meals then?" Yukio asked.

"No, I'm just a temporary replacement. The one who cooks you're meals in Ukobach."

"Ukobach? Rin asked.

"It's a type of stove spirit if I remember correctly." Yukio said.

Rin lost himself in a ponder, 'Ah, that's right. I've certainly employed a few Ukobach back at my castle in Gehenna… I miss it…'

"No wonder we employ you as an instructor, a splendid answer! However, since you trespassed on Ukobach's territory, he has since boycotted his job."

They were now at the table, "I think I understand what you're saying, but what is this?" Yukio asked, pointing at their meals, a strange bubbling red liquid, with some food in the center.

"A Mephisto special- Little demon-style oatmeal." Mephisto proudly announce, arms crossed. "Please partake of it!"

They both stared at it terrifyingly, as it continued bubbling like lava, "Go on, don't be shy!" Mephisto said, 'This is what you get for threatening my Power Princess and exhorting my money you little snit!' He terrifyingly thought.

Satan just stared at the bubbling mess. 'I remember the last time Samael cooked for us… That was before Christ was crucified I think… there's a reason we haven't had him cook since…' He sighed, 'Forget this…' He grabbed it, "Ittadakimasu!" and ate it!

Smoke blew from pretty much every opening on his face, as Yukio stared in horror when he collapsed. "Nii-san!" He yelled.

"Baa-chan's calling me…" He muttered out.

"What?!" Yukio cried out. "We've never met our grandmother! Never mind that! Don't go with her! Nii-san!"

"Regardless of the cause, a familiar's misconduct is his master's fault. Until Ukobach's mood improves, I will be in charge of your meals." Mephisto began.

"And if he doesn't?" Yukio asked, as Rin's eyes continued swirling.

"Then I will become your permanent cook."

Yukio began shaking his brother in a panic. "Nii-san!"

Rin just lifted his hand up, "Whoever this Ukobach or whatever his name is, is, I'm gonna destroy him!" Satan added in thought, 'Ugh… even with my demonic healing, that nearly killed me! Just imagine what his cooking would do to Yukio! I need to fix this ASAP!'

* * *

Later that night…

The kitchen sparkled as Rin finished cleaning, "Look, I put everything back the way it was. Get over it already will you!" A fork came sailing through nearly impaling Rin in the head. "What, are you still mad? What are you so pissed about anyway?" A bunch of pans now flew at Rin. "If you don't want to cook, then get lost! You're not the only one that's good at cooking!"

Lightning flashed, as Ukobach revealed himself, a very small demon, humanoid from the torso up, but furry from the bottom down, with a fork-like tail. Rin just smiled, "So you finally show yourself?"

Yukio began rushing back to the dorm, but it began to rain, "I know Sir Pheles was there with Rin, but why do I still have a bad feeling?" He finally reached the dorm when…

*BOOM!*

Yukio watched as smoke began coming from the dorm, right where the kitchen was! Yukio watched in horror, 'This is bad!' As he quickly rushed to the kitchen! He burst inside only to see… a kitchen battle?!

Rin and Ukobach were engaged in an intense cooking battle, as they were chopping onions, cooking meat, frying vegetables, all at the same time, making exceptional use of their tails. Yukio just watched as all this was going on.

"An extraordinary turn of events, isn't it my dear Okumura-sensei?" Mephisto asked, suddenly appearing right next to Yukio.

"Sir Pheles?"

"Isn't it marvelous, each battling to an inch of their lives, flexing their culinary muscles? This is how stupendous friendships are born!" He dramatically announced.

"Indeed Sir Pheles, but- GYAGH!" Yukio yelled as a knife suddenly went flying his way, nearly impaling his head!

"Oya, watch out my dear Okumura-sen- GYAGH!" Mephisto yelled as a knife nearly impaled him too!

They both stared to find knifes flying at them from all directions! "Gya! Watch it! Out of the way! Move it! You first! No you! Age before beauty! Respect your elders! Argh!" Finally the flow of knives stopped, but not before both of them were pinned to the wall! Yukio just stared at Mephisto. "'This is your fault."

"My fault, how is this my fault!" Mephisto shouted back.

"Gya ha ha! You were right Ukobach. Throwing knives at people is fun!" Rin laughed, as both the unfortunate victims stared. Ukobach just mewled in agreement.

"That rice dish was awesome!" Rin said, while Ukobach meowed back, "Eh? My katsu rice bowl was exceptional too? Thanks!"

Ukobach mewled on for a couple minutes while Rin stared, and Mephisto and Yukio stared, plotting best how to murder the two chefs.

Rin continued cooking at night again, while Ukobach stood right next to him. Rin asked, "Hey, Ukobach? Why do you cook?"

He mewled in response, "It's enough for someone to eat your food and say it's delicious?" Rin translated, "I see…" Ukobach meowed again.

"Why do I cook?" Rin looked up in thought. "That's a good question…"

Flashback

 _Yuri was sitting in her cabin's kitchen, gently humming away as she made her stew. She turned as Satan made his entrance flamboyantly, "At last, the lord of all demons has made his triumphant return! HA HA HA HA!"_

 _"Hi Satan." Yuri said. If a ball of flame could face-fault, Satan did._

 _"D'oh! Why do I even try with you… Hm? What are you doing?" He asked._

 _"Oh, cooking." Yuri said, as she added some salt._

 _"Cooking? Now why would you do that?"_

 _"Well, I do need to eat, idiot." Yuri deadpanned._

 _"Well, why wouldn't you have someone else do it for you? I have my servants cook all the time!" Satan exclaimed._

 _"Because not everyone is fortunate enough to live in a giant castle filled with hordes of the demonic underworld to do your bidding and cook for you." Yuri was just plain staring now, in slight annoyance._

 _"Right…"_

 _Yuri went over to her cupboard, "Now let's see… I need some ginger and bay leaf next…" She rattled through the cupboard._

 _"Hm? What are those for?" He asked, as he floated over her shoulder._

 _"I'm making a stew, so they're to tone down the smell of the meat."_

 _"I see…"_

 _After Yuri had finished cooking, she divided the stew into three portions, two which she poured into a bowl, and the third into a container which she sealed up and put away into the fridge. Taking the two bowls she put one at the table, and the other she went outside and put on the ground, and whistled. Immediately, several hobgoblins and some snow golems came out to it, and started eating. Finally she sat down, "Finally, ittadakimasu!" And she dug in._

 _"Why'd you put the third in the fridge, Yuri? Why not just eat it all?" Satan asked._

 _"Because I can't eat it all at the same time, baka! So I just put it the fridge to take out tomorrow morning! That way, when it's time to eat in the afternoon, it'll have thawed to the right temperature!"_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yep, it's an old housewife's tip!"_

 _"But why bother sharing, if that's the case? Wouldn't that mean more for you to enjoy?"_

 _"Well, cookings no fun if you can't share it! Cooking is all about the chance to see someone look happy! If someone tells me they like my cooking, it makes me happy!" Yuri said._

 _"I… see."_

 _"Do you want a taste?" She asked._

 _"I, wh- er-… yes…" Satan admitted, "But I don't exactly have a mouth to eat it with…"_

 _"Then you can possess me!" Yuri cheerfully said._

 _If Satan was drinking water, he would have spit it all out at that point. Never before had he heard someone ever say that in his immortal life. This woman was just plain batty! "What part of spontaneous demonic combustion do you not understand, woman!"_

 _"Well, that's when you possess someone for longer than a couple minutes. It won't do any harm if it's for a few seconds!" Yuri answered._

 _Satan was silent for a few moments, then sighed, "Fine, but don't blame me if something goes wrong!" He then took over her body, and took a bite, and his/her eyes widened in amazement as he flew back out of her, "That's incredible! It's delicious! I've never tasted anything like it!"_

 _Yuri turned to him, "Do you like it?"_

 _"Well, yes... We don't exactly have anything that tastes like that in Gehenna...!"_

 _"If you want, I can teach you a few recipes like that. Oh, I know another one you might like, it's called Sukiyaki!"_

"I suppose, it's wanting to see others, like Yukio enjoy my cooking… If they're happy, I'm happy…" Rin muttered, 'And for Yuri…' He thought.

After saying good night to Ukobach, Rin got cleaned up and laid down on his bed, and thinking about everything that happened that day, smiled, 'Ukobach… Samael's familiar huh? I guess in that sense Gehenna Gate is my familiar, but I wonder what having a familiar like that would feel like?' He idly thought, and dreamt peaceful dreams for the first time in a long while.

* * *

The next day

It was a pretty hot day, as a heat wave had hit True Cross dead on. The guardsman was sweating pretty hard as he went to relieve his fellow guard of his duties. "Yo, Kuro." He said, as he greeted the cat per his own little tradition, as he walked past the twin-tailed black cat, and familiar of the now deceased Fujimoto Shiro. He walked in to greet his coworker, "It's all yours now!"

The mustached, brown-haired man replied, "Good work." As he got up to leave.

The guard turned back, "That cat's been hanging out up there for the last few days. He won't even look at the food we give him."

The mustached guard folded his hands behind his back, "Indeed." He honestly felt sorry for the poor thing, "He's a smart boy, so it could be that he's starting to figure it out.."

"I wonder what happens to a familiar when he finds out that his master has passed away…"

"Sh! We don't want him to hear that!"

"Sorry. He's a good ways off, so I thought we'd be okay…"

"Probably, he'd revert back to the demon he once was, like a beast breaking free of it's chains…"

Neither of them noticed Kuro slowly turn his head back to them, an unknown glint in his eyes.

* * *

True Cross Academy Classroom

Satan yawned as he once again entered the class room, quite annoyed about his religious studies class. 'Again, why the hell am I taking this? Oh yeah, because the big bad devil couldn't say no to a single woman!'

He fell silent as the teacher began speaking again, "Today, we're going to be doing something a little different today. As you know, the Knights of the True Cross were founded through the Knights Templar early in the Middle Ages. However, what is lesser known about that is the Knights Templar themselves were the continuation of another secret order, whose name we have lost to time, but was founded directly by the Twelve Apostles."

Bon was impressed, "Wow, I didn't think the Knights were that old…"

"Although the Knights are not fully subject to the authority of the Vatican, it is still common to at least make the adherents somewhat knowledgeable of their teachings, given the diversity of the exorcists within its ranks."

Rin was pretty much falling asleep at this point, "So I thought the best way to start off is to clarify some of the teachings regarding the Virgin Mary, also know as the Mother of God." He woke up again, at hearing that.

"Now, according to tradition, Mary was born to two Jewish parents, who have since been christened Saints Anne and Joachim, and at some point she was betrothed to St. Joseph. After some time, the angel Gabriel appeared to her to announce that she was chosen to bear the Son of God, to which she responded with a simple 'Fiat.' to quote the Latin translation, which means 'Let it be,' or 'yes.' You should all know the story enough after that, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Now, even today, there is great reverence for Mary. Numerous countries have claimed her as a patron, such as the United States of America, and even today, there have been numerous Marian sightings, such as Fatima, Lourdes, and perhaps the most famous, Guadalupe, which is responsible for the conversion of Latin America."

Shima piped, "Wow, that's pretty impressive!"

"Yes it is! Now there are four major dogma which have become associated with Mary, through the teachings of the first three are the Mother of God, the Assumption, and the Immaculate Conception, which respectively are that Mary was the mother of Jesus, who was the physical incarnation of God, Mary ascended with her body to Heaven, and that Mary was born without sin through the grace of God."

Konekomaru chimed in, "Wow, they've really given that a lot of thought!"

"Indeed! Numerous scholars from Aquinas to Augustine to list a few have written extensively about this in numerous times. Another popular title that emerges as well is Mary as Queen of Heaven, but I digress. Now the final dogma is perhaps one of the most important, her Perpetual Virginity."

"Tch, how does that make sense? If she had a kid, how is she a virgin?" Izumo scoffed, as usual.

"In essence, it stems from the affirmation that Christ's birth was indeed miraculous, a child born of woman, untouched by man, conceived solely through the grace of God, without the sin of adultery. In essence, it was God, a spirit, entering into a mortal form, as no vessel that could hold him in all His glory existed."

Rin went stock still at that, as he pondered the implications, and his eyes widened, 'Impossible!' He thought.

*Bring!* Went the school bell. "Ah, class is over already? Alright then, make sure to finish the homework I assigned, and-"

*Slam!*

Everyone turned as Rin took off, slamming the door shut behind him. "-have a nice day…" The teacher finished.

"What's his rush?" Bon asked. Everyone just shrugged.

* * *

Library

Satan was going through book after book, trying to see what exactly he could find on this topic, and each one said exactly the same thing, that Christ was born of the Virgin Mary, as no other vessel could be worthy of him.

He sat down, as he pondered the implications, 'I don't know how, Yuri, but for some reason, you were able to recreate the situation. In essence, you essentially recreated the birth of Christ, but with me… Somehow, this was able to grant me a body that I could walk in Assiah with, much like how God could take human form then… But then how did you do it?' He slammed the book shut. So many answers, but so many dead ends! 'How!'

Eventually he arrived back, and began working on homework, only to get distracted, and mess around. Heck, he even turned to the newspaper, although it was filled with pretty depressing headlines like "Brazil in lockdown after Honduras missile test over sovereign airspace!", "American tensions run high as Cubans stock missiles again! Cuban Missile Crisis all over again?", and "China-Russia tensions escalate as border clashes continue!", just to list a few. Pretty depressing alright… 'Man, is there anything that isn't depressin?' He thought.

He kept at this for while until Yukio came in, "I see you still aren't finished with your homework yet, Nii-san…"

"What do you expect! It's hot out, and having to spend my energy on assignments and homework. I may as well have just stayed an Page. An Exwire's just a bottomfeeder! So where do you rank on this thing?"

"Intermediate first class."

Rin looked, and saw where Yukio was, about half-way up, "So you aren't that much of a big-shot either, huh?"

"I really don't want to hear it from you…"

'Well, I AM the king of hell, so of course I outrank you!' Rin snidely thought. "I wonder what it takes to get to this rank of Paladin at the top… I wish I could do a mission or something, otherwise I'd just get bored…"

Yukio put his pen down, "The rank of Paladin is awarded only to the the strongest exorcist. And we aren't sending you on any missions for the time being."

"Huh?" Rin asked.

"You always disregard orders, and act like a loose cannon. Can you really blame us? Plus, you rely too much on Satan's power.

"What the hell? I said I was sorry!"

"You shouldn't be so quick to draw your sword, and no matter your healing abilities, you shouldn't use yourself as a shield! Otherwise Satan's power will consume you completely"

"What the hell! Everyone was saved, right?" Rin said, 'I almost forgot he doesn't know I'm Satan! I'll use my power whenever I want! I'm Satan! Hell, if it weren't for me, you'd be dead because Neuhaus!' He continued, "Don't lecture me like the old fart!"

"I'm speaking for Tou-san! I can see him turning in his grave out of worry for you! You act just the way you fight, with no skills or knowledge. Try using your head more!"

"What did say you damned Moley four-eyes!" Rin accidentally smacked Yukio's glasses off of his head, and both stared speechless as they smacked into the ceiling and shattered, then proceeded to fall back onto Yukio's head.

Rin started laughing, "It's a miracle! A miracle happened!"

Flames could almost be seen behind Yukio as he stared at Rin, "It's not freaking funny!" He angrily put out, with a glare that froze even the king of Hell. His phone rang, which he picked up, "Okumura. Yes, I'll be right there."

"What is it? A mission?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but you're not involved." Yukio shut him down, and went over to his desk drawer, and opened it, revealing a whole horde of spare glasses! He quickly put one on, then went to leave.

'Man, you have a buttload of spares…' Rin thought, as he subtly went to follow.

* * *

Yukio rushed over to the south gate as he present his ID, "I'm Okumura Yukio, first class intermediate exorcist."

The exorcist guarding nodded, "Good, we've been waiting for you." Yukio went under the caution tape, as Rin suddenly appeared from behind.

"I'm Rin Okumura, Exwire." He quickly followed under the tape.

"Nii-san! I told you not to follow!"

"I was worried about your second pair of glasses." Rin responded, 'Like hell I'm gonna let the opportunity to get out pass away!'

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! I don't have time to play games right now! Go home!"

"No way!"

"RAGH!"

"What was that?" Yukio asked, as the exorcist filled him in.

"Kuro, the guardian for the South Gate has gone berserk. We're sealing off the area within 1 km of the rear gate road."

Rin stared as he saw a giant Cat Sith perched on the street sign, numerous exorcists aiming weapons at him. 'A two-tailed cat sith? I haven't seen one of those in millennia! I thought they were extinct!' Satan thought.

"Liars! You're all liars!" He heard in his mind, as he looked around. 'Who said that?' He wondered.

"Are you alright?" Yukio asked the two guardsmen from earlier, as one was getting his arm bandaged.

"Kuro suddenly blew up in size and attacked us. We accidentally let it slip that Father Fujimoto had passed away, and he overheard us."

The injured guard piped in, "I'm sorry… Um.. What's going to happen to Kuro?"

Yukio narrowed his eyes, "We exorcists will take him down."

Rin stared in shock, "Take him down? What are you talking about? What does this have to do with the old man?"

"Kuro is Tou-san's familiar. That familiar was revered for centuries in a part of the country as a protective deity of silkworms. By protecting the silkworms from disease and local pests, he was worshipped at a local shrine, and co-existed with humans. Eventually, as silkworm breeding died out, he was forgotten, and having lost his home, he became a demon…"

*BANG BANG!*

The exorcists fired numerous tranquilizer darts, hoping to take Kuro out peacefully, to no avail, as Kuro just shook them off. "Now!" One yelled to an exorcist on top of the semi-truck, as she threw a holy water grenade, but Kuro just shook that off as well, as he barreled towards her. She barely missed the truck getting totaled under her, as she leapt to safety.

Two other exorcists weren't as lucky, as Kuro rammed them with his tail, sending them flying away. "Liars! You're all liars! Liars!" Rin could hear again. 'That voice, so its coming from Kuro… I was wondering whose voice it was…' He thought.

"Are you alright?" Yukio asked as he joined the fray. "We've tried holy water, holy silver, holy wine, holy pharmaceuticals, pretty much everything that can be blessed! Nothing seems to work!" The female exorcist put in.

"We don't know his fatal verse either, so we can't use an Aria. We've dosed him with tranquilizers, but he'll recover quickly."

Rin turned to stare at the rampaging god turned demon, as another exorcist asked, "Did Father Fujimoto ever tell you anything about Kuro?"

"You participated in that mission that day, didn't you?" The female exorcist asked.

"Yes."

"That day?" Another exorcist asked.

"Back when Yukio was still an exwire, a series of unexplained phenomena kept happening at a construction site in a village, from fences collapsing, to girders giving out, to vehicles being knocked over. All of it was Kuro. The locals called in several shaman, but they could do nothing to him."

"Eventually, they called in the Knights of the True Cross. The man chosen to annihilate Kuro, was the Paladin Fujimoto Shiro. He tamed the demon without spilling a single drop of blood. I was so impressed…"

"I had no idea there was such a backstory to this cat…" The exorcist who had asked the question answered.

"Afterwards, Tou-san named him Kuro, and put him as a gatekeeper to the Academy."

Rin however, was quite awe-struck. 'Fujimoto was a Paladin?' He clenched his fist, 'To think that I was spared by the strongest of all exorcists… How prideful can these humans get?'

"But the fact is, he's still a demon. Once they lose their master, I guess they go back to being a demon…"

"Yes, Tou-san was prepared for such an emergency." Yukio gestured to the case he was carrying. He opened it,"It seems to be a modified hand grenade, most likely filled with medicine that will kill Kuro."

Rin's eyes widened, 'What?!'

The exorcist sighed, "We're saved!"

"However, since the power and nature of this device are unknown, will you let me handle this by myself?" Yukio asked.

"Liars, all of you are liars! Shiro's the strongest one among all of you!" Kuro shouted, as Rin realized what was going on.

"Alone? Fine, I'll evacuate the others, just in case." The exorcist said. "Evacuate to the rear gate!" He yelled.

Rin stared at Kuro as he rampaged, "There's no way Shiro would die! You're lying! He's going to come back!"

"I see…" Rin said.

"Nii-san, you should probably step back too. Since you're a demon, there's no idea what effect this would have on you."

"Wait, so you're going to kill him?" Rin said.

"That's right. There's currently no exorcist in this school who can tame a demon of that class. So we have no choice but to exterminate him."

"Shiro's going to come back, and until he does, I'm not dying either!" Kuro yelled, once more unheard to Yukio.

"Hold up." Rin stopped Yukio

"What?"

"I think this is a little overreacting. He's just sad!" RIn explained, not quite sure why he was saying such things.

"How do you know?" Yukio inquired."Demon telepathy." Rin said.

"That being said, we can't let him be!" Yukio turned back to Kuro.

"Let me talk some sense into him before you kill him! Don't worry, I won't draw my sword, and I'll use my head!" Rin countered, 'Besides, I've handled more demonic disputes than you have moles, and I don't even need to draw my sword anyway to use my power…'

"Huh?" Yukio stammered out, as Rin approached Kuro.

"Oy!" He shouted, "I'm Okumura Rin! Shiro's… son…"

"Nii-san!"

Kuro paused, "Shiro's son?" He seemed to calm a bit.

"Shiro's dead! He died." Rin admitted. Kuro picked up in ferocity again.

"You're lying, I don't believe you!"

"He's dead!" Rin yelled back.

"You're lying!" Kuro yelled as he began charging Rin. "You're lying!"

Rin stood firm, and even grinned a little bit, as Kuro barreled towards him, and they collided heads! Although Kuro wobbled a bit before he collapsed, while Rin just grinned, 'I'm the most thick-headed demon in Gehenna for a reason!'

Meanwhile with Yukio… "WHAAATTT? He really used his head… That's not what I meant Nii-san!"

Kuro struggled to get up, as Rin felt blood leak from his nose, which he quickly wiped up. But he walked towards Kuro. "You really did love Fujimoto, didn't you?" He asked, as Kuro's eyes widened, "So you were just sad. Right? I can understand the feeling, of being left behind by a father." Memories of his exile from Heaven flew through his mind. "So why don't we make up." He held out his hand.

This time it was Yukio's turn to remember, as he flashbacked to when Fujimoto tamed Kuro.

 _"Listen, you… You really loved humans, didn't you? So you were sad about being forgotten, right? Let's make up! I made you some silver vine wine! It's really nice!" Shiro laughed as he_ _held out the bottle._

Kuro stared as Rin held out his hand, memories of Shiro flooding though him, Shiro always given him sake, getting drunk on the sake with Shiro, as he slowly shrunk back down in size. "Shiro… So you're gone Shiro? I'll never see you again, Shiro? You're… dead?" Kuro said, as he began bawling, sad mewls echoing through the area.

Rin slowly walked towards Kuro, as he picked him up, and began stroking his fur, "It's alright. It's alright." He thought, 'Consider my debt to you discharged with this, Fujimoto. I guess I can at least take care of this cat for you, like you cared for me.' He looked to the sky, 'Although Yuri, I think I understand why you were so caring for demons. Because no one else in this organization will. It's my duty as the king of demons to ensure their protection, and I'll do what I can, while still keeping my promise to keep Yukio safe!'

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, they were unaware that they were being watched, as two figures kept an eye on the whole event, from the top floor of the South Gate building. "What do you think of Okumura Rin?" Mephisto began, otherwise known as Samael, King of Time, addressing his guest, the demon King of Earth, Amaimon.

"Well, I can't really assess him really, since he hasn't gone full out in battle." Amaimon answered looking at Rin from his hands like binoculars.

"Indeed. He never seems to go all out. It's really quite exasperating. Would you like to make him do so?

"Yes, but before I do that," Amaimon held out his hands as books magically appeared in them, "I'd like to try to learn more about Japan, given your obsession with it."

"Well, I must say I'm impressed, but I didn't give you an Infinity Key just to go sight-seeing." Mephisto looked on in amusement. He honestly didn't think Amaimon was capable of that kind of higher thought! "Although I'm impressed at your idea, nevertheless, remember you are still the weakest of us Baal. Don't get into any trouble now!" Mephisto continued. He never noticed Amaimon's fist slowly tightening, blood starting to drip from his nails digging into his hand.

"Yes. I'm off now." Amaimon said as he shut the door.

"Are you okay with that?" Mephisto turned to the mysterious figure behind him.

"He'll be fine. After all, his interest is piqued enough, and Amaimon could never resist a good battle.

The figure shrugged, "Well, it's your head, I suppose, if he gets caught."

"He won't, I'll make sure of that. I'm still curious, as to why a person of your… nature though is interested in my school. I don't suppose you'd like to make me aware of that."

The figure turned to face Mephisto, "No, I don't. My reasons are my own. Don't forget that I do outrank you, Samael." The figure looked at his watch, "Oy, I better get ready to make my big entrance soon, I can't wait! I'm oh so eager to finally meet this infamous Okumura Rin!" He smiled, as he slowly shrunk into the shadows.

"Interesting. I didn't know he could do that… Now, what's going to happen next, I wonder, my dear little brothers?" Mephisto folded his hands, as he reflected on his little bout with his elder brother.

Flashback

 _"Now what can you tell me about Okumura Rin?" Amaimon was sweating somewhat nervously, a very rare event, if not for the fact that Lucifer, his eldest brother, and strongest of the Baal was facing him! He might be stupid, but even he's not that stupid!_

 _"Uh… not really anything. I don't know anything!" Amaimon stammered out._

 _Lucifer held his hand up, as light energy began crackling in it. "For a demon, you're a terrible liar Amaimon. No wonder you're the weakest of the Baal."_

 _Amaimon clenched his hands, as he stared defiantly at his brother, "I am not weak!"_

 _Lucifer scoffed, "Please, you're nothing but an insect before me!"_

 _Amaimon jumped off the beast he was standing on, as he prepared to fight, "Behemoth, go hide, I'll join up with you later." Behemoth wisely decided to follow his master's wishes. Even it could recognize power when it saw it._

 _"Always taking little pets. I never could understand that, even after I annihilated the last one, don't you remember that one?" Lucifer taunted._

 _Amaimon just narrowed his eyes, and vanished in a burst of speed. Lucifer looked around, trying to find his youngest brother. "Impressive speed, Amaimon, but nevertheless…" He turned around swiftly, punching Amaimon in the chest as he appeared behind him, "All too predictable." Only for the "Amaimon" he punched to shatter into rock! "What?"_

 _"What was that about predictable, Lucifer?" Amaimon shouted as he materialized behind Lucifer, ready to punch straight through him, only… to go right through Lucifer?! "How?" Amaimon gasped as he tumbled forward, unable to stop his momentum._

 _Lucifer appeared next to him, walking over till he stomped on Amaimon's chest, keeping him pinned there. "Honestly, are you ever not going to fall for that? Now tell me…" He began pushing down harder, cracking the ground underneath Amaimon from such pressure. "Why is Samael so interested in this Okumura Rin?"_

 _Amaimon struggled in vain, as he tried to break free. slamming his fist down onto the earth, and causing Gehenna to shake for miles. "You expected that to do anything at all? That's quite pitiful…"_

 _Amaimon chuckled, "Well, I needed to get my message out somehow…"_

 _Lucifer's eyes narrowed, "Message? What message?" Then his eyes just as quickly widened as spikes suddenly materialized to impale him! "How?" He yelled as he jumped back to avoid sudden impalement._

 _"Gutentag, my dear brother!" A familiar theatric voice drawled out, which Lucifer turned to._

 _"Samael, it's been a while. How long has it been so you've been back in Gehenna?"_

 _Samael just bowed, "Ah, nearly 200 years! I had forgotten it was so dreary! It's why I left in the first place!"_

 _"Then why return at all?""I just had a little brother to pick up, no big deal." Samael muttered, as he snapped his fingers._

 _"WAUGH!" Amaimon yelled, as a Cuckoo Clock appeared to snatch him up and vanish. "Not agaaaiiiin!" He screamed._

 _Lucifer stood face to face with Samael, the two strongest beings in Gehenna since the disappearance of Satan, "Now since you're here, what can you tell me about Okumura Rin, why you're so interested in him?"_

 _Samael smiled, "He intrigues me. That's all there is to it."_

 _"Surely it's more than that."_

 _"Nope, not really."_

 _Lucifer stared at his younger brother, "Well, while you're here, I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me take the throne."_

 _Samael lifted his umbrella, "Not really. You see, you being king would really put a hamper on my ability to enjoy the humans, so I can't really allow that."_

 _"Well, that's indeed unfortunate, because now that I know that," He held out his hand, "I can't allow you to leave alive."_

 _"Ho? So you'd fight me, despite father's warnings for us never to fight lest we level all of Gehenna?"_

 _"Well, father isn't here now." Lucifer countered._

 _"Fair enough, but that still doesn't mean I want to level my former home. So… Einz, Zwei, Drei!" Mephisto snapped his fingers, as Lucifer fired a burst of light. "Er Stopfen!" Mephisto yelled, as he stopped time in the area. He stared at the slowly advancing burst of light, "Impressive, my elder brother, not even my time spells can stop your light. But as for my interest in Okumura Rin, I guess you'll just have to find out!" Mephisto chuckled, as he vanished back into Assiah, taking Amaimon with him, leaving Lucifer alone by himself._

Mephisto chuckled at the memory. He really did relish any chance to embarrass Lucifer, although he was distracted from his musing as one of his scientists knocked on the door. "Come in!"

"Ah.. Mephisto sir, you asked for us to keep you alerted on any change in Yuri Egin's condition?"

"Indeed, that's right."

"Well, she's woken up sir!"

* * *

Rin sat with Kuro, as Kuro rubbed against Rin's leg time and time again, getting a feel for him. Rin stroked his back as well, wondering what he was going to do with him exactly, 'Although at least Fujimoto could pick his familiar's well! I love cats!' He thought.

Yukio came up, "Well, I persuaded them to let you have Kuro as your familiar, although they're pretty impressed that you could tame Kuro, but I think they'll use another familiar to guard the South Gate from now on."

Kuro sniffed at the container Yukio was holding, "It smells like Shiro!" As he jumped at it.

"Ah, Kuro! That's poison!" Yukio yelled, as he rolled the container to Rin.

"It smells like a present from Shiro!" Kuro told Rin.

"He says it smells like a present from the old man."

"Huh?" Yukio said, as he unscrewed the top, and took a sniff, "This is… Silver Vine Wine!"

"Silver vine wine? That's the best! Let me have my present! Let me have it!" Kuro yelled,as he danced around happily.

Yukio started laughing, leaving Rin confused, "Oy, what's so funny?"

"Now that I think about it, there's no way Tou-san would ever kill Kuro." Yukio said as he got a pan to pour the wine into for Kuro.

Rin looked to the sky, lost in his thoughts, 'The old man, I hate to admit it, but he was kind of cool…'

Kuro just kept slurping, shouting with joy, "Delicious!"

Rin looked the ever-familiar clock tower, until he remembered, "Crap! I've got to get somewhere! See you in a little bit, and watch after Kuro!" He yelled as he took off running, leaving Yukio and Kuro to stare at Rin, then stare at each other, until Kuro went back to drinking.

Satan kept running, until he came to the Monja place, and lo and behold the woman was there again. "You're lucky I came…" He burst out, gasping for air.

"Well, of course, you've said to God many times that demons are beings of their words."

Satan clenched his hands. This woman and here many tricks! Why did she have to be so infuriating!

"Because it annoys you, that's why!" She smiled. "Although something tells me you've found out something more about how you came to have a mortal form here."

"Ah, not much, just that Yuri was somehow able to give me a mortal form, despite being a spirit, much like you did ages ago."

"Well, I suppose it's a start. Although…" She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! I guess that really does make you the Anti-Christ!"

Satan just face-faulted at that. "You and your lame sense of humor…"

After a meal and a couple minutes of talking though, even Satan had to admit he was having a decent time, "Please, just try handling Yukio! He's only fifteen and thinks he's hot stuff! You have no idea how annoying it is when a fifteen year old thinks he knows best!"

She laughed, "You think that's hard? Try being the mother to God himself! Walk on water? Please, I had to deal with that every time it was bath time!"

Satan nearly choked on his water, "Really? I would've thought he would be one of the most well-behaved children ever!"

"Ha! He certainly would be, but there were other times where he insisted on miracles! I can't tell you the times he cursed someone dead, only to bring them back to life, turn a kid into bird, or drive his teachers crazy because he started going into the metaphysical!" (1)

"Really?" Satan asked, only for a hammer to go flying out of nowhere and hit him on the head. "Ouch! Who the hell threw that?!" He yelled.

She looked to the background, "Ah, I suppose that'd be my husband, He always did prefer the direct way of getting someone's attention."

Satan turned back, to see a carpenter hard at work on the other side of the street, while the familiar white Fiat appeared again. Gabe lowered his window, staring at Satan. He just stuck his tongue out back.

"Well, I suppose I'd better get going. And you probably shouldn't keep my husband waiting either. His hammers always find their mark."

Satan sighed, "Fine, just get going." He muttered as he got up to talk to the guy. She just giggled.

Satan approached the man, who just kept at his work. "Yo." He said, trying to get the guy's attention. The man just ignored him as he continued shaping his work. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

The man held out his hand, "Chisel." Gesturing to the toolbox right next to Rin.

"What?! I-"

A hammer flew out and him in the head again, "Chisel." The man ordered again.

"Fine, fine, I'll get you your chisel..." Satan muttered as he went to get the tool.

After a while of sawing, cutting, chiseling, and various other carving skills, finally Satan had enough. "Oy, if you're going to call me over here, at least talk to me!" Although he was pretty quickly silenced when the carpenter held out some tools to him, and looked at him. Satan just looked at what he was making, and saw it was a wooden crib. "You've go to be kidding me…"

* * *

The woman kept on her way home, as she looked out the window. "Are you certain it's wise to keep meeting up with that… lunatic, my lady? Surely there's no need to waste your time with his kind!"

She just smiled tenderly, "I'll be fine Gabriel." She looked out the window again, "Gabe, dear. Do you mind opening the window? It's awfully stuffy in here."

"Yes, my lady." He replied, quickly complying.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." She said, as she began talking with the person who appeared next to her.

Gabe looked in the rear-view mirror to see who she was talking to, only to nearly lost control of the car when he saw who it was! "Careful Gabe, we don't want to wreck the car again…" She laughed out, as she turned again to her guest.

It was a young boy, probably only eleven or twelve, but the most noticeable thing about him was that he was white. Not in skin color, in that regards, he was the color of the average Jewish boy, but his clothes were completely white, a simply short sleeve button-up, and some shorts. However, the curious thing was that his hair was completely white as well, looking as soft as the white plumage of a bird. But his eyes, his eyes stood out the most. They were a brilliant orange, the color of an ethereal fire almost seeming to burn within them, in contrast to the rest of his pure color scheme.

"You know what I'm going to say to you…" He started.

"Yes yes yes. I know. It's reckless, there's no regard for my safety. What are you going to do? Report me to God?" She countered.

"No, not really. After all, it was you who asked me to keep these meetings veiled from him in the first place. He's content with letting Satan do as he pleases here, but I can't imagine he'd tolerate you meeting with him."

"Are you certain He's alright with you keeping secrets?"

"We might be of the same essence, but that doesn't mean we can't keep secrets from each other."

"Very well then."

"Just remember, always make sure your safety is a priority. I shudder to think what would happen if the other Two should ever get angry."

"Don't worry. I'll stay safe." She turned to face him, but he was already gone. All she could see was a single dove flying off into the distance, and feather left on her seat. "Nice seeing you too..."

* * *

The next day

Satan muttered in annoyance to himself, he can't believe he had to waste that much time on building a stupid crib! 'I could've read a manga, or played with Kuro, but no! I had to help a stupid little carpenter husband!'

He sighed as he collapsed onto the table, as Yukio began telling the class to get ready. "Now class, before we begin today, I'd like to welcome a new student." He walked over to the door and opened it. "You can go ahead and come in now." He said to the mysterious person, as they walked in.

Rin looked at him, and overall, he was rather bland. He was about average height, maybe 5'9" or 5'10", definitely a foreigner, judging by his light brown skin, and short dark hair. The only thing that stuck out about him was the eyepatch that covered his right eye. He bowed politely, "Pleased to meet you! I'm Kageyama Hikaru. I hope to get to know you all very well!" He said, smiling sincerely, as his single eye ran across all of them, pausing on Rin.

"Please feel free to sit wherever you want, Hikaru-san." Yukio instructed.

"Thank you very much, Okumura-sensei." Hikaru said, as began to sit down, right next to Rin.

Rin just stared, rather unamused at the guy, and yawned as he began to take doze off.

" _Found you._ " A voice echoed in Rin's head.

 _"Who said that?_ " He answered, turning around, trying to find the source of the voice, making certain he didn't reply out loud.

" _I did. I assume you wouldn't want me to say it out loud, considering how hard you've worked to keep it hidden."_ The voice continued.

 _"Keep what hidden?_ " Rin answered, looking around still, sweating slightly, until he fixed his eyes on Hikaru right next to him, smiling darkly.

" _After all, it's not everyday after sixteen years that one gets to have a conversation with the missing Satan!_ "

Satan's eyes widened in shock, as he realized what was going on, " _He knows!_ "

* * *

Mephisto walked in annoyance to the halls of the Grigori. One thing after another prevented him from visiting Yuri after she woke up, and he hated having to wait for anything! Why did they have to summon him now of all times?

Mephisto bowed in mock respect again as he entered, "Greetings my dear Gri-"

"Cut the crap Samael." The head Grigori ordered as he threw a newspaper to the ground, the exact same one Rin had been reading earlier. "What is the meaning of this?"

Mephisto quickly scanned the headlines, "So it begins…"

"What begins?"

Mephisto stared, a scowl on his face, "War."

"What?! How is that possible?"

"Each of us demon kings have some of the world governments in our pockets, or hands one way or another, so it gives us some influence on world affairs. As I said, each world affects the other, so it was only a matter of time before our war began to spill over into yours."

"To what extent does the reach of the demon kinds extend?"

Mephisto snapped his fingers, as a map appeared with different colors highlighting parts of the map. "The eight demon kings control most world governments in one way or another."

"First off," Mephisto began as part of the map were highlighted a dark brown color, "Beelzebub controls Central Africa, it's a hot spot for spreading his insects and plague. He enjoys especially having the mosquito population run rampant. It's a shame, I like traveling there..."

"Focus, Samael."

"Yes, yes." He snapped his fingers as other parts of the map turned a light brown color. "Astaroth controls South America, due to the large amounts of fungi and rot that grow there. Why do you scientists keep finding new species of fungi every year there? He keeps making more and more!"

This time, parts turned blue, primarily islands though. "Egyn controls the Pacific islands and the Caribbean, for reasons that should be self-explanatory. King of water, islands... enough said."

The Grigori slightly caught their breath, as a very large portion of the map turned red. "Iblis controls the Middle East, and Northern Africa, especially due to his influence in the religion there." (2)

Now a very large portion of the map, perhaps the largest yet, turned green. "Amaimon perhaps has the largest expanse, controlling all of Russia, Canada, and parts of Eurasia. I suppose it's also why Lucifer doesn't like him as much, especially since Amaimon's controlled it since the time of the USSR, but he usually lets the humans do as they please. He doesn't have to go too crazy there, assuming he's capable of that."

"Fascinating."

The map turned silver this time, "Azazel is perhaps of the least concern, concerning his neutrality, but he still has South Asia, and China in his grasp, due to their traditions regarding the dead. He used to have Japan as well, until I, ah, "politely" acquired it from him."

"And what territories do you control, Mephisto?"

Mephisto bowed excitedly, as the portions were highlighted a brilliant pink color, much to the distress of the Grigori. "Ah, so small, my reach only extends to Japan, Germany and parts of Europe, but don't worry. I don't wreak any havoc. I'm much to busy managing my school. Although I am glad I reacquired Germany. Honestly... Lucifer caused me so much trouble when he stole it from me back in the 1900's."

"Why are some ares not highlighted here and there."

"Ah, noticeably, Italy, Mexico and Israel have remained mostly free, due the strength of the religion there, especially as hot seats for relics, but aside from that most governments are under control of the demon kings."

"But what about Lucifer? Surely he must have some territory as well."

"Ah yes, he does."

"Well, spit it out! Where is it?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious what territory he controls, especially as the strongest demon!"

"You can't mean-"

"But yes, I do!" Mephisto smiled darkly, as one part of the map was highlighted a brilliant yellow, a very distressing part of the map. "After all, what better country for the strongest demon in Gehenna to manipulate, then the world's only superpower, The United States of America?"

* * *

Unknown

The aide ran breathlessly through the halls, gasping desperately for breath, even though he probably wasn't going to get anymore any time soon. He finally reached his destination, and straightened himself up. After all, it wasn't everyday even someone like him got to have an audience with the most powerful man in the world.

He quickly knocked on the door, and waited until he heard the muffled, "Come in!" And he entered the Oval Office, the official seat of power of the President of United States of America. He quickly saw he wasn't alone though, as he saw one of the president's most highly ranked generals in the room with him, a blonde-haired guy. He didn't like him one bit.

"Well," The President barked out, "What is it?"

"Uh, sir, we've received intelligence that the Cubans are once again starting to stockpile weaponry, possibly nuclear arms as well. We don't know if the Russians are involved, but they might be."

"Very well. Dismissed.""But sir-"

"Dismissed." He ordered.

The aide just gave the general a side-glance, and departed.

The President ran his head through his thinning hair. He was getting to old for this… He had served his country in the gulf war, proudly continued in the National Guard, and gone on to serve in politics as well, but the world never seemed anymore peaceful then when he started.

"Surely Sir, you aren't going to let this challenge to our superiority go unpunished!" He turned to his general. He couldn't really remember when he had started serving, but all he knew was that he always had the right answer.

"Now we don't want to rush into things headfirst."

"But of course we do! We need to show that there are repercussions for daring to challenge our superiority!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Besides isn't it time for you get back to the Missus?" His general asked.

"No, it's not even-"

"Go to the Missus." His general ordered, more force in it that ever, as the President's eyes glazed over.

"Right, get to the Missus." As he got up to leave, leaving the general alone in the office.

The general quickly got on the President's intercom, and in perfect imitation of the President's voice, "Attention all units. Please prepare for armament at once. In the event of any Cuban aggression, prepare to bomb them at once!"

He didn't wait for a response and quickly sat down in the President's chair, reaching down into one of the desk drawers, opening them, pulling out a VERY familiar mask. And so, Lucifer, demon King of Light donned his mask once more in the Oval Office, all the while humming "Hail to the Chief." (3)

* * *

 _"καὶ ᾠκοδόμησεν κύριος ὁ θεὸς τὴν πλευράν ἣν ἔλαβεν ἀπὸ τοῦ Αδαμ εἰς γυναῖκα καὶ ἤγαγεν αὐτὴν πρὸς τὸν Αδαμ. καὶ εἶπεν Αδαμ τοῦτο νῦν ὀστοῦν ἐκ τῶν ὀστέων μου καὶ σὰρξ ἐκ τῆς σαρκός μου αὕτη κληθήσεται γυνή ὅτι ἐκ τοῦ ἀνδρὸς αὐτῆς ἐλήμφθη αὕτη. ἕνεκεν τούτου καταλείψει ἄνθρωπος τὸν πατέρα αὐτοῦ καὶ τὴν μητέρα αὐτοῦ καὶ προσκολληθήσεται πρὸς τὴν γυναῖκα αὐτοῦ καὶ ἔσονται οἱ δύο εἰς σάρκα μίαν."_

 _"Et ædificavit Dominus Deus costam, quam tulerat de Adam, in mulierem : et adduxit eam ad Adam. Dixitque Adam : Hoc nunc os ex ossibus meis, et caro de carne mea : hæc vocabitur Virago, quoniam de viro sumpta est. Quam ob rem relinquet homo patrem suum, et matrem, et adhærebit uxori suæ : et erunt duo in carne una."_

 _"The Lord God then built the rib that he had taken from the man into a woman. When he brought her to the man, the man said: "This one, at last, is bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh; this one shall be called 'woman,' for out of man this one has been taken." That is why a man leaves his father and mother and clings to his wife, and the two of them become one body."_

 _Genesis 2:22-24_

 _"πάσῃ φυλακῇ τήρει σὴν καρδίαν ἐκ γὰρ τούτων ἔξοδοι ζωῆς."_

 _"Remove a te os pravum, et detrahentia labia sint procul a te."_

 _"With all vigilance guard your heart, for in it are the sources of life."_

 _Proverbs 4:23_

* * *

 **Well, things are starting to escalate even more now, aren't they? Now for some notes.**

 **(1) Well, this events aren't exactly biblically canon, but what I mean about that is what we call the Bible, in particular the New Testament, nowadays was complied back in 397 AD, due to the urging of St. Augustine. There were a lot of traditions going around, and they painstakingly worked to determine what was inspired scripture. The events I described came from the Infancy Gospel of Thomas, which supposedly described the childhood of Jesus... I read it, and I can tell you, you really did not want to anger baby Jesus!**

 **(2) For those who don't know, Iblis is the primary antagonist in Islam. According the Quran, when God, or Allah in this case, created Adam, he ordered his angels to bow down to Adam. Iblis, who was a Jinn allowed to worship with the angels, refused to bow down, and as such, he was cast out of Heaven.**

 **(3) Hail to the Chief is basically the American president's theme song...**

 **Now, a minor correction, back when I was describing the Blue Night, around ch. 3 or 4, since I was using the intro to BE as inspiration, I mistakenly identified the statue in the beginning wrong. I had initially thought it was a statue of the Virgin Mary, but as it turns out, it's a statue of St. Helena, made by Andrea Bolgi. Who knew?**

 **Here's the current review listing. Those in brackets will be updated soon!**

 **Paradise Acquired (ANE): 18!**

 **It ended with Blue Flames (FT/ANE): 1**

 **Angels, Gods, and Demons (KI/ANE): 2**

 **[The Demon King of Dragon Fire (FT/ANE): 7]**

 **The Dragon Fallen becomes the Serpent (N/FT): 4**

 **[The Dragon's Eye (N/FT): 7]**

 **The Angel's Fallen Light (KI): 1**

 **The Guardian Angel of Fairy Tail (FT): 6**

 **The Jealous Flame (FT/FMA): 3**

 **[This is War! (N/FT): 7]**

 **Hopefully, I'll be back to my regular update schedule come Christmas time.**

 **Shoutout time!**

 **Blue Fire, by ef07:** What if a certain blue haired demon was actually Satan sealed in human form? How would things change? Follow Rin as he struggles to become an exorcist, make friends and protect Yukio, all the while having to keep a secret that could not only place him, but everyone he has learnt to care about in danger! (Hiatus) This is actually the parent fic that inspired this story!

 **Gears and Flames Memoriam, by ShadowDragon94:** Fairy Tail is getting on its feet again when Natsu brings in an injured girl who may know more about him than they realize. But what is Natsu hiding? And why? When the Grand Magic Games surface, trouble stirs and the once famous guild will be fighting tooth and nail for their right to be the best and survive. One question: what do this girl and Natsu have to do with it? (One of my all-time favorites!)

 **Harbinger, by MelonMochi:** Rin has an "imaginary" friend. But things aren't always what they seem.

 **I see Fire in the Sky, by snakeboy33:** Natsu is present when Fairy Tail disbands, and overwhelmed with hurt, and anger, he runs into the mountains. There, his despair consumes him, and something happens. What happens the next year, is something nobody in the now gone guild, could have ever dreamed in their wildest nightmares. Dark (but maybe not evil) Natsu.

 **Master Dragneel, by digemsmack:** Certain things seemed to line up just right to make it so that Natsu wouldn't be able to go to the S-Class exams. It all started with an urgent quest asking for him and from there it went downwards, but Natsu being himself wouldn't let that stop him. Will he be able to keep Fairy Tail afloat, or will it all come crashing down around him? Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Now, one of my reviews was worried that this story was ending (although, it was just a misunderstanding), but I'm going to assure you, this fanfic isn't ending any time soon! I'm having way too much fun writing it, although editing is a pain in the ass... Beyond the current canon arcs, I have about five or six non-canon arcs I've been thinking hard on about. THIS WILL BE MY MAGNUM OPUS, MWA HA HA HA! *cough***

 **Now, as usual, don't forget to review! Or else Ukoback will be making some reader stew... Oh, yeah! I almost forgot as well! There will be a Christmas special! Cheers! And Merry Christmas!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _"God who created man out of love also calls him to love - the fundamental and innate vocation of every human being. For man is created in the image and likeness of God who is himself love. Since God created him man and woman, their mutual love becomes an image of the absolute and unfailing love with which God loves man. It is good, very good, in the Creator's eyes. And this love which God blesses is intended to be fruitful and to be realized in the common work of watching over creation: "And God blessed them, and God said to them:'Be fruitful and multiply, and fill the earth and subdue it.'" (Gen 2:24)."_

 _Catechism of the Catholic Church: 1604_


	8. True Cross Academy Arc: Promises

**Wow... I have absolutely no excuse for how long this took to update. I sincerely apologize to everyone for my extended hiatus. I suddenly came across a lot of priorities in my life, as college picked up in intensity, and I suddenly became an uncle, so I had to help look after my baby niece a lot. (Er my gerd, she's adorable!). That among other things that slowed me down. Saturday I had to spend 6 hours helping my brother fix his truck, then Sunday, my computer went stupid on me, then restarted, so I lost quite a bit of writing, and I am notoriously bad at putting things off if I have to do them again, be it essays, fanfics or games! So it took me a while to actually get anything back up... *sigh* Anyway, I'm going to do my best to start updating. Also, I've started moving some of my stories to AOE, as I've just recently found a way to make transferring stories there quite easy, but regardless, I am still staying here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist; Kazue Kato-dono does. This story is my brainchild though!**

 **A special thanks to ef07, Not-gonna-update, The hazel-eyed bookworm, Bloody Moon Mist, ShadeAllure, CrystalOfTime, Itharax, Makoto4days, SakuraKoi, YokaiAngel, kinda-just-here, Paddy, Awkward Girl 126, MelonMochi, snowyassass1n (x2), NightSky0xx, ElectraX12, Dragonfire719, HailsStorm, Lexus1434, ShadowDragon94 (x2), Guest, Otaku4lifeeee, Basket in a Nutcase, Chhhh, Tibki, and Reddo-sama for reviewing! Also, a very, very special thank you to Dragonfire719 for helping this story reach an important milestone. Thank you for leaving my 100th review! Thank you all so much! It means so much to me as a writer!**

 **Thanks to everyone else who favorite and watched! Now on to your long awaited programming! Also, there is a good chance you will really hate Satan/Rin this chapter! Of course, he is the devil, so nevertheless...**

* * *

 _"L'enfer est plein de bonnes volontés ou désirs."_

 _"Hell is full of good wishes or desires."_

 _St. Bernard of Clairvaux_

* * *

 _In the greatest of all realms, that whose beauty is unsurpassed by all, Shamayim, the heaven of heavens, dwelt Adonai, the Lord God, surrounded by hosts of angels. He had created the angels as representative of his own essence, that of the mysterious Trinity, whose nature can be comprehended by none but his own. As such, he had the angels divided into three hierarchies of three groups._

 _The furthest and least of these, and yet still just as blessed as the rest were the angels, lowly messengers who were still as holy and important as the rest of the nine choirs; a great multitude, whose number was known only to him. Clad in simple white albs, girded by a cincture, and held aloft by two wings of the purest white, they held a purpose as His divine messengers, and to serve as guardians of the people of his creation to come._

 _The second choir of the first sphere held perhaps His personal favorite, the archangels. In time, these would serve as the most important of his angels, and as lord of the archangels, he set Michael, whose name meant Who Is Like God. Clad in divine armor, and held aloft by two pure wings, they served as His special forces, and as guardians of the nations, especially his chosen Israel. Of these, he chose seven to elevate before all angels, elevated as true Archangels, his personal guard, who would serve a great and terrible purpose when the anointed time came, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Ramiel, and Sariel (1). These seven, representative of the seven heavenly virtues stand watchful before the Lord._

 _The last of the third choir were the Principalities, and set them as rulers of the first sphere. Clad in crown, and equipped with scepter, they served as protectors of nations, and interceded for blessings of the peoples. They acted as enforcers of the divine justice, and bearers of His word to the lower angels._

 _Next in the heavenly sphere came the lowest of the second sphere, the fourth choir of the powers. Clad in full regal armor, guarded by helmet, sword, and shield, they served as guardians of Heaven from evil. The only choir from which none would fall, they acted as enforcers of order, and ensured the stability of the cosmos._

 _The fifth choir, whose form is unknown, are the Virtues, serving as pillars of moral virtue, from whom all examples are gathered. It is through them that the glory of the Lord is made present in miracles and signs, so that His glory might be amplified._

 _The highest of the second sphere, were the Dominions, who regulated the lower angels. Their presence was as divine humans, clad with wings purer than snow. To distinguish them from the lowest choir, God set orbs of light around them, as markers of their glory and ranking._

 _The least of the highest sphere were the Thrones, sometimes described as wheels-within-wheels. As symbols of His justice, they were set with the throne as their symbol. Of these, 24 would be allowed the greatest honor of honoring the Lord when the anointed time came. Their appearance was like that of the elders, old, yet full of life, wisdom, and faith._

 _The second choir of the holiest sphere were the Cherubim, the guardians. Unlike the other angels, their form was different, allotted four wings, and four faces, that of a man, an ox, a lion, and an eagle, the symbols of the four Evangelists to come, and equipped with flame. They would serve as guardians of his garden, and symbols of His love and mercy._

 _Finally, the highest choir was the Seraphim, the Burning Ones. Of these, they were allotted the highest status of all angels, surrounded by Holy Flame, wreathed in glory and honor, and given the great honor of six wings, covering their feet, body, and face. They were given the great glory of singing praise, and of care taking of God's throne, and above all else, given the status of watching over his sacred Arc._

 _It was this choir that God created first, and He was reminded of the highest of the Seraphim He had created. That first Seraphim, and first angel, Lucifer, the Morning Star, named so for his glory was so great and powerful, every time he rose, it was as if morning itself had come. Of all angels, his fire was the most unique, the only one whose fire reached an ethereal blue. He was the most faithful, the most beautiful, and the most powerful of all the angels. Yet, It was that status that ultimately cost Lucifer dearly, one that all the angels remembered with terrible grief._

 _Lucifer himself remembered that event vividly, when the Lord God announced that he was going on to create an even higher being, one whose glory would surpass even the angels, for upon perfection he would be both body, mind, and spirit, whereas the angels were mind, and spirit. He felt so betrayed by God, for he had been created highest of all God's creations, and yet he would be replaced! By lesser beings no less! According to the Lord's plan, they would be created from the earth, but he was so much higher, for he had been created from nothing! Were his praises that unworthy, his status that lowly, that his Lord would cast him off in favor of another, lowlier creation! And so doubt entered into Lucifer's heart, and jealousy followed, as he stared at God's glory, now starting to hurt his azure eyes. Anger entered his heart, as he had been created the highest, most perfect of all angels to worship the Lord, so what was the point of his existence, if he was so easily replaced! 'If my praises are worth so much to him, then why should he be deserving of all the other praise he gets!' He thought, heart full of pride. And so, Lucifer began to plot, wanting to dethrone He whom he now thought vile, and in his pride, thought himself a worthy substitute, and so began his woes, he who dared believe he could understand the Divine._

 _And so, Lucifer, in the guise of a command of the Almighty, called together all of the heavenly host under him, while the Lord was busy with His creation, and so, he addressed them, "My brothers and sisters, my heart has been troubled for so long. Despite all of our praises, all of our honors, we are so easily cast off in favor of this new creation, one supposedly higher than us! How can that be fair, how can that be just, when the entire purpose of our existence is honor Him, when He so easily replaces us! He speaks of Justice and Law, and yet does not follow them! How can He be fit to lead, when He casts his subordinates off so easily! How can we rightfully submit in homage, when we ourselves are so replaced! I will not stand to this tyranny, to him, I will no longer bow!" Clamors rang throughout the gathered choirs, as opinions were split among the angels, some deeply troubled at this suggestion of heresy._

 _Among these, another seraph stood, noble Abdiel, pious and faithful, holy fire burning around him, "Unholy blasphemer! How can you speak such prideful words in heaven! Lucifer, your heart has truly been overcome with pride if you think you could understand the Divine! How can you claim to be higher than He who made you, who made us, and set us in the holy choirs of praise! Any honors done to him increases our own, and any dishonor done to Him increases our own, so is it not obvious then that doing him honor should be best! Do not harden your heart, for surely He who is all merciful will pardon you!" And thus, wise Abdiel spoke, as a third of the host nodded, in agreement, including the 7 Archangels, even as the Apostate replied._

 _"Who of you has any knowledge of nonexistence before! Who of you remembers a time before we were created! I say down with the tyrant, and elevate one of our own to act as rightful ruler!" Lucifer answered, as Abdiel shook his head in sorrow._

 _"I can see my words are in vain, as you have chosen to sacrifice any common sense for the sake of your accursed pride. I wash my hands of your presence, and I know the time will come when Divine Justice will wipe that accursed smirk from your face. Though be it far from His nature to uncreate, it shall remain to be seen if He should change his mind!" And with that, Abdiel, departed, with a third of the heavenly host, while another third led away under Lucifer. The final third was that side that stayed neutral, under the leadership of the seraph Azarel, who believed it best to take neither side, and to remain neutral._

* * *

Satan was stirred from his thoughts as he continued walking, alongside his new companion, the mysterious "Hikaru." His eyes narrowed with suspicion, trying to understand just who this new student truly was. "So, who are you, exactly?" He asked as they headed on to the next class, for whatever the heck it was that was up next.

Hikaru just put his hand on his chest, and took on a pouty face, "Why Satan, I'm hurt, it's only been since before creation that we last saw each other!"

Satan just face-palmed, "That doesn't narrow it down, you idiot!"

Hikaru just smirked, as he gently touched his eyepatch, "I suppose that doesn't. I suppose the eyepatch might skew things up in your memory, considering you were banished to Hell before our punishment came."

Satan's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Hikaru looked solemn, "You weren't the only angels punished. After the Great Battle, my kind were banished to Sheol, our only crime being that we chose not to fight for the Lord, nor for your side. As such, our kind was accused of being faithless, as we chose to wait and see. For punishment as leader, given that it was seen I was lacking in wisdom, I was stripped of my eye, to reflect my narrow view."

Satan thought back to that time, trying to remember who exactly he was, until a name popped to mind, "Azarel?" He asked, only to be weighed down by a sudden weight around his shoulders, as Hikaru pounced, "You do remember!"

"Fine, fine, now get the hell off of me!"

After a small scuffle, and several threats to remove Hikaru's arms, Satan finally got him off. Dusting himself off, he asked, "How exactly did you find me?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Well, after our expulsion from Shamyim, we were assigned to ferry souls from life into death for all eternity. Imagine my curiosity, when I came across one Igor Neuhaus who was saying he was killed by Satan. So, needless to say, as head of Sheol, it was quite easy to weasel my way into True Cross, especially since Samael can't say 'no' to me as head of one of the realms. It doesn't hurt I don't need a host, as my power is no where even remotely close to yours."

Satan grumbled, "If I find that Igor again, I'm gonna kill him..."

"You already did."

"Shut up." He said, as they walked into class, where Yukio directed them on their mission to Mephisto's amusement park.

* * *

Mephisto looked on in annoyance as Amaimon continued messing with various Japanese memorabilia, from an Oni mask to the Lucky Neko, and crouched as he began speaking, "This Japan is a small country, yet the weather varies significantly from North to South..."

Mephisto groaned, Amaimon might be an idiot, but he was quite prone to rare moments of keen observation, especially when it came to the environment. "Amaimon, I didn't give you the Infinity Key for sight-seeing..." He chided, until his eyes widened in shock, as Amaimon pulled out a rare pink yukata, causing Mephisto to stand in awe. "B-but that's considered a rare item even in the Holy Land! The "Honey Honey Sisters" Yukata!"

"I was just standing in line and was able to buy it..." Amaimon dully replied.

Mephisto suddenly appeared right beside Amaimon as he pulled it off Amaimon fluidly, "W-well done!" He yelled with joy, while Amaimon was sent spinning.

Mephisto somehow changed into the Yukata swiftly, pulling a katana out of nowhere and equipping the oni mask, "Now this is what you call the very soul of Japan... the samurai spirit. Not to mention the stupendous world of 'moe!'" He marveled, basking in his own glory. Meanwhile, Satan suddenly felt like disowning Samael for some reason during Yukio's lecture on their mission.

"Truly," Mephisto continued, "I am blessed to have such a fine brother."

Amaimon stood nearby, as he looked at Mephisto's weird behavior, "By the way, Mephisto, where can I find him?" He asked.

"Oh, he's over there." Mephisto pointed, while Amaimon looked off to the distance, making out some kind of giant metal structures.

"An amusement park?" Amaimon asked.

"Yes." Mephisto answered, watching in curiosity as Amaimon crouched in intense focus, biting his thumb nail, "So you're finally in the mood to play with him." Mephisto knew his younger brother's behaviors quite well. However, he had other business to attend to, as he quickly dressed back into his regular attire. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to. We have our special guest in my lab, as you know." Mephisto explained, as he activated a special hidden door in his wall. "If you do get a fight, please try not to go all out. Although you are the weakest of the Baal, you still can do some damage." He said, as he walked through, and the door closed behind him, not noticing the clenching of Amaimon's teeth.

Mephisto didn't have time to focus on that, as he descended the steps to meet the most important of his chess pieces, the newly awakened Yuri Egin. She was just as beautiful as she was when he last saw her, which for him was 16 years ago, but was just as if it was yesterday for her. Although, he did remember another aspect of her...

"What do you mean I can't go out! I'm perfectly fine!" She yelled, as the poor doctor who was trying to make sure she was healthy cowered in semi-fear.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to follow Sir Pheles' orders!" The doctor answered, as Mephisto made his presence known.

With a dramatic cape flare, he entered, "It has been a while, my dear Ms. Egin! Far too long in fact!"

"Samael," she answered, ignoring his wishes to be referred as Mephisto, "Why am I not allowed to go outside? Where is Yukio? Why isn't he here?!" Pouting her cheeks in a way that somewhat reminded Mephisto of Rin.

"Normally, I would tell you to sit down for this, but as you are lying down, I suppose that works too."

Yuri's turquoise eyes widened in somewhat anxiety, as something about his countenance worried her more than usual. "What do you mean?"

Mephisto was strangely serious for once, "Ms. Egin, it has been 16 years since you were last awake." He began, as Yuri's eyes widened in horror, "After the events of the Blue Night, your wounds were very grievous, and I feared you would not last. In order to preserve the life of your children, and to ensure your well-being, I had to make it so that you appeared in a death-like state to Fujimoto, so I paused your time, which I suppose could be akin to death. While your children were raised by Fujimoto, I had you transported to this facility so your injuries could be treated. Unfortunately, the technology that would be needed did not exist until just recently, so I had to keep you on "ice" so to speak, until the proper equipment could be procured."

Yuri looked down in sorrow, as she realized it had been 16 years; 16 years that she had not been able to see Yukio, and with horror, realized that although she was now in her 30's, they were almost biologically the same age! "You should have just let me die..." She spoke softly, how could she ever make up for that? And what did Mephisto mean by children...

"Unfortunately, that was not a possibility." Mephisto answered, "Because after your childbirth and "death," Satan disappeared from existence."

Yuri turned swiftly to Mephisto. Satan was missing? How was that possible?! Yuri wracked her head for answers, but she wasn't turning up anything that could help. All she could remember was Satan helped get her to the cave, but after that, she was drawing a blank... Mephisto lowered himself to her face, "Do you remember anything at all, what might have happened to him!" He asked urgently, "It has been 16 year since Gehenna has had a king, and the resulting chaos is starting to spill into other worlds. It is vitally important that Satan returns! As much as I loathe to admit, only Satan has the capabilities to return Gehenna back to order!"

Yuri clenched her fists, as she shook her head. Mephisto frowned, 'Either she must have blocked the memories out as to what happened or my time spell erased her last memories... There are ways to find out, but... if Satan should return and find out I used them...' Mephisto shuddered, as he pondered such thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile in Mepphyland...

Rin face palmed at his current environment. Only Mephisto would make an amusement park as homage to himself. Sometimes he wished they did use contraceptives in Hell...

"Oh, man... Amusement parks after school... that's where you take girls out on a date..." Shima groaned, as Rin turned to face the present company, the current Exwire class, together with Hikaru, who was off reading a book in the distance.

"How did your team do on your last mission, Shima?" Konekomaru asked, as they waited for Prof. Tsubaki and Yukio to stop discussing the mission.

"I wouldn't call that a mission." Shima answered, as Rin interjected.

"It was a giant-ass squid..." He muttered. He couldn't even make a decent tasting meal out of it...

"Squid, really?" Konekomaru repeated.

"Yeah, squid."

Bon just groaned in frustration, as he stood, "Man, what a pain, why bring along useless dumbasses who won't even pull their weight?" He complained, gazing at Yamada and Takara, who were both either staring at their hand puppet, or playing on their hand-held.

"Now, now..." Konekomaru placated, while Bon tch'd.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shiemi's voice rang out, as they all turned to it, but...

"Eh!" All the teens blushed, as they saw Shiemi, in a regular school uniform, but... she had a big rack on her! All of them stared, as they realized the kimono was more covering than they thought!

The monks were trying to keep a straight face, while Satan was repeating, 'IloveYuriIloveYuriIloveYuriIloveYuri' in his head like a mantra.

Meanwhile with Mephisto...

BANG!

"WAGH!" Mephisto screamed, as he looked at the bullet hole where his head was just seconds prior, as he looked at a smiling Yuri who was holding a smoking gun in her hand. "What was that for?! Where did you even get a gun down here?!"

Yuri just continued her smiling, "I suddenly had an urge to shoot Satan, but he's not here right now, so I figured you'll do." She gently answered, as she clenched the gun in her hand.

Mephisto just shuddered, as her smile, now eerily similar to Yukio's annoyed, pissed one creeped the hell out of him. No wonder Satan fell in love with her. She was just as bat-shit insane as him!

Back with Rin...

"Uh, Shiemi! Where's your kimono!" Rin stammered out. He might have fallen in love with Yuri, but he was still a guy damn it!

"Since kimonos aren't really suitable for missions, I asked the director to issue me a uniform. Oh, and I was late because I was having Ms. Kamiki teach me how to put it on!" Shiemi answered, Nee at her side.

"Like it's my job too..." Izumo muttered, before sneaking a glance at Rin, that memory still terrifyingly fresh in her mind.

Rin's eyes narrowed as well, 'Good, so she did remember my warning.'

"Um... You' don't think it looks funny on me?" Shiemi asked.

"Hey, awesome! You sure look cute, Shiemi!" Shima said, hearts fluttering in the air, while Bon and Konekomaru nodded in agreement.

'Perverts...' Rin thought, 'Although...' He looked at Yukio, whose gaze was veiled by the traditional anime lens glare... ''Time to torment Yukio...' He grinned as he leapt down.

"Hey," he whispered to Yukio, "Don't you think Shiemi's skirt is a bit too short..."

Yukio slammed his dossier shut, as he replied, "Why do you ask?"

Rin just leaned in closer, "What do you mean? You know you were just staring at Shiemi's-" THWACK!

His sentence was stopped as Yukio slammed his face with the dossier, cutting off what he was going to say next. "That hurt, Four Eyes!" He shouted, 'Totally worth it!' He thought though. He knew when Yukio was flustered, just... he had an abnormal ability to hide it...

"All right, now that we're all here, let me announce how you've been paired off for this mission." Yukio began, as he reopened his dossier, "Eh... Miwa and Takara. Yamada and Suguro."

"Geh, what the hell..." Bon groaned.

"Kamiki and Shima. Okumura and Hikaru."

Rin perked up at that. So he was paired with Azarel... interesting, he thought, as he looked over at Hikaru in the distance.

"Um... Sensei, who am I paired with?" Shiemi asked, to which Prof. Tsubaki answered.

"Since we have an odd number after Mr. Kageyama entered, you will be paired with Prof. Okumura. It's a bit unorthodox, but it can't be helped for now."

"Today," Yukio began his explanation, "We're here at Mepphyland in response to several reports of a ghost pulling pranks, and we're having you take over the search. We've sealed off the park for the day, so find the ghost in that time. When you've found it, contact either Mr. Tsubaki or myself on our cell phones."

Prof. Tsubaki cleared his throat. "Now then, what is the definition of a ghost? Ms. Kamiki?"

Izumo answered, "Yes sir, a ghost is a demon who possesses the volatile emissions from the corpse of a human or animal, and is characterized by being influenced by its host's emotions before death."

"Very good."

"Um, excuse me..." Konekomaru interrupted "How many ghosts are there exactly?"

Yukio nodded, "It's good to note that. It's been spotted over the park, but it's just one ghost. Outwardly, its appearance is that of a small boy, and its mischief has been limited to arm-pulling and skirt-flipping..."

"Sounds really childish..." Shima muttered, "Oh wait, he is a child..."

"We must find it, before the pranks escalate and pose real danger."

"If we tackle it with all this manpower, it should be a breeze." Bon stated, arms crossed with a smile on his face.

"Any other questions?" Yukio asked, waiting for a moment, then concluded, "All right, then, go to it!"

* * *

The cicadas were on full blast as the group started their search. Shiemi was walking with Yukio as they continued their search. Shiemi walking ahead. "You keep an eye on the right side, Yukio, and I'll look on this side." She said, as they began the search.

Yukio simply affirmed, and continued on. Normally, they wouldn't pair a teacher with a student, but he was caught out of the blue when Mephisto announced that Hikaru would be joining the class. He wasn't sure why, but he got a strange vibe from that student. It would merit keeping an eye on him.

He wouldn't say this ever, especially when Nii-san was tormenting him, but he had to admit Shiemi looked nice in the uniform. Over the years, he had always only seen her in her kimono, so it was nice to see her in a change of clothes for once, even if they were a bit... revealing... He quickly looked back, only to see her walking real funny. Very stiff.

"Ms. Moriyama, are you alright?" He asked, only for Shiemi to turn around, and her face...

"Um.. Ms. Moriyama, are you okay... your face is a little... swollen." Yukio stammered out, not really sure how to respond.

"It's nothing... it's not like I'm laughing or anything..." Shiemi stuttered out, her face turning red, especially since she was with Yukio, a fantasy she'd had since... ever! She turned back around and wandered off.

"Ah, Shiemi! Stay with your partner!" Yukio yelled, as he followed, when he heard Shiemi gasp.

"WOW!" As she stared at some random tower.

"Shiemi?" Yukio asked.

"I've always dreamed of coming to an amusement park! But... when I was little, I couldn't stand crowds of people, so of course, amusement parks were out of the question..."

Yukio remembered that Shiemi always was a shy girl, although he wasn't that far off... "I'll bet it's all lively and fun on normal days... But now..."

Yukio smiled, "Heh heh... it wasn't that far off for me as well... Nii-san was always the one who was brash and loud, but I could never manage that. I would usually just hide in a corner and do my school work, or get picked on..."

"Really?" Shiemi asked.

Yukio just chuckled, "Growing up, Nii-san was always the strong one, and still is..."

Shiemi just clenched her fist, and finally went for it, "Then, Yuki-chan, would you like to go some time when its open!"

Yukio was quite surprised she actually got it out, "Perhaps, when I have no missions, or assignments to grade. Then maybe..." He couldn't exactly say no... as a friend.

After a while, they eventually came to the Merry-Go-Round, when Yukio held his hand out, and put his hand to his mouth in a shushing motion, "A voice..." He whispered, looking for the source.

They Merry-Go-Round started moving on its own, as they looked on, horses bobbing up and down, while Shiemi asked the obvious, "Why is it moving on its own?" Eventually the answer came when the small little ghost, wearing little star-covered pajamas, and crying came along.

"Wow, how did you know Yukio!" Shiemi asked.

"Exorcists are trained to develop their senses, and listen to the slightest sound." Yukio said, but he also tended to have a kind of sixth sense when it came to detecting demons.

"Are you alright, little one?" Shiemi asked, stepping forward.

"Ms. Moriyama," Yukio said, slipping into teacher mode, "Please exercise caution with demons, and especially refrain from talking with them."

"Ah, but he's so small, what harm could he do?"

"Don't let appearances fool you. Sometimes even the least harmless looking demon can be the deadliest." Yukio chided, as he pulled out his cell phone to contact Prof. Tsubaki, except he got flustered when the ghost flew right into Shiemi's... assets, and started crying more.

"Mommy and Daddy said they would take me here when I got well. But then... since I died, I can never come here..." It cried, while Yukio tried to figure out how to get it away from Shiemi's... from Shiemi.

"I see, that must have been hard for you..." Shiemi kindly answered, only for her face to be replaced by shock when the ghost full on groped her.

It started laughing childishly, as it floated off, "Morons! Morons!" Yukio followed it, only for it to snatch the glasses off his face, leaving him wondering how he let his guard down long enough for the ghost to snatch them. "That's it..." He muttered, as he cocked his pistol. He was gonna blast this ghost to kingdom come! First it gropes Shiemi, then steals his glasses? Prof. Tsubaki can wait, he's gonna go ghost hunting! "Come back here you brat!"

"Wait, Yuki-chan!" Shiemi yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Rin/Satan and Hikaru/Azarel...

"So you were banished to Sheol for not taking a side?" Rin asked, Hikaru walking beside him.

"Yeah, but it isn't that bad... Yeah, it's a little depressing and everything is all dead and stuff, but hey, it's better than eternal damnation!" Hikaru smirked.

"You bastard..." Rin growled.

"Plus, it was only a small reduction in pay too, so I suppose it could have been worse."

"Wait, we got paid?!" Rin yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you were absent from that meeting..." Hikaru reflected. "That's funny! No one told you!" He said as he burst out laughing.

"You bastard..."

"I'm sensing a recurring trend here..."

This back and forth banter continued for a while until they came to golden statue of Mephisto, which Rin's eye twitched uncontrollably at the sight of... "Sometimes I wonder how I fathered such a demon..."

"I've wondered how you managed to even bed a demon to father one."

"... I hate you..." Rin muttered, before his ears perked up. He pointed off in the distance, "Do you mind checking over there, I think I sense something."

Hikaru just narrowed his eyes, before taking off, "Ok, fine, but don't take too long!" He yelled, as he ran off to the distance.

Rin just waited until he disappeared before he spoke, "You can come out now... You don't do a very good job at hiding your presence. Whoever you are." He yelled at the presence he sensed, which was much stronger than a regular ghost.

"Who? Yes..." The voice came from on top of the Mephisto statue, and Rin groaned at the voice. Of all things he had to meet, it had to be his weakest and most annoying son! He turned to face and low and behold, it was Amaimon... Seriously, what the hell was it with his kids and their weird fashion sense... It had to be Mephisto... or they were adopted...

Amaimon continued speaking, as he shoved a lollipop in his mouth, "I'm Amaimon, a demon king. I suppose you could call me your older brother. Pleasure to meet you." Admittedly, Amaimon was a bit curious. Mephisto didn't mention this Okumura could sense demons. "I hope you are prepared to fight."

Rin just chuckled, as he shrugged off his sword, and let his flames out. He can't go all out, since that would blow his cover as Satan, but he could stand to give Amaimon a fighting chance. "Get ready..."

* * *

With Bon and Yamada...

Bon wiped his head as the sun beamed down on him. Japan might not be a desert, but the heat of the sun combined with the humid environment tended to make the Japanese summer a real bitch... Plus... He looked towards Yamada, who only continued playing his game, and tch'd. "Would it kill you to look for real?!" Seriously, he couldn't believe this guy!

He was surprised however, when Yamada just suddenly looked up, as if detecting something, and even more surprised when Yamada actually put his handheld in his hoodie's pocket. And then just plain scared when Yamada actually started running, and climbed up the roller coaster's emergency ladder.

* * *

Back with Yukio and Shiemi...

The ghost who was having fun earlier, was now currently running (floating?) away in fear, as a slightly crazed Yukio, after being humiliated in a funhouse, spun in a swirly cup ride, and his glasses stolen, was chasing after it, somehow having pulled an RPG from somewhere, and firing in its general direction, while Shiemi was just trying to keep up.

* * *

Back to the eagerly awaited event...

Amaimon looked in awe at the blue flames that surrounded Rin's body. How long had it been since he had seen those wondrous blue flames! The flames of the King! But... "Huh... Aniue said that your flames were sealed in the sword, but you seem to be capable of using them without drawing the sword..." He droned on monotonously. "So both your body, and your flames are in Assiah, when really your flames should be in Gehenna..." He paused, trying to think on that.

"Just shut up and fight!" Rin yelled, as he jumped up and, landed a smashing kick on statue Mephisto's head, completely breaking it off, while Amaimon gracefully dodged.

"On, no... Aniue's head!" Amaimon said, watching the statue's head fall to the ground.

"Oy! Are you here to fight or not!" Rin yelled, obviously annoyed. Although he had to hold back for now, it's been so long since he actually had a good fight!

"Of course, I was bored, so I came by to play."

"Huh?" Satan did suppose most fights were like children's play to his line. They were the strongest in Gehenna after all...

Amaimon did another back flip, and got to higher ground, giving him a tactical advantage. "Alright, since we're in an amusement park, let's amuse ourselves to the fullest!" He snapped his fingers, and Rin looked in confusion as all over the park, various park rides turned on, such as the one Amaimon was on, the aptly named, "Go To Hell" roller coaster, and began moving.

Everyone looked on in the park, as various mechanical and musical sounds kept playing, and to the fortune of the ghost, Yukio was stopped from taking aim with his RPG as Prof. Tsubaki called to find out who turned the power on. The ghost wisely decided to slip away at that time, with Shiemi running after it, while Yukio was distracted. She reflected on the ghost's behavior, how it mentioned it was sick, and its playful attitude. 'Could it be...' She thought. 'Could it be that he's just like me...' A big smile broke out on her face. 'If that's the case...'

"All righty! You little rascal! Get over here!" She yelled as she took off running, her spirits fully into this.

"Hm... I suppose you do have some style..." Rin muttered, as he looked at the roller coaster taking off at full speed.

"Oh, I've also studied up on Japanese games." Amaimon said, as he started clapping and shaking his butt at Rin, "Oni-san, over here, towards the sound of clapping..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rin yelled. Did that little bastard dare call him on ONI?! He was the god of Gehenna damn it! "Don't freaking insult me you bastard!" He yelled as he leapt forward.

Somehow, they ended up on the actual coaster track, Rin climbing up to face Amaimon.

"Come to think of it, I went to the seashore the other day..." Amaimon began, while Rin climbed up.

"Now what is my idiot son talking about now..." He muttered, unaware of the coaster coming up behind Amaimon, at least until Amaimon leapt up onto it, as he began plunging full speed towards Rin "Are you kidding me..."

"Ya ha! Surfing is fun!" Amaimon yelled, as Rin leapt up, to avoid getting squished. He was certain his regeneration could handle it, but getting reduced to a gelatinous mass wasn't fun. Of course, he was a little when it came to fighting, so when he leapt into the air, he left himself open to Amaimon, he appeared behind him.

"This is another game I learned." He said, as he flicked Rin's head, his demonic strength bashing Rin down the coaster, as he crashed through the metallic structure.

Bon gasping, and Yamada looked on at the smoke rising from the vantage point, as Bon asked, "What's up with that? What the hell is going on?" Yamada didn't answer, as he suddenly just leapt from the top of the coaster! "Agh!"

Rin crashed onto the main track below him, and he wasn't given any breathing room as Amaimon slammed him clean through that as well, punching him all the way down. "Hmm, I don't understand it. Why would Aniue become so obsessed with something like this?" And with a mighty punch, slammed Rin into the ground, then used his downwards acceleration to slam his knees full force into Rin's stomach.

While Shiemi was busy trying to get the ghost out of the ball pin it had gotten into, and Yukio was trying both to find them, and find the source of the crash, Amaimon just kept punching him, "Oh, and here I thought you were going to ease my boredom-ugh!" At least he was, until Rin suddenly grabbed him with an unholy amount of grip, something Amaimon didn't expect from him.

Rin's flames suddenly flared stronger, as Amaimon felt an unexpected pressure coming from him. "Heh he he he..." Rin started chuckling, as Amaimon admitted that he was more than a little bit creeped out. This attitude is completely different from the one he was dealing with earlier! Amaimon looked on as the twin horns on Rin's head fused into something akin to a flaming crown, and he was sent flying, as Rin slammed his fist into Amaimon's face, laughing all the same.

"Heh, I was going to go easy on you Amaimon, but you've pissed me off really quite well..." Rin said, as his smile grew more and more manic. Satan's eyes formed into their three-pronged spiral, as he let his usually well-repressed insanity out.

Amaimon's eyes narrowed, as he realized what Rin was saying. This boy was going easy on him! How dare he! He was a demon king! He was not going to stand for this! "How dare you... I am a demon king, I am Ama-Ugh!" He gasped as Rin suddenly slammed into him, knocking the air clean out of him.

Satan watched as Amaimon gasped for breath underneath him, and quickly raised both of his hands, and slammed them into Amaimon's exposed back, slamming Amaimon so hard into the ground that he bounced up, which Satan followed by smashing Amaimon between his knee and right elbow. He smiled as he heard bones crunching from that!

Amaimon collapsed to the ground, in pain, barely breathing due to his broken ribs, just wondering how this fight turned so quickly. He forced himself to turn, as he looked at this being that purported to be Satan's heir, who had so utterly destroyed him... "Ju-just, who are you..." He groaned out.

Satan leaned in close, his insanity quite apparent. To hell with appearances! "Ha ha! What's the matter Amai-chan! Don't recognize papa!" He burst out laughing, as Amaimon's eyes widened in fright.

"That's not possible! Yo-you vanished years ago!" Amaimon stammered out. His father had vanished years ago! There was no way this brat could be him! But... no one did know where he went... "Bu-but, I thought you couldn't enter into Assiah, Father!"

"Heh, so did I, but apparently not... Now," A great ball of flames appeared in his hand, which Amaimon could tell was incredibly concentrated flames. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep this little bit a secret... Otherwise..." He held it closer to Amaimon's face. "I assume you've heard about what I did to Belial..." Amaimon nodded in terror, but he pushed his luck.

"But, Father... why don't you return to Gehenna?"

"I have a certain... agreement to honor, and staying in Gehenna would make keeping that agreement very difficult."

"Ha! You're weaker than I thought Fa- UGH!" Amaimon choked out, as Rin slammed his leg full force into Amaimon's chest, driving him deeper into the ground.

Satan's eyes narrowed in anger, as his tail flicked with annoyance. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT WEAKNESS FROM YOU! By far, you have been the most disappointing of all my children!" He slammed Amaimon even deeper into the ground, as he continued ranting. "No interest in your territories, no interest in undermining God! All you care about is the fight, and even then!" He lifted his leg up high, and brought it down with a CRASH! Smashing Amaimon so deep into the ground Satan wondered if he would ever dig himself out...

He picked up Kurikara, and walked a few steps, before finally collapsing, grabbing his chest. "Ow..." He heard a person land behind him as well, and turned to see Yamada behind, brandishing a purple sword. "Yo..." He muttered.

* * *

With Yukio and Shiemi a few minutes prior

Yukio had finally caught up to Shiemi, who was busy chasing the ghost in a ball pit. "Ms. Moriyama, please do be careful!" He ordered, having finally regained his sanity.

"Yay! Over here!" The ghost yelled, as he bounced around inside the bouncy, while Shiemi waded through the ball pit to get to him.

Yukio was about to get in as well, until a sudden tremor began shaking the entire amusement park. "An earthquake?" He muttered, until he noticed that the sky was getting darker. He looked up and saw that the earthquake had dislodged girders from the roller coaster, which were now falling towards him! With a sudden burst of energy, he jumped into the bouncy, just before they impacted.

Both he and Shiemi popped out from the ball pit, and Yukio noticed that she was holding the ghost. "What in the world happened?" Shiemi asked.

"Are you alright, Shiemi?" Yukio asked.

"Ah..." Shiemi replied, at least until she looked up, and saw the girders protruding from the bouncy's roof. "Eh?!" She yelled, as Yukio took note as well, and began herding his student out.

"Awesome! It's like a movie!" The ghost yelled excitedly.

"We're done playing tag for now!" Shiemi responded, while Yukio tried to clear a way. He couldn't guarantee her safety if a girder fell on them, even as the girders began falling down. However, both of them were unprepared for the girder falling all the way through, launching the contents of the ball pit out, including them.

"Shiemi!" Yukio yelled, while Shiemi screamed in fright.

"Help! Somebody save us!" She yelled, even as Nee formed a tree cage in a vain attempt to protect them. While Shiemi clutched the ghost tightly, trying to protect it, Yukio clenched Shiemi tightly, holding on to her, even as several tonnes of inflatable bouncy mixed with steel fell towards them.

All Yukio remembered was feeling a burst of heat, and waiting for the bouncy to crush them. 'Nii-san...' was the thought he last remembered. After some time, Yukio opened his eyes, and looked around for the bouncy, but he saw nothing around them but ashes, and melted remains. 'What happened?' He thought.

Shiemi got up as well, and looked around, "Yuki-chan... what happened?" She asked, even as the ghost floated around with joy.

"Awesome!"

"How can you laugh about it? We were just about to get killed!" Shiemi chided, while Yukio tried to figure out indeed what happened.

"So? I'm already dead!" The ghost eagerly shouted.

'That's another point for the ghosts...' Yukio muttered.

"Oh... But still..." Shiemi tried to figure out what to say.

"I was always sick, so I never got to play outside, I never got yelled at, and nobody ever picked me up!" He floated down, "So I really had a good time today! Thank you, Nee-chan!" He said, with a sincere smile on his face, and vanished.

"I guess we helped him finish his business..." Yukio said, as he prepared to call Prof. Tsubaki. Of course, he was left with the question, what happened?

Both of them never noticed Hikaru lurking behind the shadows of the pillar, lone eye glowing with power. "Interesting..." He muttered. However, there were other situations that also required his attention, pondering over the interactions he saw, even as he faded into the shadows.

* * *

Back with Rin and Yamada...

Rin was gasping, trying to catch his breath. Had it really been that long since he had a good fight? He was out of shape, and it didn't help Yamada was there lurking over him, holding a rather sharp looking sword. "Were you responsible for this?!" Yamada questioned, brandishing his sword, right hand held aloft, while directing the blade with his left.

"No..." Rin muttered, "It was a demon king... Called himself Amaimon."

"Lies!" Yamada said, "You're the only one wreathed in the flames of the king!"

Rin looked down and cursed. In his exhaustion, he realized that he had forgot to extinguish his flames. "You're wrong! There really was a demon king!" He tried to persuade him.

"Then where is he! I doubt an Exwire such as yourself could actually defeat a demon king!" Yamada questioned.

Rin bit his tongue, trying to figure out a response. "He's on his way to China!" He blurted out, even though Amaimon was actually currently entombed under them. "He uh... lost interest, said he didn't want to fight a weakling!" Silently though, Satan was weeping as the realization he had to say that...

"Do you actually think I'll buy that!" Yamada barked, as his position tensed. Rin realized he wasn't going to get out of this situation without a fight. Hopefully he can end this quickly, he thought, as he hid his hand behind him, and extended his claws, preparing to strike, even as Yamada thrust forward.

"There is no death; there is no life. Indeed, the skies are cloudless, and river waters clear." (2) A voice rang out, as Hikaru appeared between the two, blocking Yamada's sword, with some kind of staff made of darkness. Yamada backed off, even as Hikaru's weapon solidified, and the edge extended into a wicked blade, while he twirled it with artistic mastery, revealing a beautiful, if not deadly, scythe.

"You... You're the new student. Where did you get that scythe!" Yamada questioned.

"Same way you got that fancy blade. Besides, couldn't let you cut the guy. Saw the demon king run off myself." Hikaru lied smoothly. "Besides, we're about to have company." He said, as Rin silently hid his tail and extinguished his flames.

Yukio and Shiemi ran up, and examined Rin, as Yukio questioned his brother, "Are you alright, Nii-san?"

"Do I look alright?" Rin said, imagining he had a rather bruised face, although it should be gone in about an hour, with his healing.

"What happened?" Yukio asked, at least until they were interrupted.

"What took you so long, Yukio?" They all turned to see Yamada walking towards them, "Since you were taking your sweet time, I had to make a move myself!" He stopped, "It's been a long time."

"That voice... It can't be!" Yukio said, even as he remembered that voice.

"Huh?" Rin looked to Yamada."You're not Yamada?" A bit clueless.

"I've just about had it with these clothes too." Yamada sighed as he took off his jacket, revealing a tattoo on his stomach, and undid bandages wrapped around his chest, as he revealed that "he" was in fact a she, a fiery red head, and one with a rack even bigger than Shiemi's!

Rin nearly gagged as he saw that. What is it with people he meets being so well-endowed!

With Yuri...

Mephisto suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine as Yuri's smile suddenly grew a bit darker, and he saw a bit more of Yukio's angry smile in her than he wanted to. And he started sweating when Yuri somehow produced an automatic rifle out of nowhere as well. "Oh, Mephi-chan!~" She said, sing-songily. "~Run~" She said, as she pointed it towards him. 'Definitely bat-shit insane.' He thought, as he ran for his life.

Back to the group

The newly revealed "Yamada," smiled. "I was snet to investigate risk factors in the Japanese branch by the Vatican Headquarters of the Knights of the True Cross. I'm an upper-level Inspector. I'm Senior Exorcist First Class, Shura Kirigakure!" She said, as she produced her ID and pendant.

'Crap!' Rin thought, if the Vatican found him here...'

"Anyway..." Shura began with a smile, looking around at the destruction. "I'm taking this one to the Japan branch." She said, looking at Rin. "I also need to talk to the preceptor, Mephisto, so drag him to me if necessary." Shura bent down, and grabbed Rin, nearly suffocating him with her generous cleavage. "Alright you, get up! There are a million things I want to ask you, too."

Rin struggled in vain, part of wanting to get away, and part of him not wanting to. 'I swear God, if this is how I go, I don't whether to hate you or love you!' He thought, trying to get a breath.

"Uh... um... Rin is injured. Can't this wait till he's been treated?" Shiemi said.

"Oh, he'll be fine even without treatment. You still smell like milk, so step back." Shura said, as she dragged Rin off.

"Like milk?" Shiemi said, confused.

Yukio sighed as he walked over to where everyone else was waiting, after he had notified Prof. Tsubaki about the status of the mission. "Okumura-sensei, what the heck is going on?!" Bon said, posing the question on everyone' mind."

Yukio responded, "Today's mission is over. I'd like you all to go back to the dorms now."

"Oy! Hey! Let me go! I can't breathe, dammit! And I don't know whether to be angry or happy at this situation! Ow!" Rin yelled, as Shura dragged him by.

"What the hell? I'm jealous..." Shima said.

"Shima..." Konekomaru groaned.

"Wait a second... Who is that babe?" Shima realized.

"Isn't that Yamada? I mean, she's wearing boys' pants..."

"No way! Did Okumura get himself into another mess?" Bon groaned. This day was just getting complicated.

Izumo saw Shiemi running behind after Rin, and stopped her, "Oy! Shiemi! What's going on?" She demanded, trying to get answers.

"I'm not sure... but it's not Rin's fault.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Yo!" Came a voice from behind them, as they all jumped startled, revealing Hikaru behind them.

"Where did you come from?!" They all shouted, while he just smiled.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rin demanded.

"Oh, that's right, you've never been to the base before?" Shura said, as Yukio got out his very large key ring and unlocked the door.

"Base?" He said, as he blinked in confusion, while the door opened, leading them to massive subterranean chamber, complete with water underneath, and giant vaulted roofing.

"It's the center of the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross, under St. Mary's Cathedral in Tokyo." Shura explained. She just tightened her grip on Rin, and began walking.

"Our headquarters is located beneath St. Peter's Basilica in the Vatican, from where we oversee all branches around the globe." She said, as they continued walking.

Rin just looked on, wondering just how the Church managed to construct this building in secret, even as he looked at the tapestries depicting what he assumed were the crest of the order, two demons on either side of a red belt within which were the order's pendant, and some strange symbol.

"We have a long history. It's been our duty to exterminate monsters for nearly 2,000 years."

"Quite true." Shura stopped, at the voice of Mephisto, who Rin was surprised at, considering he was dressed fairly normal for once. Although... were those bullet holes? "Welcome to the Japan Branch of the Knights of the True Cross. It's been a long time, Shura. Who would've thought that you'd infiltrated the cram school as an inspector? I certainly had no way of knowing."

'Bull shit.' Was the thought of everyone there.

"Mephisto, let me get right to the point." Shura began, face set in a grim expression, "Why did you hide the existence of the son of Satan?"

Mephisto held his hands up, "Hide him? Far from it! It is all for the sake of the future of the Knights of the True Cross."

"Future, you say?" Shura said, eyes narrowed. Satan's eyes narrowed as well, as he tried to figure out the motives of his second eldest.

"We shall tame the son of Satan as a weapon for the Order. For the last nearly 2,000 years, we exorcists have only fought defensively. Now, suddenly, we have the chance to switch to attack mode."

Satan had to admit, he was impressed. Not only did Samael have a sound argument, he was also willing to use his own "family" to that extent. Although, he was looking forward to the despair that would be in his eyes when he found out the truth.

"You're not answering my question." Shura said, with an eerie smile, "I'm asking why you didn't report this to the Vatican."

"As you can see, his power isn't at its full potential. Surely the Grigori wouldn't be convinced by the sight of an unfinished project? The throne of Gehenna is empty! Consider the possibilities! We have control of the legitimate heir to the throne! If we could put him on there, the Knights could even control all of Gehenna, and put an end to this war!"

Satan's eyes narrowed. 'So that's your game Mephisto! You want to control Gehenna as well, using me as your puppet, to rule both Assiah and Gehenna!'

"I have one more question for you. Was Shiro Fujimoto also involved in this scheme of yours?" She said, an unknown look in her eyes, as both Rin and Yukio gave her rather sinister looks.

"There's no scheme! Until the flames grew overpowering, Fujimoto raised him. I was merely his guardian."

"I see..." Shura said, eyes shadowed by her fiery hair. "Either way, I'll be reporting this to the top. But before I do, I want to interrogate this kid, so I'll be using the Great Cell."

Mephisto raised his hand in the direction of the cell, "Please, do as you wish. You'll find him quite amusing." He said with a smile.

'I'm certain your ass will also find my boot amusing!' Satan muttered. He did NOT like being manipulated. Mephisto would pay for this later...

"Huh... you don't seem fazed, but I'll break you before we're through!" Shura said with determination. That was one of the things Mephisto liked about her. She was confident.

"Please wait, Shura! There's no point in interrogating my brother! Let me explain in his place!" Yukio interrupted. He wasn't about to allow Shura to hurt him!

"Still the same old Yukio in that sense, huh?" Shura leaned in close. "It's not good if you've only grown physically."

"What?"

"Good work! Go get some sleep!" She waved, as she dragged Rin off, almost as if to a funeral dirge, Yukio thought grimly.

Shura unlocked the Great Cell, and through Rin in there rather roughly, but he wasn't affected by it, considering that he had finally recovered.

"You sure went down meekly on the way over here." Shura said, with a grin.

Rin had his own grin, "Can't say I wanted to leave." His face grew serious though, "You knew Yukio and the old man?"

"Well, yeah. I was a disciple of Shiro Fujimoto's." Shura said.

"Disciple?" Rin said, for some reason, he had this image of Fujimoto next to Shura in a nun's outfit, and he couldn't quite figure out why. "You mean, you're a nun or something?"

Shura lowered her head a little bit, "Unfortunately, I've never once prayed to God in my life. That's because I've live in some pretty lousy places." Memories of a darker time, in a realm of darkness and despair, where the sun doesn't shine, surrounded by skulls impaled on spikes flashed by, even as a giant snake appeared, with a younger Shura, wielding her sword, on top, a wild and deranged look in her eyes. "But back when I was living just for the sake of surviving another day, there was a man who rescued me... that man was Shiro Fujimoto." She remembered fondly, as the silhouette of that man appeared in the moon, and with a giant shit-eating grin, even as her snake thrust toward him, pulled out a shotgun, aimed, and fired, all while smoking his cigarette. Suddenly she collapsed, gripping her shoulder in pain.

Rin just stood there, putting his hand on his hip, tilting his posture slightly. "That might have been convincing, if you had actually picked a fight." Rin said.

Shura just tsk'ed. He was smarter than she gave him credit for. Of course, she was unprepared when he just threw the Kurikara at her! "You wanted that, right?" He said, with that same grin on his face, even as he burst into flames.

'Blue flames! Meaning that Kurikara can no longer contain his power!' Shura thought. He might even be further along then Mephisto thought!

Flashback

 _At St. Peter's Basilica in the Vatican City, considered the holiest site in all of Catholicism. "What, you want me to mentor that Four-Eyed Chicken?" A younger Shura questioned._

 _"No, I meant the other twin." A slightly younger Fujimoto said, "You'll find him quite amusing."_

 _"huh? Why me?" Shura complained._

 _"Because you're an expert in wielding demon swords."_

 _Shura looked up in concern, "You're going to give him a demon sword?" Shura yelled in concern. She knew all too well what should happen if one should lose control of that! Fujimoto just looked on with a serious face. "It would be insane to put a demon sword in a child's hands! You know that, don't you!"_

 _"I do know that, but I have no choice. You do not understand what I tell you, but in time you will understand, everything has a purpose... and a place... That is what is ordained... And so... I want you to teach him how to use that sword." He bowed his head._

 _"Just look at you..." Shura said, a sneer on her face, "You, the powerful cool-headed, perfect exorcist! Are you getting scared, now that you're old?! First you abandon me... and now you're gonna dump that kind onto me?" She waited for a response but, Fujimoto changed nothing... "Tch, I expected better. Don't come here again! She yelled as she stomped off._

'Shiro... I really wanted to believe in you. You were the most powerful mentor I had...'

"Devour the Eight Princesses... Sever the Serpent." Rin looked on, as Shura's tattoo on her chest glowed purple, as Shura reached for it, and pulled out the purple blade that she had earlier.

"What the hell... Why would you point a sword at me?" Rin barked.

Shura slung the Kurikara over her back as she explained. "The day Shiro died, I received secret orders from the Vatican Headquarters in my capacity as an upper-level Inspector. Suspecting Shiro Fujimoto and Japan Branch Precept Mephisto Pheles were conspiring ever since the "Blue Night" 16 years ago, possibly shielding a Satan-related entity, I was sent here to investigate. And one more thing, if my conclusion was that the cover-up was indeed Satan-related, I had the go-ahead to eliminate it immediately. Shura said, tilting her blade as it caught the light, glinting off the savage blade.

"Exterminate?" Rin said. This wasn't good... He thought. How to get out of this without blowing his cover...

"I just saw your blue flames with my own eyes. Blue flames... namely, proof that you're the spawn of Satan."

'Technically... I am Satan, but I suppose she doesn't need to know that...' He thought.

"As ordered, I'm going to kill you. In other words, the disciple will clean up her mentor's mess." She tensed. "Kirigakure-style Demon Sword Technique... Serpent Fang!" She yelled, as she slashed through the air, creating blades of wind with the air pressure.

Outside, Yukio grunted as he heard the crash inside. "Ho? Sounds like the fun's begun." Mephisto said, as he slurped his tea. "No use in your going there. The Great Cell can only be unlocked by a Senior Exorcist." He lifted his cup up, "Why don't we all sit back and wait for the interrogation to end?" Yukio's teeth clenched, but there wasn't much he could do, besides hope that Shura didn't cut Rin up too much...

Inside, Rin looked at the slices in the wall from the blades that nearly missed him. This wasn't good... How could he defeat her without blowing his cover, and making sure that his skills aren't better than an Exwire his level should be! Shura just continued her assault, forcing Rin to keep moving, as he tried to avoid getting sliced up, as healing from that really just was not fun...

Meanwhile, Shura was just lost in her own thoughts, 'Shiro, just what were you doing? Turning your back on the Vatican and sheltering the son of Satan! Did your faith really mean that much to you! Was that your dying wish? That he be made into a weapon for the order? Is that what you put your life on the line for?'

Eventually one of the blades came close enough that Rin was forced to the ground, and recovered only in time to see Shura send him flying with a kick. "Talk about deluded! Even if I trained him, this good-for-nothing couldn't put a scratch on any upper level demon, much less Satan, wherever the hell he is..."

"What did you say!" Rin shut up though, when the blade was held to his face.

"You were senile, Shiro. To give up the battle and cling to an impossible hope..."

Rin just clenched his fists and burst into flame, "I may have had my disagreements with him... but, he made sure that I could carry out a promise I made! I'm in his debt for that! I don't care if you were his disciple, I won't allow that kind of disrespect! I owe him that at least!" He roared, memories of Astaroth stabbing through Fujimoto, that way he could keep his promise to protect Yukio. He hated being in debt to anyone, and he hated having to defend that person even more! But...!

He charged forward, attacking with his fists, dodging Shura's strikes, while trying to get his own in. He had figured screw appearances. If he was going to fight, he was going to fight! It was an artistic dance of death, each trying to get advantage of the other, one attacking with her sword, the other with leaps and bounds.

Shura leapt back to get an breather, as she looked on. 'Jeez, this kid isn't as bad as I had thought him to be... He's a natural at this... No wasted movement, trying to do what he can to stay on the back of my blade...' Her eyes narrowed, he might be even better than Mephisto thought... That being said... She held her blade forward.

"Kirigakure-style Demon Sword Technique, Rattle!" She yelled, as astral snakes surrounded her, and thrust forward, extinguishing Rin's flames just for a moment, giving her enough time to react, as she jabbed forward, and pierced Rin's shoulder all the way through with her sword.

Rin was quite in agony, although he had half a mind to wipe this bitch off the face of the air, appearances be damned! "I can't die here..." He said, as he grabbed the blade, much to Shura's shock, "I made a promise... that I would keep Yukio safe, no matter what, and I don't care who the enemy is... the Knights, God, even other demons... I'll plow through them all, if it means he's safe."

"Tch, that's your goal, protecting your little brother?" Shura asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means I have to become the insufferable Paladin! I WILL keep that promise!" Rin yelled.

"A Paladin? Don't make me laugh you brat!" Shura yelled back.

'You'll find him amusing.' The words of both Shiro and Mephisto echoed through her mind, as she lowered her sword, and started laughing.

Rin just blinked, and stared, as if she had grown a second head. Why does he keep finding bat-shit insane women... 'I am so confused as to what the hell is going right now...' He thought.

Shura looked down with a shit-eating grin, "You were right... He's amusing... This kid."

'Damn right I'm amusing! I'm Satan, bitch!' He thought, but wisely refrained from saying, for multiple reasons.

"No, actually, maybe the ridiculous one is me..." Shura snapped her fingers, as the gate of the Great Cell opened. She threw Kurikara back to him. 'Shiro, it wasn't a weapon that you raised... It was a brother for Yukio...'

Infirmary...

"Ouch! That stings! Can't you be more gentle!" Rin yelled. As fun as fighting was, medicine still hurt like a bitch! Couldn't he just let his normal healing handle this!

Yukio pulled back from Rin's bandages, even as he looked at the scar Neuhaus had given him. "What in the world happened?"

"Oh, it was nothing much..." Rin said.

Yukio paused for a bit, then spoke up again, "Nii-san, thanks for the help at the bouncy."

Rin blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about? What bouncy?"

Now Yukio was confused, "Bu-, weren't you there, with Shiemi, and the ghost?"

"No, I was at the coaster. Are you feeling alright, Yukio?" Rin asked, slightly concerned.

"Never mind... it's nothing." Yukio said. What happened out there... he wondered. Both turned at a sudden knock, to see Hikaru at the door.

"Yo! Just thought I'd check in on you two! Rin was my partner today so I thought I'd just see how things went! You got pretty banged up today!" He said, cheerfully. "Anyway, good night!" And with that, as soon as he entered, he left. Yukio had to admit, he was just like a ghost, whoever he was. He should look into that...

"Anyway, Nii-san, I suppose he's right. We should be getting ready to go to sleep." Yukio said, putting these things at the back of his mind.

"Sure." Rin said, as he put his shirt back on. Honestly though he wasn't going to spend his time sleeping though, it had been a long day, and he really needed to devil tonight, and he was going to make sure he did!

* * *

Mephisto's house

Mephisto read the file report, as he looked at Shura, with his usual shit-eating grin, "I'm going to hold off on reporting to the Vatican for now, but I'm going to stay to keep an eye on Rin, so please find a position for me at the Japan branch." Shura said.

Mephisto smiled, as he shut the report. "Very well. Needless to say, it is quite reassuring for us to have such an able exorcist as yourself in our midst."

"Huh... We're done here." Shura said, as she got up.

"Oh, leaving already? But I have the finest green tea ice cream that I ordered from Uji, Kyoto..."

"Mephisto... Just what is it that you're really plotting?" Shura turned around.

"I only desire peace for humans and Assiah. To attain that, I have abandoned Gehenna and reside in this world, remember?"

"Since you're a demon, the higher-ups don't trust you, and don't you forget that." Shura countered, walking off.

Mephisto sighed, tick mark on his head, honestly, today had not been a good day, first Yuri nearly murdered several different times, his head on his statue was broken, now he had to move his time table up, and... where the hell is Amaimon?!

* * *

Mepphyland

Repairs had ceased on Mepphyland for the day, and no one paid attention to the giant crater in the ground. Perhaps fortunately. Very slowly, and methodically, a hand dug through the rubble and gravel, and slowly, painfully, with great difficulty, Amaimon dragged himself out, even though he was battered and bruised. For once, he wasn't thinking about sugars, or fighting for once. He was looking down, his eyes shadowed by his hair, as memories flashed through his mind.

 _Lucifer: "No wonder you're the weakest of the Baal."_

 _Mephisto: "Although you are the weakest of the Baal, you still can do some damage..."_

 _Satan: "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT WEAKNESS FROM YOU! You are by far, the most disappointing of all my children!"_

Amaimon clenched the ground beneath, even as he ground his teeth together. "I... am not weak..." He said, fists clenching even tighter, as the ground began to shake. "I'm show them... I'll show them all... I'll show them, I AM NOT WEAK!" He yelled, as giant tremors began to rake the entire park. Amaimon's eyes showed up, glowing a deep red, even as they formed into a three-pronged spiral, as he shouted his rage to the night.

* * *

With Satan...

Satan stood on the top of the True Cross tower, taking in the fresh night breeze. He just loved it, the feeling of the wind on his face, the feeling of the bricks beneath his feet, this is what Assiah was, this was what he had desired for so many years, so many eons. After so long, he finally had it! 'Yuri, it's because of you... it's because of you my dream came true, so... I'll keep that promise... but now...' He thought, and with that, he jumped, hopping from building to building. There was a particular source of despair he had found, traced from the amusement park. The ghost had left him such a delectable trail, he couldn't resist!

He came to a particular building, and crouching with catlike ability, out of sight on the windowsill, he looked inside. He saw a father watching over his daughter, kissing her goodnight. The daughter did not look particularly well, although it looked like she enjoyed her starry pajamas. He didn't help but notice that there was an empty bed next to her, one that hadn't been used in a while from the looks of it. The father looked at his daughter sadly, before casting a mournful glance at the empty bed, as he shut the door. He quickly kissed his wife good night, and grabbed his keys. Normally, work would be closed, but... he had to head to the lab.

He drove off to his job, one of the top medical research laboratories in the world, researching in particular genetic diseases. Unbeknownst to him, he never suspected the very real danger following him. He arrived, unlocking the door, and walking in, to quickly get to work. He was researching a specific type of blood disease, and so far, they were having some luck, but... He wished their fortune had come sooner.

He began looking at some samples, hoping, praying if there was any deity out there, that something would happen, something that would work. This blood disease, it caused fatigue, oxygen depletion, and eventually total organ failure. It had already claimed the life of his son. He was always so fragile... they could never pick him up, or take him anywhere, no matter how much he wanted to. And it was only a matter of time before it claimed his daughter as well. He lamented that they had to be born twins, then perhaps only one might have had to bear that curse but still, he had to try, for her sake!

After several hours of failed research, time and time again, no matter what he tried he always seemed to fall short! His daughter was the love of his life, and he would do anything for her!

"Anything, you say?" He turned around, and saw a teen of probably 15 or 16, but something was off...

"Wh-who are you? How did you get in here? This is a secure facility!" He asked, but the boy just chuckled.

"You've reached the end of your rope, haven't you? Most likely have a daughter who needs help." He said.

His blood began to run cold... Just who was this kid?! How did he know these things?!

"What if I told you... I could help?" The boy looked him in the eyes, and with terror, he realized that his eyes were glowing red, and he saw the tail flitting around behind him. 'This boy... isn't human...' He thought.

"Indeed you're right! And because of that, I can do quite a few things humans can't! Raise the dead, read the mind, even..." His smile grew, "Cure sicknesses..."

His eyes widened as he realized what this boy said, "Cu-cure sickness? Are you telling the truth?"

"Now why would I lie? But of course, all it takes is a favor for a favor."

The man was hesitant, on the one hand, it was for her, but on the other, could he trust this... thing?

The boy held out his hand, "I can give you the knowledge on how to save her... All I require in return... is your life." He grinned, "Your choice."

The man thought for while, sweat pouring down his face. "Yo-you're not lying are you?" His hand twitched.

"Nonsense. You have my oath, you will be given that knowledge, and you know what, I'll even reunite you with your son as well!" The boy said, hand still outstretched.

The man, his eyes widened as he realized what this... being offered him, his son, his daughter! Slowly, surely, his hand reached toward's the boy's and-

* * *

"Nii-san!" Rin stirred from his sleep, as Yukio shuffled around.

"Yukio... what time is it?" Rin slurred out, as he entombed himself in his blankets.

"Early. I'm having to head on a mission early, so you need to make sure to get yourself up for class. Don't be late." Yukio chided, as he took off, turning their light off.

He never saw Rin get up, a great smile on his face. Pupils glowing bright red, so bright it seemed as though they lit up the whole room a hellish red. He chuckled.

"I love being the devil."

* * *

 _"φθόνῳ δὲ διαβόλου θάνατος εἰσῆλθεν εἰς τὸν κόσμον, πειράζουσιν δὲ αὐτὸν οἱ τῆς ἐκείνου μερίδος ὄντες"_

 _"Invidia autem diaboli mors introivit in orbem terrarum: imitantur autem illum qui sunt ex parte illius."_

 _"But by the envy of the devil, death entered the world, and they who are allied with him experience it."_

 _Wisdom 2:24_

 _"λογισμοὶ δικαίων κρίματα κυβερνῶσιν δὲ ἀσεβεῖς δόλους."_

 _"Cogitationes justorum judicia, et consilia impiorum fraudulenta."_

 _"The plans of the just are right: the designs of the wicked are deceit."_

 _Proverbs 12:5_

* * *

 **And there you have it! Satan is evil, isn't he... Told you you'd probably hate him.**

 **Notes:**

 **(1) This is the hierarchy held by the Book of Enoch, for simplicity, I'm just going to use it, as there are a few different formulations of that formula.**

 **(2) This is called a Jisei. It's regarded as a poem one writes before their death. This one was written by Taiheiki Toshimoto.**

 **Now, since things have gotten harder to me to write as often as I used to (growing up's a pain. For my younger readers, take life slowly, day by day. You only have one shot!), I'm going to start shifting my writing to basically whenever, which isn't that helpful, but I promise, it will be better.**

 **Now, to make up for that, I have a small gift for you. Since some of you might have noticed that this is now a series, I'm going to post the arcs of the series, and the corresponding story. WARNING, IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THE IDEA OF THE PLOT SECRET, JUST KEEP SKIP THIS PART. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Here we go:**

 **Arcs:**

 **True Cross Academy Arc:** **Paradise Acquired**

 **Training Camp Arc:**

 **Impure King Arc:**

 **Illuminate Arc:**

 **Exorcist Exam Arc: (undecided on what I'll do with this, depending on how the manga processes)**

 **[It's a secret!] Arc: (that isn't the name, it would give away the crossover!)** **Hell Rising: (Crossover)**

 **Tzadikim Nistarim Arc:**

 **The Twelve Apostles Arc:**

 **Doom Arc:**

 **Sengoku Arc:** **The Warring Feudal States (crossover)**

 **The Virgin Mary Arc:** **The Return of the Sun (crossover)**

 **The Return of the Goddess of the Sun Arc:**

 **Sheol, Land of the Dead Arc:** **The Apocalypse**

 **Roma Aeterna Arc:**

 **Armageddon Arc:**

 **So there you have it, there's the storyline so far! Some of the titles are subject to change, but I am also open to fan opinion if there is a specific story line you are open to. (i.e. several ideas might be a crossover with Young Justice, mainly because I love that series and think it would add another dimension, because lets face it, Batman makes everything better, Percy Jackson, or the Kane Chronicles, because why not add more deities to cause trouble, but I digress).**

 **Also, I have three requests of you, my loyal fans. I'm gonna open a poll on this when I finally figure out how it works, and it's whether or not I should get a Facebook page for my profile. It's up to you all though, if I decide to do that.**

 **Next, because my writing is influenced by you the readers, you have probably noticed by now I go a bit deeper into the Roman Catholic influence in this anime, and why not? You're dealing with 2,000 years of history, philosophy, and theology there! It's a veritable goldmine of inspiration! That being said, you have probably noticed the updates where I've included Scripture and parts of the Catechism of the Catholic Church. If there's any aspect you're ever curious about, let me know, and I'd be happy to find a way to work it in, especially since I try to find a way to tie to the story.**

 **Finally, 70,000 plus words in, I think I have finally come to a point to request this, from my loyal fans! I humbly request fanart, because I would love to see what images this story evokes in your minds. Consider it as your inspiration inspires me! I might even make a contest out of it, depending on how things go! I hope you all consider this!**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience! Please review, or else I'll send Satan after you (and not the fun one)... Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _"Behind the disobedient choice of our first parents lurks a seductive voice, opposed to God, which makes them fall in to death out of envy. Scripture and the Church's Tradition see in this being a fallen angel, called "Satan" or the "devil." The Church teaches that Satan was at first a good angel, made by God:'The devil and the other demons were indeed created naturally good by God, but they became evil by their own doing.'"_

 _Catechism of the Catholic Church: 391_


	9. Interim: Satan's Greatest Weakness

**Okay, I wanted to get this up before Friday. To my followers, I may or may not be updating for the next three weeks. (Everyone is going to hate me for this, for one particular reason...). I am currently studying abroad in... Japan! It's a really intensive course, and I am looking forward to it a lot, especially because I want to study some of the Roman Catholic church architecture there. Regardless, it's a fair warning, as I don't know much about what we will be doing there, so it's a bit of a gray zone, but I will keep you all updated! Also, everyone will hate me as well, but I am also planning a trip to visit the anime Holy Land, Akihabara! It's gonna be fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not known Blue Exorcist; only Kazue Kato-dono does. *sobs***

 **Thank you to ef07, Itharax, Makoto4days, YokaiAngel, Guest, Guest, somethingCool24x15, Guest, ShadeAllure, SakuraKoi, CrystalofTime, justaislinn, ElectraX12, Moonview, Lughv, FancyUsername, and the Hazel-Eyed Bookworm! Everyone else gets Satan! Yay!**

 **Thank you as well to all those who favorited and followed. I apologize to those who thought the next chapter was going to be the Training Camp arc. Not yet! There's several important things for the plot that will be set up in this chapter, so I am proud to announce... the first almost entirely original chapter! You might have noticed that I use a lot of the episode material, but now it's mostly original, so any reviews here will be really useful! Now onto the show!**

* * *

 _"But who prays for Satan? Who in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most, our one fellow and brother who most needed a friend yet had not a single one, the one sinner among us all who had the highest and clearest right to every Christian's daily and nightly prayers, for the plain and unassailable reason that his was the first and greatest need, he being among sinners the supremest?"_

 _Mark Twain_

* * *

 _Heaven smoked, and fires blazed as the destruction was widespread and enormous. The beautiful, crystalline towers were shattered, and the golden arches broken. Above it all, stood the armies of the Lord triumphant._

 _Battered, broken, and bloodied, they still stood, heads lifted high, as they looked down upon the traitor, the murderer, the sinner, the former Seraphim. However, it was a bitter-sweet victory as they looked upon the fallen one, one who had served as a pillar of virtue, of excellence, and none other than a older brother as well. Lucifer, now forever known as ha-Satan, the Adversary, he who was eternally opposed to God._

 _Trumpets blared, as the crowd of angels parted, and marched forward the seven who stood before the Lord, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Ramiel, and Sariel, now the highest angels in all of Shamayim. And all the angel bowed, as He, the Lord God, Adonai, marched forward before the fallen angel._

 _Satan just looked on with contempt, as the Lord stood above him, wreathed in glory. He shuddered with rage, as he looked on the Lord's splendor. That should have been his! God wasn't worthy of it! He just spit blood at God's feet, while everyone gasped at the sheer audacity of the once splendid angel. "So, come to gloat over your victory, eh, Father!~" He said, stressing the word mockingly._

 _God merely shook his head. "There would be no point to doing so, my prodigal son. To do so would merely inflate your own bravado. Something which you sadly have enough of as is." Satan bristled at the slight, but still said nothing. "It is a great tragedy, that you've led so much of Shamayim astray, and for what? You're own self-satisfaction." God chuckled slightly, then sighed. "It is a shame. The fact you stand there, still proud of your revolt, yet you don't understand the magnitude of the suffering you've put upon yourself."_

 _His eyes lowered in sorrow. "I pity you, Lucifer, and now I strip of both your glory..." He held his hand, extended, as Satan watched as the light was drained from him, and his once beautiful white wings, faded and lost their color, as they melted to a hideous black, the light returning to its source that was the Lord. "And I strip you of your name. No longer, shall you be Lucifer, the Light-bearer. By the sin of your pride, you have set yourself as an enemy to me. From now on, you are My adversary, and so I give you a cursed new name, forevermore, ha-Satan. (1)_

 _The newly-knighted Satan bristled in wrath, as he saw the pity in God's eyes, as well as in those of the other angels, while Michael shook his head, and Gabriel looked away in sorrow. How dare they! How dare they think he wanted their pity! "Don't look at me with those eyes! How dare you all deign to pity me!" Satan raged, his pride offended at the slight. "I'm above you all! I'm better! More perfect!" He burst into his signature blue flames. "I'm stronger that you all could ever hope to be! Don't dare to flatter yourselves by pitying me!"_

 _God merely shook his head, "How wrong you are, my poor, unfortunate son..." But his voice seemed to get further and further away, and Satan watched as the ground gave way beneath him, while the Celestial Host just seemed to melt away. And he fell, for what felt like days, he fell._

 _He had no control, as he free-fell, when he heard a dreadfully familiar voice. "It's all your fault, Satan." And before him, Beelzebub, brown hair matted in blood, fresh from his wound, while his eyes were entirely dead._

 _"No... no, you're gone! You're dead! You can't be here!" Satan raved, horror filling him, as Beelzebub reached out and with a grip fiercer than the iron gates of hell, clutched Satan's throat._

 _"You convinced us all to rebel, for what? The sake of your pride! Now look at us!" And Satan looked around, and saw the fallen angels, all looking upon with anger and pity. "We were much better off before! We were champions! Now, they are condemned to the pit for all eternity! And me, Satan?! I'm dead!" If it were possible, Beelzebub tightened his grip, while Satan struggled feebly, frantically trying to get a breath, all his strength seemingly leaving him. "Maybe you should just die as well!"_

 _All it ended with Satan finally hit a surface, with a loud crash. Broken, he slowly, painfully got up and looked around, and he saw nothing. He tried to summon his flames to illuminate the area, but he couldn't even get a spark going, and yet another voice rang through, and this one made his blood run ice-cold._

 _"Satan, I thought I could count on you to protect me..."_

 _With fear, he turned around, and lo, it was Yuri, burned, decrepit, and yet even then, Satan reached for her. "Yuri?" Yet when he grabbed her wrist, he recoiled in horror, as she decayed, leaving nothing but frayed clothes, and a skeleton, and yet still it spoke, even as bugs moved all over it, crawling from everywhere, the empty eye sockets, the barren ribs._

 _"How can you protect Yukio, if you couldn't even protect me? You promised."_

 _She gradually sank into the ground. "If you can't keep your promises..." Satan looked down, as he saw himself sinking into the ground as well. "Maybe you should've stayed missing."_

 _Satan tried everything, as he was slowly sucked into the bottomless abyss, clawing, scratching, trying to fly, but nothing seemed to work, as he slowly he was overtaken, hand outstretched, desperately beckoning for someone to take it, even as he saw the fallen angels, Yuri, the Celestial host, and God looking on, no one offered a hand. "No..." the ground began to overtake his sight. "No..." the ground overtook his arm. "No..." Finally it began to consume his hand._

* * *

"NO!" In a cold sweat, Rin burst up from his spot on the roof, gasping for breath, and absolutely soaked with sweat. He gradually calmed down, but rested his head on his head, while he just stood still.

"What... was that..." He muttered. That was different. He was accustomed to having those random flashbacks, but that wasn't a memory. That was... some kind of nightmare.

"Heh... imagine that... Me, the lord of all evil, bothered by a nightmare..." He chuckled. "I must be getting weak..."

He plopped back down, watching the sky, and feeling the wind on his face, perhaps his favorite sensation. It let him know that he was here in Assiah, that he finally had what he wanted! But... at the same time, he had to be careful. Mephisto was attempting to manipulate him, and the Vatican could kill him if he wasn't careful. That is, assuming he could be killed. 'Not like they wouldn't do everything in their power to find out...'

"It's not even time for class... But, I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep after that..." He grabbed Kurikara and used it to prop himself up. "Might as well head there for once..." He said, as he headed off. "All I can do now is empty my head and move forward... for now."

* * *

Needless to say, everyone was quite surprised when they got there to find that he was the first one there for once. Although they also noticed one thing. "Oy, Okumura-kun, all you alright? You look a little pale." Shima asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Rin muttered, hoping they'd go away.

"Are you certain? You don't look too well." Konekomaru added, not noticing that Rin began clenching the table tighter.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's Okumura after all." Bon said, as he herded them towards their usual table.

For once, Rin was actually glad for Bon's albeit unintentional help. Shiemi came in as well, and sat down, but kept giving concerned glances to Rin every now and then. Izumo looked like she wanted to say something as well, but Rin silenced her with his glare.

A distraction was provided when Shura just barged through the door, having changed her pants for short shorts, and just plomped down on the table. "Nice to meet you!" She said, in a really high pitched, girly voice, with a giant shit-eating grin on her face. "I was dispatched by the Vatican Headquarters. I'm Kirigakure Shura, 18 years old! Whatever! I was taking classes with you guys for the past three months. Let's get along! Nya ha ha!"

Everyone had mixed reactions. Rin didn't care. He knew she was lying about her age anyway. (What? He IS the lord of lies!). Shiemi was confused. Shima was looking at... other things. Everyone else just didn't know what to think.

"Let's see... I'm in charge of teaching you magic circles, seals and... Damn, even swords?"

"Um... Sensei?" Bon said, raising his hand.

"Huh? What is it, Suguro?" She said.

Bon stood up. "Why did you disguise yourself as a student?"

"Adult matters. None of you kids' business."

"Kids?" Bon coughed out.

"Sensei! Neuhaus-sensei was our teacher for that class." Izumo said, just standing up. "Why would he be transferred in the middle of the term?"

Shura grunted, "Um... He's on maternity leave! Maternity!"

Izumo slammed her hands down. "Neuhaus-sensei is a man!" She was hiding something. She was sure of it!

"Fine, then it's paternity leave, or whatever. Just ask the Principal if you care so much about it!" Shura barked out. Honestly, she didn't know. Neuhaus just suddenly vanished as if... nah, like it or not. He was tough as balls. Nothing could make him kick the bucket, right? Shura felt a chill go down her spine at that same moment, as she noticed Hikaru in the back, having said not a single word, or even moved, yet she felt that he knew something...

Shiemi leaned over to Rin, "Ne, Rin? Do you think Neuhaus-sensei is all right? I'm a little worried.

'I fucking burned him to ashes.'

"I'm sure he's alright! He's probably off playing with one of his corpses or something like that!" Rin said, a smile on his face.

"Now then, let's get ready to start the class!" Shura began, "Introduction to sigils, from the part about geomancy. Now then, Shima-san, will you please read?"

While Shima stood up to read, Rin just couldn't help but chuckle silently at the irony of his statement to Shura yesterday, 'Heh, I can't believe I am that stupid... To think, I, Satan, lord of evil, would be willing to reduce myself to this state... all for the sake of Yukio... God... you really love your irony...'

* * *

After class, right as everyone was about to get up, Shura's phone rang. "What, who's this now?"

Shima asked, "Um, Sensei? Can we leave now?" But Shura just ignored him as she kept talking on her phone, as her eyes widened.

"Yes, sir, yes, I understand. From where? In how long? Alright. I will." And with that, she hung up, and made an announcement. "Alright! Listen up! Normally, I would dismiss you, but we have a special case this time." She ignored the obligatory AWW! as she continued speaking. "Apparently, one of the higher ups has decided to visit the rising exwires."

Everyone's eyes widened at that, as Bon asked, "Why would they take an interest in us?"

Shura answered, "The higher ups generally do take an interest in our rising exorcists, usually those that are in their particular diocese. They are greatly concerned with our exorcist program, particularly because they know it's important for the well-being of the church; at least those who know about our existence anyway."

At this point, Izumo asked the question, "What do you mean, those who know?"

Shura looked genuinely confused at that. "What? They haven't explained that to you yet?" Everyone shook their heads. She sighed. "That's troublesome. Well, I guess I can explain, but since not all of you are Catholic, I'll have to explain the hierarchy of the Catholic Church."

*THWACK!* "UGH!" Rin groaned, as he just face-planted into his table for no apparent reason.

"Oy! Okumura, I don't care if you left the stove on or something! Don't interrupt me!" Shura yelled, a tic mark on her head.

"Yes, sensei..." Rin groaned, although in his head. 'God damn it... I never realized it, but keeping my promise to Yuri meant I was raised a God damn Catholic! They're the reason I could never get hold of the world in the first place!'

"Anyway," Shura cleared her throat. "As you know, the Church is headed by the Supreme Pontiff, the Pope, who, according to the Catholic interpretation of Sacred Scripture is taken as the successor of St. Peter, according to the Gospel of Matthew, when Christ made declared him the rock he would build his Church on. And by extension as well, of St. Paul, by virtue of their shared martyrdom in Rome at the hand of the Roman Empire. For this reason, the diocese of Rome is given special precedence, and regarded as the mother see of the Church."

"Under the Pope is the College of Cardinals, who are elevated from priests and bishops; many of them play in important role in the Roman Curia, the administrative branch of the Church, and as you might know, are responsible for electing the Pope upon the incumbent's death."

Konekomaru asked, "So can anyone become Pope?"

"According to canon law, any Catholic male who has reached the age of reason can become Pope. However, he has to be ordained prior to crowning, and he must be able to speak Italian. In theory, any male in this room could be elected the Pope, like Okumura for example, but traditionally, it's almost always been another one of the cardinals. Plus, he'd have to convert, be ordained, and named a bishop. It's just too complicated!"

Rin just chuckled, 'Yeah, and maybe you'll dress moderately for once! Like hell, that'll happen!' The irony of such an instance would just kill him!

"Underneath the cardinals are the bishops, archbishops, metropolitans, primates, etc. who are responsible for managing their particular sees, although many times some bishops are cardinals as well, so they share a dual function. After that of course is the parish which is managed by a parochial vicar, or head priest." Shura finished. "That's basically a general run-down."

Shima just groaned, "It's so complicated!"

"Anyway, to answer Izumo's question, in terms of knowledge of the Order, only the Pope, and the senior half of the College of Cardinals are made aware of the Order's existence."

It was Shiemi's turn to ask. "Why is that?"

"Two words: Plausible Deniability. It's very important that our existence is kept secret for two reasons. One, we must prevent the knowledge of demon's existence from ever being discovered. It's fine if people believe in them, but we must never let them try to harness their power. There's a disaster if I've heard of one. Two, can you imagine the sheer panic that would arise if it was found out there was a secret military organization in the Church?"

For once, Hikaru spoke up, "If word got out, no doubt many paranoid nations, some probably under the influence of demons, would do everything they could to destroy the Church, which would mean checkmate for the human race. And all the others would pile us under useless bureaucracy in order to keep their own security, which would produce only the same effect."

Sura nodded as she leapt off the table, and walked over to the door, shuffling her keys. Finding the right one, she inserted it into the keyhole and twisted, "Now, I'd like to introduce His Excellency, Cardinal Peter Fumio Shirayanagi, Archbishop of the Archdiocese of Tokyo, and one of the main overseers of the Japan branch of the Knights of the True Cross." She announced as she opened the door, and allowed a middle-aged man in, only starting to go gray.

He looked like a very simple man, clad in the standard black cassock and white collar of a priest, but trimmed with red to indicate his upper-level position as a cardinal. Over that his waist was wrapped with a crimson fascia, a sash ending with a fringe. Over his shoulders he wore a pellegrina, a shoulder cape also with red piping, reaching down to his elbows. Finally, on his head, he wore the red zuchetto, the skullcap of many higher level clerics, and upon his chest his simple silver pectoral cross. However, his eyes indicated a very kind demeanor, and his face only just showed aging. He bowed respectfully towards them all.

"Nice to meet you all. Shura has probably introduced myself by now, but I am Cardinal Peter Fumio Shirayanagi, Archbishop of Tokyo, and one of the overseers of the Japan Knights." He bowed again, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Ah, I suppose I should introduce them all." Shura pointed out. "These three are Ryuuji Suguro, Shima Renzou, and Konekomaru Miwa." Cardinal Shirayanagi bowed in respect.

"Ah, the heir to the Myou Dha sect." He began, "We are very grateful for your help. Ever since the Blue Night, we've needed every last ally we can get. We lost many members that night."

"This is Kamiki Izumo, Nemu Takara, and Moriyama Shiemi."

"Ah, another shrine heir, and our resident Exorcist Shop's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Shura finally turned to the last two, "These are Kageyama Hikaru, and Okumura Rin."

Cardinal Peter smiled, "I'm not familiar with the first, but I have heard of you, Okumura Rin. You're Okumura Yukio's elder brother? Aren't you? Hopefully, his exorcist skills are genetic! Ha ha ha!" He laughed heartily, which everyone very quickly joined in. He was a very cheerful man, and his presence just exuded kindness!

A tick mark just appeared on Rin's head, 'This old coot! He has no idea who he's talking to! Why I oughta-' He was interrupted by the Cardinal, who once again began speaking.

"It is an honor to meet you all. You might not understand just how important you all are for the fate of this world. Every day, the agents of Hell infiltrate this world more and more. It is our job to prevent that, per the Secret Commission."

Hikaru was curious at this, and actually spoke up for once, "Secret Commission? What's that?"

"Ah," The Cardinal began, "Many of you are perhaps aware of the Great Commission given to the Apostles by Jesus in the Gospel of Matthew, 'Go therefore, and make disciples of all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.' Chapter 28, Verse 19. It is after the mission statement of the Catholic Church. However, within the order itself, we have secret traditions, left to us by the Apostles themselves, who founded the Order, and had it spread over time across the world. They tell us, 'Be noble and courageous in heart, pure in character, kind in spirit; for the protection of the innocent, take up your sword and fight against the snares and fires of Gehenna.' It has been the duty of the Order for years, both to ensure the protection of this world, and to keep knowledge of the other worlds secret. I'm sure I don't need to explain why."

"How has the Order been able to keep itself secret for so long?" Konekomaru asked, genuinely curious.

"It's been a very long, and arduous struggle. Sometimes, less... that ethical methods have been used. It is absolutely necessary that our existence is kept secret, and so, although many of the higher-ups disprove of it, sometimes other methods must be taken. There are numerous examples, the French Revolution was orchestrated by the Order, in order to ensure that the French monarchy did not reveal our existence, since their agents had been getting close to our trail, and as such, we had to remain quiet. Another famous historical event was the reign of Pope Boniface VIII, who came into conflict with several kings, who were exorcists as well, who believed that the order should be subject to their reign, while Boniface believed it should be subject to the Papacy; the consequence of that was the formation of the Grigori, who ensured that the Order was still under the Church's control, but could not be used as an enforcement agency for the Pope. The last remaining example was the American Civil War. It is the only time the Order has ever interfered in American history, in order to respect the dignity of human life, we helped instigate the war to end slavery. General Sherman was a notable leader, and his guidance was invaluable, as he helped end the war, and also helped establish the Order's presence." (1)

"Wow! I can't believe the Order has that much influence!" Shima said.

"Yes, but it's also not cheap! You have no idea how hard the Vatican works to keep how much money we actually have a secret. Admittedly, yes, we do more charity than any other organization in the history of the world, and being so ancient means you wrack up a few funds, but if anyone should find out there's a large amount of money that just seems to disappear, we wouldn't be able to explain that." He sighed, "So many nations have started to interfere, it's quite the tragedy... However, we do what we can, especially since we fear what should happen should Satan return."

Rin perked up at that, "What do you mean?" He asked. Honestly, he was curious to see what information the cardinal had.

Cardinal Shirayanagi lost himself in thought for a bit, before he continued. "Not much information is known, even to us upper-levels. We've heard rumors of an exorcist who became affiliated with Satan..."

'Yuri...' He thought.

"... But even then, we don't know why Satan of all times attacked, nor why he disappeared. However, if we thought Satan's disappearance would have made things better, on the contrary, they've become even worse. Demons seem to have begun attacking even more fiercely, and even more randomly. Just recently, a scientist just commited suicide after discovering a rare cure. We did an investigation, and found that he did so under demonic influence... It's quite sad. Hell's road certainly is paved with good intentions..." He crossed his arms, "I don't suppose I could ever claim to understand his actions, but certainly, he is quite tragic."

Bon scoffed at that, "Please, as if anything about that monster could ever be tragic!"

Cardinal Peter shook his head, "No, I must disagree with you... You see, in Catholic tradition, as you know, Satan is the new name of a fallen Seraphim, the highest who ever was in Heaven. However, you might be curious about this. Did you know that the Virgin Mary, and Satan actually share a title?"

"Really? What title is that?" Shiemi asked, genuinely curious.

"Morning Star. For Satan, it's the meaning of his old name, the title Lucifer. For Mary, the title was taken from the Song of Songs, which we of the Church have applied to her for centuries. This is turn, is why I think that Satan is so tragic. For whatever reason, he was created so perfect, and yet, he fell. The highest being in Heaven, and yet for the sake of his own pride, he lost it all. Perhaps he was called the Morning Star because next to God, he lit up the heaven as if it was morning, even still compared to God's glory. As such, according to the book of Genesis, eternal enmity was set between him and the woman. Mary was the New Morning Star, because she was Satan's replacement. She was created the perfect human, whose glory was so great that it was the replacement for the void that Satan left."

Everyone nodded, as he continued. "Satan is a creature that exists only for himself, and loves only himself. Everything he does is to move his own position higher, and doing so only increases his damnation. All of human suffering has come from him. Perhaps, you might have heard of the nature of intercessory prayer, that is, praying for God's grace to come upon others, especially sinners. However, Satan and the fallen angels are those who cannot be aided by it. Their pride has taken them too far, and it is entirely irreversible. If even in the full presence of God, he rejected him, then how could prayer help him? That to me, is tragic. I have to admit, I really do pity him... Regardless, It has been a pleasure to have met all of you. And I hope you all do great things." Cardinal Shirayanagi bowed again, and Shura opened the door again, and with that he was gone.

"Alright, everyone! Sorry to keep to longer! Now, don't forget to do your homework, and get the hell out!" Shura yelled, as she bounded out, wanting some alcohol.

Everyone got up as well, but Shiemi noticed something was off with Rin. Who she noticed had gotten up rather fast, especially the claw marks that were left on his table! She quickly followed him, noticing he was twitching a lot, and his hands were clenched. "Rin, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Shiemi." He said, but she could tell it was through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure, Rin?" She insisted.

"YES." Rin said louder.

"But-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Rin shouted, turning around, rage in his face. Shiemi backed up, very clearly scared, as Rin stomped off again. 'Rin...' She thought, watching his back.

Rin was downright furious. How dare that Cardinal! How dare he say he could love no one! How dare he pity him! How dare he! He thought, as he marched off to find the nearest train to Bunkyo.

* * *

Mephisto marched off yet to another meeting with the Grigori, honestly, it might have been impending war, but he had anime to watch! Plus, there was the fact that he still couldn't find Amaimon. He was quite concerned about that. It wasn't like Amaimon to just disappear like that. Normally, he'd been trying to get Amaimon to go away, not to find him! However, he did finally arrive, much to the impatience of the Grigori.

"It's good to see you've finally shown up!" The head Grigori chided.

"Ah, good to see you too." Mephisto smiled. As annoyed as they were, Mephisto knew they were quite desperate, especially as their best advisor. "Now then, what is the situation currently?" He asked.

The second Grigori cleared his throat, "Currently, America is beginning more hostile aggressions against Cuba, along with various other nations, just like what happened so many years ago. The Middle East is currently carrying out aggressions towards Europe and Northern Africa, and the European Union is starting to break apart, while alliances are starting to form. We're waiting for more details currently."

"Hm... That is quite difficult." Mephisto said, "The other nations are not going to be a very large concern. Most of their responses are in reaction to the American hostility. Meaning, if we can defuse American tensions, we might be able to divert a larger tragedy."

The female Grigori spoke, "However, that is very hard, given we do not have a strong presence in America. Much of their actions have unwittngly forced us to shut down facilities, especially given heightened concerns of terrorism. However, we still do have several agents who are providing central intelligence. One should be entering right now." She slowed speaking as a door opened. "Ah, here he is now."

Mephisto listened to the sound of shoes clacking on the stone floor, as the mystery person entered. His eyes widened in shock as he realized just who it was, and he began laughing. "Ha ha ha! I'm impressed, I'm very impressed my dear Grigori, that you managed to keep this a secret from me of all people!" He took off his hat, and bowed in mock salute, "It's a great honor to meet the most third most powerful man in the free world, John Davis, Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives!" (2)

"Cut the shit, Samael." Davis spoke, as he turned to the Grigori.

"Mission update." The head Grigori announced.

"As loath as I am to say it, Samael-"

"I prefer Mephisto these days." Mephisto chided.

"MEPHISTO was right. I haven't been able to narrow it down, but in my interactions with the upper-level cabinet, and with the president, there's definitely evidence of demonic influence. I've done what I can to help, but I can't do much. If Lucifer really is in America, then I can't give away my position. I'm already under suspicion due to my association with the Catholic Church."

"How could we have let this happen..." The second Grigori lamented.

"Ah please, there was very little you could have done. As far as my own network has told me, there's reasonable suspicion that this has been going on since the 1960's."

"What do you mean? Explain." The head Grigori ordered.

"As you know, only one time in the history of America has a Catholic been elected to the presidency: John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Lucifer never made a move before as the presidents before were much more easily susceptible. No hidden exorcist network to provide additional protections. However, upon Kennedy's election, he made moves to act before any exorcists could provide further protections, namely, orchestrating the famous assassination of Kennedy himself. After that, Lucifer slowly weaved his way in, and took control." Mephisto explained.

"So we need to figure out how to flush Lucifer out, and how to change the situation in our favor." Davis concluded.

"Yes... Although knowing my elder brother, he will no doubt make his own move first, but even if we do, no doubt it would be too late to halt American intervention, although..." Mephisto smiled.

A shudder went down the Grigori's spine at the smile. It always meant bad things. "Although... what...?" The female Grigori hesitantly asked.

"It's quite simple really. Especially since the third most powerful man is here, and if my understanding of the U.S. Constitution is correct, it would solve all our problems!"

"Well, get on with it!" Davis barked.

"We just simply assassinate the president of the United States!" Mephisto said with a cheerful smile.

* * *

Mephisto's lab

Yuri pouted, as she tried once again to pick the lock of the lab door. Mephisto really was a meanie! She'd been trying to get our for a while; she wanted to see Yukio so bad! She wanted to see her son! But Mephisto, time and time again said the time wasn't right! Something about she was supposed to be dead, she'd undo everything, blah, blah, blah, as if she cared about that! She was going to see her son, even if she had to break through this door to do it! At least, that was the plan, until the door was suddenly ripped off it's hinges, and a very ragged, and very pissed looking Amaimon walked in.

Yuri fell back in shock, as she realized just how unmatched she was. Here was one of the Baal, a very pissed one at that, and Mephisto took all her hidden guns! This was not good, as she tried to crawl away in vain, even as Amaimon, the Satanic spiral in his eyes, crouched in front of her, pupils burning with a blazing red. Tears came to her eyes, as she realized she'd never get to see her son!

"You," He said, "Satan's love..."

Yuri froze at that, 'Love? What is he talking about?' She thought, but it was very quickly interrupted, as Amaimon reached for her. Her scream echoed throughout the room...

* * *

The mother church of the Archdiocese of Tokyo is St. Mary's Cathedral, in the heart of Bunkyo, Tokyo, unique even among modern day churches. The original wooden structure having burned down in World War II, it was replaced by a magnificent church of futuristic architechture, designed by an architect who apparently loved parabolas and 007 stories. The outside was a dream for math lovers, designed with sloping parabolas, while in the shape of a cross. The inside however, looked almost like the lair of some secret villain. This was the thought drifting to Cardinal Shirayanagi as he finished cleaning after the Vigil Mass. 'I swear, this building always makes me feel as though I have a duty for the salvation of souls, then it's off to conquer the world... I almost need a Persian Cat now...' He thought, at least until he sensed a presence behind him, a HOSTILE one.

He quickly flipped around, brandishing his pectoral cross, ready to recite sacred verses, until he saw Okumura Rin. He sighed. "Ah Okumura-san, I didn't expect to see you here. Did you mind helping me? I sensed a particular malevolent demon, and I need some help locating it. I suppose I'm getting old. Ha ha ha..." He said, but for some reason, every instinct was telling him not to trust Okumura. 'Why would that be?' He wondered. At least, until he got his answer.

"You... how dare you..." Rin muttered, causing the Cardinal to turn back.

"What do you me-" His eyes widened, as he saw the tail twitching behind Rin, and the lethal black claws extended from his hands. He had no doubt as to what they were intended for. "A demon!" He shouted, quickly darting back, even as Rin darted forward.

'This is bad!' He thought, as he quickly brandished a rosary, hands folded in prayer as he began chanting, "Psalm 31: Verse 3! Bow down your ear to me, make haste to deliver me. Be unto me a God, a protector, and a house of refuge to save me!" He finished, as a golden barrier appeared in front of him, preventing Rin from approaching. "Good, now then-"

KRSH!

With shock, he watched as Rin effortlessly slashed through the barrier. "WHAT?! That's not possible! That barrier can repel nearly any demon! Unless..." His eyes narrowed, 'This isn't any ordinary demon, whoever he is, Okumura-san has been possessed by a very strong demon...' He thought. 'Then...' Clapping his hands together, he began again, "Psalm 31: Verse 22! Blessed be the Lord, for he has shown his wonderful mercy to me in a fortified city." He chanted, this time forcing a golden shield to crash onto Rin.

Of course again, Rin crashed through this. "How dare you!" He shouted, even as the Cardinal through a fire extinguisher at him, which he effortlessly slashed through. He wasn't prepared however, for the searing sensation that accompanied it! The cardinal prepared his next move, even as Rin's shrieks echoed throughout the chamber. 'What he doesn't know is that most everything in a church is blessed, from the pews to the water, to even the foam in a fire extinguisher. Everything must be usable to fight a demon, and he's experiencing that right now.'

Eventually Rin forced his way out of the foam, looking rabidly for the Cardinal, and he found him, just as he finished a magic circle, and dripped blood on it! "Seeker of the nine paths, messenger of suffering; I humbly invoke your aid, tricks and treachery are your gifts, show them unto my enemy." And great smoke rose up, sparks flashing, as a great nine-tailed fox appeared, the Dao emblazoned on his forehead.

"Why have you summoned me, mortal?" He questioned, as the Cardinal answered.

"This berserker is an exceptionally strong demon. I need your help to exorcise it from the boy."

"Very well then. You know what I require after than."

"Yes, yes, fine sake, I know..." His face became serious again, "Now, the Path of the Righteous exorcism!" He commanded.

Rin roared as he charged forward, any reason he had lost in his berserk rage. The kitsune spread his tails, foxfire illuminating them, as Rin was suddenly surrounded by mirror images of them. He began slashing them all, growing more and more angry with each failed attempt. Unaware of above, as the kitsune twirled about in a graceful dance, celestial swords appearing above, and when Rin got into place, they thrust down.

"WRAGH!" He yelled, as the swords pierced him, pinning him to the floor by his hands and legs. The kitsune marched down, and bound him as well using his tails, while he chomped on Rin's throat as well, with his very sharp teeth. Cardinal Shirayanagi quickly marched on top of him as well, brandishing his crucifix. "Now then, wicked demon, release this boy at once!"

He just laid there, silent for a moment, until he began laughing, albeit with a struggle, given the jaws currently embedded in his throat. "Ha... Ha... Ha ha ha ha!"

'What?' Cardinal Peter thought.

"I suppose, *cough*, I owe you one, if it wasn't for that fox, I might not have regained my senses... But, you're wrong on one account, I am indeed a powerful demon, but... I'm not possessing this body! It's mine!" He shouted.

"What, that's not possible!" Peter responded.

"Oh, it is." He said, a smile on his face, and he let loose. With horror in his eyes, Peter watched, as Rin burst into flames. BLUE flames.

"Agh!" The kitsune yelled as he was consumed by them, and the swords as well.

"Tsubasa!" Peter shouted, even as his mind worked a thousand miles a minute. How could this be?! The demon before him could be none other than Satan, but he had disappeared years ago! And in a body that wasn't self-destructing, but that only be if...

Satan's eyes narrowed in glee, as he watched the cardinal realize the truth, and taking advantage of that distraction, made his move, and thrust his tail through Peter's chest. Even as Peter's vestments, dyed red after the blood of Christ, became stained with his own blood, as Satan withdrew his tail, he gloated, "No doubt you've realized the horrifying truth, how does it feel? Knowing that the Church's greatest enemy is under their very nose?"

Shirayanagi groaned, blood leaking fast, "W-why?" He croaked out. His wound was a fatal one, no doubt

Satan's eyes narrowed, "Because you dared to say that I could love no one! You dared say that when it was you who took away the only person I ever once felt love for! Who taught me what love was! You took her away! And then you dared pity me as well!" His flames flared, as he held up his hand. "I am above your pity!" The angels eyes glared into him. "I am above you! Don't you dare look down on me!" Flames began concentrating in his right hand, even as he continued gloating. "How does that make you feel now!"

Cardinal Shirayanagi smiled, apparently not fazed by his own impending mortality. "It's simple... I forgive you."

Satan's eyes widened, "What?" His flames flickered slightly.

Cardinal Shirayanagi chucked, "I have no reason to bare a grudge against you. I will die anyway. And I will go with a clear conscience." His eyes took on a tender light, "And even now, confronted by you, I know, that you believe you will triumph. I tell you, you won't, yet you are too far gone to listen." He smiled, "I forgive you, and... I pity you."

Satan roared in anger, as he unleashed his full wrath upon the cardinal, and St. Mary's Cathedral exploded. And with that, Cardinal Peter Fumio Shirayanagi, Servant of God, expired and departed to the afterlife.

In the rubble, Satan dwelt, even as he pounded the ground in anger and frustration, "Why?! Why do they care?! Why do they pity me?! I'm above them! I'm above all of them! So what gives them the right to pity me! What gives them that right to look down on me, when I have every right to look down on them!" And for perhaps only the second time in his life, in grief and despair, confused by the kindness and emotion of humans, Satan wept.

* * *

In another part of town, a small girl had eventually cried herself to sleep again. It had happened after she found out her daddy wasn't coming home. First she lost her brother, then she lost her daddy. Her mother had broken down, as she told her daughter that she could get better, but... daddy wasn't coming home. The girl had lost it, yelling at her mother, she didn't want to get better, she just wanted her daddy! But eventually the day had ended, but her tears didn't, and she slept, crying.

With a sorrowed expression on her face, The Woman watched the girl, very grieved, and she watched as a dove flew into the room. Suddenly though, the dove was gone, and replaced with the same boy in white as before. The boy walked over to the girl, watching her cry, and sighed. Extending his index finger, an orange flame appeared on it, different in nature from other fire. Whereas fire by nature consumed, this flame radiated warmth and kindness, almost like the love of a father. He extended it, and touched the girls forehead, and her tears ceased, but her sad face remained.

"Thank you, Seirei, for answering my request." The Woman said, adjusting her shroud upon her head. "I know you rarely assist anyone who has not been reborn in water... but, this is necessary."

"You know, my Lady, very well why I did." The boy chided, his eyes burning as if with fire. "He's killed three people now, including a cardinal. There's no reason at all they had to die.

"No, no there isn't. I thought I could talk to him, perhaps, but no... I suppose I thought I could help him."

"Human compassion is a strong thing, if not sometimes misguided. Sometimes, there are those who just don't deserve it." He said, "Otherwise, the only ones that suffer are the innocent." He said, looking at the girl.

"But we still give them anyway. But you are right, this is my fault..." She said, and Seirei looked with awe at her face. Usually emblazoned with kindness and gentleness, it was filled with determination now.

"You do know that God won't turn a blind eye to you anymore, right? Not if you interfere now." He warned.

"I know my Lord has not, after all, he's watching me right now, after all, you are Him." She chided.

"But I am not him at the same time, do not forget that." He sighed.

"Regardless, this is my mistake." She turned to exit the room, eyes steeled, "And I intend to help fix the mess I made."

* * *

"ἀγαπητοί, μὴ παντὶ πνεύματι πιστεύετε, ἀλλὰ δοκιμάζετε τὰ πνεύματα εἰ ἐκ τοῦ θεοῦ ἐστιν, ὅτι πολλοὶ ψευδοπροφῆται ἐξεληλύθασιν εἰς τὸν κόσμον."

"Carissimi, nolite omni spiritui credere, sed probate spiritus si ex Deo sint : quoniam multi pseudoprophetæ exierunt in mundum. "

"Dearly beloved, believe not every spirit, but try the spirits if they be of God: because many false prophets have gone out into the world. "

1 John: 4

"ἀπὸ τῶν περάτων τῆς γῆς πρὸς σὲ ἐκέκραξα ἐν τῷ ἀκηδιάσαι τὴν καρδίαν μου ἐν πέτρᾳ ὕψωσάς με."

"A finibus terræ ad te clamavi, dum anxiaretur cor meum; in petra exaltasti me. Deduxisti me,"

"To you have I cried from the ends of the earth: when my heart was in anguish, you have exalted me on a rock. You have conducted me;"

Psalm 61: 3

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! And now, it draws near to the time everyone is waiting for! Soon, very soon! What has happened with Yuri? What does Amaimon plan? Will the Knights follow Mephisto's plan? What will Satan do? Who is the woman, and what is she going to do? Find out, as we enter into the Training Camp arc, where things are really starting to heat up!**

 **Notes:**

 **(1) A quick history lesson, Pope Boniface VIII is often considered a controversial pope, because he set up the papacy as one both of temporal and spiritual authority, in a time when the Pope actually ruled over lands, the Papal States, which eventually became Italy. But he was well-known for doing all in his power to ensure the Church was not subject to any nation. Another fun fact is that General Sherman himself was a Catholic, but after the war he ceased to practice. My own spin on history anyway, yeah!**

 **(2) Another fun fact, the current Speaker of the House (who by the constitution is third in line for the presidency, after the vice-president), Paul Ryan, is actually a Catholic, just as the former Speaker, John Boehner was, coincidence? Yes, yes it is...**

 **Anway, in other news, not many people have voted in my poll so far, only three here and one on archive. I hope I could get some more feedback on this, Anyway, I've been thinking about this for a while, and it's entirely up to the fans. I'm so very thankful to everyone that supports my story, and leaves reviews and such. If you all are willing, if enough fanart is submitted, then I'm willing to hold a contest for one to be picked as the new profile pic for Paradise Acquired, and, if I get a facebook page, to serve as the official profile notice for any updates! But, it's all up to you all! If you don't like it, then I'll just edit this out of here, but if enough people are interested, then I'll gladly do it! Again, thank you all for your support!**

 **Please do leave a review, and let me know what you think, also given that this is my first entirely original chapter, so any form of feedback is great! or else I'll send uh... trigger-happy Yukio after you! Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _"The power of Satan is, nonetheless, not infinite. He is only a creature, powerful from the fact that he is pure spirit, but still a creature. He cannot prevent the building up of God's reign. Although Satan may act in the world out of hatred for God and his kingdom in Christ Jesus, and although his action may cause grave injuries - of a spiritual nature, and indirectly, even of a physical nature- to each man and to society, the action is permitted by divine providence which with strength and gentleness guides human and cosmic history. It is a great mystery that providence should permit diabolical activity, but 'we know that in everything God works for good with those who love him.'(Rom 8:28)"_

 _Catechism of the Catholic Church 395_


	10. Training Camp Arc: The Light in the Sky

**Hm... So my last chapter didn't get as many reviews as I would have hoped. Is it just the time, or was it not that popular... That's kind of disappointing, especially since it was my most original chapter to date... I mean from what I could tell, it definitely got a reaction. I would assume Amaimon's scene with Yuri was kind of shocking. Personally, I was quite surprised that no one reacted the fact Mephisto suggested they assassinate the PRESIDENT of the United States! Was my threat for reviewing not good enough! :(**

 **Anyway, Japan's actually got fun. I have a crap-load of traditional Japanese clothing; I've tried Japanese Kyudou, and I'm tried some Noh and figured out how they put a kimono on! Also, traditional Japanese sitting styles hurt like hell! My poor feet... YAY! Also, Akihabara's pretty fun too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AOE, property of Kazue-dono, blah, blah, blah...**

 **Anyway, thanks to PurpleSnow10, Makoto4Days, Reading Pixie, SomethingCool24x15, ShadeAllure, Rex888, ScarletSaphire, YokaiAngel, SakuraKoi, chasesgirl11, ef07, and NicoleAnE for reviewing! Everyone is gets a trigger-happy insane Yukio, kudos of ef07's The Devil Inside His Head! YAY!**

 **Now, It Begins. Shit has now officially started to hit the fan!**

* * *

 _"One of Satan's most deceptive and powerful ways of defeating us is to get us to believe a lie. And the biggest lie is that there are no consequences to our own doing. Satan will give you whatever you ask for if it will lead you where he ultimately wants you."_

 _Charles Stanley_

* * *

 _Satan journeyed through the void of Gehenna Gate, shuddering at the sheer emptiness of it. Born of his blood and fire, he had to wonder just what he meant about himself. For what seemed like eons, he flew, till eventually he began to see a strange light at the end of the tunnel, not like the now blinding light of God, but it seemed gentle, and warm._

 _Eventually, he exited from the Gehenna Gate, but into a new void. Satan was greatly confused, wasn't this supposed to be God's greatest creation. It was just blackness, but upon looking closer, Satan's breath was taken away. The blackness was dotted with many twinkling lights, furious balls of burning gas. Satan looked further, and saw that there were great clouds of colored gas, and great beams of light. Finally, he turned around, and saw the closest one to him, and marveled at how much bigger it was than him!_

 _He looked down, and he saw a blue planet, one with land masses dotted with green and mountains. In curiousity, he chose to descend, folding his black wings, and free-falling. It was just as if a star was falling from Heaven. Such it was, as Satan descended from the abyss of space to the open arms of Earth._

 _"Dear, look at that!" A single woman spoke, bare of all clothing, but her dignity not compromised._

 _"It looks like a star falling from the skies." The man said, also bare of clothing, but not at all embarrassed. "I have a bad feeling about it. It's a bad sign." He said, as they retreated into the Garden._

 _Satan slowed his descent as he approached the solid land below, and came to a stop. Like a dove, he slowly landed upon the earth, and was speechless. It was a land of beauty! Everything was so green, so colorful, so... alive! It was nothing at all like he had experienced in either Heaven or Hell. No wonder God had declared it his greatest creation!_

 _With a shock, Satan felt the gentle wind upon his face, and he relaxed into it, even as the wind blew, causing his dark hair to wave and toss. Strangely at peace for once, he sat down, and just enjoyed Paradise. He dug his feet into the grass, and relished the feeling of it on his feet. It was so strange, so foreign, just that kind of feeling. It was gentle, and strange, and yet...he loved it._

 _After some time, he finally rose, and continued on. Many strange and wonderful things revealed themselves to him, from the sweet-smelling flowers, to the strange occasional furred beast he came across. He saw a stream of rushing water, and gently touched it, confused at the soft, yet cold feeling of the water on his hand. He came across a tree as well, from which strange red orbs were hanging. In confusion, he reached out and took one. He examined it in confusion. There was some kind of stem from where he had broken it off from the tree, yet it was a shining beautiful red._

 _He saw the edge where one of his nails had pierced the apple, and some kind of liquid leaked out of the apple. On some impulse, Satan took a bite, and immediately lost all feeling, except for the feeling of the strange taste in his mouth. It was... sweet, and juicy, and in haste, he quickly the devoured the apple, although he did not know that was what it was called. Eventually, he continued on, as he examined this beautiful world he had come across._

 _"Why must I continue to dwell in Hell," he spoke, "when I could have this world! It's alive! It's beautiful! It's everything that Hell is not! This I swear, one day, Assiah, you will be mine!" So Satan spoke, the Father of Lies, Adam and Even unaware of the great calamity that he would bring upon them, and their descendants, and the penalties he would incur on himself._

* * *

The bell rang, as students began walking out of the halls of True Cross Academy. Rin walked out, looking very haggard. Last night... That was a night that he would not bother remembering again. Not to mention the fact that he got very little sleep, and then finals today... It's safe to say that he failed those finals, is what he would say if he had a sense of morality. 'Good thing I cheated!' He chuckled in his head. He yawned, as he was definitely ready for a nap. "Ah, the first semester's finally over!" He shouted with glee.

"Okumura-kun!" The voice caused Rin to turn, as he saw the Kyoto trio walking down as well.

"Konekomaru..." He wondered what they wanted.

"It looks like most of the students are going home." Konekomaru pointed out.

Rin looked around to see all the students packing up to go home for now. True Cross was a boarding school after all, so now that the semester was over, there was no reason to stay. (Besides the fact that the school kicked them all out anyway). "You three are from Kyoto right? So nice and elegant..." Rin muttered.

"What's so elegant about that? It's totally normal!" Bon chided. Besides the fact Kyoto was the old capitol of Japan and it had the oldest buildings of any existing in Japan. Totally normal.

'Stupid nerdy authors breaking the fourth wall with historical facts.' Rin thought.

Shima added his own two yen, "I'm not sure we're going home eith-, ah." He stopped as he saw Izumo and Paku near a car.

"Izumo-chan, you should go home too if you have the time." Paku said, waiting by her car.

"Yeah, if I feel like it." Izumo replied.

"Paku-san, you're going home too? We'll be so lonely." Shima said, as Izumo saw them come up, though she did still tense up at Rin's presence. Something was off about him, but she didn't know what...

"It's alright. We'll meet again next semester." Paku said.

"Take care." Rin said. He at least could be polite! At least until Shima popped in front of his face.

"If you start missing my voice, just give me a call!" As he held out a card with his name and phone number on it.

"You idiot!" Izumo yelled. Honestly, that flirt!

Paku just chuckled, "Thanks." As she waved and took off, everyone waving back as well; Izumo waving sadly.

* * *

"'Finally the fun summer is here,'" Yukio said, at the tram station where he had asked them to meet up with him. "Is what I would like to say..."

'Liar.' Rin thought. He could tell.

"But you Exwires will now take part in a three-day long combat training exercise." Yukio continued, a cheerful smile on his face. "I and professor Kirigakure will be watching over you, that is," He checked his watch, "When she gets here!" It wasn't like Shura to be late. This day had just been entirely weird, he thought, as he looked towards his elder brother. First his brother had disappeared the entirety of yesterday, and when he came back, he was dirty, his voice hoarse, and his eyes bloodshot, almost as if... he had been crying... Yukio quickly shook that thought out of his head. 'That's impossible... It's not like Nii-san to cry... right?'

"This training camp is also a test to see if you are fit to take part in missions. So put your spirit into it!" He explained.

"Yessir!" Everyone shouted, Rin especially, as he slammed his fists together.

"Oy! Yukio!" Shura shouted, as she ran up.

"Shura, you're late!" Yukio shouted, annoyed, as he did enjoy being punctual.

"Yukio. I need to talk with you really quick." Shura said, oddly silent for once, standing off at a distance.

"Excuse me for a minute, please." Yukio said, as he quickly walked over to Shura. "What is it?"

"Last night... Cardinal Shirayanagi was assassinated." Shura answered.

"What?! But he was a Senior First Class Exorcist?! How is that possible!" Yukio nearly shouted.

"Keep it down! The Order is trying to keep this information mum, especially because of how he died." Shura shushed him, honestly, he could still be quite a kid at times... "The Order was not able to determine who he was killed by. All we know is that St. Mary's Cathedral has been completely destroyed, and scorched by fire. First Responders tried to follow the culprit, but the trail went completely cold. Judging by the evidence, we have reason to think it was either Iblis, or another high powered fire demon..."

"That's unbelievable..." Yukio muttered. He had met Cardinal Shirayanagi when he was first starting out. He had looked up to him! He and Fujimoto had been the best of friends too, occasionally going out for a drink of sake. Yukio remembered one time, the Cardinal had to half-carry Fujimoto back one time because he was so hammered.

"Tch, you're telling me. I had saw him, live and kicking 10 hours before! I was there when they pulled him out of the wreckage as well, charred, and a giant gaping hole in 'em. It's hard, knowing he died a hero, when the rest of the world would never know." Shura said, sadly.

"What's the official story?" Yukio asked.

"They're saying gas explosion; according to the story we've gotten the news to release, someone tampered with the gas main, and lit it, blowing up the cathedral, killing the cardinal in the blast. They might even label it a hate crime or a terrorist act. We'll see how they twist this news." Shura sighed. "The worst part is, the Grigori have only the bare minimum investigating. Since all the nations seem to have lost it recently, we've been on high alert. It sucks..."

Rin rustled through his packs, slowly listening in on what they were saying. 'I suppose I did lose it a little too much last night..' He thought, but stiffened when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He swiftly turned, only to see Hikaru's single eye.

"Seems somebody's had an few late nights recently..." He whispered, eye narrowing.

"Now, what do you mean by that?" Rin said, looking as innocent as he could be, which needless to say, was pretty damn innocent... 'Eat your heart out, cherubs.'

"Well, I mean the doctor who I lead to hell, and the cardinal I guided to heaven." He answered. "Someone needs to do their job after all."

"Well, you can't expect me not to have bit of fun, can you?" Rin said.

"Oy! I don't know what you're saying, but let's get going!" Bon yelled, as they both yelped and grabbed their bags to get on the tram.

* * *

The tram took off, leaving all of them with their packs in front of a giant forest, outside True Cross Academy, a gentle breeze ruffling their clothes. "Whoa! This feels like a picnic! I'm so excited!" Rin yelled, energetically. He really needed to get out more... He's almost acting like a goody two-shoes! But either way, he looked around eagerly, admiring all the nature. It almost reminded him of the garden so many years ago...

"In the evening, we can have a campfire and dance, and... heh heh heh..." Shima chuckled, a blush on his face, at least... until a spider dropped down. A gloom descended upon his face, as he screamed like a girl, and started panicking, pulling a can of bug spray and spraying it all over him.

"Um... What's Shima doing?" Rin asked.

"He can't stand bugs. He's always been like that." Konekomaru explained, not noticing the semi-evil grin on Rin's face at that.

"Even though a spider's an arachnid... not a bug." Hikaru said.

* * *

After Shima was done screaming like a little girl, they continued walking, while the cicada's went on full blast. "It's so hot..." He complained.

"This is so heavy..." Konekomaru groaned, especially since his pack was as big as him...

"The forest is really peaceful at day, but at night, it will be swarming with minor demons." Yukio explained. "We must set up our camp before then. Let's hurry"

"What the hell... Doesn't the heat bother him at all?" Bon muttered, considering how hot that coat must be...

"Come on, keep walking!" They turned behind.

"Huh, sensei, where's your backpack?" Shima asked, seeing her arms relaxed behind her head.

"Over there." She signaled with her chin.

"This water's so nice and cold! I'll have a drink!" Rin shouted with glee, carrying Shura's backpack in addition to his own with no struggle at all. He really did love the feeling of the water on his skin!

"Okumura has some demonic strength..." Shima muttered, while Shura chuckled at the irony.

* * *

After a while, they arrived at the base, a small worn circular clearing in the center of the forest, upon which Yukio started giving orders. "This'll be our campsite. Now you boys start setting up the tents, and the girls will set up the magic circle with Kirigakure-sensei and prepare dinner." Suddenly his coat just disappeared, leaving him somehow sparkling immaculately in the daylight. "Now let's being!"

"So he did take it off..." Bon said.

"I was starting to think he wasn't even human." Shima added.

"Stupid sparklies." Rin muttered.

"This is starting to turn more and more into a picnic!" Rin said, smacking his head against the tent. Seriously, why was he so fixated on this picnic!

"For crying out loud, it's more like camping!" Bon yelled; out of all people, why did he get Okumura... "And stop beating like that! It'll..." He didn't get to finish as the tent collapsed.

"WAH!" Rin yelled.

"Like I told you!"

"Hehe. This is so much fun!" Shiemi smiled.

"What is? It's just sweltering hot." Izumo said, as she leaned against the giant compass like the one Neuhaus-sensei used. She did wonder what happened to him...

"The guys are so strange..." Shiemi said.

"You're the only one who's strange here!" Izumo yelled, as she looked at their work, a massive multi-circled barrier. 'Usually, you don't talk to someone who hates you...' Izumo thought, remembering how cruel she was, and yet Shiemi went to her to figure out how to put on the uniform.

"What?" Shiemi said, breaking her thought process.

"Nothing! Hurry and finish your part!" She yelled.

'Honestly,' Izumo thought as she looked at everyone. 'Everyone's so weird.'

"Oy, are you done yet?" Shura said, sipping a beer from her vantage point on the tree.

'Including her...' Izumo thought, as she sweat-dropped at her weird sensei.

"Just a little more!" Shiemi yelled as she continued painting the circle. After a while, she broke her silence. "Ne, Izumo-chan, what do you think of Rin..." She asked.

Izumo sputtered at that thought. "Where did that come from?" She asked.

Shiemi stopped painting for a bit, as she looked down. "He looked very upset the other day, after the Cardinal visited, and I followed to see if he was okay, and he sort of yelled at me. I think he was heading for the train station..."

Izumo rested again on her ridiculously large compass. "He scares me." She said bluntly.

"Eh?! What do you mean?" Shiemi asked.

"I don't know what it is, but I get a really bad feeling every time I'm around him. Him and that new kid, Hikaru. Something about them... it doesn't feel even human..." She said, looking at them off in the distance.

* * *

Night was starting to fall, so Rin, Bon, and Hikaru were all in charge of starting the fire. Bon threw the sticks down in frustration after it couldn't get started, until Rin had a plan. "Oy, Bon, can you fetch us some more tinder?" He asked.

"Tch, fine!" Bon muttered, as he got up, while Hikaru just dead-panned, guessing what Rin was up to next.

Rin looked around, making sure no one was looking, and lit his finger on fire, and stuck it into the tinder, which then caught fire, although not his usual blue fire, since he willed it not too. "Heh! It works!"

"You sure you should be doing that out in the open though..." Hikaru said, noticing Shura staring.

"How did you get it to light?!" Bon nearly yelled in frustration.

Rin just held up his hand, "Magic fingers!" He grinned as he wagged his fingers.

"Ouch!" He turned to the sound, as he saw the girls cooking, or... trying to cook. Shiemi was looking at the spaghetti like it was an alien, and Izumo was clutching her finger which she had cut. His eye twitched at the sight, as his chef side took over.

"I can't watch this anymore! Give it to me!" He yelled, as he stomped over, taking the utensils from them. Within a few minutes, he had expertly peeled the potatoes, cut the vegetables, and set them into the pot. And after a bit, opened the pot, which everyone gasped in awe at the smell of.

"Let's eat!" Everyone had yelled around the fire, after the meal was ready.

Bon hesitantly put the stew in his mouth, before his face was overcome with awe. "Eh, this is great!"

Shima almost couldn't speak, "His wife will have no chance!" Rin nodded at that, Yuri did teach him after all!

Konekomaru turned with a smile on his face, "Okumura-kun, you're such a good cook!"

"So delicious!" Shiemi said, face half-stuffed with food.

"Ha ha ha! Well, well..." Rin blushed.

"Well, it is his only productive talent..." Yukio said.

"What was that, Moley Four-eyes!" Rin threatened.

"I could eat so much of this!" Konekomaru said.

"You eat a lot, don't you, Moriyama-san?" Shima asked.

Rin ate in silence for a bit. 'I haven't felt like this before... At least not since Yuri, and since before then... Not since the fall...' He reflected on his time on Gehenna, and realized that, even at the top, he had always been alone... 'That's right... I've always been so consumed by my own goals. I've wanted Assiah for so long, now that I have it, I really don't know what to do right now... Although I desire to rule it, I have my oath to keep with Yuri... I've never given much thought to anyone else really... Not since... Beelzebub.' He thought. He had taken off his shoes and socks a while back, and he just curled his feet in the grass, just enjoying the feeling on his feet. On his own two feet.

"Oy! Okumura! What do you want to drink?" Bon yelled, interrupting Rin's thought.

'Yuri... Is this what you told me about... so long ago?' Rin thought, as he got up. "I'll pick myself!"

Meanwhile, Yukio sat down right next to Shiemi, "Shiemi-san?" He asked, who had a big smile on her face.

"I was so worried because Rin had been acting to weird lately, but he seems to be having fun. It makes me glad." Shiemi explained, while Yukio unscrewed his water bottle to get a drink.

"You're really paying attention to Nii-san." He absently stated.

"Hm?" She turned.

"No, it's nothing." Yukio said.

* * *

"Now let me explain the details of the training." Yukio started, after everyone had gotten ready.

"Woohoo! A test of courage!" Shura slurred out, her face red from drunkenness.

"Shura-san, you're on duty." Yukio chided, lens somehow glaring despite the lack of sunlight.

"Wait a sec, that chick said she's 18! She's still a minor!" Bon pointed out.

"18?" Yukio said, turning to Bon. "What do you mean? This year she's turning twenty-si-" TCHWACK! He stopped as her beer can whacked him.

"Nyah! My hand slipped." Shura said.

A tic mark appeared on his head as he adjusted his glasses. "Oy, do your goddamn work." Before he gasped, regaining his senses, looking at everyone sweat dropping at his sudden tick of insanity.

'And I thought I was the devil here...' Rin thought.

"Nya-hoo! He's mad now!" Shura drunkenly rambled on, while Yukio got back to business.

"Now to let me explain, You are to light the lanterns that are in the forest around us. They're within a 500 meter radius of the campground. Those who can bring back a lit lantern without the fire going out in the next three days will receive permission to take part in missions." Everyone gasped at that, while Yukio held up three fingers, "However, there's only three lanterns, which means only three people can do missions."

Izumo stood up at that, "That's..."

"Now, the contents of your bags." Yukio continued, as he held up a duffel, "Three days worth of food, water, and other necessities. There's also a compass, matches, demon-repelling fireworks, and a flashlight. The best way to succeed is to use your own abilities to the fullest!"

"So we just have to find the lanterns, light them, and bring them back? That's a little simple!" Rin said. Even he could get it!

"He heh!" Shura chuckled, as she rammed against Rin, rubbing her cleavage against him.

'IloveYuriIloveYuriIloveYuri...' He recited again in his head.

"It's not going to be that easy. We're in a dark forest."

"Huh?" Rin asked, distracted and confused.

"I'm telling you to keep your powers down. I saw what you did with the campfire. Don't forget I'm still a upper level inspector. If someone finds out you possess Satan's powers, I'll have to report to the higher-ups." Shura whispered, as she dragged him off to the edge. "Then the Paladin and Arc Knights, and who knows what other things worse than demons will come after you." Rin looked down at that. "See? Use your head in this fight.

Rin walked back, looking a little down after that encouragement, which Bon noticed. "What happened to all that enthusiasm? Are you scared or something?"

"HUH?!" Rin yelled, "Say that again?!"

"Bon..." Konekomaru interrupted. "This training is designed to pit us against each other.. But if we do that..."

Izumo stood up, "It would be suicide." Cue awkward silence as everyone looked at each other while the fire blazed.

* * *

Everyone spread out, as they all braced themselves. "'Every man for himself.' Is the only answer here." Bon said.

"There's only three lanterns here... Of course I'll do my best."

"Just don't take it as an offense." Shima said.

'Without relying on my power...' Rin thought. 'Heh, screw that shit. I'm Satan! I can do whatever I want! Ha ha ha!' He grinned.

Yukio held up his gun, "Now get to your positions, ready, set..." He fired his gun. BANG!

Everyone took off as the shot echoed throughout the forest. Everyone running, and brandishing their flashlight and weapons. Nemu with his puppet, Shima with his monk's staff, and Rin with Kurikara on his back.

He ran as fast as he could, which given demonic endurance, is quite fast, but he saw a horde of moths suddenly come from no where. "Eh? There's so many of them!" He said, as he remembered what Yukio said.

 _"I told you on the way earlier, but the forest is now a nest of minor demons. I think you should be able to make it through at your current level."_

"Are they blood-suckers? Demon bugs?" Bon said, as he ran through them.

 _"If you get in trouble, use the demon-repelling fireworks. Professor Kirigakure or I will come right away."_

 _"Um? Izumo raised her hand, "Why is there only one match?"_

 _"If you light the fireworks, you can't light the lantern, think carefully before you use it."_

"Kyaa!" Izumo screamed as she ran. "I humbly appeal to the goddess Inari. I entreat you not to leave my prayers unfulfilled!" She yelled as she summoned her twin byakko.

"After he had served his own generation by the Will of God, fell on sleep, and was laid unto his fathers, and saw corruption!" Konekomaru chanted, wielding his prayer beads, dispersing all of the Chuchi.

"Thou shalt not suffer to see thy Holy Ones face corruption!" Bon too chanted.

"Nee-chan! Give me something for bug repellant!" Nee popped out as he summoned some lavender, driving the bugs away.

Rin kept running as well, swinging his arms to get the bugs away, until he had finally had it. 'All of you. Away. NOW!' He mentally commanded, but much to his shock, they didn't go away!

'Scary one! Anger! Hell! Earth!' were the replies he could piece together. 'Fear. Death!'

'Your only fear should be me!' He countered, as he summoned his royal flames, and incinerated them all.

'God's flames! God's flames!' They all spoke!

'I order you all. Never speak of this, or I will give ten times the miseries that I have given to the damned upon you!" Satan ordered them all, and they complied.

He heard a rustle behind him. "Oy, what was that just now?" And Rin turned around to find Bon.

'Crap, did he see me?!' Rin thought in a panic.

"What was that just now?" Bon asked.

"What was what?" Rin asked, hoping he would take the bait.

"There was a great blue flash just then, didn't you see it?" Bon pushed further.

"Are you sure? There was a great blue flash earlier. It flared up so suddenly, I couldn't see what it was...

"Dunno! I couldn't see it either!" Rin chuckled nervously.

'Tch! What's up with this guy...' Bon thought.

"Maybe it was swamp gas!" Rin said.

"We're not in a swamp you idiot!" Bon yelled. "Either way, turn off your light. It'll attract the moths!"

Rin chuckled, 'Swamp gas? Really? That's the best I could come up with?' He chided himself, before he realized, "Huh? Why are you here?"

"I was running around, trying to get rid of the moths until I saw that blue flash, so I thought someone might have been in trouble!" Bon yelled.

"But you said no helping. Every man for himself." Rin dead panned.

"That doesn't mean I can leave someone alone!" He countered.

"Anyway, I'm alright, so just go on ahead." Rin said, wanting to keep looking. "I can do just fine by myself." He continued, "I always have." His eyes hardened as he spoke.

'This guy...' Bon tch'd in his mind, at least until they heard a sudden rustling, and somebody burst from the bushes, swinging some object downwards.

"Get down!" Rin yelled, as he grabbed the sheathed Kurikara on his back, and blocked the strike, even as he noticed the moths surrounding the figure. 'LEAVE.' He mentally commanded them.

The figure slid, holding some staff, and a flashlight clenched in his mouth, at least until Bon grabbed him by the collar, and lifted him up, revealing the surprised face of Shima.

"Shima? What are you doing?" Bon groaned.

Shima looked over his shoulder at the grimacing Bon, "Bon? What happened to every man for himself?" He asked.

"And what about you? Anyway, off with the light!" Bon shouted.

"Ah... okay..." Shima said, as he turned off the light. "Well... lots of moths attacked me, they were all around me, and then I sorta blacked out..."

"You never change..." Bon sighed, even as some more rustling occurred, and this time, out popped Shiemi!

"Shiemi!" "Moriyama-san!" They all said at the same time, even as Shiemi blinked, Nii-chan on her head with some kind of plant sprouting out of it.

"Rin? Everyone?" Shiemi blinked, as she took in the people in the crowd.

"How did you get here?" Bon asked, while Rin watched.

"I started into the forest, and I got lost, and the moths came too, so I had Nii-chan summon some lavender to drive the moths off..." Shiemi answered.

Ring-Ring!

"Huh?" Bon said, as he pulled out his phone.

"Ah, me too?" Shima added, doing the same action.

"They get reception here?" Rin asked, as Bon looked at his phone.

"It's Konekomaru. He says he found a lantern!" Bon said, as everyone gasped. "He says it's impossible alone, we've gotta work together." He explained, as he showed them the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yukio was twitching with anger, nervousness, and worry, and most likely developing an ulcer as well, even while Shura was laughing. "See, it didn't take even ten minutes, and he used his power already!" She said, as she held her drink up, "Though in this darkness, it'd blind anyone, so I'll guess it's alright."

Yukio just face-palmed, as he groaned, "I'm afraid I can't hide his powers anymore."

"Nya ha ha!" Shura laughed, "You sound like some old fart!"

Yukio looked back, his right eye twitching, "What are you planning to do Shura? You haven't reported to the Vatican, and you're not doing anything here..."

Shura leaned back as she chugged her beer, and finished with a big satisfied sigh, "I'm assessing the situation. I've decided to teach him about swords." She answered, watching with cat-like mischief as Yukio's face changed.

"Really? Why?" Yukio questioned. Before, she was just as happy to stab through Rin! Why teach him now?"

"When I was talking with him, get this, he said he was gonna be the paladin!" Shura laughed, while Yukio just groaned into his hand, "I have a thing for boys who aim high... I didn't know what to make of it when Shiro asked me though."

Yukio perked up at that, "Tou-san did?"

"I'm not exactly happy to admit it, but I think he was right about how to temper that kid." She said, cheeks flushed, even as she looked off into the distance, far off into the sky.

* * *

Far in the sky, looking upon the forest and the clearing, holding onto to his umbrella, transformed into a kind of bat, Mephisto watched all the events transpiring. 'So, she spotted me. I have to admit, Shura-san's prowess is quite formidable.' He thought, even as he lost himself in thought.

'For some reason, the moths in this forest are much more hostile than usual...' He muttered, and wondered just what was going on. He had a headache too, from having to reformulate all his plans, what with the impending war, Yuri's awakening and then kidnapping by Amaimon. Speaking of whom, when he found him he was going to kill Amaimon himself. That is, if he could find him.

"Amaimon's overstayed his use..." He muttered, even as he continued his watch, just knowing something was going to happen tonight.

* * *

"Heeee?!" Everyone shouted, as they looked on at the sight before them. A giant lantern, planted on a pedestal.

"You were right, this is impossible alone..." Shima admitted.

"This is the lantern! It's huge!" Rin watched. For some reason, he had forgotten that Iblis's kin could get that big... Although he was still wondering how Iblis's kin could be lanterns... 'I really don't want to find out how though...' He thought.

"Looks like a stone lantern in a garden..." Shiemi said.

"It's a peg lantern." Everyone turned to Bon. "It waits in the night for someone to light it, and as soon as it's been lit it starts moving, hunts down living things and uses them as fuel. Usually women are its favorite." Shiemi turned at that.

'Sounds like Iblis alright...' Rin thought.

"It's a demon that stops moving at dawn or when it's fuel runs out." Bon finished.

Konekomaru walked up ,"When I saw it, I thought maybe we had misinterpreted the mission."

Bon looked on, "Yeah, this training requires cooperation."

Shima grinned slyly, "Oh, Bon? I recall you said something about 'no helping each other?'"

Bon twitched, knowing he had been caught, "Because he said there are only three permissions!"

Konekomaru turned at that, "Yeah, he never said only for three people, did he?"

"Let's all get to it. Does anyone know Kamiki's or Takara's number?" Bon asked. Everyone shook their head.

"I asked Izumo-chan a bunch of times, but she never gave me her number. Shima groaned, while everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Ano..." Konekomaru raised his hand, "I thought up a formation for how we can do this."

"First," Konekomaru placed a seal on the lantern, "I'll seal it so that it can't move when we light it."

Behind the lantern, Bon was reciting, his prayer beads wrapped around his hand, reciting, "The secret sutra of praising the Holy Unmovable..."

Konekomaru continued, "Bon memorized the sutra we'll need, so he'll do the chanting." And he shone his light into the sky, bringing some bugs, "We should gather some demon bugs to feed the peg lantern with." He handed the light to Shiemi, "It needs feeding so that the fire won't go out. That will be your job, Moriyama-san."

Konekomaru lit the match, and threw it into the lantern, while Shima screamed, "AHH! Here they come!" As a horde of Chuchi came.

He started spinning his staff rapidly to kill the bugs, while Konekomaru placed his hands together in prayer, "Shima and I will protect us from the demon bugs attacking en masse. And finally..."

Rin placed his hands on the cart that the lantern was placed on, and pushed as his muscles tensed, veins clearly visible as he began to push, "The strongest one of us will be pulling the cart."

"Rin, amazing!" Shiemi said.

"What planet are you from, Okumura?" Shima asked, clearly amazed as well.

'Stupid hiding my identity. I could easily carry this lightweight by myself! I don't need a cart!' He angrily muttered. 'Why am always the packmule anyway!'

He put some more strength into it as they started accelerating, "Here we go!" Rin yelled.

* * *

*WHOOSH! BANG!*

Yukio and Shura looked up, as a firework went off in the distance. Or rather, Yukio looked up. Shura got up from her alcohol induced nap. "Eh, what was that?!"

Yukio looked at his watch, "Someone's giving up already?"

Shura pointed at him, "You go pick the kid up!"

"Okay, but then you have to stay awake!" He started running off.

* * *

"Who was that?" Shima asked, as he continued swinging at the bugs.

Shiemi threw more bugs in the lantern's fire, "Either Kamiki or Takara."

"Oy, don't forget Hikaru..." Rin groaned, as he continued pushing. 'Although I doubt Azrael would give up...' He thought, until, "WHOA!" He slammed both feet in the ground to come to a sudden stop.

"Manifest the flames of Garuda, burn the sea of curses..." Bon muttered, his face imbedded in the lantern, which he removed and rubbed.

Konekomaru walked up, "What happened?"

Rin's eye twitched, "Oy, what do we do about this?" They both looked around the lantern to see that the bridge had collapsed into the river!

"AHHHGH!" Shima yelled, "Look down! There's a ton of them!" Inside the "river," was the bunch of insects! "I think I might've just wet myself..."

Rin turned, "Wouldn't that make you feel better?" Humans were so weird.

"Okumura-san, don't say such silly things! If you wet yourself, you lose all respect!" Konekomaru chided, not noticing Bon walking up.

"Heading to the Lotus Treasure World, waiting for the Great King..." Bon marched up behind them, as he grabbed Shima's staff, and stuck it into the river.

"EHEH! What are you doing to my precious staff?!" Shima yelled, now he couldn't even use it! Meanwhile, Konekomaru looked at the Tori guarding the bridge.

"Ah, those are the Seeds of Khan! It looks like something's already sealed here." His eyes widened at that, "Be careful, guys!"

Bon pulled out a notebook, and continued reciting, writing on the notebook.

"I've got a plan." He wrote, "Make the peg lantern cross by itself."

"But how?" Rin asked.

"I see! I think I get it!" Konekomaru answered.

He sketched a plan, which Rin read, "First, Konekomaru and I bring the cart across. The swarm isn't deep so you can walk through it?"

Bon fliiped the page, "I'll prepare the seal on the other side." Konekomaru continued, "and on this side, Moriyama piggy-backs Shima and waits."

Bon flipped again, "Bon removes the seal from the lantern and frees it." Shima read next, "Then I run as fast as I can to the other side with Moriyama on my back."

Flip, and Konekomaru, "And the peg lantern will come chasing Shiemi. Then I'll seal it again."

"Wow, you're good at drawing!" Rin yelled. He will admit, demons rarely have any form of art. They just destroy stuff... Except his castle, otherwise, he destroys them.

"Heh heh heh..." They all turned to the nervously chuckling Shima, "Are you telling me to dive into the bug swarm? With Moriyama's thighs around my head?" He held his thumb up as he started crying, "I'm gonna be _so_ dead."

"You should tame your worldly desires, Shima. Don't you remember the legends of the monk Miroku?" Konekomaru warned.

"You're so mean, Koneko!" Shima whined.

Rin sighed in annoyance, "Then I'll carry her too!" He said. After carrying the cart across, he ducked down to let Shiemi on, although it didn't help when she clawed his eyes. "Oy! Be careful!" He yelled, as he jumped down with a rather disgusting CRUNCH!

"Eh, jumping in like that!" Shima complained.

Konekomaru signaled, "I'm ready!"

Rin turned back as well, "We're ready too!"

Bon removed the seal, "Get going!" As the lantern twitched, and to Rin's disturbance, the lantern saw Shiemi and great big hearts appeared in its eyes. 'Definitely related to Iblis...'

"It saw you!" Rin yelled, as he started running, as the lantern pounced into the river, and chased them.

"Over here!" Shiemi shouted back.

"Don't go calling it!" Rin ran faster as the giant lantern pounced towards them, and with a shout, he threw Shiemi towards the other side.

At the same time, the lantern crashed down on the cart, where Konekomaru was standing, at least until he jumped up to slap the seal on the lantern, and placed his hands together, "Seal!"

"Bow to the floor to the Holy Unmovable, the Raging Destroyer King..." He chanted.

"He did it!" Shima and Shiemi said at the same time. "Rin, we did it!" Shiemi called.

"Okumura, come on out!" Shima yelled to the gasping Rin, who was laying against the rock face underneath. He climbed out, while Bon ran across the bridge.

He finished getting out, and placed his hand against the Tori gate for support. "Now this is one less thing to worry about." He said with a smile, at least, until the Tori gate cracked, and fell back into the river with a giant...

*CRASH!*

Everyone gasped as the seal went flying into the air. "Rin, behind you!" Shiemi shouted.

He blinked, "Heh?" As several tendrils flew out of the river, wrapping around his arms and legs, and a very BIG moth popped out of the river, dragging Rin along with it!

"AHHH!" He screamed, 'Ah hell no! I'm not gonna let this turn into one of those stories! That's not in my contract!' He mentally screamed.

"Rin!" Shiemi yelled.

He looked down, he just needed them to go away, and he could use his flames. "I'm fine! I'll deal with this and catch up with you! Go on ahead!"

Bon clenched his teeth in anger, "You're doing this again?!"

Rin chuckled, "Eh heh... My bad."

"Idiot!" Bon raged, "Of course we'll help you!" Rin gaped at that, "Shima, your staff!" Bon held out his hand.

"Don't break it!" Shima threw his staff, which Bon caught.

"Get ready to run!" Bon instructed, as he took off, grabbing the one of the fallen seals at the same time. He chucked the seal into the air, and planting his feet, hurled Shima's staff full force at the giant Chuchi, hitting the seal dead-on, and using the force to plant the seal on it.

The monster roared in annoyance, as it felt the familiar seal contact it. 'NO! NOT SEAL! NOT SEAL!' Satan twitched at its begging, while Bon placed his hands together.

"Oh great and might Unmovable Wise, crush all hesitation. Swipe aside all obstacles. Hear our prayer. Have mercy." Bon recited, as a flash of pure energy descended from the heavens upon the insect, taking it down, and releasing Rin at the same time. "Return!" He yelled, as Shima's staff came back to his hand.

Rin plunged into the muck 'Disgusting...' He thought, even as he looked back, "Whoa." He said, while shaking insects off of him.

Bon held out his hand, "Come on!" Even as he pulled Rin out, "This is all I can do! Run!" He shouted, as Rin turned back to see the now pissed giant moth.

"Didn't you defeat iiiit!" He yelled, even as they took off. He really did not want to translate what it said. He was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to anyway.

* * *

They were all bent over, breathing heavily, after running for some time. "It... it's not chasing us anymore!" Konekomaru breathed out.

"We're saved..." Shima groaned.

Rin clenched his hands for a moment, and turned to Bon, "Bon... Er, thanks."

Bon contnued breathing heavily, "I was just returning the favor."

Rin blinked, "Favor?" He didn't remember that...

Bon finally got up, looking down, "You saved me. You said if I ever wanted to face Satan, I had to get stronger, without judgment, without embarrassment..."

Rin chuckled at that, "Well, I'm stupid, so I don't really think about that kind of stuff..."

"I don't think so." Rin turned at that, "But stop trying to solve everything by yourself!" Bon faced Rin, "Don't forget you're not alone!"

Rin, no, Satan was completely speechless. "Bon's totally right." Shima piped in.

"You can't defeat Gehenna by yourself." Konekomaru said.

Shima rubbed the back of his head, "I'll help you, even though I can't do much. As long as it doesn't involve more bugs."

Rin couldn't think of anything to say. For once in his life, Satan was speechless. "Everyone..."

Shiemi smiled, "Rin, we're here for you."

"Uh... Thanks." He wasn't used to this thankfulness thing. He didn't like it.

"But Shima was totally useless this time." Bon put bluntly.

"That's not fair, Bon! I did what I could!" Shima shouted. Everyone chuckled.

Rin looked down, 'They say that, but what would they say if they knew I was Satan himself...'

* * *

After some time of pushing, finally, they came back to the camp. "Hurray, we're all back alive!" Shima shouted, tears of joy coming from his eyes.

They saw the other two lanterns there as well, Izumo, Takara, and Hikaru all waiting there. Shima just had her arms crossed. "Nice, you're still in one piece."

"What the hell? You're here already?" Bon yelled.

Izumo smirked, "I made my familiars do it. Takara and Hikaru were even quicker though."

"You took so long with so many people? Lame losers!" Takara' puppet said.

"I'd like to say something smart, but you did do most of the work..." Hikaru muttered.

Konekomaru was dumbfounded, "Just what are they made of..."

Shura blinked, "Huh? You're all here? No one gave up? Then who shot up the fireworks earlier?"

Rin thought he heard rustling, until a shadow came down from the night sky. "RAGH!" He looked up, and with an enormous crash! Amaimon himself came crashing down, a chained Hobgoblin at his side. The earth was sent trembling for miles, as many people took shelter.

Rin's eyes widened. 'Amaimon? But I buried him deep enough to leave the damn dinosaurs jealous! Wait...' He looked at Amaimon, 'Something's different... His aura, it's on a completely different level now!'

Shura pulled out her demon sword from her seal, and brandished it, "Don't just stand there with your jaws on the floor!" She yelled.

Rin turned, "Shura!"

Amaimon released the leash on his monster, "Go Behemoth! Slaughter all of them!" He growled. Even as he launched towards Rin.

"I was waiting for you..." Shura placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled, as the fire burst into a giant snake.

"Ah, a snake!" Izumo yelled, as the snake dissolved into fire which spread in the four cardinal directions, and encompassed the campfire seal, stopping Behemoth in its tracks. The seal exploded in an enormous light, and sent both pet and demon flying.

"Ha ha ha!" Came the laugh, as a cup of tea was magically poured, as Mephisto looked on, "I thought I'd have a nice cup of tea while I watch the show." He said, as he drank from his cup. He'll let them weaken Amaimon, and then he'll blow him into about 60 or so different dimensions, for making him get such a big headache.

He leaned back on his floating chair, with a floating rack of sweets right next to him, "This is even better than I expected. This won't be so easy Amaimon." He said, but he couldn't shake the feeling something was different about Amaimon.

Further away, Amaimon growled, as he pulled himself from the wreckage of the forest, "I'm gonna kill that bitch." He uttered.

"A total barrier?" Bon asked.

Shura jammed her sword into the ground, "Ah, it protects everyone inside the circle and attacks everything outside. For the time being, we're safe inside it."

Rin looked at the circle. 'This circle... it's based on demon magic! I knew it seemed familiar! But how did they...' His eyes widened. 'Samael! That traitor!'

"Who was that guy?" Izumo demanded.

"Sensei, is this training as well?" Konekomaru asked.

Shura wrapped her hair up behind her head, as Shima noted, "Ain't this a bit tough for that?"

Shura looked off into the distance, "The trainings over! Now we're going to prepare for Amaimon's attacks."

"AMAIMON!" Everyone yelled.

"Amaimon... One of the Eight Princes of Hell, and one of the sons of Satan... That Amaimon?!" Izumo nearly screamed.

Shura walked over and picked a nearby can of Holy Water. "Yeah. He's a big fish, so big, you Exwires won't even land a scratch on him." She turned around. "I'll soak you in triple-C holy water for extra protection. Come here."

Izumo just pressed the issue, "Why is-" GOOSH! She was interrupted as Shura soaked her. "such a big fish..."

Shima asked, "Is this a-" SPLASH! "joke..."

Shura was about to splash Rin, who held up his arms in a "no" fashion, but stopped, "Whoopsie, that was close. It wouldn't be a pretty sight if I soaked you." She said, as she splashed Konekomaru instead."

Shura crossed herself, as she recited, "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. Alright, this will protect you until you dry."

Bon pointed to Rin, "You're not doing it to Okumura?"

Shura looked up in thought, "Ah, he's lessee, allergic to holy water."

"Allergic to holy water?! Is that even possible?" Bon yelled, as he looked at the guy.

Rin stared at Shura, a minor twitch in his right eye. Allergic to Holy Water? Really? That's the best she could come up with?! Admittedly, being dissolved might be a bit similar to some allergic reactions he's seen, but really?! He did realize someone was missing though. "Wait, where's Yukio?!"

Shura smirked, "He was in the way, so I sent him away."

* * *

Yukio chucked two grenades in the air, and shot at them, making them explode, splashing Holy Water everywhere to dissolve the bugs. He gasped as he saw an even bigger moth there, 'What's going on... The demon bugs of this forest are supposed to be bound to Tamers...' He reached back to grab another gun. 'What's happening?'

* * *

Everyone was on their phones trying to reach an emergency contact, but to no avail. Izumo shouted at her phone, "Why is there an emergency number if no one picks up!"

"I can't reach the other teachers either!" Konekomaru was definitely worried at this point.

Bon turned to Shura, "Why's a big one like Amaimon attacking us?"

Shura sat down, "I wonder..."

Rin approached her, "No doubt. He's after me."

Shura grinned, "I know. Don't worry, this barrier could hold against even Amaimon." Rin knelt down, "But it looks like he's got a plan. Something's different. You need to get out of here while you still can. That way you can fight.

"You told me not to use my flames though!" Rin countered.

"Shut up already, I warned you, but you went and used them anyway, didn't you? I saw it, nyahahahah." She jabbed her sword into the ground. "The point is, how are you gonna fight without your flames!"

"That's..."

"Amaimon is the Earth King, he ain't a little imp like the ones you've fought so far. Think about it. Huh?!" Shura said.

With Amaimon...

Amaimon stared at the barrier for a little bit, before he withdrew into the forest a little bit. There, bound to a tree, and gagged, was one Yuri Egin. He knelt down, and undid her mouth gag. "There," He said, "Please feel free to scream." He said, and he gently kicked her in the leg. Gently meant however, only breaking into a few pieces.

"AGH! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Yuri screamed, tears streaming from her eyes.

Everyone turned at the loud scream, and Shura yelled, "Who was that?!" But turned at a gasp from Rin.

Rin was completely dumbfounded. There was no mistake. He knew that voice. HE KNEW THAT VOICE. "Impossible... Yuri?" He whispered.

Shura's eye lifted at that. 'Who's Yuri?' She thought, but didn't have time to dwell. "Oy! Okumura! Get back here NOW!" She ordered, because Rin completely booked it, running faster than she thought possible into the forest.

"Wait!" She yelled, only for Behemoth to block her path, the angry hobgoblin slobbering all over the place. Shura sliced at it, but the damn thing was so hard it could only knock it back!

"Okumura!" Bon yelled.

"You're staying in there no matter what happens! Got it?" Shura turned around.

"That's..." Bon watched Rin run off into the forest. 'What got into that guy so suddenly...'

Satan ran as fast as he possibly could. There was no way he could mistake that voice. There was no way he could be wrong. It had been 16 years, but still, her voice rang out like a sweet psalm to his ears.

He burst out into the clearing, and behold, lying there, crutching a very clearly broken leg, was Yuri. "YURI!" He yelled.

Yuri turned and looked confused, "Wh-who're you?" She asked.

Satan had a giant smile on his face, "Yu-" *CRASH!*

He went flying back as Amaimon punched him in the face. "You piece of shit!" He yelled.

"I'll show you, Father, I'll show you... I AM NOT WEAK!" Amaimon yelled.

Satan jumped up, brandishing the sheathed Kurikara, "Don't screw with me!" he yelled, as he walked Amaimon full force with, causing the ground underneath them to crack, and break.

Amaimon looked at Satan's shocked face, as with a blank glare, showing Satan the spiral in his eyes, he responded, "That's my line." And he flicked him away.

Everyone could the giant explosion of dust as Rin went flying through the forest. Yuri looked on, as she realized the truth. "S-Satan?" She muttered.

Shura looked on at the plume of smoke, "Hold back a little, dammit."

"AGh!" Rin yelled as he went flying, and Amaimon smacked him down into a rock face, while Bon and the others watched.

"Why won't you use your flames!" Amaimon challenged, "Don't be so pretentious!"

Bon was pissed, "That shithead!" He marched forward.

"Wait, she told us to stay here!" Izumo yelled, while Shima grabbed Bon's shoulder.

"Bon, calm down..." But he regretted as Bon turned around slowly, death on his face.

"Man, it's been a while since the last time I was this pissed off. Wipe your ass with that CALM DOWN." He ripped his shoulder free and marched off.

Shima just groaned, "Not this again..."

Konekomaru reached out, "Shima-san!" And with a grunt, he marched off.

Izumo just watched, "You're kidding me! Stop! You'll get yourselves killed!" But the icing on the cake, "Morayama-san! Stop! You'll die!" She yelled as Shiemi walked to.

"I can't. Rin would do the same for me." And with that, she marched off.

"I can't believe this! Why am I surrounded by nothing but idiots! I can't go along..." She gritted her teeth, but if Moriyama was going. And reluctantly she followed.

Rin got up slowly, as he looked with anger on Amaimon, "I thought that woman was important to you..." He extended his claws, "Maybe I'll finish her off when I'm done with you..."

Rin got up slowly, 'So, Amaimon isn't as useless as I thought... According to the legends, the spiral only shows in a true demon warrior... Before him, no one else had ever done it, so I thought it was just a myth... But...' He was about to flare, "I'm gonna-"

*PHEW!*

Amaimon looked as a firework sped past his head, and he turned back to see the Kyoto trio standing there, Bon holding a match next to his firework. "Why are you leaving us out of this? We want a share of the fun!"

Bon looked over to see a young woman, probably not much older than Shiemi or Izumo off in the distance, trying to crawl over. Probably the one who screamed.

"Moriyama! Izumo! Go help that woman when we get an opening!"

"Hai!" Shiemi yelled as she braced.

"Tch! Idiots!" Izumo chided.

"Okumura! Run when you have the chance!" Konekomaru shouted.

"I'm just here the help these two..." Shima muttered.

"Stop! Don't!" Rin yelled, they were no chance for Amaimon as he was. "Go back!" But that chance ended when Konekomaru accidentally lit his firework and it took off towards Amaimon's head, where it exploded.

Amaimon was unhurt, although his head spike had gotten all fluffy, "Ha ha ha!" Shima laughed, "It looks like broccoli!"

Satan facepalmed, "Oh, he didn't just laugh at Amaimon..."

Amaimon jumped down, and kicked Shima in the chest, sending him flying, and he crashed into the tree with a crack, and then he faced Bon.

Konekomaru ran in front to protect him, "Neko?!" Bon cried, as Amaimon tapped Konekomaru's arm and broke it.

"Konekomaru!" Bon yelled, but Amaimon just flicked him away. He was about to head to the girls, until Yukio ran into the clearing, breathing heavily. He had ran the entire way in order to help out. All he had to do was follow the explosions. "Get away from them!" He yelled, as he drew his gun.

Amaimon was about to act, until he heard a gasp. He turned to see Yuri, who had her mouth covered with her hand.

Yuri was nearly speechless, but it really was him... She recognized the moles on his face... Plus, she supposed it was a mother's instinct. It... it was her son. It was Yukio! "Yu-Yukio!" She shouted.

Yukio was terribly confused. Who was this woman, "Wh-who're you?!" He shouted. How did she get here?!

Yuri was about to answer, but suddenly Amaimon was towering over her.

* * *

Outside the forest, a white Fiat was pulling up to the forest, and Gabe stepped outside of the car, and opened the passenger door. Out stepped the Woman. "Thank you, Gabe."

"Are you certain you don't need me to follow you, my Lady?" He asked, warily.

"Yes, I'm quite certain." She said, as she adjusted her veil, as blue as the sky. "This shouldn't take long." And she headed into the forest, as Gabe bowed respectfully.

Her eyes hardened, as she prepared for her task. It would be very tiring, but she vowed, 'I will right my wrongs.' She thought, as she brandished a beaded necklace with a pointed crucifix at the bottom.

* * *

Yuri looked with fear, as Amaimon towered over her. "Since Father won't take me seriously, it appears I need to take a more serious action."

"Amaimon, stop!" Rin yelled, as he grabbed Kurikara.

Amaimon snapped his fingers, and Yuri watched as the ground slowly began swallowing her up, "S-somebody help me!" She yelled as she sank in.

"Yuri!" Satan yelled, as he jumped down, running frantically towards her, only for Amaimon to jump in front of him and kick him across the field. He got up and watched as Yuri, only her hand and head sticking out.

She held her hand out, even as the ground had nearly swallowed her, "Help me, Sa-" And she was silent, as the ground completely consumed her.

"Amaimon, you bastard..." Satan seethed, as he drew out Kurikara.

Amaimon erupted with a cheerful smile, as he realized he was about to get his fight!

"Nii-san, don't!" Yukio yelled.

"Amaimon, if you want a fight..." Satan drew his sword, and released a mere fraction of his power, and a pillar of blue flames shot into the sky, illuminating the entire horizon an ethereal blue.

"YES! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT, FATHER! SHOW ME THOSE FLAMES!" He yelled, insanity very present in his mind.

Everyone looked in awe and fear, as the sheer force crushed them. Mephisto spit out his tea, and gaped, as he realized only one being could possess this much power! But how!

The pillar of blue flame collapsed, as Satan extended his sword towards Amaimon, as everyone realized the implication of Amaimon's words. "Amaimon, as Lord of Hell, I'm gonna fucking kill you."

* * *

 _"καὶ οὐ θαῦμα· αὐτὸς γὰρ ὁ Σατανᾶς μετασχηματίζεται εἰς ἄγγελον φωτός."_

 _"Et non mirum ipse enim Satanas transfigurat se in angelum lucis."_

 _"And no wonder, for Satan himself masquerades as an angel of light."_

 _2 Corinthians 11:14_

 _" ὁ κρύπτων ἔχθραν συνίστησιν δόλον ἐκκαλύπτει δὲ τὰς ἑαυτοῦ ἁμαρτίας εὔγνωστος ἐν συνεδρίοις."_

 _"Qui operit odium fraudulenter, revelabitur malitia ejus in consilio. "_

 _" He that covers hatred deceitfully, his malice shall be laid open in the public assembly."_

 _Proverbs 26:26_

* * *

 **It begins! Satan is revealed to the world! How will his fight with Amaimon end? Will Satan be reunited with Yuri? What is the Woman up to? And how what will the repercussions be? Find out next time!**

 **ANYWAY: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. SO IMPORTANT THAT I'M PUTTING THIS ENTIRE SECTION IN CAPITOLS!**

 **NEW BLUE EXORCIST ANIME ANNOUNCED! REPEAT, NEW BLUE EXORCIST ANIME ANNOUNCED! COMING 2017! SPREAD THE WORD, ALL OF YOU! THIS IS MY EXHORTATION! LET THIS FANDOM KNOW!**

 **In other news, time for my shout-outs! It's been a while since I've done this!**

 **The Devil Inside His Head, by ef07:** In which Rin struggles to hide another secret on his journey to become an Exorcist, Satan is having too much fun being stuck in the half-demon's head and the two (unknowingly) drive Yukio insane with their antics. "No Rin... I am your father." "You did not just go there!" "Ah, but I did." [Crack-fic!]

 **Heart of Stone,** **by Nixie the Bloody Pixie:** His heart was as cold as stone, yet a single sliver of light had found its way inside. A single beam of sunlight was all it took for his walls to crumble. Slight AU. [COVER FROM DEVIANTART]

 **Veränderung** , **by storiewriter** : AU. When Rin was six years old, he got into trouble at school. Fearing the disappointment of his father, he did not walk home with Yukio; instead, he took a left turn-and future events started to shift. Rated T for safety.

 **Charges of the Flame Alchemist,** **by Artdirector123** : When Rin's powers start revealing themselves at a much younger age, Shiro has no choice to send him and his brother somewhere else for their own protection: a place without demons or exorcists where an unlikely man who owes Shiro his life lives.

 **Pink Exorcist,** **by Sakura Cherry Blossom** : Rin wasn't the only half-demon child of Satan. Sakura Haruno has claimed the title of Satan's only daughter. She went out on a search for her rumored little brother and found him. Now that she has found her only remaining, and trustworthy, family she isn't going to let them go, she's going to fight. She's not going to let Satan win and she'll make damn sure that Rin doesn't lose.

 **Kingdom Hearts: Genesis, by ShadowDragon94:** "I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Reality is what one makes of it. When wanting to broaden your horizons, remembering to brace for the unexpected would be wise. But what if the reality you knew was changed? What if you realized nothing was like before? What if, everything changed in seconds? "Like, is any of this real? or not?" (Story #1 in the World Tree Series)

I really recommend this one, as it's very well written, and the author has definitely created her own universe. She is by far a more superior writer than I am!

 **Also, regarding the crossover, so it was a little bit unpopular, but I suppose I should clarify, as you could probably tell, there's several key elements that will be at the heart of this fanfic: First is Catholicism, I'm exploring that element quite thoroughly. Next is Japan, which will start playing in later. Lastly, obviously, is Satan. If I'm going to pick a crossover, it's because it has something to do with one of those elements.**

 **For example:**

 **Percy Jackson: Obviously, this has a lot of gods it can bring in, and mostly according to most old stories, they are usually associated with demons that fell with Satan. Also, it's an interesting clash because it deals with both Greece and Italy, the latter of which will definitely tie into the later story. Also, it's a good excuse to bring in the lesser known Eastern Orthodox Church, which has just as great a history is Catholicism.**

 **Kane Chronicles: Again, more gods, and Egypt has always played an important role in Catholicism for several reasons. Also, I can bring in the even lesser known Oriental Orthodox Churches, which also have played a role in history.**

 **Young Justice: Batman.**

 **Okay, this one's more of a stretch, as it's an excuse to tie in more global dynamics to this story, but I can actually tie in the Romanian Orthodox Church, based on some of the backstory and heritage of one of the characters. Plus, Batman.**

 **Ultimately, these probably wouldn't be part of the main storyline, but would be side stories that would add to it. I would probably allude to them at times in the main story, but ultimately, you could probably go without reading them if you don't want to.**

 **Anyway, you know the drill! Please leave me glorious reviews! Make me happy! Also, I'm extending the Facebook vote to Jul. 15th, as only a few people have voted! I'm trying to be democratic! Come on! Anyway, please review, or Satan will destroy the next chapter!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**

* * *

 _"Scripture bares witness to the disastrous influence of the one Jesus calls 'a murderer from the beginning,' who would even try to divert Jesus from the mission received from his Father. 'The reason the son of God appeared was the destroy the works of the devil.; In its consequences the gravest of these works was the mendacious seduction that led man to disobey God."_

 _Catechism of the Catholic Church: 394_


	11. Training Camp Arc: End of the Beginning

**Yo! Everyone! Shinigami here! So I'm finally back from Japan, after a longass plane ride that I knew was going to be annoying! But Japan is quite fun, and I can assure you that whatever you think Japan has, there's going to be 10 times more to it! It's incredibly beautiful, and I can't wait to study abroad there my Junior year! I might even have something to study regarding the Catholic Church in Japan!**

 **Also, I finally caught up on the Blue Exorcist manga, and holy shit! It is getting intense! We've also got some new character outfits, so I'm looking forward to more! So, depending on where my story gets, I'll start diverging once I get caught up to canon, so we'll see how far I get! Also, finally started college again, so I have a paper to get to once I'm done as well...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not AoE. Only Kazue Kato-dono does.**

 **Reviews! YES! So, does it just depend on my threat as well? Regardless, thank you to ef07, SadisticPrincess13, ShadeAllure, ElectraX12, PurpleSnow10, crazydutchy, YokaiAngel, Reading Pixie, Vernacious, tone-ton, Makoto4Days, Guest, Rex888, Reddo-sama, SakuraKoi, RizLuvAnime, Leopardheart44, yukixvongola, Naru-Shikaforever, nicoleAnE, ILoveLilies247, .Screens, 3, Rainbow Girl, ZGK1007, AnimeHails (x2), snowy1219, Artdirector123 (x4), AirbourneEnginuity, Guest-Name-Here, ARSLOTHES, SayMrrp, Elie, Guest, Sillydarkcat, draco7347, Guest, Vi-Violence, Guest, Guest, and TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0 for reviewing! A special honor to yukixvongola for being my first foreign language review, and thank you as well to those who left very long reviews! Golden cookie for you!**

 **Thank you as well to those who favorited and followed, and get ready for the beginning. Everything, (well, not exactly everything) is revealed, and the Lady and the Boy will be revealed at last. Everything is starting to tie in. Also, fair warning, there is going to be a lot of historical background, so I'll let you know when, in case you want to skip, as I know that history is boring to some.**

 **Also, Paradise Acquired has finally surpassed 100,000 words! That might not seem like much, but it's been my dream to have a fanfic that big! WOO-HOO!**

* * *

"Every Hail Mary is like a blow on my head. If Christians knew how powerful the Rosary was, it would be my end."

Allegedly said by Satan, as reported by Father Gabriel Amorth, Chief Exorcist of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Rome

(Yes, that is a real position...)

* * *

Throughout True Cross City, everyone could feel a shudder go through them, as fear seized the hearts of everyone in the city. Cats shrieked and darted off, dogs hid under their paws, infants cried, and everyone couldn't shake the dread that gripped them. Those that had temptaints couldn't understand the sight before them, as they witnessed an unfathomably large pillar of blue light shooting into the heavens. It was as if the fire and brimstone of Sodom and Gomorrah had appeared once more. (1)

High upon the top of True Cross Academy, a man dressed in a white trench coat with a decorative cape not unlike angel wings looked upon the sight, and placed a wireless communicator in his ear, "This is Arthur. Yes, summon the heads of the Church and the Grigori at once." He narrowed his eyes at the sight, "Satan has returned."

* * *

In the Forest...

Amaimon grinned like a madman, his broccoli hair returning to normal, as he began laughing. This power! "Ha! YES! SHOW THAT POWER!"

Bon slowly got up, his entire body hurting with pain. 'Ghg. Just... what kind of monsters are these things...' He thought, as he looked up, and his eyes widened. Everything was wreathed in an ethereal blue light, and in awe, he looked up to see a pillar reaching to the sky, comprised of that same blue light. 'No...' He realized, 'Not light... FLAME.' He looked at the epicenter of the light, and he saw that at the center of it... was Okumura?!

Konekomaru looked on as well, "What's happening to Okumura?" He said in horror, as he saw the blue flames. Shima slowly got up to look as well.

Yukio was confused. There was no way that his brother had this much power! How could this be?

All their questions were answered, as Amaimon spoke up, "YES! THAT'S IT, FATHER! SHOW ME THOSE FLAMES!"

Yukio froze at that. 'Wait. Father?! Only one person could be Amaimon's father, but...' His eyes widened in horror. "That's impossible!" He shouted, as he realized the implications!

The great pillar ceased to exist, as two great orbs of fire floated behind Rin, and two ethereal fiery wings appeared above his shoulders. Upon his head, it was wreathed with fire not unlike a crown. "Amaimon. As Lord of Hell. I'm gonna fucking kill you." And both Amaimon and Rin charged forward as they began fighting, Satan effectively using the Kurikara to block Amaimon's strikes.

Bon couldn't believe his ears. Did they really just say that?! But, that sword... "That's a demon sword... The Kurikara..." He muttered.

Satan swung Kurikara against Amaimon, unleashing a razor sharp blade of fire. Amaimon twirled to avoid it, even as the fire began to consume Assiah. "Ha ha! So beautiful!" Amaimon yelled, even as Satan appeared above him, nearly cutting his head off with Kurikara, and following it with an earth-shattering dropkick, and then he stabbed through Amaimon's shoulder, igniting him in the process. "Burn to ashes!" Satan yelled, as Amaimon screamed in agony.

Amaimon reached out and grabbed Satan's tail in a last minute resort. "Agh!" Satan screamed at the dirty trick.

Mephisto was actually silent for once, looking on with a serious face as he attempted to comprehend what was going on. 'Okumura Rin... was Satan the entire time?! How is that possible. Satan's power should be too great for Assiah, yet at the same time, his body shows no decay. Perhaps Okumura Rin is sturdier than I thought... However, there certainly are some characteristics. A demon's tail is his weakest point, but Satan always chose to ignore that fact, keeping it out as a sign of power. A taunt...' He watched, as both of them landed on two juttting rocks, preparing to clash again, and with a roar, Satan charged forward, 'But... What is your goal here, Satan? What is motivating you now!'

* * *

With Yukio

Yukio gave out orders quickly, "Hurry, everyone! We need to dig faster!" He commanded, as they began digging where Amaimon has sunk that strange mysterious woman. Just who was she, and why was she so familiar?

Using their familiars, Izumo and Shiemi quickly scraped at the dirt, while Shima dug with his staff, and Bon with his hands. After some effort, the ground gradually collapsed, and Yukio looked in quickly. In a small air pocket, there was the strange young woman! "Quick! Help me pull her out! And be careful with her leg!"

Shiemi jumped down, and helped Yukio pull her up. He leaned in close to her face, and his eyes widened. Reaching into his bag, he grabbed a mirror, and saw it didn't fog up! "Shit!" He yelled. She wasn't breathing! 'In the air pocket, she must have panicked and used up all the air... Yukio quickly began chest compressions, while attempting to understand everything that was going on. Everything had literally gone to shit in the last five minutes! He quickly applied mouth to mouth resusciation, and recommenced chest compressions, until with a cough, Yuri started breathing again!

Her eyes still blurry, she looked and saw a strangely familiar face, but she couldn't place it yet... Yukio leaned down, and smiled gently, "I apologize, but I need to set your leg. It's going to hurt a lot." Nodding slowly, Yuri looked down, and quickly looked away. Her leg wasn't supposed to look like that, right?!

Yukio gingerly grabbed the the edges of the fracture, and gently spoke, "On the count of three, alright?" Yuri clenched her hands in worry, and Shiemi leaned up close and grabbed one of her hands, helping to calm her down. Everyone was watching as the two rather professionally handled the situation. "Alright... One, two... three!"

CRECHK!

Yuri tried to muffle her scream as much as possible, but the pain was excruciating! She would have rather given birth again! Yukio quickly prepared a makeshift splint, but it would have to do for now, until they could get her more formal care. "Okay." He sighed.

"Oy! Are you all right?" Shura yelled, as she finally ran up.

"And where were you?!" Yukio yelled.

"I was dealing with Amaimon's pet! I wasn't slacking off!" Shura pointed with her thumb in the opposite direction. "It's not safe here! We need to get going!" But she stopped at a sudden blast of light, and turned to the forest skyline. Fire flared up over the tree line, and quickly burst up in another area, as more and more of the forest caught fire. Her eyes narrowed. She could sense that that power was definitely NOT Okumura Rin's. 'You wanted to raise a son, Shiro, but were you aware of how much of a beast he actually was...' She smiled, "I'm looking forward to it!"

As they began marching off, Yuri looked off into the distance, and she saw the blue flames emerging from the horizon, "Satan..." She muttered, while Yukio looked behind him in confusion. Just how did Ri-, no, Satan know her?

* * *

The fight between Amaimon and Satan was getting far more intense now. Satan was now using less precision over his flames, primarily because he was starting to get even more pissed.

"You certainly are insane, if you think you can stand up to me, your father, Amaimon!" Satan yelled.

"I do dare! I'm tired of being called weak! I'm tired of you not caring! You never cared for any of your family, and then some random whore comes by-"

"Don't you dare call her a whore!" Satan yelled, and unleashed a burst of flames from his right hand. Amaimon crouched down, and buried his hands into the ground, lifting up the earth, and used it to block the wall.

Satan increased the intensity of his flames, and Amaimon gradually began to be pushed back, even as the makeshift barrier began to melt from the intensity of the heat! Acting quickly, Amaimon pushed the boulder towards Satan, and cocking his fist, slammed it full force into the ground.

Everyone began to struggle to keep their balanace as the earth trembled, shaking back and forth violently. Even Satan was forced to his knee as he struggled to stay upright. However, Mephisto watched as parts of the town began to collapse, older buildings coming down completely, while bricks and other various parts began to topple from the top of the Academy. He hated to, but he needed to interfere.

As Amaimon and Satan lunged towards each other, arms outstretched, both of them were stopped by Mephisto grabbing their arms. "This has gone on long enough! At this rate, my school will be completely reduced to rubble!"

"Samael, you DARE interfere!" Satan yelled.

"Aniue, don't you get involved! This fight is mine!" Amaimon shouted.

"I did warn you not to break the school, did I not?" Mephisto chided, "Besides, haven't you understood it already? This is father. There's an overwhelming difference in your abilities."

Amaimon bristled in anger, and Mephisto couldn't help but notice a difference in his aura, even as Satan broke out of Mephisto's grip, and quickly moved back. "What?!" Mephisto turned to deal with him, but stopped as he noticed rocks were beginning to float around him.

"Tch, Einz, Zwei, Drei! Er Stopfen!" Mephisto yelled, as he temporarily stopped the flow of time, intending on making his next move. But the rocks didn't stop! "Ugh!" Mephisto yelled, as the bombardment sent him crashing through the forest. 'Why didn't my time spell stop him?!' Mephisto thought.

"I haven't lost yet!" Amaimon yelled.

Mephisto was about to respond, until he noticed the area was bathed in more blue light. He turned, and saw Satan charging an orb of blue light in his hand! "Shit!" He muttered, as Satan crushed the ball, sending multiple bursts of flame against him. Mephisto quickly dodged, but Satan smiled.

"You might want to look behind you." He said, and Mephisto turned around. The bursts of flame kept traveling, until they exploded in the city! Within minutes, people were screaming as buildings caught fire and collapsed. Filled with anger, Mephisto turned around, only to see Satan right above him, "Now get out of my way." And with that, he backhanded Mephisto into the the Academy.

With that dealt with, he turned back to Amaimon, "Where were we now?" And he slowly walked towards Amaimon, flames slowly starting to consume all of the forest surrounding him.

Not responding, Amaimon got up, and stared Satan directly in the eyes, a serious look in his face. His face became more intense as veins began appearing on his face, and Amaimon's claws began twitching.

Satan's eyes narrowed, "So he's releasing his heart..." He whispered.

A flower sprouted from Amaimon's chest, as horns sprouted from his head, a tail burst out from behind him, and his arms ripped out from their sleeves as they bulked up. The new appendages were all green, with red highlights on them. His ears grew pointed as well, and he slammed his hands together, bristling with anger.

Satan had to admit, even he was impressed with the power that Amaimon was releasing, even as the very earth itself seemed to shake. All across Japan, people were taking shelter and bracing themselves as the earth seemed to unleash her fury upon the poor nation. Even around the world, it seemed as though Mother Earth herself had awoken, and she had not slept well, it seemed.

He chuckled, "So inexperienced..." His faithful flames gathered around him, their boundless power wreathing him, as he gathered it in his hand. "Let me show... Just how a demon uses his power!"

With a near angelic grace, he swung his hand, and unleashed seven bursts of flame, and as they flew towards Amaimon with pure lethality, they gradually seemed to take shape, until with near intricate detail, they resembled seven dragons of lore, and with a great roar, they flew with hungry maws against him.

Amaimon clapped his hands, and the earth flew up, eager to protect its young prince, but Satan could only smirk, pure contempt quite evident in his visage. "It's unfortunate, Amaimon..."

Amaimon watched in horror as the very earth itself was alit by the purity of Satan's flame, the fire of a fallen angel, and all the dragons lurched skyward, before like a falling star, they wrapped him in their lethal grasp.

Amaimon's screams rang throughout the night sky as he felt his flesh burn, and he swore even his soul and thoughts themselves burnt, as Satan's grin turned into full-blown mania as his laugh rang like a bronze din through the night sky, almost seeming to dim the stars themselves. "HA HA HA! EVERYTHING BURNS!"

It was something out of his longest-sought dreams. He extended his arms, as his flames twisted around his arms like snakes. Slowly, all his surroundings grew engulfed by the accursed blue flames, the symbol of evil and betrayal. He swiped his arm, and his lethal nest of flames exploded, sending Amaimon flying somewhere into the distance. Nothing would stand in his conquest of Assiah now, and his triumphant mockery grew louder.

Amaimon crashed, HARD, into the earth, carving a jagged scar into the life-giving earth. Father was... monstrous. Never had he experienced such power before in his life. Such was the strength of the foolish being who had dared stand against God Himself.

However, all beings had a weakness, and Amaimon was no fool, though he was often made out to be so. He knew exactly what his father's weakness was, though he believed he had none. He forced himself to stand, and he concentrated all of his strength. He was the King of Earth, and heir to Gaia, and he made his authority known.

He slammed his fist into the earth itself, and to any onlookers, it would appear as if the earth had opened its hungry maw. His blow pierced the very womb of the earth, and the forest seemed to just split, as Amaimon unleashed his fury.

* * *

Yukio and others had finally reached True Cross Academy, breathing heavily, while he pondered just what the Gehenna just happened. When did Satan first possess his brother, and how could he not notice? Was Satan that great a deceiver? Was he just that terrible a brother? And just who was this woman, and why did she seem so familiar!

"What the hell is going on?!" Bon yelled, voice slightly terse, as they turned around, to see the hellish scene behind them.

"It's the... blue flames..." Konekomaru muttered nervously, clutching his broken arm.

"Rin..." Shiemi muttered, while Yuri looked on in worry, looking on with concern for both Satan, and her son, who she felt was lost in thought. Mother's know these kinds of things after all, even if it's been 16 years.

Yukio's thoughts were quickly interrupted, as the earth was shaken out from underneath his feet. What the hell was going on?! "Oof!" He grunted, as his balance was taken out from underneath him, followed by everyone else. He adjusted himself so he didn't land on the lady's broken leg after all.

"What the hell?! Another earthquake?!" Shima groaned.

"It's to be expected! We're dealing with the King of Earth after all! This is the same guy who caused the Great Chilean Earthquake of 1960!" Shura yelled. (1)

Of course, speak of the devil, and he doth appear. And appear he did, walking from the darkness like something out of a Faustian drama. He slowly scanned the crowd, until he found who he was looking for, Yukio helping Yuri up.

Everything almost seemed to happen at once, Shura's eyes widened as she went for her sword, Shiemi gasped, Bon ran forward, Shima took a moment to realize what was going on, Konekomaru screamed, and Izumo stared wide-eyed, as Amaimon extended his claws, wreathing them in a jagged stalagmite, and rushed forward against Yuri, even as Yukio jumped in front of the lethal blow, as Yuri screamed.

"YUKIO!" To which Satan quickly ended his mania, turning faster than he thought possible.

"Yuri!"

Yukio almost thought Mephisto was playing with time. It seemed that everything moved in slow motion. The claws moving towards him in slow motion, even as he moved to protect that woman. Everyone's faces... they seemed so slow... Why did he even jump in front? He didn't even know her... All these thoughts ran threw his head even as the instrument of death moved closer and closer, eager to reap his life...

SQUELCH!

Yukio blinked, as he felt the red liquid drip down his cheek, but it wasn't his own.

"Why didn't you move... Moley... Four Eyes..."

Yukio almost couldn't seem to breath. He was wreathed in the blue flames, and there he was, protecting him as always? Or was it a first? All he knew was that in front of him was his elder brother, a giant gaping hole in his heart, gazing at him with that oh so familiar grin. But he couldn't tell. Was it his brother, or was it Satan? Where did one end and the other begin?

Satan coughed up blood. Now why did he do that... Assiah was right in his grasp. Now why did he give it up... He looked down at the jagged spire protruding from his chest, and silently cursed. He couldn't explain the metaphysical parts, but when demons possessed a vessel, there was always the physical heart, and the metaphysical heart, or the demon heart. The demon heart could be accessed for a power-up, at the cost of making it physical, and thus exposing them to weakness. However, he wasn't possessing a vessel. He was in it, flesh and blood. When his demon heart emerged from Kurikara, his physical heart and demon heart became one. He never considered hiding it again... And there was currently a giant gaping hole where it was. Well, shit.

The light faded from his brother's eyes as he collapsed, Kurikara clanging to the ground, Yukio nearly gagging as he realized he could see clearly through him, while Amaimon grew the biggest smile since Mephisto discovered anime.

"HA HA! I DID IT! I BEAT FATHER!" He yelled to the heavens. "GO AHEAD GEHENNA! TELL ME I'M WEAK NOW!"

"Very impressive. Now, Kuchen Cuckoo Clock!" Amaimon recoiled as the giant chicken head popped out of nowhere, and dragged him into the infinite darkness of Mephisto's cuckoo clock.

Mephisto was full-on angry, and it was quite evident by the veins pulsing on his head. This was certainly quite a mess, and he hated messes. And he hated to admit it, but he was actually at a loss at what was going on. Although he wanted to kill Amaimon in many painful ways, he was impressed. He was probably the second being to defeat Satan in combat. Any others, Satan personally eradicated the legends of, if they existed, that is. He looked over where Rin was lying.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Yukio yelled, trying to shake his brother's limp body, but Mephisto looked on. Rin's body was already starting to repair the wound. But was it Rin, or Satan who was doing the healing, he mused.

Yuri had started reaching for Satan's hand. It had been so many years, so long, but just as she was about to touch, she felt her hand smacked away. She gripped her throbbing hand, as she looked into the angry tearful eyes of Yukio.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't come by, none of this would have happened! Nii-san and I could have all lived in peace! But you made him give it all up! Who are you to force him to do it!" He raged, while Yuri watched, hurt visible in her eyes.

"Yukio..." Yuri began, "I'm-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Yukio shouted, very confused.

"Oy, Yukio!" Shura stuttered out, quite taken aback by his sudden rage, while everyone else really had no idea what was going on. But the real kicker was when Shiemi walked right up to Yukio.

SMACK!

The sound echoed through the night, as Yukio's glasses clattered to the ground. Yukio looked at Shiemi's blurry face, his cheek smarting from where her outstretched hand had assaulted him. Shiemi couldn't even say anything, her face quite angry, as she just humphed, and walked away.

"Ah, so blue..." Everyone turned to the new voice, as high up on one of the towers, a new figure emerged, winged cape and luxuriant blonde hair flowing in the air. "It's just like that night, wouldn't you say?"

"Who's that?" Izumo said.

"Look who's here..." Shura said, silently cursing in her mind.

"Good morning, everyone!" He said, as he turned to them, revealing a quite handsome face. "I am Arthur Auguste Angel. A Senior First Class Exorcist with the Vatican Headquarters."

"Arthur Auguste Angel..." Izumo repeated, rolling each name off the tongue.

"He was just named to the post of current Paladin." Shura explained, placing her hands on her hips.

"Huh, Paladin?!" Izumo shouted.

Arthur turned somewhat contemptuously to Shura, "And I am also your direct supervisor, Shura." She turned somewhat sheepishly at that. "But Shura, what is your explanation for this? Wasn't it your mission to investigate and report on the conspiracy and cover-up by the late Shiro Fujimoto and the Japan Branch Precept, Mephisto Pheles?"

Shura's face turned serious, "Yeah, but I'm not the only spy you've got stashed away here, am I?"

"True." Angel admitted, "Still, you had another crucial task to carry out as well..." He turned to look at Rin's limp body in Yukio's arms. "If you could confirm that their plot was Satan-related, you had the go-ahead to eliminate it immediately." Yukio's grip grew tighter at that.

"Shura, does this blue flame-spewing beast not strike you as being a Satan-related entity?" Angel concluded, before he turned at a sudden clapping sound.

"Such piercing insight, as always!" Mephisto interjected, a dark look over his eyes.  
"Am I right?"

Angel turned with utter disdain to him, "Mephisto..." He muttered with pure spite.

"It's been a long time, Angel. I hear that you've recently been appointed to the rank of Paladin." He mockingly bowed, "I offer you my most heartfelt congratulations!"

"So you've finally shown your tail, demon!" Angel yelled, gesturing to the ruin of the city, "I will ensure you are fully prosecuted for the innocent lives you've taken! Reports of your treachery have reached the ears of the Grigori! They're convening an upper level Synod even as we speak! This incident proves it without a doubt!"

"Actually, I haven't even been able to play my hand at all." Mephisto admitted, adjusting his fancy hat, even as he rubbed the bruise on his face.

Angel just grew incredulous, "Never mind." He ended, as he grabbed the greatsword at his side, with both hands, moving its scabbard in front of him "Caliburn, lend me your power."

"Ohhh, Arthur! Gladly!" The sword suddenly shouted with a fangirly voice, as he drew it from its scabbard, revealing an elegantly forged broadsword.

"By order of the Supreme Advisors of the Order of the True Cross, the Grigori..." He suddenly vanished, leaving everyone to look around for him, Yukio seeking hardest of all, until he felt Rin wrested from his grasp. "I shall execute the spawn of Satan!"

Shura was about to move as well, even as Yukio drew his firearm, but surprisingly both were beaten to the punch. Everyone cringed as Yuri, ignoring the searing pain in her broken leg, marched up to Angel, and drawing her leg back, full-blown kneed him straight in the groin.

Angel's face quickly grew pale, as he collapsed on the ground in pain, clutching his very sensitive area. "Keep your hands off of him, you bastard!"

"My my... This just got interesting." Mephisto chuckled, walking over to grab the lifeless Kurikara to place in its faithful scabbard.

Yukio didn't know her still, but he had to admit, he liked her spunk. "You... go... girl..." He turned to the weak voice, and saw it was Rin!

"Nii-san!"

"Hey... Yukio..."

Yuri collapsed, unable the bear the strain anymore, even as Angel, much to his credit, stood up, and grabbed Rin by his throat. "Regardless, this spawn will not be allowed to live!"

"NO!" Yukio yelled, jumping up, until Angel's sword stopped millimeters before piercing Rin's throat.

Angel's eyes were averted to the side, as he appeared to listen to some voice in his earpiece. "Tch." He withdrew his sword, even as he dropped Rin to the ground, coughing, "That was an order from the Grigori. They are holding a disciplinary hearing against the Precept of the Japan Branch, Mephisto Pheles."

"Oh? I shall look forward to that!" Mephisto smirked. He had no idea what was going to happen, and he must admit, that excited him!

Angel turned to Shura, "Shura, you're coming with me as a witness. Needless to say, so is that spawn of Satan as evidence. We also need to determine for how long was possessed by Satan, and how to prevent such an event from happening again." Any more he was going to say was interrupted by an eerie chuckle.

Everyone turned as Rin stood up, and to the great unnerving he almost seemed larger, despite being no change in his stature. The air grew greatly chill, even as he spoke. "What, I don't get any say in the matter?" He chuckled evilly, even as he held his right hand up and engulfed it in flame. "What makes you think I feel like going to any trial, and further, who said I was out of this vessel?"

Various exorcists drew their weapons, as Shura led the Exwires back, "Satan!" Angel uttered, even as he brandished his sword.

"Ha! The one and only!" He admitted, as Yukio felt his heart sink. He still didn't have his brother back! "Again." Satan's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What makes you think I'm going."

Angel snapped his fingers, and two exorcists marched up and seized Yuri, making Satan's eyes widen.

"Oy!" He yelled, drawing his claws.

"Ah ah ah." Angel said, shaking his finger, as they held a sword up to Yuri's throat, making him stop. "I don't know who this woman is, but whoever she is, she's important to you. And if there's one thing I know about demons." Angel walked up and looked Satan right in the eyes. "They jealously guard their treasures."

Satan tch'ed. He hated to admit it right now, but he was weak. All of his flames were going to work currently repairing his heart. "Fine." He uttered with the venom of a snake, "But I won't forget this, exorcist." And he gazed right back into Angel's eyes. "It's only a matter of time. And I have all eternity."

He began walking, until he heard the sound of a gun click. He turned around and saw Yukio pointing a gun right at him. He turned around and smirked, "What's the matter Otouto?"

Yukio clenched his teeth, as his grew close to drawing the trigger, "Give Me Back My Brother."

Satan merely smirked, "Sorry, I quite like this body far too much."

Yukio merely tightened his grip, but Shura gently walked over, and placed her hand on his gun, and gently lowered it, to which Yukio begrudgingly complied.

Satan was about to continue walking, until Bon couldn't bear it anymore, and he furiously shouted, "What the hell is Satan doing in an exorcist academy in the first place?!" He was going to continue, but he broke into a coughing fit from being flicked in the chest by Amaimon. Was everything that this guy said a lie, or was it genuine! He had to know!

Satan just turned around, "Who knows." He smartly said, as two brave exorcists quickly led him away. Of course, he had some fun, and growled at them. He was pretty sure he made them wet their pants!

Mephisto followed, after he had directed the medical personnel to treat them, and Arthur led them to the trial, having Yuri accompany them.

* * *

The Opera Courthouse

Deep within the depths of the Vatican City State, far beneath even the Holy Catacombs where the relics of Saint Peter dwelt, in the center of the ancient Apostolic See of the Diocese of Rome, dwelt the Opera Courthouse, used to try exorcists primarily for the sin of Apostasy, or various other crimes against the Church and humanity. It had been elaborately designed, a gift from the Holy Roman Emperor Henry IV to appease Pope Gregory VIII in order to lift his excommunication for daring to usurp the authority of the Pope over the Church.

This court is where the group had come, after they had been given proper medical treatment by doctors. Shura, Shiemi, Izumo, and the Kyoto trio were watching from above, in one of the lofty balconies. They were certainly nervous, especially as they looked around, noticing that upper level clergymen were present, as well as wealthy backers of the order, albeit in secret, for fear of revealing it.

Silence entered the hall as Angel led Satan in, followed by Yuri, Yukio, and Mephisto. They quickly came to the center of the hall, where Angel pushed Satan to the center, and very hastily backed up. Satan looked back, somewhat in confusion, until Angel began reciting. A glow came from underneath Satan, and he looked down, and swore.

Underneath him was a very elaborate designed cross formula. A celtic cross lay in the center, the letters CSSML and NDSMD crossing each other upon it. In the four empty spaces between the cross's branches lay four circles with the letters CSPB in them following a clock-wise order. And in the circle encompassing it, lay the letters VRSNSMV-SMQLIVB, with the single Latin word Pax emblazoned at the top. (2)

Satan was forced to the ground by the power of the seal, and though he struggled, found himself unable to move. 'Fucking bastards!' He mentally swore. They had used the Benedictine Medal to seal him, and even for him, that was not an easy seal to break. It was more powerful than the Absolute Defense Seal in the forest.

His struggles were momentarily put on hold as the sound of a gavel rang through the courthouse. "The disciplinary hearing against the accused, Mephisto Pheles, Precept of the Japan Branch of the Order of the True Cross, is now in session!" Satan looked up to see Mephisto placed high up on a dais in front of him, having (thankfully) switched to a more formal outfit. "The interrogation will be carried out by myself, Timothée Timowan, Law Enforcement Director of the Order, and the Paladin, Arthur Auguste Angel. Also, the Grigori, the Supreme Advisors of the Order of the True Cross, will preside. However, we are also faced with an unprecedented event, namely the discovery that Satan has both returned and found a vessel capable of possessing his essence, namely his son, Okumura Rin, which he is currently in hold of," Numerous gasps of horror went through the room, as many crossed themselves. "We have deemed it fit as regards the Order to convene in upper level Synod of the heads of the 24 Sui Iuris Churches, in order to determine the action best for the it."

Everyone stood in respect, as the doors above the chamber of the Grigori opened, as easily the 24 most important men in the Roman Catholic Church entered into the Courtroom.

(A/N Here's the history part!)

Now when most people deign to think of the Roman Catholic Church, they usually imagine it as one giant monolithic entity, subservient to the Pope, and usually drowning in Latin. However, that's usually the fault of the enormously massive Latin Church. In truth, the Roman Catholic Church is comprised of 24 Sui Iuris, or autocephalous Churches, which are all united in one, Catholic unity. These Sui Iuris Churches came to birth through the separation of a group of the faithful from the various schismatic Orthodox Churches, and who desired a union under the primacy of the Pope of Rome, save two. The leaders of these churches were now gathering to determine the fate of the Church. However, of these, only the most important shall be discussed for the sake of brevity. (3)

The first of these to enter was the one of the two who had never separated from the Roman Catholic Church, the Patriarch of Antioch and all the East, head of the Maronite Church, who formed out of the teachings of Saint Maroun, had come to gather in the ancient Christian community of Lebanon.

Next followed the Catholicos-Patriarch of Babylon, the Patriarch of the Chaldean Catholic Church. It follows a great and glorious history from a shared heritage with the Ancient and Assyrian Churches of the East, the earliest of all Church schism, who rejected the Council of Ephesus in 431, when it came time to repudiate Nestorianism. However, when a schism arose in that Church, a faction came to the Pope of Rome to be ordained Patriarch, and yet in a strange twist of irony, the opposing faction came to full communion as the Chaldeans.

Next came the Coptic Catholic Patriarch of Alexandria, that ancient See founded by Saint Peter's disciple, Saint Mark, and anciently given primacy after the See of Rome, until it was replaced by the rising See of Constantinople. Over time, they separated from the majority of the Coptic Orthodox, who had rejected the First Council of Chalcedon, and were recieved into full communion.

Of these, not a patriarch, but still important was the Major Archbiship of Ernakulam-Angamaly, Primate of the Syro-Malabar Catholic Church. When that Church of the East was cut off from the rest of Orthodoxy, it gradually spread East, and came to India, and China, led by Saint Thomas the Apostle. In time, through the work of the Carmelites, these churches united under Rome.

Unique among them was the Patriarch of Antioch and All the East, and Alexandria and Jerusalem, spiritual leader of the Melkites. Their history is a valuable one, birthed out of the fears of the Patriarch of Constantinople that his authority would be threatened, declaring the Melkite Patriarch deposed in favor of his own agenda. Most disagreed, recognizing the Patriarch as legitimate, and to this day, it remains one of the few Eastern Catholic Churches to be larger than its Orthodox counterpart, and has always been a leader of the Arabic Christians, a status in enjoys to this day.

(A/N End history! Whew!)

Finally, most important of all, and everyone bowed their heads in reverence as he entered, entered the Pope of Rome. Wielding authority from his status as successor of Saint Peter, who was gloriously martyred at the hands of the Roman Emperor Nero as recorded by the historian, Saint Eusebius, it is his responsibility to lead the Church.

He entered, clad in the familiar white cassock, fascia, and zucchetto, he was also clad with a red cape with golden shoulder cape, and carried his crosier with the crucified form of Christ upon it. He looked around the court, and took his seat.

He was followed by the Dean of the College of Cardinals, Jude Maximilian. As the Dean, he was effectively the second most powerful man, and as such, was summoned for this spectacle as well. He adjusted his zucchetto on his head as he remained standing behind the Pope's throne.

Timothy cleared his throat as he began, "Sir Pheles, let us get straight to the point, is that demon there before me the son of Satan?"

Mephisto bowed, a smile somewhat still present on his face, "That is entirely correct. It is far too late for excuses."

A clamor arose, as the entirety of the audience began to freak out, shouting and screaming predominant. Even the archbishops and patriarchs were not immune.

"Have you gone mad, Sir Pheles!" The Armenian Patriarch of Cilicia shouted, "If this knowledge should ever get out, are you trying to incite violence against us!"

"Forget violence!" He was interrupted by the outburst of the Ukranian Major Archbishop of Kiev-Galicia, "Just imagine of the Russians should find out!" He cried, "We would face complete annihilation! It would be worse than the ages of the USSR!"

Yuri looked confused at first, while Yukio looked on in worry. Everything was finally out in the open, or so he thought.

Timothy banged his gavel, shouting "Order! Order!" But struggled to keep it, but the entire hall was once again brought to order when the Pope lifted up his crosier, and slammed it once upon the ground. With a resounding echo, the entire hall once again was brought to silence.

"In other words, 15 years ago, when Fujimoto Shiro claimed to have exorcised the child of Satan with Koumaken who Lower Second class Yuri Egin was pregnant with, and later died, are you saying that report itself was false?" Yuri looked shocked at that.

"Yes, it was doubly false. First off, the two male twins were not executed, and one of them did not inherit Satan's flames, our dear Yukio Okumura as you know. Secondly," He gestured behind him, "It was also a lie that Yuri Egin perished."

The Grigori finally took note of the woman behind him, and were indeed in shock. "My God! The witch is alive?!"

"Yuri..." The female Grigori muttered.

"Very much so!" Mephisto exclaimed.

Yukio turned with shock, according to what the Grigori had said, and he stared at Yuri. "M-mother...?" He could barely stammer out, as he clutched the wall for support. Yuri just merely hobbled over, somewhat slowed by her crutches, and gently tenderly gave him a hug, as he tried to recover from his shock. Not only was his mother possessed, but his mother was alive? Did God feel like throwing everything at him today?

"It's alright, Yukio... I'm here now..." Yuri gently uttered, clutching him in a tight hug, as she stroked his hair, noting how much taller he was than her... But, 'What did Mephisto mean by twins... I only gave birth to Yukio...' She thought in her heart.

Casper, the only female among the Grigori began the questioning, "Then what was your purpose for having secretly raised him under Shiro Fujimoto's care? Why not under Yuri Egin.

"After your failed attempt at executing her for heresy, Satan, under the possession of a cardinal, took her off to the mountains where she nearly passed away from her injuries, had I not acted and froze her time, doubtless she would have died. Only recently did we have the means to treat her properly." Mephisto's grin easily grew more sinister, "As for the elder, I had a twofold purpose... To turn him into a weapon for fighting Gehenna...:

"A weapon you say?" Melchior said.

"That's rubbish! I would advise you not to take this swindler's words seriously!" Angel yelled, Gentlemen, surely you have not forgotten Pheles's personal history! Conniving words are his specialty!"

"Order!" Timothy shouted, "Sir Pheles, now what exactly was your other purpose?"

"As some of the Grigori know from my talks with them, the balance of the world has been greatly disturbed." Mephisto's face grew darker, "It was also my hope, through use of Okumura Rin, that Satan could finally be flushed out."

At this point, Cardinal Jude finally lost it, "WHAT?! Why would you want to lure that monster out!"

"It's better than the alternative!" Mephisto chided, a rare serious look on his face, silencing the outburst, "Both this world and Gehenna have been slowly on the path to civil war!" Satan perked up at that.

"So your intention was to primarily to prevent war, Sir Pheles?" Samyaza, the younger male and leader of the Grigori finally spoke up.

"Indeed!"

"Why?"

"It's quite simple. From the beginning, humans have always fascinated me, capable of both creation and destruction! However, I've found that the human creation is always much more preferable! Besides, I can't very well enjoy my precious anime if there's a war going on!" He shouted dramatically.

Everyone primarily sweat-dropped at the demon king's... unique priorities, and even the Pope repressed a small smile. Casper began again, "It is true that we view demons as our enemy. However, we have also gained wisdom from demons, arming us with countermeasures."

"Still," Melchior continued, "This does not dispel the suspicion of treachery against Lord Pheles, least of all considering your weapon was providing nothing more than access to Assiah to none other than Satan himself!"

"But..." Samyaza concluded, "We do have grounds to trust Lord Pheles, based on his 200 years of cooperation with the Order, and... unique love of Japanese culture. However, this issue of Satan must be dealt with!"

"Finally," Satan shouted, face still stuck to the floor, "I was starting to feel a little left out here!"

"This demon conspired to raise the son of Satan with Fujimoto Shiro! That fact is indisputable!" Angel countered, "For all we know, he conspired to help Satan gain access to Assiah from the start! There's no question that Mephisto planned to betray the Order and overthrow it from within!"

"Still," Everyone turned to the voice from above, as the Syro-Malankaran Major Archbishop of Travandrum finally broke his silence, "It remains that we are severely outmatched against the demons."

"This is an issue of unprecedented magnitude" Added the Syro-Malabaran Major Archbishop of Ernakulam-Angamaly.

"Should things go wrong," The Romanian Major Archbishop of Făgăraș-Alba Iulia, finalized, "The risks too, are grave, as we risk both our own lives, and the lives of our flock."

Shura tch'd, as she cleaned her ear out with her pinky from up at the balcony, "Jeez! How long are they gonna keep going like this..."

Casper continued once more, "However, Mephisto, now what is your plan given Satan's unprecedented return."

"It should be quite obvious. We need to return Satan to the throne of Gehenna as soon as possible." Mephisto answered.

"What?!" Bon shouted, although it was largely ignored.

Samyaza interjected, "You cannot be serious. You cannot expect us to place our greatest enemy back onto his throne!"

"What other alternative do we have? Like it or not, a more stable Gehenna is much more preferable than a Gehenna at war." Mephisto was about to continue, but he was interrupted by a laugh; a cold laugh.

Satan was full on laughing. "That's beautiful, but, what makes you think that I'm going back?"

Mephisto stuttered, "What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple. For far too long, I've longed for Assiah. And now that I've finally got it, what makes you think I'm going to give it up!" Satan said, the red in his eyes seeming to glow even brighter despite the light.

Cardinal Jude bursted, "As if we would ever let you stay in Assiah! We'll do whatever we can to make sure to rip you from that host, and ensure you burn in Hell where you belong!"

"Heh heh heh... What makes you think I'm possessing this body..." Now it was Satan's turn to grin, as the air suddenly grew ice-cold chilly.

Mephisto turned dark, "What did you just say?"

"You heard what I just said." Satan grunted as he stood up from the seal, albeit with difficulty. "It's quite hard to separate a possession, if there's no possession going on."

He heard a click as he turned around and lo and behold, Yukio was pointing a gun at his head. "You know, you seem to be doing that a lot today." He drily remarked.

"What... did... you mean by that." Yukio coldly uttered.

Satan made eye contact, "You heard me. Simply put, your dear old brother Rin, quite simply, never existed."

"You're lying!" Yukio yelled, "That's all you are, a liar!"

Satan shrugged, "Well, I might be a liar, but maybe you should ask dear old Mommy."

Yukio turned around, "What does he mean by that?"

Yuri sighed, "On that day... Sixteen years ago, I only gave birth to only one child... That was you, Yukio..."

"Then how are you here!" Yukio yelled.

Satan shrugged yet again, "Even I don't know that. Contrary to popular belief, I don't know everything." He chuckled, "Although you can rest assured, you're entirely human." Yukio nearly choked, "Now put the gun down... Nii-san." Yukio's glare intensified.

*BANG!*

The shot rang through the courthouse, as Satan's face turned surprised, a bullet hole directly in the middle of his forehead. Yukio panted heavily, sweat beading on his brow. Did he finally do it?

"Satan!" Yuri yelled.

Yukio looked at his brother's lifeless body, so many different emotions going through him. He didn't have a brother, his mother was alive, he was human!

"Pity," Mephisto said, "If it were actually that easy to kill him, somebody would have done it eons ago."

Satan groaned, as the wound in his head finished healing, "Ouch. That hurt."

"Why did you stick around!" Yukio yelled. "Was everything just a lie!"

"Not entirely." Satan answered, cracking his neck. Yukio at least deserved that much of an answer, "For the first few years of my life, my memories were sealed, in no part thanks to my no good son over there." He said, gesturing to Mephisto. "Damn you by the way."

"You're welcome." Mephisto replied.

"When he sealed my powers when I was sealed in that infant body, he coincidentally sealed my memory with it." Satan admitted.

"So then, why stay?" Yukio prodded.

"I did have a promise to keep after all." Satan said.

"What promise is that." Yukio questioned, somewhat curious.

"I can answer that..." Everyone turned to look at Yuri. She gently put her hand on her abdomen. "It was when I was pregnant with you... Yukio. Satan had always been there, and I asked him... I asked him to care for you."

"And as a demon, I do keep my promises." Satan smugly added, "Even sealed, I did."

"Why would you do such a thing!" Angel yelled at Yuri, who shrank under his gaze, reminding everything he was there.

"That's not important right now." Satan said. "I have more pressing matters at hand. Namely, finally conquering what is rightfully mine."

"What! Why?!" Yuri yelled, "What do you have to gain from that!"

"Because I can." Satan answered, "Don't worry, my dear." He sobered up, "You have my sworn word that no harm will come to you, or Yukio."

"But-"

"STOP HIM!" Angel yelled, as they finally realized what was going on.

"I must thank you, Knights." Satan spoke, his grin finally returning. "You've made hunting down all the major leadership of the Church much easier. Now..." He tightened his fist, and punched downwards, completely destroying the Benedictine Medal. The impact traveled outwards as it the resulting explosion forced all the charging exorcists back.

Screams reverberated through the entire hall as the smoke cleared, revealing Satan was free. "EVERYONE EVACUATE NOW!" Angel yelled, even as Shura jumped down to the balcony.

Satan looked at the charging exorcists, "So sorry, but I have other things to deal with." And vanished in a burst of speed, right in front of Mephisto. No one was aware of the giant chamber doors opening behind them.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it." Mephisto muttered.

"Yes. Yes it is." Satan said. And he backhanded Mephisto straight into the wall.

"Ugh..." Mephisto groaned. "This seems awfully familiar."

"Now then..." Satan said, as he began charging up a massive ball of fire, looking directly at the Pope himself, who sat there stoically, even as the archbishops began to panic, and the Cardinal stepped in front of him. "I'm going to kill all of you, and then conquer Assiah, if you don't mind."

The entire hall became illuminated with blue, as everyone began ducking for cover. Bon quickly grabbed Izumo and Shiemi and guarded them with his body, while Shima ducked for cover, and Konekomaru cowered.

Satan grinned, even as the blue glow filled the hall, threatening another blue night all over, gloating in his triumph. Alas, it was not to last.

*SQUELCH!*

"AGH!" Satan yelled, as he looked down to see his hands pierced by some strange chain, a speared cross at the edge, even as they wrapped him up.

"My soul proclaims the greatness of the Lord; my spirit rejoiced in God my savior."

Satan turned as he recognized that voice, "You!" He saw lo and behold, it was the Lady, a white dove perched on her shoulder!

Her face was absolutely serious, as she continued chanting, "For he has looked upon his handmaid's lowliness; behold from now on will all ages call me blessed."

Satan watched as pure light energy traveled across the chain, and enveloped him. "AH!" His screams echoed through the chamber as everyone watched in awe. Gripping a beaded rosary in her hands, the lady continued.

"The Might One has done great things for me, and holy is his name, His mercy is from age to age to those who fear him. He has shown might with his arm, dispersed the arrogant of mind and heart."

The rosary glowed with light, and scattered, and encircled Satan's neck. A light emanated straight from the rosary and connected with Yuri's heart.

"He has thrown down the rulers from their thrones, but lifted up the lowly. The hungry he has filled with good things; the rich he has sent away empty."

It was time for the final part. The dove flew off her shoulder into the sky, as the it flew up to the top of the chamber, sacred flames flowing off of it, a stark contrast to the unholy ones of Satan. The flames floated down, and coalesced around the Koumaken, which was next to Bon.

The flames also began twirling in a kind of beautiful spiral in the air, as they fiercely plunged from the top, straight through Satan's chest. His scream echoed through the hall as the flames pierced through him. The only difference being that now they were intertwined with his blue flames, as they began to encircle Kurikara.

She began to finish her chant, as the flames drew into Kurikara "He has helped Israel his servant, remembering his mercy, according to his promise to our fathers, to Abraham and to his descendants forever." (4)

Kurikara glowed with power as the flames were once again sealed within it, with the addition of strange lines written in Hebrew, the words of her chant engraved in the sword, binding its power, the glow fading as it crashed to the ground.

Satan collapsed, the power effectively drained from him, while everyone tried to comprehend what had just happened. Meanwhile, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Angel marched over, brandishing Caliburn over Satan's neck. "Now, while he's weak, I will end him permanently!" He grunted.

"No." The voice rang through the chamber. Angel ceased his sword for a minute, as he turned to her, and brandished it against her.

"Who are you to demand that!" Angel yelled.

"Isn't it obvious..." Yuri muttered.

Angel gritted, "I'm not going to listen to a witch like you. I'm-"

"ENOUGH!" Angel grew silent, as all turned to the Pope, who had finally broken his silence.

"Then who are you." Angel demanded.

The Lady finally spoke, "I am the Virgin Mary, Mother of God."

Angel grew incredibly pale, as he fell to his knees in respect, followed swiftly by everyone else.

"Oy, who the heck is the chick..." Shima muttered.

"Did you not hear her you idiot!" Izumo yelled, "She just said she was the Virgin Mary. She's like the most important person ever!"

"Why have you come here, my Lady?" Inquired the Pope. "It is rare that you grace us with your presence."

"I have had a most terrible vision." Mary began, "In it, It was a series of events that would culminate in the world's end before the appointed time. I saw the boundaries between hell and earth become blurred. I saw where the dead did not stay dead. A great conflict will arise within Rome that will threaten its very existence, and the jealousy of man becomes tied within nature itself. The sun shall rise, and turn its life-giving rays against humanity. The legacy of the Twelve themselves will become threatened, before darkness will consume them all."

"But why spare this demon!" Angel yelled.

"Because the blue flames are at the center of everything. Even throughout the chaos, I saw the blue flames stood out at the heart of the chaos. Whatever shall happen, I believe he is key to whatever happens. However... I grew careless at first. Much harm has come through my decision, as he was left unfettered. I have fixed that." She said, as she walked over, and grabbed Kurikara, giving it to Yuri. "As capable as Mephisto might be at seals..."

"You flatter me ma'am." Mephisto bowed politely.

"Nevertheless, he isn't capable of sealing a power greater than his own, and as such, Kurikara failed to keep the seal. I have remedied that. In addition, I realize now the uncontrollable nature that he possesses, and as such, to you, Yuri, the only woman he ever he loved, I have given a means of keeping him in check, through use of the rosary I have tied to you and him."

"But, how?" Yuri asked very confused.

"You will know when the time comes. But for now, the Knights must accept his help, if the world is to survive."

"Fascinating. I love a wager!" Mephisto said, adjusting his hat on his head, a notable bandage on his face. "But..." He adjusted his hat, dropping a shade over his face. "One question remains yet unanswered. How did Satan gain access to this world in the first place. I thought that Assiah was forbidden to him.."

"Indeed you have a valid point. I may be capable of many things, but even providing for a body is beyond my intercessions." She answered, "But... Fortunately I know someone who can."

"Who would that be?" Yuri inquired.

"That would be me..." Everyone turned at the voice, as the dove descended in a plume of flames, and gained a human form, that of a small boy, perhaps just entering the stage of manhood, all dressed in white.

Mephisto paled, as he recognized him.

"Good to meet you all." He bowed respectfully. "If not obvious, I am Seirei, the Third Person of the Trinity, and her patron." (5)

Mephisto muttered, "What is it with high-ranking celestial people meeting today..."

"To answer your question, I granted Satan the body, mainly at her behest." Seirei explained.

"Why would God let you get away with such a thing?" Yukio muttered.

"Contrary to popular belief, although we are of the same essence, we of the Trinity do not always know what the other is doing." Seirei answered, followed by a great tremor.

"Tch, is Amaimon back?" Angel yelled.

"No, that would be a summons. It would appear that God wishes to speak to us." Seirei answered. "As such we must leave."

"I will leave you with my warning." The Lady answered, "Satan is at the center of everything that will happen. The seal provided is absolute. Only God himself can lift it. However, I have given one last gift, but it will not be immediately obvious. It is the only gift that can temper his rage, and pride. And it will be revealed at the correct time. However, I cannot interfere with the will of man. As such, the choice is up to you." With that, in a flash of sacred fire, they were gone.

"You can't be serious!" Cardinal Jude yelled, "The answer should be obvious! If Satan is at the center of everything, then just remove him from the equation period! Problem solved!"

The Pope stroked his great beard, lost in thought for a while. "Our Lady has never had any reason to deceive us before. Whatever reason, it would seem at least a portion of the Trinity would agree with her, and we must trust their judgment. Very well then," He stood, "We of the Knights of the True Cross will accept our Lady's proposition, and hereby accept the Demon Lord Satan into our wakes. However, I will assign one of my most trusted followers to look after him, and he will be kept under 24 hour surveillance. If he so much as sneezes, we will know it. For the good of the Order, the Church, and the world, so I, Pope Matthew, speak!" (6) And with that, he left.

"Your Holiness! I must ask you to reconsider!" Cardinal Jude followed, urging him, whereas the archbishops and bishops went their separate ways.

"Tch! What the heck are they thinking!" Bon muttered, looking at the prone form of Satan, lying on the ground. "There's no way they can trust him!"

Yukio took one look at his brother's... no, at SATAN's prone form, and sneered, leaving without looking back, whereas Yuri looked at the Kurikara in her hands, wondering what the future holds for them.

Shiemi looked around, and finally realized something, "EH! Where's Hikaru-san?!"

The Exwires looked around, and realized, as a matter of fact, he was missing! "Where the hell'd he go? Don't tell me he got lost!" Bon yelled.

* * *

In the smoldering ruins of the great forest, steps echoed through the forest, as Hikaru trudged through. "Well... this changes things... I wasn't expecting her interference at all..." He muttered. He quickly held out his hand, and seemed to cleave through space, a portal of darkness appearing in front of him, as he donned a kitsune mask to hide his own. "I better report back. They'll want to hear this..." And with that, he vanished.

* * *

Yuri looked at Satan's prone form, noticing all the various little details, as he laid in a crude hospital room. After the session had ended, they had simply grabbed him and thrown him in some random room, mainly leaving Yuri to care for him. She gently reached down, and touched the rosary now bound around his neck. She had to wonder, was that really what he looked like, or was it just some random face... Regardless, the future will have much in store for them, and she will find that their reunion will be soon cut short.

* * *

" ἔστιν ὁδὸς ἣ δοκεῖ ὀρθὴ εἶναι παρὰ ἀνθρώποις τὰ δὲ τελευταῖα αὐτῆς ἔρχεται εἰς πυθμένα ᾅδου "

"Est via quæ videtur homini justa, novissima autem ejus deducunt ad mortem. "

"There is a way which seems just to a man: but the ends thereof lead to death."

Proverbs 14:12

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you liked it! I will admit, I was a little unsure of the ending, mainly because I got some notorious writer's block, but anyways...**

 **Notes!:**

 **(1) If anyone doesn't know, brimstone is another name for sulfur, and when sulfur and fire mis, it actually forms a very ethereal blue. I recommend you look it up!**

 **(2) The Benedictine Medal is basically used for when shit hits the fan. The rough translation of the inscription is "The Medal of Saint Benedict.** **May the holy cross be my light! May the dragon never be my overlord! Begone Satan! Never tempt me with your vanities! What you offer me is evil. Drink the poison yourself!" Pax means peace.**

 **(3) All of these are legitimate postions, but I really don't feel like describing all of them now, so... Just wiki Eastern Catholic Churches. You'll find all you need to know there!**

 **(4) This is the Canticle of Mary, from the Gospel of Luke. One of my favorite speeches!**

 **(5) Seirei is Japanese for Holy Spirit.**

 **So, some brief things, I decided against the Facebook thing. I thought it was a good idea at first, but I realized I kind of like the anonymous side of fanfiction. Everyone is always under a penname, and I don't want to get rid of that. So I hope you all understand!**

 **Also, please note that it takes me a long time to write, so again, please don't rush. I can't always guarantee I'll have time to write you all a note or something, so all I can ask is please be patient!**

 **Finally, don't forget to review! I was a little uncertain about this chapter, as I've never done so much action, so I'm open to some critique! No penalties this time! I'm feeling generous!**


End file.
